


0k

by Scedasticity



Series: 0k [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Pesterlog, very active ghost characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 200
Words: 102,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scedasticity/pseuds/Scedasticity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making the best of things, after Conscription.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0k

**Author's Note:**

> See end notes for warning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Begin _Reconnect_ arc

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: hi  
AA: i h0pe y0ure reading this  
AA: and that this is as secure as y0u pr0mised  
AA: because this is a better deal than i expected to get  
AA: im 0k  
AA: really  
AA: 0u0

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: n0w 0fficially part 0f the bureau 0f reterminati0n  
AA: alm0st all rustbl00ds here  
AA: handful 0f br0wnbl00ds  
AA: but 0fficers and admins cant be l0wbl00ds  
AA: 0f c0urse  
AA: 0ur unit has an 0live admin  
AA: wh0 really has n0 idea what is happening ar0und him  
AA: he just files the requisiti0ns and l0gs the assignments  
AA: the 0fficer is cerulean  
AA: psychic  
AA: n0t as str0ng as y0u kn0w wh0 but m0re finesse  
AA: but n0thing much t0 w0rry ab0ut  
AA: spends all her time riding 0ther pe0ples p0wers t0  
AA: get this  
AA: chill with her dead m0irail  
AA: ive seen her  
AA: 0live dryware tech  
AA: culled after she was blinded in an accident  
AA: still pale f0r her m0irail  
AA: but really embarrassed ab0ut the wh0le thing  
AA: m0re feelings than i saw in m0st gh0sts 0n planet  
AA: maybe they came back fr0m s0 much exp0sure t0 0fficer c0rpsepap  
AA: n0t really her name  
AA: 0bvi0usly  
AA: every0ne calls her that behind her back  
AA: im t0ld s0me have said it t0 her face and g0tten away with it  
AA: but im n0t g0ing t0 risk it  
AA: s0 d0nt w0rry ab0ut me  
AA: but please d0 resp0nd when y0u can

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: if i knew y0u were m0nit0ring this  
AA: i might think it was safe en0ugh t0 dr0p s0me necr0path secrets  
AA: there are s0me  
AA: never sp0ken  
AA: just passed al0ng thr0ugh gh0sts  
AA: makes me feel a little m0re secure ab0ut my baggage  
AA: th0ugh i havent t0ld any0ne  
AA: y0u d0nt actually kn0w ab0ut all 0f it  
AA: i picked up s0me m0re after we were split up  
AA: m0re 0f the same  
AA: n0thing we didn't expect  
AA: havent seen anything we werent sure ab0ut  
AA: y0ud be in a better p0siti0n to find 0ut  
AA: but i will find 0ut eventually  
AA: necr0paths kn0w everything  
AA: necr0paths  
AA: n0t the bureau  
AA: the bureau d0esnt kn0w much 0f anything  
AA: except ab0ut the l0ng term effects 0f sec0ndhand gh0st exp0sure  
AA: 0n bluebl00d psychics  
AA: n0t that they d0 anything ab0ut it

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: went to 0bserve clearing 0f c0urtbl0ck  
AA: c0urtbl0cks are experts w0rk  
AA: because n0t supp0sed t0 get rid 0f all the gh0sts  
AA: s0me wanted f0r atm0sphere  
AA: his h0n0rable tyranny l00ks bigger in pers0n  
AA: imp0rtant part  
AA: 0u0  
AA: 0n way 0ut passed legislacerat0r trainees c0ming in  
AA: GC was there  
AA: d0nt kn0w if shes still hiding it 0r they decided she c0mpensates well enough  
AA: c0uldnt interact in public  
AA: but she seems 0k

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: 0n my first s0l0 assignment  
AA: r0de a supply dr0p t0 a gunship  
AA: it was n0thing t00 dramatic  
AA: captains former kismesis n0t ready t0 let g0  
AA: making a mess  
AA: trying to sab0tage new kismesis  
AA: i pretty much had t0 auspisticize  
AA: f0rcefully  
AA: it was 0dd  
AA: 0_0  
AA: but there was just the 0ne gh0st  
AA: and i have t0 wait f0r the next supply dr0p t0 g0 back  
AA: s0 at least i can let the baggage 0ut t0 stretch their legs  
AA: 0u0

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: baggage is pers0nally 0ffended by captain s0meh0w  
AA: testing limits 0f abilities  
AA: f0rtunately i had n0t rep0rted j0b d0ne  
AA: blaming everything 0n dead kismesis  
AA: s0mething just expl0ded

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: baggage 2 wishes me t0 explain that the pr0blem is the captains lack 0f c0ncern f0r sub0rdinates  
AA: and n0 this is n0t a surprise  
AA: but unlike 0ther things baggage 2 is angry at captain is here  
AA: baggage 1 wishes me t0 explain FUCK Y0U f0r n0t resp0nding yet  
AA: b0th d0ing ok  
AA: n0w that theyve had a chance t0 pull themselves t0gether  
AA: n0t literally  
AA: n0ne 0f the p0stm0rtem mutilati0n sh0wed up  
AA: 0u0  
AA: baggage 1 wishes me t0 relay that my attempts at 0ptimism are CREEPY AS FUCK  
AA: and that the SMILE L00KS STUPID  
AA: which it d0es

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: transp0rt back t0 base ship arriving sh0rtly  
AA: must get baggage 2 t0 lay 0ff captain  
AA: s0 i am seen t0 have vanquished the dead kismesis  
AA: baggage must get back under c0ver  
AA: 0n0  
AA: th0ugh if baggage 1 can get the death w0unds t0 disappear  
AA: m0re t0 the p0int the bl00d  
AA: all the time n0t just s0me 0f the time  
AA: it sh0uld be 0k t0 c0me 0ut  
AA: all the necr0paths have a few gh0sts hanging ar0und  
AA: they just need t0 be n0t identifiable  
AA: since i think they in particular were supp0sed to be dispelled  
AA: s0me0ne had an assignment and everything  
AA: 0bvi0us why with 2  
AA: n0t sure ab0ut 1  
AA: s0mething t0 try t0 find 0ut i guess

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: y0u kn0w i c0uld pr0bably ask the 0ther necr0paths  
AA: ab0ut helmsman installation  
AA: s0me0ne will kn0w  
AA: and it w0uldnt raise eyebr0ws t0 ask  
AA: im n0t the 0nly 0ne wh0 just barely av0ided it  
AA: i c0uld even ask ab0ut y0u  
AA: if n0 0ne kn0ws s0me0ne will kn0w where t0 ask  
AA: h0w t0 ask  
AA: but im scared  
AA: im n0t sure i want t0 kn0w  
AA: isnt that funny

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: fuck why didn't y0u make it s0 y0u c0uld delete things 0nce y0u dr0p them  
AA: pretend y0u didnt read that

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: well  
AA: n0w i kn0w y0ure n0t behind schedule 0r anything  
AA: str0nger helmsman fr0m m0st recent c0nscripti0n r0und ab0ut ready t0 be h00ked up t0 ships  
AA: h0pe they havent spent all this time scrambling y0ur thinkpan  
AA: b0nebelt made it s0und like a hardware issue  
AA: 0ne 0f the 0lder necr0paths  
AA: this came up because i g0t tapped t0 help sweep an empty helmsbl0ck  
AA: 0f any lingering gh0sts  
AA: bef0re installati0n 0f replacement helmsman  
AA: i think  
AA: it might be where theyre g0ing t0 put y0u  
AA: i scratched a 0u0 0n the fl00r when b0nebelt and drybleachs backs were turned  
AA: if its there  
AA: then y0u sh0uld pr0bably kn0w  
AA: s0me stuff i w0nt say until i kn0w f0r sure y0ure there  
AA: and reading this  
AA: 0u0

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: iim here.  
TA: havent read all your me22age2 yet, head2 fuckiing kiilliing me.  
TA: fuckiing everythiing hurts2.  
TA: but iim here. iim stiill me.  
TA: more later.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: may 2ee you soon, ii thiink thiis helmsblock iis haunted.


	2. roommate2

AA: s0 the st0ry is that when helmsbl0ck hauntings are dispelled  
AA: they can sneak 0ff and hide in the wiring  
AA: and c0me back in a while  
TA: when really they werent dii2pelled at all.  
AA: yeah  
AA: 0u0  
TA: ...  
AA: what they t0ld me is  
AA: if helmsmen want t0 haunt the ship  
AA: they have a right t0  
AA: and we d0nt have a right t0 interfere  
AA: bey0nd what is necessary t0 pr0tect 0urselves  
AA: its the same p0licy we have f0r dead necr0paths  
TA: lowblood p2ychiic 2oliidariity?  
AA: think s0  
AA: and the wiring thing isnt c0mpletely made up  
TA: fiine  
TA: 2o who have ii got iin here wiith me?  
TA: la2t helm2man ii a22ume?  
AA: actually n0  
AA: he was sick 0f the scenery and t00k 0ff immediately  
AA: acc0rding t0 the helmsman bef0re that  
AA: wh0 is still ar0und  
AA: she g0es by unrelenting  
AA: after the ship  
TA: unrelentiing per2ecutiion, riight.  
TA: 2hiitty name for a 2hiip.  
TA: why cant ii get a 2hiip wiith a good name?  
AA: ...  
TA: at lea2t liike ambiidextrou2 per2ecutiion or 2omethiing.  
AA: 0_0  
TA: that2 an even 2hiittiier name, i2nt it.  
AA: yes  
AA: yes it is  
TA: 2o that wa2 the back2eat helm2manniing.  
AA: that s0unds very ann0ying  
AA: s0mething we need t0 talk t0 her ab0ut maybe  
TA: not... exactly.  
TA: it wa2  
TA: riight after iin2tall.  
TA: it helped me focu2.  
TA: weiirdly  
TA: if 2he triie2 two walk me through thiing2 ii dont need help wiith, that2 a problem.  
TA: but 2o far, not a problem.  
AA: g00d  
AA: 0u0  
AA: that saves me trying t0 argue with b0nebelt  
TA: anyone el2e iin here?  
AA: engiviscerat0r wh0 died in a freak bi0wires accident  
AA: had s0me s0rt 0f creepy infatuati0n with unrelenting  
AA: maybe its an indig0 thing  
TA: 2o why2 he 2tiill around?  
AA: she d0esnt mind him  
AA: f0r s0me reas0n  
AA: thinks its cute 0r s0mething  
AA: 0_0  
TA: huh  
AA: he sh0uldnt b0ther y0u much  
AA: they say  
AA: they being drybleach  
AA: he spends m0st 0f his time haranguing technical crews ab0ut safety  
AA: and 0ccasi0nally ab0ut pr0per respect f0r s0me0ne pr0viding a vital service to the fleet  
AA: he cant really make himself underst00d  
AA: but they feel harangued  
TA: ...  
TA: gho2t2 are 2trange.  
AA: i havent even t0ld y0u ab0ut the c0urtbl0ck c0llecti0n  
AA: that 0nes w0rse  
AA: i dont kn0w h0w any0ne gets any w0rk d0ne in there  
TA: ...  
AA: anyway  
AA: last gh0st that dr0ps in s0metimes is skelet0n  
TA: ...  
AA: dead necr0path  
AA: likes to stay 0n t0p 0f things  
TA: ...  
TA: 2keleton?  
AA: I KN0W  
TA: 2ure they diidnt mean  
TA: 2hiit, autopiilots off.  
TA: iid better pay attentiion  
TA: later  
AA: g0t it  
AA: will suggest a time in the dr0pb0x


	3. R3CONN3CT

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: TH4NK YOU FOR 1NV1T1NG M3 TO YOUR 3XC1T1NG CL4ND3ST1N3 DROP BOX!  
GC: 1T W4S G3TT1NG 4 L1TTL3  
GC: LON3LY?  
GC: ST1FL1NG  
GC: C3NSOR1NG MYS3LF G3TS OLD V3RY F4ST >:[  
GC: 4ND LEG1SL4C3R4T1ON 1SNT 4S FULF1LL1NG 4S 1 THOUGHT 1T WOULD B3  
GC: MY H34RT JUST 1SNT 1N 1T

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 1 H4V3 B33N R34D1NG TH3S3 F1L3S 4ND  
GC: D1D YOU SMUGGL3 CGS GHOST OFF 4LT3RN14 1N YOUR B4GG4G3?  
GC: 4ND 1S TH4T CC?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: im n0t sure smuggle is the right w0rd here  
AA: and lets n0t name any names which c0uld attract unwanted attenti0n  
AA: but yes  
AA: we g0t there pretty much right after  
AA: TA heard him  
AA: it was a mess  
AA: well y0u kn0w that  
AA: first i just called him t0 keep him fr0m f0ll0wing his b0dy  
AA: because he didnt really want t0 see what they w0uld d0 with it  
AA: but then he was s0 frustrated  
AA: i said id bring him with me  
AA: he didnt decide f0r sure until we f0und 0ut s0me0ne had been assigned t0 make sure he didnt stick ar0und as a gh0st  
AA: and then  
AA: spite d0es the rest

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: SP1T3 1S 4 POW3RFUL FORC3.  
GC: HOW 1S H3?  
GC: 4P4RT FROM B31NG D34D. >:|  
GC: TH4TS V3RY ODD TO TYP3  
GC: 1 GU3SS 1 W1LL H4V3 TO G3T US3D TO 1T 1F 1 4M GO1NG TO B3 FR13NDS W1TH 4N 4CT1V3 N3CROP4TH!  
GC: SP34K1NG OF WH1CH  
GC: HOW M4NY GHOSTS 4R3 TH3R3 1N TH3 COURTBLOCK COMPL3X  
GC: 3X4CTLY?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: ...  
AA: ...a l0t  
AA: i d0nt think y0u can get within tw0 meters 0f his h0n0rable tyranny with0ut passing thr0ugh s0me  
AA: CG is d0ing 0k  
AA: apart fr0m being dead  
AA: we figured that if gh0sts can interfere with wiring  
AA: it sh0uld be p0ssible t0 rig an interface s0 they can access c0mputer functi0nality  
AA: and by we i mean TA  
AA: theyre w0rking 0n it  
AA: sl0w g0ing but if it w0rks he c0uld c0mmunicate with0ut g0ing thr0ugh me  
AA: with pe0ple besides 0ther gh0sts  
AA: CC needs it m0re  
AA: she still d0esnt have a g00d grip 0n inc0gnit0  
AA: s0 she has t0 keep her head d0wn ar0und 0ther gh0sts

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: COOL  
GC: 4BOUT TH3 COMPUT3R R1G.  
GC: NOT COOL 4BOUT CC.  
GC: 1S 1T 4N 4PP34R4NC3 TH1NG?  
GC: 1F SH3 C4NT CH4NG3 H3R BODY SH3 COULD TRY 4 CONC34L1NG C4P3 OR SOM3TH1NG  
GC: HOW NOSY 4R3 TH3S3 GHOSTS?  
GC: SOM3 OF MY F3LLOW TR41N33S 4R3 V3RY NOSY  
GC: 1 M34N LEG1SL4C3R4TORS 4R3 SUPPOS3D TO B3 NOSY  
GC: BUT 1T M4Y G3T 1NCONV3N13NT  
GC: 1S T4 1N 4 POS1T1ON WH3R3 H3 COULD CH3CK MY S3CUR1TY?  
GC: S1NC3 W3R3 NOT ON TH3 S4M3 SH1P?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: iim on iit  
TA: could be a problem iif one of u2 get2 diiverted from the 2quadron for very long

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: that sh0uld 0nly be an issue when training is 0fficially d0ne  
AA: d0 legislacerat0rs get ship p0stings?  
AA: if they d0 we c0uld try t0 get y0u 0n the unrelenting persecuti0n  
AA: i think i can manage a full time p0sting there  
AA: if the ship is sufficiently haunted  
AA: which sh0uld n0t be a pr0blem  
AA: 0u0  
AA: but i guess were getting ahead 0f 0urselves

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: NO, PL4NN1NG 1S GOOD.  
GC: ...  
GC: 1TS NO GOOD T4LK1NG 4BOUT P3OPL3 WHO SHOULD H4V3 PL4NN3D, 1S 1T.

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: i think theyd rather discuss that with y0u themselves


	4. TYPE WITH YOUR BRAIN

TA: ok try iit now  
TA: you are there riight?  
TA: iim goiing to feel liike a complete iidiiot iif youre not there  
TA: 2hiit  
TA: and AA ii2 bu2y 2o ii cant a2k her  
TA: fuck  
CG: yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyYYYYYYYYYYYY  
TA: oh  
TA: there you are  
CG: F  
CG: U  
CG: C  
TA: ii get the iidea  
CG: K  
CG: Y  
CG: O  
TA: 2eriiou2ly, take a2 long a2 you need to get iit down  
CG: U  
TA: typiing wiith your braiin ii2 harder than iit look2  
CG: F  
CG: U  
TA: ii ju2t thought ii miight have me22ed up the tiime  
CG: C  
CG: K  
TA: 2iince II CANT 2EE YOU, and my 2en2ors cant tell the diifference between one miight-be-a-gho2t and the next.  
TA: they can barely tell the diifference between a miight-be-a-gho2t and a random electriical fault.  
CG: RIGHT  
CG: SORRY  
TA: ye2, were 2tiill friiend2  
CG: I WASNT GOING TO ASK THAT YOU ASSHOLE  
TA: 2ee, youre gettiing the hang of iit  
TA: you have two have 2ome iidea what youre doiing  
TA: then not thiink about iit two hard  
CG: HOW DO YOU STOP  
CG: THINKING ABOUT IT HARD  
TA: at thii2 poiint iim u2ed two iit.  
TA: earliier ii had a lot of 2tuff two freak out about.  
CG: SO HELMSMAN TRAINING.  
TA: where the fuck el2e would ii learn iit  
TA: ii diid a lot of 2tuff wiith computer2 back on alterniia but ii never 2tuck my braiin iin one.  
CG: AA WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU  
CG: SHE TRIED NOT TO SHOW IT  
CG: BUT IT WAS PRETTY FUCKING OBVIOUS  
CG: IT WAS ESPECIALLY OBVIOUS CRAMMED INTO HER AURA  
TA: ii know  
CG: OR WHEREVER THE FUCK WE WERE  
TA: ii wa2 worriied two  
TA: waiit what?  
CG: YOU DIDNT THINK WE WERE LITERALLY PACKED IN THE BAGGAGE DID YOU  
CG: A COUPLE DEAD TROLLS IN WITH THE T-SHIRTS AND DATAGRUBS  
CG: AND OTHER DEAD TROLLS, SHE HAD A COUPLE SKULLS IN THERE  
TA: ii dont thiink ii diid thiink about how two hiide a gho2t  
TA: wa2 iit cramped?  
CG: FUCK  
CG: I DONT KNOW  
CG: I DONT WANT TO COMPLAIN TO YOU ABOUT CRAMPED  
TA: beiing iin 2omeone2 aura may actually be more cramped than a helm2column  
TA: 2o go ahead  
CG: I DONT KNOW  
CG: YOU LOOK MORE LIKELY TO GET CRAMPS IN THAT POSITION  
CG: ESPECIALLY COMPARED TO PEOPLE WITHOUT BODIES  
TA: there2 2y2tem2 maiintenance for that  
TA: they 2aiid that iif they need two unhook u2 we 2hould be able two walk away  
CG: ...  
CG: YOU BELIEVE THAT?  
TA: of cour2e not  
TA: but ii dont want two complaiin two you eiither  
TA: 2iince iim  
TA: you know  
TA: ...  
TA: aliive  
CG: ...  
TA: ii wii2h we could have gotten there 2ooner  
CG: WOULDNT HAVE HELPED, IDIOT  
CG: YOUD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED TOO  
CG: I DIDNT WANT TO BRING ANYONE ELSE DOWN WITH ME  
TA: ii gue22 iit would have been a 2hame two me22 up aa2 chance2 at thii2 whole necropathy thiing  
TA: and thii2 ii2nt a2 bad a2 ii wa2 afraiid  
CG: YOURE WELCOME FOR NOT LETTING YOU GET YOURSELF POINTLESSLY KILLED  
CG: YOU CAN PAY ME BACK BY HELPING AA FIGURE OUT WHY CULLING ME WAS SUCH A BIG FUCKING DEAL  
TA: and helpiing you learn two type wiith your braiin  
TA: doiing pretty good  
CG: OH  
CG: NOW YOU MADE ME THINK ABOUT IT AGAIN  
TA: ehehehe  
CG: HEY  
CG: IS EVERYONE GOING TO BE ABLE TO READ THIS IN THAT DROPBOX THING?  
TA: fuck no  
TA: iim deletiing iit iimmediiately


	5. update2

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: found at2 data  
TA: he2 2tiill aliive  
TA: iin the cavalreaper2 even  
TA: why diid he want two be a cavalreaper agaiin?  
TA: they diie a lot  
TA: and theyre weiirdly heaviily moniitored for cannon fodder  
TA: not 2ure iitd be 2afe two approach hiim  
TA: maybe iif someone get2 the chance to do iit iin per2on

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: thii2 ii2 great  
TA: CA ju2t got hii2 wrii2t 2lapped for “dii2ruptiive conduct”  
TA: but iin the comment2 iit come2 out and 2ay2 he wa2 hiittiing on people 2o much iit annoyed hi2 2upervii2or  
TA: and al2o mopiing  
TA: hii2 computer acce22 ii2 re2triicted untiil they get le22 annoyed wiith hiim, 2o no contactiing hiim remotely eiither  
TA: a22umiing we want two

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: GA ii2 on fiile riight where 2he 2hould be  
TA: communiicatiion2 are iirregular, 2o iif iit wa2nt tiimed exactly anythiing we 2ent her would be 2iittiing iin a queue for a whiile  
TA: and 2he miight have trouble unpackiing anythiing two fancy  
TA: iill see iif ii can work 2omethiing up that would decrypt iit2elf only after 2he gets iit

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: CT ii2 iin a tormechaniic traiiniing program  
TA: probably where he 2hould be  
TA: he 2eem2 two be u2iing all hii2 hiighblood iinfluence two keep AC clo2e  
TA: theyre traiiniing her a2 2hiip 2ecuriity guard  
TA: whiich doe2nt 2triike me a2 an obviiou2 fiit but who a2ked me  
TA: we could get a me22age two eiither of them wiithout two much trouble  
TA: iif we thiink that2 a good iidea

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: bad new2  
TA: iit2 tc  
TA: he2 lii2ted a2 dead  
TA: doe2nt 2ay what happened, 2ubjugglators dont have two an2wer any que2tiion2 they dont want two  
TA: la2t duty locatiion giiven was 2hiip 2laughteriing enemiie2 wiith gleeful abandon  
TA: ii dont know iif therell be any chance two do anythiing about iit but  
TA: iif hiis gho2t ii2 2tiill on that 2hiip  
TA: he probably want2 not two be

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: two be thorough  
TA: AG got 2ent on a reconnaii22ance triip  
TA: 2mall 2hiip, six crew, quarter-2weep miisiion  
TA: ii thiink theyre tryiing two get riid of her  
TA: ii thiink they havent con2iidered the po22iibiiliity of her takiing off wiith the 2hiip to play piirate  
TA: bet2?


	6. Type with your brain (2)

TA: okay, were good two go  
TA: oh, dont know iif AA told you  
TA: but youre goiing two be hemonymou2  
TA: 2orry  
CC: no thats fin  
CC: 8)  
TA: ...  
TA: ii2 iit 2afe for you two be here?  
TA: AA saiid unrelentiing ii2 here about all the tiime  
CC: yes  
CC: but its fin  
CC: AA told her some stuff  
TA: youre piickiing thii2 up fa2t  
CC: CG had lots of tips!  
CC: 8)  
CC: I’m a seadweller who got culled by her peers  
CC: for getting too involved with lowbloods  
TA: ehehehe  
CC: so the secrecy is a habit  
CC: from some of the kissy faces unrelenting has been making at me  
CC: she thinks we're flush  
CC: don’t know if AA implied that or not  
TA: ...  
CC: so I just need to avoid the necropaths who might be supposed to get rid of me  
CC: and be a proper violet trying to be hemoanon  
CC: 8)  
TA: ...  
TA: thii2 really 2uck2 for you, doe2nt iit  
CC: ugh  
CC: not reely  
CC: CG and I are in nearly the same boat  
CC: I just  
CC: I wasn’t expecting things to turn out this way  
CC: I should have  
CC: there was every preseadent  
CC: but I wasn’t  
CC: 8(  
CC: so I’m  
CC: maybe  
CC: a little depressed  
TA: ah  
CC: and I know the rest of you were expecting things to be this bad  
TA: or wor2e  
CC: or worse  
CC: but I went in hoping, and then  
CC: bam  
CC: I’m done  
CC: stick a fork in me  
TA: ...that wa2 2iimultaneou2ly awful and awe2ome  
TA: ii approve  
CC: 8)  
TA: but really you 2hould probably talk to GC  
TA: or, you know  
TA: exchange thought2  
TA: 2he2 had a biit of a letdown two  
TA: not quite a2, uh  
TA: 2pectacular  
TA: but 2he thought 2he would liike iit and 2he doe2nt  
CC: AA said somefin about CG getting culled reely getting to her  
TA: yeah  
TA: he knew iit wa2 comiing but no one el2e diid  
TA: a22hole


	7. CATCH UP

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: TESTING.  
CG: HAS THIS GONE TO THE RIGHT PLACE THIS TIME?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: yeah, youre good.  
TA: ju2t make 2ure iit demand2 authentiicatiion and iit2 fiine.  
TA: the go22iip dropbox ii2 anonymou2.  
TA: 2uppo2edly.  
TA: iit2 defiiniitely not 2ecure.

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: d0 i want t0 kn0w?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: probably not  
TA: but iit2 under control

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: 0u0  
AA: im being sent t0 a tr00pship t0 clear s0mething 0ut 0f an abluti0nbl0ck  
AA: may 0r may n0t have time t0 check in  
AA: it s0unds pretty wild

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: iill ju2t 2nag your offiiciiial 2tatu2 update2.  
TA: wow ii ju2t found the clearance reque2t and you arent kiidiing.  
TA: watch out for flying load gaper2.

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: 0_0

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: CG! YOUR3 H3R3!  
GC: GOOD TO SM3LL YOUR T3XT!  
GC: >:]

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: YES, I'M HERE.  
CG: I THOUGHT YOU HATED THE SMELL OF MY TEXT.

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 1 H4V3 CH4NG3D MY M1ND.  
GC: 1T H4S 4 PL34S4NT, N3UTR4L ODOR.  
GC: 1 4M SORRY 1 3V3R N4GG3D YOU TO CH4NG3 1T.  
GC: >:]

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: ...  
CG: YOU SAW THE CULLING SITE, DIDN'T YOU.  
CG: OR WAS IT THE BODY?  
CG: NO ONE WILL GIVE ME DETAILS BUT I'VE PICKED UP THEY HACKED IT UP.

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: ...  
GC: >:[  
GC: Y3S  
GC: 4ND Y3S  
GC: ...4ND Y3S  
GC: ...1N R3V3RS3 ORD3R  
GC: >:[ >:[ >:[

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: UH. SORRY. THAT MUST HAVE BEEN  
CG: UH  
CG: UNPLEASANT.

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: Y3S  
GC: NOT YOUR F4ULT BUT 1T W4S 4 V3RY N4STY SHOCK TO S33.  
GC: 4G DROPP3D H3R B4G 4ND D1DNT TRY TO P1CK UP 4NY OF TH3 GOLD TH4T F3LL OUT.  
GC: GR4NT3D 1D JUST B33N PO1NT1NG OUT SH3 W4S OV3R C3RUL34N M4SS 4LLOTM3NT 4ND N33D3D TO LOS3 SOM3 BUT  
GC: 4G. TR34SURE. L3FT 1T SC4TT3R3D ON TH3 GROUND.  
GC: SOM3 OF 1T GOT P1CK3D UP BY OTH3R P3OPL3 WH1L3 SH3 W4S ST1LL TH3R3.

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: WOW. I DIDN'T KNOW SHE CARED.

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: N31TH3R D1D 1.  
GC: 1 TH1NK 1T W4S 4 SURPR1S3 TO H3R, TOO.  
GC: BUT R34LLY 3V3RYON3 W4S UPS3T.  
GC: C4 H4D SOM3 SORT OF CONN1PT1ON.  
GC: CT W4S MOSTLY TRY1NG TO K33P 4C FROM S331NG 4NYTH1NG.  
GC: SH3 CR13D 4LL OV3R H1M.  
GC: TC THR3W UP 4ND CR13D.  
GC: 4LSO 4LL OV3R CT, TH4T W4S 1NT3R3ST1NG.  
GC: G4 D1DNT S33 4NYTH1NG BUT TH3 BLOOD 1 DONT TH1NK, BUT SH3 GOT R34LLY QU13T.

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: YEAH, SHE WAS PRETTY UPSET.  
CG: AA HAD A CHANCE TO TELL HER ABOUT MY BEING A GHOST, AND I THINK THAT HELPED.  
CG: MAYBE?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: NO ON3 TOLD M3.  
GC: >:[

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: THIS WAS AFTER LOWBLOODS AND MIDBLOODS GOT LOADED.  
CG: EXCEPT FOR GA AND COMPANY, FOR OBVIOUS REASONS.  
CG: AND AA, BECAUSE THE NECROPATH ON-SITE WANTED TO MAKE SURE SHE WASN'T "ACCIDENTALLY" ROUTED TO HELMING.  
CG: AND SOME OTHERS, I DON'T KNOW WHY THEY WERE STILL THERE.  
CG: ANYWAY ALL LINGERING LOW AND MIDBLOODS WERE PUT TOGETHER WHEN EVERYONE WAS GATHERED TO WATCH  
CG: UH  
CG: CC'S THING.  
CG: ALL FIVE MINUTES OF IT.  
CG: FOUR MINUTES OF WHICH WAS SOMEBODY MAKING AN ENTRANCE.

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 1 S4W TH3 V1D3O OF TH4T.  
GC: 1 TH1NK YOU 4R3 UND3RST4T1NG L3NGTH OF 3NTR4NCE.  
GC: BUT W4SNT TH3 N3CROP4TH ON-S1T3 TH3 ON3 SUPPOS3D TO B3 M4K1NG SUR3 YOU 4ND CC GOT DISP3LL3D?  
GC: R3M1ND M3 NOT TO PL4Y 4NY K1ND OF CH1CK3N W1TH 44.

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: NO SHIT.  
CG: SHE MIGHT NOT HAVE BEEN ABLE TO SNAG CC IF A CERTAIN PERSON IN THE HIGHBLOOD CONSCRIPT AREA HADN'T STARTED MAKING A SCENE.  
CG: I THINK THE NECROPATH ASSUMED THE GHOST WOULD GO THAT WAY FIRST  
CG: TOWARDS ITS SUPPOSED TRUE LOVVE.

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: ...  
GC: WOW.  
GC: D1D H3 G3T 1N TROUBL3?

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: I DON'T KNOW. TA?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: no  
TA: or not exactly at lea2t.  
TA: no punii2hment2 or even warniing2, but there2 a flag on hii2 fiile, two watch for problem2.  
TA: obnoxiiou2ly hiittiing on people ii2 a good 2trategiic move, actually. make2 them thiink he2 gettiing over iit.  
TA: a22umiing iit ii2 a 2trategy  
TA: for all ii know he ii2 gettiing over iit

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: HE'S A DOUCHE, BUT I DON'T THINK SO.  
CG: HE'D REBOUND LIKE A HYPERELASTIC BOUNCE ORB AFTER A BREAKUP  
CG: BUT HE'S PROBABLY GOING TO CONSIDER HIMSELF BEREAVED FOR SWEEPS.

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: TO B3 F41R, 1 DONT TH1NK 4NY OF US 4R3 GO1NG TO G3T OV3R CONSCR1PT1ON FOR SW33PS.  
GC: 3V3N THOS3 OF US WHO C4N.  
GC: >:|  
GC: BUT 1 DONT TH1NK W3 SHOULD.  
GC: >:]

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: SHOULD I BE WORRIED?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: NOT YOU, NO.

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: I'M WORRIED


	8. sECOND THOUGHTS

sECOND THOUGHTS

adiosToreador (AT) started trolling apocalypseArisen (AA)

AT: uH,  
AT: hI?  
AA: ...  
AA: 0u0  
AA: hang 0n just a minute  
AT: uM,  
AT: oKAY?  
AA: 0k  
AA: im back  
AA: its really g00d t0 hear fr0m y0u  
AT: uH, YES, i AM GLAD, TO HEAR FROM YOU TOO,  
AA: i w0uld have g0tten in t0uch  
AA: but y0u were fr0zen 0n tr0llian  
AT: uM, SORRY, ABOUT THAT,  
AT: wE'RE LOCKED OUT, dURING INITIAL TRAINING,  
AT: iS THAT, NOT A THING WHERE YOU ARE?  
AA: n0t f0r necr0paths n0  
AA: it w0uldnt make much sense t0 try t0 is0late us  
AA: it was a thing f0r s0llux  
AA: f0r 0bvi0us reas0ns  
AA: 0_0  
AT: }:|  
AT: hAVE, YOU HEARD FROM HIM, SINCE THEN?  
AA: yes  
AA: 0u0  
AA: hes in s0mething called an intermediate system  
AA: it lets y0u have limited net access during d0wntime  
AA: as c0ntrasted with an is0lated system where y0u are a battery n0t supp0sed to exist 0utside the helmsbl0ck  
AA: 0r an integrated system where y0u are  
AA: integrated  
AA: int0 the ships c0mputers  
AA: its supp0sed t0 be hard t0 think  
AA: and the training is m0re  
AA: intensive  
AA: 0_0  
AT: uM, i DON’T, KNOW WHAT TO SAY,  
AA: n0 its 0k  
AA: like i said  
AA: hes intermediate  
AA: and s0llux being s0llux y0u can imagine what limited net access turned int0  
AT: yES  
AT: }:)  
AT: i AM GLAD, IT IS NOT AS BAD, AS WE WERE AFRAID,  
AT: aND THAT, THE NECROPATH THING, IS GOING WELL?  
AA: yes  
AA: i never th0ught i was very inclined t0 laying gh0sts t0 rest  
AT: mORE, UH, THE OPPOSITE?  
AA: 0u0  
AA: but 0f c0urse th0se were silly wiggler things and n0thing i w0uld d0 as a resp0nsible member 0f the bureau 0f reterminati0n  
AT: oF COURSE,  
AA: h0ws the cavalreaper thing g0ing  
AT: iT'S NOT, UM,  
AT: i MEAN,  
AT: iT COULD BE BETTER,  
AA: 0n0  
AT: bUT THEN AGAIN, MAYBE IT COULDN’T, BE BETTER,  
AT: mAYBE THIS, IS THE ONLY WAY, BEING A CAVALREAPER CAN GO,  
AT: eXCEPT FOR DYING,  
AT: aND i WORKED SO HARD, TO GET THIS FAR,  
AT: sO MANY PEOPLE, HELPED ME,  
AT: i DON'T WANT, TO GIVE UP NOW, BUT,,,  
AA: what happened  
AT: wE'RE GOING, TO KILL ALIENS,  
AT: tHAT'S WHAT, OUR JOB IS  
AT: oR WILL BE,  
AT: aND i SHOULD PROBABLY, HAVE REALIZED THAT  
AT: aND i GUESS, THAT'S BETTER, THAN KILLING TROLLS,  
AT: bUT THEY HAD US PRACTICE,  
AT: oN WILD LUSII,  
AA: 0h  
AA: n0  
AT: aND i GOT AWAY, WITH ONLY KILLING, THE ONES ATTACKING ME,  
AT: tHIS TIME,  
AT: bUT, THERE WILL BE A NEXT TIME,  
AT: aND A TIME AFTER THAT,  
AT: aND MAYBE, THIS WILL MAKE KILLING ALIENS EASIER,  
AT: bUT MAYBE, i'LL ONLY EVER BE ABLE TO SEE THE LUSII, ON MY LANCE  
AA: 0h tavr0s  
AA: im s0 s0rry  
AT: i WASN'T WEAK, i FOUGHT REALLY WELL, BUT i'M STILL WEAK, IN MY HEAD,  
AT: aND i DON'T, KNOW WHAT TO DO,,,  
AA: 0_0  
AT: i'M SORRY, FOR SPILLING ALL THIS ON YOU,  
AT: uPSETTING EVERYTHING, AND ACCOMPLISHING NOTHING, BUT,,,  
AA: n0  
AA: d0nt be s0rry  
AA: im really glad y0u did  
AT: tHANKS, FOR SAYING THAT,  
AA: st0p that  
AA: and maybe it isnt f0r n0thing  
AT: wHAT, DO YOU MEAN?  
AA: well  
AA: we c0uld try t0 get y0u transferred  
AA: but it w0uld pr0bably be t0 a  
AA: m0re menial p0siti0n  
AT: i ALWAYS WANTED, TO BE A CAVALREAPER,  
AT: wHAT WAS i THINKING,  
AA: ...  
AT: sEE IF YOU CAN?  
AT: i'D LIKE TO KNOW, HOW MENIAL, AND WHERE, BEFORE i AGREE, TO ANYTHING,  
AT: bUT, SEE IF YOU CAN?  
AA: we will d0 0ur best  
AA: it may n0t be right away  
AA: but h0ld 0n


	9. j0b search

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: f0r any0ne i havent talked t0 ab0ut it  
AA: the situati0n is as f0ll0ws  
AA: heard fr0m AT  
AA: n0t d0ing s0 well in his p0sting  
AA: they have them slaughtering lusii f0r practice  
AA: we want t0 try t0 transfer him  
AA: we kn0w h0w t0 shenanigan the transfer itself  
AA: but the new p0st has to be plausible  
AA: please 0ffer any ideas

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: THIS IS GOING TO BE A DISASTER.  
CG: OKAY, WHAT'S AT GOOD AT?  
CG: ANIMALS, MEDIOCRE FLARPING, AMATEUR SLAM POETRY, KEEPING HIS LEGS FUNCTIONAL WITHOUT HAVING TO VISIT THE FORTRESS OF SWEATITUDE TOO OFTEN, PUPA PAN, WHAT AM I FORGETTING?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: keeping his legs functi0nal is a useful technical skill  
AA: just n0t technical en0ugh f0r a p0sting  
AA: and 0nly highbl00ds can d0 pr0fessi0nal slam p0etry

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: unfaiir but probably ju2t a2 well iin thii2 ca2e, he2 really not all that good  
TA: ii thiink the fiiddly techniical 2tuff may have promii2e  
TA: he2 not an expert but hii2 braiin doe2nt turn off when you 2how hiim a 2ervo, whiich ii2 a biig improvement over 2OME people  
TA: at thii2 poiint he miight know hardware a2 well a2 ii do  
TA: that ha2 to be an advantage 2omehow

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: h0w w0uld y0u kn0w y0u d0nt even like slam p0etry  
AA: all right well keep the hardware basics in mind

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 1S TH3R3 4 POST1NG FOR K33P1NG P3OPL3S LUS11 1N SOM3TH1NG R3MOT3LY R3S3MBL1NG GOOD ORD3R?  
GC: TH3R3 SHOULD B3.  
GC: ON3 OF TH3 B4RB4RR1ST3RS H4S TH1S HUG3 CROCOD1L3  
GC: RUMOR H4S 1T TH4T 1T 34TS ON3 TR41N33 P3R BROOD.

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: I THINK THAT'S PRETTY GOOD EVIDENCE THERE IS NO SUCH POSTING RIGHT THERE.  
CG: HE HAS ROBOLEGS AND RIDICULOUS UPPER BODY STRENGTH, WHAT ABOUT SOMETHING WITH HEAVY LIFTING?  
CG: NO, NEVER MIND, WE'RE IN A FLEET FULL OF INDIGOS.

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: NOT 1ND1GOS 34G3R TO DO 4 LOT OF M4NU4L L4BOR.  
GC: JUST B3C4US3 TH3R3 1SNT CURR3NTLY 4 LUSUS CONTROL POST DO3SNT M34N TH3R3 COULDNT B3.  
GC: THOUGH 1 GU3SS 1T WOULD H4V3 TO B3 S4NCT1ON3D BY SOM3ON3 W4Y UP TH3 SP3CTRUM, S1NC3 ONLY H1GH M1DBLOODS UP G3T TO BR1NG LUS11.  
GC: OR 4T L34ST SOM3ON3 W1TH SOM3 4UTHOR1TY.  
GC: DO W3 TRUST 4NYON3 W1TH 4UTHOR1TY?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: maybe we could get the techniiciian2 two take hiim on two 2end on the annoyiing ea2y job2 they dont want two do?  
TA: or 2omethiing?  
TA: 2hiit there really ii2 a giiant crocodiile lu2u2 iin the legii2lacerator complex  
TA: maybe GC iis on two 2omethiing  
TA: iif ii were iin charge there iid want 2omeone two control that thiing

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: trust them t0 d0 what  
AA: i trust 0ur 0fficer and admin n0t t0 be actively trying t0 screw us 0ver  
AA: but s0mething like this  
AA: n0

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: I WOULDN'T TRUST OFFICER CORPSEPAP TO WIPE HER OWN ASS.  
CG: TA'S ENGINE TECHS ARE PATRONIZING ASSHOLES  
CG: THE LESS SAID ABOUT THAT GUNSHIP CAPTAIN THE BETTER.  
CG: I HAVEN'T SEEN ANY AUTHORITY HERE I'D ASK FOR *HELP*.

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Do we have to find him a position right awave?  
CC: Couldn't we find some place for him to hide while we work it out?  
CC: There seam to be a lot of odd corners and boltholes, at least on the few ships I've been on...

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: mo2t of tho2e are moniitored  
TA: iit2 ea2y two make a 2ecuriity hole for a whiile  
TA: iit2 rii2kiier two make a 2ecuriity hole that la2t2  
TA: the whole rea2on were defaultiing two the dropbox rather than trolliian even wiith all thii2 back-and-forth

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: 0_0  
AA: if we d0nt c0me up with s0mething s00n im g0ing t0 ask him if he wants t0 risk hiding with the giant cr0c0dile lusus  
AA: and he is pr0bably g0ing t0 say yes

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 1 ST1LL TH1NK TH4T 1D34 H4S POT3NT14L  
GC: TH3R3S 4 B1G C3NT1P3D3, TOO

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: FUCK, AREN'T THERE JANITORS OR SOMETHING?  
CG: I KNOW THERE ARE JANITORS.  
CG: I'VE SEEN JANITORS.  
CG: CAN'T WE JUST GO WITH THAT?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: we d0nt kn0w h0w theyd react t0 a sudden f0rmer cavalreaper  
AA: and we d0nt have an explanati0n f0r why a cavalreaper wh0 deserves t0 be a janit0r  
AA: w0uldnt just be culled

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Because somebody secretly wanted him to help control the lusii!

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: ...  
AA: GC d0 y0u have a superi0r wh0 w0uldnt n0tice their being cast as the pers0n wh0 did that  
AA: 0r wh0 w0uldnt mind

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: M4444444YBE  
GC: 1 C4N LOOK 1NTO 1T  
GC: BUT MOST OF TH3M S33M TO F1ND 1T 3NT3RT41N1NG  
GC: UNL3SS 1T 1NCONV3N1ENC3S TH3M P3RSON4LLY  
GC: 4 WHOL3 BUNCH JUST STOOD 4ROUND SM1RK1NG WH3N TH3 C3NT1P3D3 4ND 4 MUSCL3B34ST H4D 4 F1GHT 1N TH3 34T1NGBLOCK  
GC: 4ND SM1RK3D SOM3 MOR3 WH3N 4 M3D1CULL3R H4D TO TRY TO TR34T TH3 MUSCL3B34ST 4ND 1T BROK3 H1S SHOULD3R  
GC: OH  
GC: COULD M3D1CULL3RS WORK?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: that  
AA: that has p0tential  
AA: we have a regular circuit 0f all the mediculling bays  
AA: i will investigate  
AA: maybe we can even get a real pers0n t0 d0 it  
AA: 0u0

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: THAT'S STILL FUCKING CREEPY.


	10. nOTICE

TA: yeah were 2ort of out2iide any of the regular chat agent2  
TA: iit avoiids haviing two create fake chat2 for any moniitoriing bot2  
AT: iS THAT, WHY aRADIA HAD TO, STEP AWAY FOR A MINUTE?  
AT: wHEN i TROLLED HER?  
TA: yeah 2he wa2 gettiing me two 2ecure and cover everythiing  
TA: and head2 up were tryiing two avoiid name2 mo2tly  
TA: ju2t iin ca2e there2 a key2troke alarm iin the termiinal2 them2elves  
AT: oH,  
AT: sORRY,  
TA: AA ii2 probably not a problem  
TA: mo2tly CC  
TA: and po22iibly CG  
TA: 2tiill havent had a chance two fiigure out what wa2 up wiith that  
AT: tHEY DID SEEM, TO BE MAKING A, UH, UNNECESSARILY BIG DEAL, ABOUT THE WHOLE THING,  
AT: tHOUGH, UM, i'M NOT SURE THEY ALL, KNEW WHY IT WAS A BIG DEAL?  
TA: exactly  
TA: anyway two get back to the 2ubject  
TA: here2 the iidea  
TA: a miid-level mediiculler wiill pull 2triings two get you tran2ferred two a maiintenance po2iitiion on theiir 2hiip  
TA: becau2e they are tiired of theiir subordiinate2 gettiing mauled when tryiing two treat the large, dangerou2 lu2ii of the legii2lacerator2 and that crowd  
TA: 2o you would have two do maiintenance and extra lu2u2-wrangliing  
TA: but iit put2 you on the 2ame 2hiip a2 GC iif there2 any emergency  
TA: and you wouldnt have two kiill anythiing  
AT: i'LL TAKE IT,  
TA: good  
TA: cau2e iim not 2ure we could 2top iit at thii2 poiint  
TA: the mediiculler ii2 real, AA ju2t gave them the iidea  
TA: whiich ii2 2afer for all of u2 but harder two control  
TA: 2orry  
TA: ii know you 2aiid you wanted two agree fiir2t  
AT: iT'S, UH, OKAY,  
AT: i'M GRATEFUL, YOU COULD DO ANYTHING,  
AT: yOU MENTIONED gc, IS SHE, INVOLVED TOO?  
TA: ye2  
TA: and 2ome gho2ts  
TA: iill giive you acce22 two the dropbox, you can read the whole saga  
AT: oKAY?  
TA: and iif 2omethiing come2 up leave a me22age there  
TA: the tran2fer 2hould probably come through 2oon


	11. raid 0n the slaughtering enemies with gleeful aband0n (1)

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: g0t a chance t0 g0 t0 slaughtering enemies with gleeful aband0n  
AA: taking cc  
AA: d0nt kn0w if we can find tc  
AA: but we can try

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: WHAT?!  
CG: NO!  
CG: DON'T YOU DARE!

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: iSN'T THAT, UH, THE SHIP FULL OF SUBJUGGLATORS?  
AT: wHERE tc GOT KILLED?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ye2 exactly 2he2 goiing after hi2 gho2t  
TA: AA thii2 ii2 a bad iidea  
TA: we dont have enough iintel  
TA: ii dont know iif ii can get iinto theiir 2y2tem2  
TA: waiit for the next chance!

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: HE'S NOT GETTING ANY DEADER!  
CG: AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TAKING CC FOR?  
CG: I THOUGHT SHE STILL SUCKED AT STEALTH!  
CG: COME GET ME, I'LL GO.

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: i DON'T SEE, HOW THAT WOULD HELP THINGS.

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: FUCK YOU TOO.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: iit2 two late, theyre already on the way  
TA: 2hiit  
TA: ii need two break iinto the gleeful abandon2 computer  
TA: iit ha2 2ome extra 2ecuriity  
TA: two protect 2acred clown 2ecret2 or 2omethiing, ii dont even know

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 1 H4V3 MY OBNOX1OUS TR41N3RS 4CC3SS COD3S, 1F TH4T WOULD H3LP.  
GC: 4LL H1S P4SSWORDS 4R3 H1S MO1R41LS H4TCHN4ME.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: not 2ure iitd help now but iill make a note of iit

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: all 0f y0u st0p freaking 0ut  
AA: i am g0ing t0 ign0re any messages which s0und freaked 0ut  
AA: i am playing this very safe  
AA: scavenge left me in the helmsbl0ck and im staying here while cc l00ks  
AA: m0st 0f the ship sh0uld be clear 0f any0ne wh0 c0uld see her  
AA: we are just here t0 clear 0ut essential w0rk areas f0r supp0rt pers0nnel  
AA: because subjugglat0rs are pr0ud of their gh0sts  
AA: sign 0f l0ts 0f victims  
AA: helmsbl0ck is near the t0p 0f the list 0f places t0 clear  
AA: it als0 has even m0re gh0sts than I was expecting  
AA: they c0me here fr0m 0ther parts 0f the ship  
AA: t0 get dispelled  
AA: if theyre aware en0ugh and m0bile en0ugh  
AA: and want 0ut

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 1S SH3 GO1NG TO 1NT3RPR3T 4NY CONC3RN FOR H3R W3LL-B31NG 4S FR34K1NG OUT?

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: pROBABLY,  
AT: i HAVE, TO GO ON WORKSHIFT,  
AT: }:(  
AT: pLEASE BE CAREFUL,

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: i think scavenge may be up t0 s0mething  
AA: that instructi0n t0 stay here may have been a little m0re p0inted than necessary  
AA: which c0uld be a reminder that i c0uldve been helmed, but i d0nt kn0w why hed menti0n that  
AA: 0r it c0uld be a hint that hes n0ticed i keep ending up in the unrelentings helmsbl0ck  
AA: and i havent explained why  
AA: s0 maybe i have s0mething t0 hide  
AA: and hes hinting he kn0ws ab0ut it  
AA: but theres n0 reas0n t0 bring it up n0w  
AA: unless he wants s0mething  
AA: like  
AA: say  
AA: n0t asking t00 many questions about what hes d0ing  
AA: and whats in that b0x hes set aside t0 bring back

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 1 4M 1NTR1GU3D!

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: I AM FUCKING UNSURPRISED.  
CG: SCAVENGE IS A SNEAKY BASTARD.  
CG: AND HE IS NEVER SHORT ON MONEY.

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: inf0rmation from resident gh0sts suggests captain 0f gleeful aband0n actually n0t0ri0usly strict and n0 fun at all  
AA: because he pri0ritizes functi0n 0f ship and missi0n 0ver fun and games  
AA: that is  
AA: if s0me0ne  
AA: even a l0wbl00d  
AA: is classified as a critical part 0f 0perati0ns  
AA: the subjugglat0rs may n0t play with them  
AA: if they are classified as imp0rtant  
AA: they must n0t be damaged t0 an extent that w0uld interfere with their w0rk  
AA: which leads me t0 w0nder  
AA: if it means subjugglat0rs amuse themselves with n0n critical n0n imp0rtant crew members  
AA: like trainees  
AA: 0_0

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: scavenge is definitely up t0 s0mething  
AA: a c0uple gh0sts just sh0wed up t0 get their pr0mised ride 0ff the ship  
AA: since they  
AA: i qu0te  
AA: did their part  
AA: i might be ann0yed if i wasnt up t0 s0mething t00  
AA: 0u0

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: i think the helmsman here is pirating m0vies  
AA: is this a c0mm0n thing  
AA: and half the juni0r engiviscerat0rs are 0n s0me kind 0f illegal tranquilizer  
AA: im guessing its illegal  
AA: it sh0uld be illegal when w0rking ar0und high energy bi0wires 0r tall scaff0lding

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: iit doe2nt count a2 piiratiing  
TA: iit2 called  
TA: let me check  
TA: "scanning files for irregularities"  
TA: and iit ii2 an offiiciially acceptable actiiviity for otherwii2e unoccupiied helm2men  
TA: at lea2t accordiing two the traiiners  
TA: were not 2uppo2ed to 2hare them  
TA: but iit2 ea2y two cover up  
TA: wa2 there 2omethiing you wanted two 2ee?

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: IN WHICH TWO HIGHBLOODS FALL INTO A FALSE-SERENDIPITY KISMESIS, ONE SLOWLY REALIZES THAT SHE IS ACTUALLY FLUSHED FOR HER LOWBLOOD MOIRAIL, THE OTHER FLIPS BLACK ON HER TEALBLOOD MATESPRIT, MUCH PACIFICATION IS REQUIRED, AT THE END EVERYBODY FILLS QUADRANTS AND QUADRANT CORNERS.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: oh fuck no  
TA: you realiize iid have two watch iit two get iit two you  
TA: okay fiine  
TA: but you're goiing two owe me  
TA: biig tiime

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: ARE YOU JUST AGREEING BECAUSE YOU FEEL SORRY FOR ME BECAUSE I'M DEAD?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: TH4T 1S TH3 ONLY R34SON 4NYON3 WOULD 4GR33 TO S33 TH4T MOV13  
GC: WH4T 4BOUT L3G1SL4C3R4TORS?  
GC: COULD YOU G3T 4NY 3P1SOD3S OF TH4T?

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: WHY THE FUCK DO YOU WANT THAT?  
CG: AREN'T YOU LIVING THAT?  
CG: AND FINDING IT NOT UP TO EXPECTATIONS?  
CG: AND BESIDES, YOU'RE TEAL. SHOULDN'T THEY BE GIVING YOU A DECENT FUCKING STIPEND TO BUY YOUR OWN FUCKING ENTERTAINMENT?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: NOT WH1L3 1M 4 TR41N33 TH3YR3 NOT  
GC: TR41N33S 4R3 NOT SUPPOS3D TO DO 4NYTH1NG BUT L34RN FROM THE M4ST3RS  
GC: OF COURS3 W3R3 3XP3CT3D TO SUBV3RT TH4T TO SOM3 D3GR33  
GC: 4ND TO TRY TO C4TCH 34CH OTH3R 1N TH3 4CT  
GC: SO SOM3 UNTR4C34BL3 P1R4CY WOULD B3 V3RY H3LPFUL

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: WHY IS EVERYTHING TERRIBLE?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: S1NCE 4T 1S NOT H3R3 1 W1LL R3QU3ST PUP4 P4N FOR H1M

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: id like t0 put in a request  
AA: in which an indig0bl00d with n0tably excellent rumble spheres and impr0bably tight pants expl0res mysteri0us ruins and vanquishes all within, etc  
AA: the latest 0ne

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: oh my god  
TA: ok after AA get2 back ii wiill 2et up a group chat 2o everyone can make reque2t2  
TA: and ii can fiigure out how much ii can take  
TA: wiithout blowiing all our cover2 by projectiile vomiitiing all over the helm2block

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: IS EVERYTHING GOING OK OVER THERE?  
CG: ARE THEY STILL ON SCHEDULE?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: everythiing2 2tiill well wiithiin normal tiimetable2 for a run two the gleeful abandon  
TA: stiill workiing on gettiing iinto the computer  
TA: iit2 2upposed to be an i2olated 2y2tem  
TA: but iit cant be completely iif the helm2man ii2 watchiing moviie2

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: AA?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: s0rry  
AA: an0ther gh0st cluster  
AA: a bad 0ne  
AA: there was  
AA: prem0rtem mutilati0n  
AA: was trying t0 figure 0ut if theres s0me pr0cedure t0 reunite a gh0st and his gh0st  
AA: b0dy parts  
AA: but i think he just has to c0nvince himself theyre there  
AA: 0_0

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: huh  
TA: they pre2ented an i2olated 2y2tem a2 one of the bad optiion2  
TA: be grateful youre not gettiing thii2  
TA: but iit 2ound2 liike not 2eeiing anythiing but the iin2iide of the helm2block could be an advantage on 2ome 2hips

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: yes  
AA: like this 0ne  
AA: this was the right call  
AA: if TC is still here  
AA: and we can get him away  
AA: we sh0uld


	12. RAID ON THE 'SLAUGHTERING ENEMIES WITH GLEEFUL ABANDON' (INTERMISSION)

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: SHE G0T HIM  
AA: n0thing else til we get back t0 hq  
AA: hands full

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: OH THAT DOESN'T SOUND GOOD.  
CG: TA, YOU GOT ANYTHING?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: not ju2t now  
TA: the helm2block II2 under the helm2man2 diirect control  
TA: iill a2k permii22iion iif we thiink 2omethiing2 gone wrong but ii dont want two break iin  
TA: iive fiinally gotten iinto the re2t of the 2hiip  
TA: ...

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 4ND 1TS FULL OF SUBJUGGL4TORS DO1NG T3RR1BLE SUBJUGGL4TOR TH1NGS, Y3S, W3 G3T 1T.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: yeah that  
TA: but trackiing back from the tiime AA 2aiid they arriived at the helm2block  
TA: ii thiink CC may have been rampagiing through the 2hiip gho2t punchiing people

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: THERE WAS A GHOST PUNCHING RAMPAGE AND I WASN'T INVITED?  
CG: FUCKING FIGURES.  
CG: SHE BETTER NOT HAVE GOTTEN HERSELF SPOTTED BY SCAVENGE.  
CG: ANYWAY GC ISN'T IT YOUR REST CYCLE?  
CG: YOU SHOULD HIT THE 'COON.  
CG: BEING SLEEP-DEPRIVED WON'T MAKE YOUR LIFE ANY EASIER.  
CG: AND YOU SEEM TO BE GETTING A LITTLE SHORT-TEMPERED.

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: ...

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ...

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: ,,,

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: FUCK ALL OF YOU.  
CG: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALL CREATED AND TRANSFERRED FILES JUST TO ... AT ME.  
CG: AND I THINK I'VE MELLOWED A LOT.  
CG: AND WEREN'T YOU ON DUTY, AT?

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: yES,  
AT: i AM, MOPPING AN INTERROGATIONBLOCK,  
AT: i HAVE A HANDHELD,  
AT: i CAN DO BOTH AT ONCE,

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: DON'T GET CAUGHT.  
CG: DIDN'T YOU SAY ALL YOUR MAINTENANCE COWORKERS HATE YOU?

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: tHEY LIKE ME MUCH BETTER, SINCE THE CROCODILE INCIDENT,

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 1 B3T TH3Y DO.

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: hOWEVER MELLOW HE IS, OR ISN'T,  
AT: cg IS RIGHT, THAT YOU SHOULD PROBABLY, BE SLEEPING,

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 4T TH1S PO1NT 1 M1GHT 4S W3LL ST4Y UP.  
GC: 1 H4V3 4 COUPL3 3XTR4 ST1MUL4NT R4T1ONS.  
GC: 1LL B3 F1N3.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: they left the helm2block!  
TA: AA look2 fiine  
TA: ten2e but fiine  
TA: 2cavenge look2... 2u2piciiously iinnocent  
TA: he diidnt have all tho2e crate2 when they arriived

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: }:)

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: WELL, GOOD.  
CG: ABOUT AA, NOT SCAVENGE.  
CG: ALTHOUGH I GUESS SCAVENGE CONTINUING TO PROFIT FROM WHATEVER GHOST-RELATED HIGHBLOOD EXTORTION SCHEME HE HAS GOING ISN'T A BAD THING.  
CG: HE DOES SHARE.  
CG: EVEN IF HE IS AN UNTRUSTWORTHY ASSHOLE WITH A SECRETIVE GHOST ENTOURAGE WHO BARELY TALK TO OTHER GHOSTS MORE THAN I DO.  
CG: DON'T EVEN START THAT'S NOT HYPOCRITICAL A NECROPATH WAS *ASSIGNED TO DISPEL ME*, I NEED TO KEEP MY HEAD DOWN.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: that2 faiir  
TA: ehehehe maybe 2cavenge2 gho2t entourage ii2 full of 2ecret liimeblood2 or 2omethiing

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: MOST OF THEM ARE OLD ENOUGH THEIR EYES HAVE FILLED IN, SO I DOUBT IT.  
CG: UNLESS GHOST CONTACTS ARE A THING.  
CG: THEY MIGHT BE A THING.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: okay theyre back iin the 2huttlecraft  
TA: no more 2ubjugglator 2hiip

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: sO WE CAN PROBABLY, UM, STOP FREAKING OUT?  
AT: iF THEY'RE SAFE, i SHOULD PROBABLY, PUT AWAY THE HANDHELD,  
AT: aND gc, SHOULD PROBABLY, GET READY, FOR THE PRE-COURT TRAINEE BRIEFING,

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 1 SHOULD N3V3R H4V3 G1V3N YOU MY SCH3DUL3.  
GC: >:|

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: GO TAKE YOUR FUCKING STIMULANTS.

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: HAS SHE ACTUALLY GONE TO TAKE HER FUCKING STIMULANTS?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: de2piite the impre22iion ii liike two giive ii am not iin every 2ecuriity camera iin every 2hiip at all tiime2  
TA: neiither of them2 checkiing the dropbox every two 2econd2

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: I GUESS THAT'LL HAVE TO DO.  
CG: WHAT ABOUT YOU, DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING YOU SHOULD BE TAKING CARE OF?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ...  
TA: iim gettiing better at multiita2kiing  
TA: even better than ii wa2 ii mean  
TA: and iif they really want my attentiion theyll piing me

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: YOU'RE AS BAD AS THEY ARE.  
CG: THEY BEING GC AND AT NOT YOUR ASSHOLE TECHNICIANS.  
CG: GO DO YOUR WORK SO YOU DON'T GET IN TROUBLE.  
CG: I'LL KEEP AN EYE ON THINGS.  
CG: I'M ACTUALLY IN THE NECROPATHS' BLOCK, THEY'RE COMING HERE ANYWAY.  
CG: I'LL LET YOU KNOW WHEN THEY DO.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ...  
TA: fiine  
TA: but only becau2e all thii2 miight need my full attentiion later  
TA: thii2 2houldnt take long

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: FINALLY.  
CG: WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE WITH ANY FUCKING COMMON SENSE AROUND HERE?  
CG: I'M BEGINNING TO THINK ONLY DEAD PEOPLE ARE SANE.  
CG: THAT'S PROBABLY NOT A GOOD SIGN.  
CG: WELL, FUCK IT, WHO CARES, I STILL HAVE MORE COMMON SENSE.  
CG: HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO GET HERE, ANYWAY?


	13. Rayd on the ‘Slaughtering Anemones with Gleeful Abandon’ (2)

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Whale, we're back!  
CC: AA is making shore everything's secure, and CG is dealing with TC right now, so the update is on me.  
CC: I'm still not quite as fast as CG with typing, so please pardon my slowness.  
CC: Though CG says you're all on duty and may not be reading immediately?

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: I guess so.  
CC: CG says everyone whale want to know the whole story, so:  
CC: The 'Slaughtering Anemones with Gleeful Abandon'!  
CC: Wow, fish puns make that even worse, don’t they?

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: It's messed up there.  
CC: Whale, obviously, we knew that. But the ghosts there make it EVEN CRAZIER.  
CC: They never let the necropaths clean up, and they REELY SHOALD.

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: There are ghost cliques.  
CC: Some of the ghosts were from random subjugglation-culling. A lot of those were attached to people, not the ship, because the captain REALLY STRONGLY DISCOURAGES random subjugglation-culling of, what was it, 'mission-critical' lowbloods on board. So they go do it somewhere else.  
CC: There were also a lot of prisoners, who got brought to the ship and, um, non-randomly subjugglated? For one reason or another.  
CC: And then there were "accidental deaths", which mostly weren’t really accidents. TC was one of those.  
CC: And there was a dead necropath who wasn’t supposed to be there at all!  
CC: Part of what she was doing was directing ghosts who wanted to get away to places they could get dispelled.  
CC: Which at least helped a lot of the rational, scared ghosts get away.  
CC: But there were still a lot of scared ghosts who weren’t rational, and a lot of angry ghosts.  
CC: And there were cliques.  
CC: I probably spent at least the first hour trying to figure out who you needed to talk to to accomplish anything.  
CC: People are so strange.

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Most of the well-informed rational ones knew right who I was asking about.  
CC: Because TC was the only purple conscript on the ship!  
CC: Because the DON’T usually send fresh conscripts here, because AA is right and subjugglators who aren’t allowed to damage their underlings without checking to see if they're "mission-critical" take it out on each other, especially the new ones, so anemoneone they send here without enough sea-soning to fend for themselves ends up dead. And fresh conscripts ALWAYS end up dead.  
CC: So whoever sent TC here must not have cared.  
CC: Or else they WANTED him to die. 8(  
CC: I know we all thought TC might be at risk, because of the sopor history, but I guess I thought if they wanted him dead they'd just cull him.  
CC: But they threw him to bored non-senior subjugglators and...  
CC: They called it initiation rites.

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Apparently most ghosts avoid the chapel, but I thought TC might be hiding there so I peeked in for a minute.  
CC: I can sea why they avoid it, the atmosphere was reely oppressive.  
CC: They had a big blood mural.  
CC: And it had a little of CG's blood!  
CC: I asked if anyone knew where that unusual color came from, and they told me the captain got a small sample as a reward for exemplary service.  
CC: And as for what the color was, it was from a special kind of m u shoald I be avoiding typing that?, and if I wanted to know more than I ever needed, I should talk to an indigo called Surepain who was subjugglated for heresy.  
CC: But I didn't have time to look for him. Sorry. 8(  
CC: But at least it’s somefin to look into -- someone had this color before?

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: I found TC hiding in sopor storage. He wasn't conchpletely shore he was dead.  
CC: I think.  
CC: He's pretty messed up.  
CC: I think he was reely confused and maybe hearing voices before he died? And then once he was dead there was... everything on the ship to potentially hear.  
CC: I think before they sent him to the Gleeful Abandon there was some training... like the training AT had. Except not with lusii.

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Whale... I guess I mean I'm pretty shore there was.  
CC: He has this... other ghost, a reely faint one, following him. He knew it was there, sort of.  
CC: He said it was because he was poison, I’m not sure what that meant.  
CC: AA said it wasn't trying to haunt him, he was holding on to it, maybe unconsciously, that it was a reely good grip for someone not a necropath, and she’s trying to disentangle everyfin now.  
CC: But that she will be able to! She's seen worse tangles on Alternia.

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Anemoneway I wouldn't say I went on a ghost punching rampage.  
CC: We just ran into this one junior subjugglator who made TC all flinchy  
CC: aaaaaand he was talking about how some admin who just transferred in couldn’t possibly be important  
CC: and SMIRKING about it  
CC: so I punched him. I wasn't expecting it to hit!  
CC: but as long as I was there I kicked him in the groin  
CC: and spat on him, though I don't think he felt that part  
CC: and then I was just so mad about TC, and all the other ghosts there, and how horrible everyfin was  
CC: I may have decided to punch everyone else I saw smirking on my way back to the helmsblock  
CC: ...  
CC: All right I sea how you could describe that as a ghost punching rampage.

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: But we made it back safely!  
CC: AA, and me, and TC, so it's all good.  
CC: 8)

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: YEAH, HER AND AA AND TC AND TC'S MYSTERIOUS HANGER-ON AND LIKE THREE OTHER GHOSTS CC PICKED UP BECAUSE SHE FELT SORRY FOR THEM.  
CG: YAY.  
CG: NOT EVEN THE OTHER DEAD PEOPLE HAVE ANY FUCKING COMMON SENSE.


	14. GOSS1P

GC: T3ST1NG  
AT: yUP,  
AT: wE'RE GOOD,  
AT: }:)  
GC: W3 C4N TOT4LLY DO 4 S3CUR3 CH4T W1THOUT H3LP!  
GC: SUCK 1T C4PTOR  
AT: i THINK, THE HAVING TO RUN A WIRE ACROSS THE BLOCK IS, UM, A FAIRLY SIGNIFICANT, DISADVANTAGE,  
AT: aND NOT SOMETHING, WE WOULD BE ABLE TO DO, ONCE THE SCRIPTORMENTIUM RENOVATION IS COMPLETE,  
GC: TH3 PO1NT 1S W3 C4N DO 1T.  
GC: >:]  
GC: 4LSO TH3 SCR1PTORM3NT1UM R3NOV4T1ON 1S PROB4BLY GO1NG TO GO ON FOR3V3R.  
AT: ,,,pOSSIBLY,  
AT: hAVE YOU HEARD, ANYTHING ABOUT HOW, UH, tc IS DOING?  
GC: T4 M3NT1ON3D TH3Y H4V3NT ST4RT3D T34CH1NG H1M TO WORK TH3 COMPUT3RS Y3T.  
GC: B3S1D3S TH4T JUST TH3 STUFF 1N TH3 DROPBOX.  
GC: CGS R4NT 4BOUT SUBJUGGL4TORS  
GC: 4ND TH3 “OFF1C14L” UPD4T3  
GC: WH1CH S41D H3 MOSTLY KNOWS WH3R3 H3 1S BUT G3TS UPS3T 4 LOT.  
AT: yEAH,  
AT: }:(  
AT: wAS ta GOING TO TRY, TO FIND RECORDS OF, UM, THE CULLING TRAINING?  
GC: ...  
GC: TH4TS B33N D3L4Y3D.  
GC: H3S LOOK1NG 1NTO SOM3TH1NG FOR M3.  
AT: oH,  
AT: sHOULD i ASK, UH, WHAT?  
GC: 1F SUBJUGGL4TOR TR41N33S H4V3 TO CULL TROLLS  
GC: 4ND C4V4LR34P3R TR41N33S H4V3 TO K1LL LUS11  
GC: WH4T 4R3 TH3 ODDS TH3R3 1SNT SOM3TH1NG S1M1L4R FOR L3G1SL4C3R4TORS?  
AT: oH,  
AT: tHAT, IS A GOOD POINT,  
GC: SO 1D L1K3 TO KNOW WH4T 4H34D OF T1M3, SO 1 C4N D3C1D3 HOW TO D34L W1TH 1T  
GC: 1F 1TS SOM3TH1NG 1 C4N L1V3 W1TH  
GC: 4ND WH4T 1 SHOULD DO, WH4T 1 *C4N* DO, 1F 1T 1SNT.  
AT: aH,  
GC: BUT 3NOUGH OF TH4T!  
GC: L3T US SH4R3 GOSS1P 4BOUT OUR SH1PM4T3S!  
AT: ,,,  
GC: 1LL ST4RT.  
GC: 1NQU1S1TORM3NTOR SH4RP3Y3 W4S M1SCL4SS1F13D 4ND 1S 4CTU4LLY 4 J4D3BLOOD!  
GC: YOU C4N T3LL BY HOW CLOS3 4N 3Y3 SH3 K33PS ON TH3 TR41N33S 3V3N WH3N 1TS NOT H3R TURN.  
AT: iS THAT GOSSIP, OR, UH, UNSUBSTANTIATED RUMOR?  
GC: ...  
GC: GOOD PO1NT.  
GC: OK4Y, ON3 OF TH3 OTH3R TR41N33S H4S 4 FLUSH3D TH1NG W1TH 4 B4RB4RR1ST3R, 4 P1TCH TH1NG W1TH 4 RUFF14NN1H1L4TOR ON 4NOTH3R SH1P, 4ND 4 W31RD H4RD-TO-P1N-DOWN TH1NG W1TH TH3 4DM1N 1N CH4RG3 OF OUR W34PONS SUPPLY.  
AT: uH,  
AT: i'M NOT SURE, WHAT TO SAY,  
GC: N31TH3R 1S 4NYON3 3LS3.  
GC: YOUR TURN.  
AT: i'M NOT SURE i'M, UH, COMFORTABLE, TALKING ABOUT MY COWORKERS' SEX LIVES,  
AT: sOMEONE HAS A MOIRAIL, WHO TIPS THEM OFF, ABOUT INSPECTIONS? DOES THAT COUNT?  
AT: aND SOMEONE, KEEPS STEALING THE VERTICAL-SURFACE-SCRUBBERS,  
AT: wHICH IS WHY, SOME PEOPLE ARE MORE NERVOUS THAN USUAL, ABOUT INSPECTIONS,  
GC: 4NY 1D34 WHO?  
AT: rIGOROUS INVESTIGATION HAS, UM, RULED OUT ANY OF THE OTHER MAINTENANCE UNITS,  
AT: oTHERWISE NO,  
GC: ...  
GC: HMMMMMMM  
AT: sHOULD, i BE WORRIED?  
GC: WHY DO P3OPL3 K33P 4SK1NG M3 TH4T?


	15. Brooding caverns interlude

==> KANAYA: LEARN A SECRET

There’s something… unsettled in the brooding caverns, something anxious and unhappy and… mourning, even. It’s after you figure out that last part that you work up the nerve to ask the most helpful of the senior novitiates about it, because if the caverns are mourning something, you should probably make yourself aware of it? She denies everything, but then shows up in the middle of your next day shift in the Innermost Cavern.

“Recording devices are forbidden in the presence of the Mother Grub,” Artemi tells you. “Which is tremendously inconvenient in any number of ways, but it does mean this is a place where you can say things you should otherwise never ever say.”

“Oh,” you say. That… wasn’t what you were expecting.

“There are a lot of people who just had a… a hope fall apart for them. And I’m not saying I believe any of this – apart from the undeniable parts, anyway – most people don’t believe, and a lot of people are really strongly opposed, and some people have never heard anything about it, but just about everyone in the Innermost Caverns has heard about it, because we can talk about it in here, so you really should know.”

“Oh?”

And, in a whisper just barely audible over the Mother Grub’s steady respiration, she tells you about the Sufferer.

==> KANAYA: SHARE A SECRET

“So that’s why they – why they cut his body up,” you realize. “To prove to everyone…”

“To prove there’s no hope, and the Second Sufferer is dead,” Artemi agrees. For someone who claims not to believe in the whole thing she seems pretty broken up about it.

You think about it, but this is a time and place for confidences. “Karkat Vantas. Is his name, not ‘Second Sufferer’.”

“You KNEW him?”

You nod, a little. “And it might be 'know’. We have a necropath friend. She was going to hide his ghost from the – the dispelling thing, and get him out into the Fleet with her.”

Artemi’s eyes go very wide indeed.


	16. Rayport ghostvestigation

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Okay, reporting on the status of my ghostvestigation into why they made such a big deal of CG's death!  
CC: If you remember a ghost on the horrible anemone-killing ship said I should ask a heretic ghost called Surepain.  
CC: And I can't just go back to that ship to find Surepain, but I can look him up! 8)

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: NO.  
CG: I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR ABOUT ANYTHING CALLED A "GHOSTVESTIGATION".

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Shoald I say I was investighosting?  
CC: Anemoneway I didn't want to get anyone in trouble by what I was looking up so I accessed the Fleet network through Captain Tideburn's personal husktop.  
CC: His lusus is having dental problems, that's why he's been distracted lately.

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: THAT'S NOT ANY BETTER!

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: oH, DENTAL PROBLEMS, CAN BE VERY TROUBLESOME,  
AT: dO YOU KNOW, IF HE'S SOUGHT, UM, TREATMENT?

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: No, I don't.  
CC: But! I know who Surepain was!  
CC: Probably, at least. There's been more than one indigo using that name, and even more than one subjugglated for heresy.  
CC: ...  
CC: More than half of them, actually.  
CC: Would not advise taking the name Surepain.

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: interesting  
AA: skelet0n kn0ws a surepain  
AA: teal and n0t on the gleeful aband0n  
AA: s0 n0t the 0ne y0u were t0ld ab0ut  
AA: but i can ask if she was subjugglated f0r heresy  
AA: tactfully

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: ...  
CC: Whale, the Surepain subjugglated by someone currently on the anemone-killing ship had a bunch of fronds who also got subjugglated for heresy.  
CC: There was some sort of cult involved?  
CC: Something so heretical that even the reports just talk around it.

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: tHAT'S,  
AT: uH,  
AT: kIND OF WORRYING?

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: NO FUCKING SHIT.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: AA, iif no one el2e ii2 goiing two say iit, ii wiill  
TA: there ii2 no way two tactfully a2k iif 2omeone wa2 2ubjugglated for here2y

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: SO ALL YOU CAN TELL ME IS MY BLOOD IS SOMEHOW CONNECTED TO THE MOST HERETICAL FUCKING CULT THAT EVER CULTED  
CG: AND A BUNCH OF PEOPLE CALLING THEMSELVES SUREPAIN.

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: I admit it's not much. 8|  
CC: But it's only the start of my inghostigation!  
CC: I think Tideburn's computer will be very useful. 8)

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: THAT'S NOT ANY BETTER EITHER!


	17. Reconnaissance mission interlude

==> VRISKA: EVADE AN ATTEMPT ON YOUR LIFE

You snap awake and fling yourself out of the recuperacoon a second before a loose, sparking wire falls out of a mysteriously faulty panel and into the sopor. The sopor sizzles and bubbles and burns. You slam a slimy fist (the flesh one, the robotic one won’t clench properly anymore) into the floor and DON’T CRY.

Back on Alternia, Karkat (before he was KILLED for NO GOOD REASON) once snarked at you that you were a big fish in a small pond, but once you got out in the Fleet you’d be in for a nasty surprise. You made him give himself the finger.

But he was right.

You did fine with the rest of the unsorted blueblood conscripts, clawed your way to the top of the heap, more of them could resist your powers than you were expecting but you made up for it in SHEER CHARISMA. When they tapped you for the reconnaissance mission you thought it was an acknowledgment of your abilities, and you’d really get some excitement!

Half an hour after you left the squadron, the mission commander picked you up by the throat and said he didn’t have time for whiny pupae, so you could sit down and shut up for the next quarter-sweep.

The day after that, the second-in-command told the rest of the team you were a conscript “somebody wanted to get rid of, I’m sure you’ve all figured out why” and “she’s a blueblood, so don’t do anything in front of me or the captain”.

The rest of the team is two olives and a teal. They’re older than you, and bigger than you, and stronger than you, and at least between the three of them they’re as cunning as you, and two out of the three you can’t even touch with your powers. You’re LUCKIER than them, and so far you’re more motivated to live than they are to kill you.

You’re not even halfway through the mission.


	18. PL4N 4H34D

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: W3LL  
GC: SH4RP3Y3 KNOWS  
GC: SH3 D1DNT S4Y SH3 WOULDNT T3LL 4NYON3 BUT SH3 S41D 1T W4SNT GO1NG TO B3 4 PROBL3M.  
GC: 1 TH1NK TH1S 1S 4 GOOD TH1NG.  
GC: 1V3 B33N WORR13D 4BOUT ON3 OF MY P33RS F1GUR1NG 1T OUT 4ND BL4CKM41L1NG M3.  
GC: TH1S W4Y W3 C4N SK1P 4LL TH4T.

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: WAIT WAIT WAIT  
CG: KNOWS ABOUT WHAT? AT? AA? TA? TC?  
CG: IF IT'S ME OR CC IT IS DEFINITELY GOING TO BE A PROBLEM.

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: ...  
GC: KNOWS 1 C4NT S33.

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: OH.

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 1F SOM3ON3 3LS3 W3R3 4T R1SK 1 WOULD H4V3 ST4RT3D W1TH TH4T P4RT.

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: RIGHT. SORRY.  
CG: ...I FORGOT YOU WERE HIDING THAT.  
CG: *HOW* HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING THAT? DON'T YOU HAVE NOSY ASSHOLE BLOCKMATES WHO SEE YOUR FACE OCCASIONALLY?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 1V3 B33N K33P1NG MY GL4SS3S ON. 4 LOT.  
GC: PR3T3ND1NG TH3YR3 4 QU4DR4NT G1FT FROM H1GHBLOOD 4SHM4T3S.

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: eVERYONE IS BUYING IT, BECAUSE, SHE IS WEARING THOSE HORRIBLE GLASSES ag GAVE HER,  
AT: THE ONES THAT HAVE RED LENSES, BUT BLUE AND PURPLE GEMS ALL OVER?  
AT: iF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THEM, THEY ARE JUST AS HIDEOUS, AS THEY SOUND,

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: SO HAVE YOU NOT SEEN THE MEDICULLERS AT ALL?  
CG: I GET THAT THEY WOULDN'T BE BREATHING DOWN YOUR NECK LIKE THEY ARE WITH TA, BUT AA HAD A CHECKUP AND SOME VACCINATIONS, TOO.

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 1 GOT 4LL MY SHOTS.  
GC: W1TH 4N UNN3C3SS4R1LY L4RG3 N33DL3  
GC: JUST NO 3X4M.  
GC: 1 DONT TH1NK 1TS TH4T UNUSU4L.

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: i DIDN'T GET ANYTHING, UNTIL I GOT HERE?  
AT: tHEY SAID i HAD, SOME SORT OF STRESS INJURY, TO MY SHOULDER,  
AT: aND SAID, NO LANCING ANYTHING,  
AT: fOR TWELVE WEEKS,  
AT: i CAN ACTUALLY, DO THAT NOW!  
AT: }:)  
AT: tHOUGH, i AM AFRAID, THE WALL-WASHING, MAY NOT BE GOOD FOR IT, EITHER,  
AT: }:(

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: HOW OFTEN DO PEOPLE IN THIS FUCKING FLEET DROP DEAD FROM SOMETHING UNDIAGNOSED BUT EASILY TREATABLE?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: acc0rding t0 my s0urces n0t terribly 0ften  
AA: 0r else they tend n0t t0 stick ar0und

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 4H3M.  
GC: B3FOR3 W3 GOT OFF-TOP1C, 1 W4S GO1NG TO S4Y:  
GC: 1 TH1NK SH4RP3Y3 W4NTS M3 FOR TH3 1NQU1S1TORM3NT D1V1S1ON.  
GC: 1N C4S3 TH4T H3LPS T4S R3S34RCH 4T 4LL.  
GC: 1 C4NT D3C1D3 HOW 1 F33L 4BOUT 1T.  
GC: >:|

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: You were more interested in active pursuit legislaceration, weren't you?  
CC: Where inquisitorment is more of an office thing.

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: NO  
GC: OK4Y Y3S  
GC: BUT 4LSO NO  
GC: BY TH3 T1M3 4N 1NQU1S1TORM3NTOR G3TS TO SOM3ON3, TH31R F4T3 1S S34L3D.  
GC: SO 1 WOULDNT B3 R3SPONS1BL3 FOR COND3MN1NG 4NYON3.  
GC: BUT 1 4LSO WOULDNT H4V3 4 W4Y TO H3LP 4NYON3.

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Hmmm, I think I get it.  
CC: Like, if AG reely runs off to play pirate, you wouldn't be responsible for catching her, but also wouldn't have a chance to let her go?

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: IF AG RUNS OFF TO PLAY PIRATE SHE DESERVES TO BE CAUGHT.  
CG: ...IF SHE RUNS OFF BECAUSE EVERYTHING IS TERRIBLE, I COULD ALLOW THAT.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ii thiink youre lookiing at thii2 the wrong way  
TA: iim not 2uppo2ed two be able two do almo2t anythiing iim doiing  
TA: iit2 not about what your dutiie2 are, iit2 about how 2hiitty your 2upervii2iion ii2

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: NOT 4LL OF US 4R3 WOND3R H4CK3RS.  
GC: BUT YOU H4V3 4 PO1NT 4BOUT 4UTONOMY OUT OF 1N4TT3NT1ON.

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: bUT KEEP IN MIND, WHAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DOING, TOO?  
AT: yOU WILL PROBABLY, HAVE TO DO IT AT SOME POINT?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: M4YB3 1 C4N B3COM3 TH3 ONLY 1NQU1S1TORM3NTOR ON SOM3 SH1P SOM3WH3R3 4ND B3COM3 4 TYR4NT 1N MY OWN DOM41N.  
GC: 1M NOT SUR3 1F TH4TS 4 TH1NG.  
GC: 1 SHOULD PROB4BLY TRY TO F1ND OUT.


	19. w0rry

AA: s0 tcs still pretty jumpy  
AA: were g0ing t0 try t0 get him typing 0n the setup in my bl0ck rather than try t0 get him all the way t0 y0ur place  
TA: got iit  
AA: y0uve been quiet lately  
TA: yeah  
TA: tiired ii gue22  
AA: yes  
AA: unrelenting said i sh0uld ask y0u ab0ut that  
TA: diid 2he  
AA: 0_0  
TA: iif 2he wa2 goiing two blab 2he could at lea2t have explaiined the whole thiing  
AA: 0_0  
TA: 2top that  
TA: iit2 probably not a2 bad a2 whatever youre thiinkiing  
TA: theyre draiiniing extra power  
TA: and 2elliing iit on the black market  
TA: or the gray market, whatever, who care2  
AA: 0_0  
AA: wh0s they  
TA: iit2 a whole cahoot2  
TA: captaiin, helm techniiciian2, anyone el2e on the 2hiip whod notiice  
TA: they diid iit wiith the la2t helm2man two  
AA: 0_0  
AA: ...  
AA: what else arent y0u telling me  
TA: they fiired off the punii2hment routiine2 a few tiime2 two make iit clear not two tell anyone  
TA: whiich ii2 not why ii havent mentiioned iit!  
AA: 0_0  
TA: there2 nothiing you can do  
TA: and youve been bu2y with TC and the other gho2t2 CC brought back  
AA: im g0ing t0 bring CG t0 stay in the helmsbl0ck for a while  
TA: oh, dont tell hiim  
TA: he2 goiing two freak  
AA: hed like a break fr0m the gh0stgh0stigh0sti0n anyway  
TA: CC was riight about weiirdly many people named 2urepaiin gettiing 2ubjugglated for here2y  
AA: 0ne m0re thing  
AA: can y0u tell me h0nestly that this isnt hurting y0u m0re seri0usly than exhausti0n  
TA: ...  
TA: me? at thii2 level? iit2 no real problem  
TA: iill probably get u2ed two the draiin and feel better after a whiile  
AA: i feel a but c0ming  
TA: but the la2t helm2man kiicked iit ten 2weeps earliier than hii2 blood 2aiid he 2hould  
TA: ii thiink they u2ed hiim up  
AA: ...  
AA: i see  
AA: ill bring CG by s00n  
AA: i think maybe its time f0r the last helmsman t0 start haunting the technicians  
TA: ii thought he cleared out iimediiately  
AA: they d0nt kn0w that


	20. AVOID GHOSTGHOSTIGHOSTION

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: OPERATION GHOST PUNCH ASSHOLE TECHNICIANS IN THE GROINS IS A GO.  
CG: TWO OUT OF EIGHT PUNCHED SO FAR.  
CG: I MAY TAKE A BREAK AND GO SABOTAGE THEIR RECUPERACOONS.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ii really thiink you guy2 are overreactiing  
TA: not that they werent excellent gho2t punche2

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: IF YOU WANTED A SAY IN THE RESPONSE YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING BEFORE YOU GOT CALLED ON IT.  
CG: TAKE A NAP.  
CG: I THINK THEY WERE DOING THIS EXTRA POWER DRAW IN WHAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HIS SLEEP CYCLE.

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: exactly  
AA: and this is a c0mpr0mise  
AA: because we agreed g0ing after the captain w0uld be rash  
AA: here we are  
AA: n0t g0ing after the captain  
AA: unless GC finds a satisfact0ry legal appr0ach

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ju2t try not two make thiing2 wor2e, okay?  
TA: an iintermediiate 2y2tem ii2 worth a lot of iinconveniience2

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: WE’RE KEEPING THAT IN MIND.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: are you 2ure you dont need two help wiith TC?

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: I AM SURE I DON’T NEED TO HEAR WHATEVER FUCKING DETAILS CC HAS DUG UP ABOUT THE DAMN PAIN CULT *NOW*.  
CG: I’M BEGINNING TO BE SORRY I EVER ASKED.  
CG: OH, ANOTHER TECHNICIAN JUST SHOWED UP. I’M GOING TO SHOW *HIM* SOME PAIN.

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: 0u0

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: menace2  
TA: both of you  
TA: ...  
TA: thii2 one liike2 two 2neer  
TA: maybe get hii2 no2e


	21. *stalk*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Begin _Overbear_ arc

arsenicCatnip began trolling gallowsCalibrator

AC: :33 < *ac tentatively appurroaches gc’s cave*  
AC: :33 < is gc available to talk?  
AC: :33 < not roleplay  
AC: :33 < ac has an impurrtant question she hopes gc can answer  
GC: !  
GC: TH3 ONLY TH1NG 1V3 ROL3PL4Y3D 1N 4G3S 1S 4S 4 R3SPONS1BL3 4DULT, WH1CH 1S NO FUN 4T 4LL, BUT 1 C4N T4LK!  
GC: UM, JUST 4 M1NUT3. 1LL B3 R1GHT TH3R3.  
AC: :33 < ok  
AC: :33 < ...  
AC: :33 < is gc there?  
GC: SORRY, TH4T TOOK LONG3R TH4N 1 W4S 3XP3CT1NG.  
GC: STUP1D GR33DY C4PT41NS.  
GC: N3V3R M1ND. WH4TS UP?  
GC: H4V3NT H34RD FROM YOU S1NC3 CONSCR1PT1ON, D1D TH3Y 1SOL4T3 YOU FOR TR41N1NG?  
AC: :33 < no  
AC: :33 < ac has just been furry busy  
AC: :33 < they give her a lot of shifts  
GC: UGH. 1 4M NOT LOOK1NG FORW4RD TO 4CT1V3 DUTY 4ND SH1TTY N3W K1D JOBS.  
GC: YOU S41D YOU H4D 4 QU3ST1ON?  
AC: :33 < yes  
AC: :33 < *ac is sorry to only be trolling gc when she needs something*  
AC: :33 < but  
AC: :33 < how do you get a purple arrested?  
GC: ...  
GC: YOU DONT 4SK TH3 34SY ON3S.  
AC: :33 < ac knows it would be hard  
AC: :33 < she wanted to take care of it herself  
AC: :33 < but he’s a lot bigger than she is  
AC: :33 < and if she tried her meowrail might get in trouble too  
AC: :33 < so she’s trying a diffurent plan  
GC: YOU W3R3 PL4NN1NG TO TRY TO K1LL 4 PURPL3???  
AC: :33 < he’s a furry bad troll  
AC: :33 < he’s killed a lot of new conscripts  
AC: :33 < ofur the sweeps  
GC: UNFORTUN4T3LY TH4T S33MS TO B3 NORM4L.  
AC: :33 < no but  
AC: :(( < *ac really does not want to talk about this but she knows she needs to*  
AC: :33 < he likes to get new conscripts in his quadrants  
AC: :33 < and then a lot of the time they die  
GC: OH. >:[  
AC: :33 < not always but a lot of the time  
AC: :33 < and he’s a purple  
AC: :33 < and he complimented equius  
AC: :33 < and ac is so scared


	22. COLL4BOR4T3

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 0K4Y L3TS C4LL TH1S 4N 4CTU4L 3M3RG3NCY.  
GC: 4C JUST TROLL3D M3.  
GC: SH3 N33DS H3LP TO K33P 4 CR33PY H1GHBLOOD FROM MOL3ST1NG 4ND/OR K1LL1NG CT.  
GC: H3S 4LSO DROPP3D H1NTS H3LL H4V3 H3R TR4NSF3RR3D SOM3WH3R3 N4STY 1F CT T3LLS H1M TO FUCK OFF OR SH3 G3TS 1N TH3 W4Y SOM3HOW.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: uh  
TA: 2hiit  
TA: ju2t hiints?  
TA: becau2e ii ju2t looked up AC2 fiile and 2he2 down for a tran2fer two  
TA: fuck

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: A TRANSFER TO FUCK?  
CG: WHAT'S GOING ON?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: YOU C4NT S4Y TH4T 4ND JUST D1S4PP34R!

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: a tran2fer two riight where 2he ii2 becau2e ii ju2t kiilled the order2  
TA: but thii2 a22hole wiill pre2umably notiice when 2he doe2nt get 2ent two the gleeful abandon  
TA: and iif we repeat thii2 two much 2omeone wiill fiigure iit out  
TA: 2o wed better come up wiith a long-term plan

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: TH4T *FUCK3R*.  
GC: 1 H4V3 4 LONG-T3RM PL4N, 1LL H3LP 4C K1LL H1M.  
GC: W3 COULD T4K3 H1M TOG3THER.  
GC: 4T C4N S3T TH3 CROCOD1L3 ON HIM.

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: THAT'S NOT A GOOD PLAN!  
CG: AND DON'T ASSUME AT INTO YOUR SUICIDAL PLANS!

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: i CAN TURN DOWN THE SUICIDAL PLANS, MYSELF,  
AT: aND THAT IS A SUICIDAL PLAN,  
AT: bUT WE NEED, TO HELP ac SOMEHOW,  
AT: aND ALSO ct, IF HE IS BEING, UH, CREEPED ON?  
AT: bY A HIGHBLOOD?  
AT: iS THIS A SUBJUGGLATOR?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: NO, BUT 1T 1S 4 PURPL3.  
GC: SO NOT SOM3ON3 CT WOULD H4V3 4N 34SY T1M3 S4Y1NG NO TO TO B3G1N WITH  
GC: 3V3N 1F 1T W3R3NT A MUCH-OLD3R SUP3R1OR OFF1C3R  
GC: W1TH 4 H1STORY OF G3TT1NG FR3SH CONSCR1PTS 1N H1S CONCUPISC3NT QU4DR4NTS.  
GC: 4ND POSS1BLY SOM3T1M3S K1LL1NG TH3M!  
GC: 4LTHOUGH TH4T M4Y JUST B3 4 RUMOR.

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: this highbl00d  
AA: was the name 0verbear

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: SH3 D1DNT S4Y.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: that2 the name on the tran2fer order ii kiilled

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: its n0t just a rum0r  
AA: the 0nes that are dead  
AA: he killed  
AA: he killed a l0t 0f them

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: SH3 4SK3D M3 4BOUT G3TT1NG H1M 4RR3ST3D.  
GC: 4ND 1F H3S R34LLY K1LL3D 4 LOT OF BLU3BLOODS 1 GU3SS TH3R3S 4 CH4NC3?  
GC: BUT 1TS NOT GO1NG TO B3 34SY.  
GC: 1TS NOT GO1NG TO B3 *F4ST*.

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: tHIS, IS REALLY BAD,  
AT: cAN WE TRANSFER HER SOMEWHERE?  
AT: lIKE WE DID ME?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: 2ure  
TA: iitd be ea2iier two ju2tiify 2huffliing 2hiip 2ecuriity around than 2wiitchiing a cavalreaper two maiintenance  
TA: but he could tran2fer her riight back iif he2 payiing attentiion  
TA: iim 2ure we couldnt get CT away from hiim that way  
TA: not 2ure about AC

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: he pays attenti0n to the side targets with0ut a reas0n n0t t0  
AA: hed g0 after her again  
AA: he d0esnt like t0 let pe0ple get away until he decides hes d0ne with them  
AA: usually when he decides theyre br0ken

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: THAT *FUCKER*.

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: uH,  
AT: aa  
AT: hAVE YOU GOT, UM, A LOT OF, UH,

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Yeah, we suddenly have a lot of ghosts dropping in!  
CC: They're not very happy ghosts.  
CC: Not like anemone-killing not happy but not happy.  
CC: The neighbors may complain.  
CC: ...  
CC: I'll be right back, I'm going to go drop TC with Skyflare.  
CC: She follows Bonebelt around, she's pretty mellow, TC likes her.  
CC: He doesn't need to see all these kids.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: deep breath2  
TA: youre a necropath now  
TA: iin the bureau of retermiinatiion  
TA: you order gho2t2 around  
TA: they dont order you

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: i kn0w that  
AA: thanks  
AA: im putting them 0ff f0r n0w  
AA: there are just  
AA: s0 many 0f them  
AA: he d0esnt kill as 0ften as ag but hes been d0ing it s0 much l0nger

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: MAYBE *I* COULD KILL HIM.

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: i d0nt think y0u c0uld  
AA: s0rry

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Okay I'm back, and I have an idea!  
CC: It won't help take this Overbear down for good  
CC: Which NEEDS TO HAPPEN!  
CC: And it won't help CT,  
CC: But I think it could get AC out of immediate danger.

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: Y3S? 4ND 1T 1S?

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: CA.  
CC: He doesn't have any real authority, but his random whims shoald outrank Overbear's random whims.  
CC: Have him demand AC be transferred over to his ship, and fight it if Overbear tries to transfer her away.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: would he do iit?  
TA: keepiing iin miind iit wouldnt be you a2kiing hiim?  
TA: ii dont thiink he even liike2 AC

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: YOU DON'T NEED TO LIKE SOMEONE TO WANT TO SAVE THEM FROM ASSHOLE PERVERT PURPLEBLOODS THROWING THEM TO ASSHOLIER RABID PURPLEBLOODS WHO TEAR APART OTHER PURPLEBLOODS FOR BREAKFAST.  
CG: HE'LL DO IT IF IT WON'T PUT HIM IN DANGER.  
CG: WOULD IT PUT HIM IN DANGER, AND WOULD IT WORK?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: well ii dont thiink iit would reflect badly on hiim wiith hii2 2uperiior2  
TA: at lea2t iif he had 2ome excu2e be2iide2s 2abotagiing hiighblood2 di2gu2tiing fun  
TA: ii dont know iif overbear would cau2e hiim problem2

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: AN EXCUSE WOULDN'T BE A PROBLEM, HE'S ON RECORD AS A HOPELESS HOPELESS ROMANTIC.  
CG: HE CAN SAY SHE'S HIS NEW FLUSHCRUSH.

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: OR 1F 1T WOULD 3V3N WORK

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: it l00ks like  
AA: fr0m what the gh0sts can c0mmunicate  
AA: he steers clear 0f seadwellers  
AA: d0esnt 0pen that can 0f wigglevermin  
AA: tank 0f sharks  
AA: whatever

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: OK4Y.  
GC: 1M GO1NG TO N33D T4S H3LP W1TH TROLL14N S3CUR1TY.  
GC: 1LL CONV1NC3 4C TH1S 1S 4 GOOD 1D34, TH3N 1M TROLL1NG C4.  
GC: 1 KNOW SH3 WONT W4NT TO L34V3 CT, BUT H3 WOULDNT W4NT H3R GO1NG TO TH3 GL33FUL 4B4NDON.  
GC: W3 N33D TO G3T H3R OUT OF TH3R3 NOW.


	23. *be purrsuaded*

gallowsCalibrator began trolling arsenicCatnip

GC: H3Y.  
GC: YOU TH3R3?  
AC: :33 < ...  
AC: :33 < *ac is here, a little confused about why her work schedule suddenly got rearranged*  
AC: :33 < did you do that?  
GC: NO, TH4T W4S T4.  
GC: BUT 1T W4S C4US3 1 N33D3D TO T4LK TO YOU.  
AC: :33 < he's okay?  
AC: :33 < *ac didn't want to ask about any of her furriends furrther down the spectrum*  
AC: :(( < *beclaws she was already sad*  
GC: W3LL, H3 COULD B3 B3TT3R, BUT H3S 4L1V3, H1S TH1NKP4N 1S 1NT4CT, 4ND H3 H4S 1NT3RN3T 4CC3SS, SO H3S NOT COMPL41N1NG.  
GC: 44 H4S TH1S N3CROP4TH TH1NG WH1CH 1S GO1NG PR3TTY W3LL FOR H3R.  
GC: 4T H4D SOM3 PROBL3MS 4ND C4V4LR34P1NG D1DNT WORK OUT BUT H3S 4L1V3 TOO.  
AC: :33 < *ac is glad to hear some good news*  
AC: :33 < did you find out anything about ac's problem?  
GC: UGH. Y3S 4ND NO.  
GC: TH3R3S NOT GO1NG TO B3 4 QU1CK F1X.  
AC: :(( < oh  
GC: BUT 1M WORK1NG ON 1T!  
GC: 4ND 44 4ND T4 4R3 ST4Y1NG R1GHT ON TOP OF TH3 S1TU4T1ON. W3R3 4LL WORK1NG ON 1T. W3R3 NOT GO1NG TO L3T OV3RB34R HURT CT.  
AC: :33 < :33  
GC: OR YOU.  
AC: :33 < :??  
GC: H3 W4NTS TO HURT YOU TOO. W3R3 NOT COMPL3T3LY SUR3 WHY. H3 HURTS THE FR13NDS OF TROLLS H3S 4FT3R 4 LOT. M4YB3 TO G3T TH3M OUT OF TH3 W4Y. BUT H3 4LR34DY H4D YOU TR4NSF3RR3D SOM3WH3R3 R34LLY B4D, ONLY T4 BLOCK3D 1T. SO W3 H4V3 4 L1TTL3 T1M3.  
AC: :33 < ...  
AC: :33 < what do you mean really bad?  
GC: ...  
GC: TH3Y TR34T CONSCR1PTS L1K3 LO4D G4P3R T1SSU3.  
GC: 3V3N H1GHBLOODS.  
AC: :(( < oh  
AC: :33 < he's going to try again isn't he  
GC: Y3S, BUT W3 H4V3 4 PL4N! YOUR3 GO1NG TO H4T3 1T.  
AC: :|| < :||  
GC: W3 G3T YOU OUT OF TH3 W4Y F1RST, TO SOM3WH3R3 H3LL L34V3 YOU 4LON3.  
AC: :OO < no!  
AC: :OO < ac can't leave her meowrail!  
GC: 1 KNOW. 1 KNOW YOU DONT W4NT TO. BUT H3 1S GO1NG TO M4K3 YOU, 4ND M4K3 1T SO YOU C4NT COM3 B4CK.  
AC: :(( < ...  
AC: :(( < yes  
AC: :(( < *ac hates him*  
GC: OK4Y, YOUR3 NOT GO1NG TO L1K3 HOW W3R3 PL4NN1NG TO G3T YOU 4W4Y 31TH3R.  
AC: :(( < it doesn't matter  
AC: :(( < so long as ac can still help her meowrail  
GC: OK4Y.  
GC: 1 ST1LL N33D TO G3T C4 TO 4GR33 TO 1T.  
AC: :|| < :||


	24. jOiN In

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: hI  
TC: :o)

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: }:)

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: HEY, YOU'RE TYPING!  
CG: I WAS BEGINNING TO THINK THEY'D FORGOTTEN TO TEACH YOU IN THE WHOLE GHOSTGHOSTIGHOSTION FARCE.

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: NaHh  
TC: iVe bEeN TrYiNg tO GeT It rIGhT BeFoRe i jOiNeD In

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: SORRY I HAD TO SKIP OUT ON YOU.  
CG: I HAD TO GO RESCUE TA FROM ASSHOLE TECHNICIANS.

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: nO ThAtS CoOl  
TC: We hAvE To tAkE CaRe oF ThOsE LiViNg fRiEnDs  
TC: CaUsE ThEyRe fRaGiLe  
TC: :o)

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: ,,,

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Right!  
CC: We shoald make up a team name.

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: NO WE SHOULDN'T.  
CG: UNLESS IT'LL GET YOU OFF THIS GHOSTGHOSTIGHOSTION BULLSHIT.

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: THAT WAS NOT AN INVITATION TO UPDATE ME.

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Actually TC has been helping me with that!  
CC: He met the dead Surepain on the terrible anemone-killing ship, briefly.  
CC: We're still putting together the conversation, but we're getting a better idea of what the cult is aboat!  
CC: ...and also the impression that we should avoid typing too many specifics as much as we're avoiding typing my hatchname, so maybe I will update you when you get back here.

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: ItS NoT A BaD CuLt  
TC: It hAs sOmE NiCe iDeAs  
TC: :o)

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: I THINK TA IS GOING TO NEED A LOT OF RESCUING.

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: 8P

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: iS ta NOT GOING, TO COME COMPLAIN, ABOUT BEING DESCRIBED, AS BEING RESCUED?  
AT: iS HE OKAY?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: TA ii2 makiing 2ure no 2pybot2 record GC2 dii2cu22iion2 wiith AC and CA  
TA: whiich ii2 2omewhat more iimportant  
TA: AC2 okayed iit  
TA: 2tiill tryiing two get iin touch wiith CA

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: i AM STILL, KIND OF WEIRDED OUT, BY THE IDEA OF ac AND ca IN EVEN A FAKE QUADRANT,  
AT: oR REALLY, THE IDEA OF ac IN ANY fake QUADRANT

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: i dOnT KnOw  
TC: I ThInK ItS KiNdA  
TC: pOeTiC?  
TC: LiKe  
TC: Ac aNd cA  
TC: HeLpInG EaCh oThEr

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: ,,,

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: I'M GOING TO ASSUME YOU HAVEN'T EXTENDED THAT RIDICULOUS THEORY ANYWHERE ELSE.

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: ItS NoT A ThEoRy  
TC: iTs pOeTrY  
TC: :o)

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: ...  
CG: I'M GLAD YOU'RE FEELING BETTER.


	25. receivve awwkwward request

gallowsCalibrator began trolling caligulasAquarium

GC: H3Y 4MPOR4  
GC: DON3 4NY FL4RP1NG L4T3LY?  
CA: wwhat the hell  
CA: you troll me out of nowwhere to ask me that?  
GC: 1 N33D3D SOM3TH1NG 1NNOCUOUS TO OP3N TH3 CONV3RS4T1ON W1TH  
GC: 1 W4NT TO 4SK 4 K1ND OF W31RD 4ND 4WKW4RD F4VOR  
CA: im afraid to find out wwhat YOU think is wweird and awwkwward  
CA: but go ahead and ask  
GC: W3 N33D YOU TO PR3T3ND YOU H4V3 4 QU4DR4NT OR W4NT 4 QU4DR4NT W1TH N3P3T4 L31JON  
GC: 4ND G3T H3R TR4NSF3RR3D TO GU4RD DUTY ON YOUR SH1P.  
CA: wwhat  
CA: wwhy  
CA: isnt she on a ship wwith her REAL moirail?  
GC: Y3S  
GC: 4ND 4 CR33PY MOR3 S3N1OR OFF1C3R WHO W4NTS TO S3ND H3R TO 4 HORR1F1C SUBJUGGL4TOR SH1P B3C4US3 H3 W4NTS TO P41L H3R R34L MO1R41L.  
GC: BUT YOUR3 R1GHT 4 QU4DR4NT OTH3R TH4N P4L3 WOULD B3 MOR3 CONV1NC1NG.  
GC: W3R3 TH1NK1NG FLUSHCRUSH.  
CA: wwhat  
CA: ewwww  
CA: thats terrible  
GC: >:|  
CA: uhhh the senior officer i mean  
GC: Y3S.  
GC: 1T G3TS WORS3, 4CTU4LLY.  
CA: wworse than killin someones moirail because you wwant in their pants?  
CA: thats a conciliatory quadrant thats not evven competition  
GC: W3LL NO  
GC: BUT 4 MO1R41L 1S L1K3LY TO OBJ3CT TO TH1S P4RT1CUL4R 1ND1V1DU4L ON THE3 GROUNDS TH4T TH3 N3W CONSCR1PTS H3 G3TS 1N H1S QU4DR4NTS FR3QU3NTLY D13 1N SUSP1C1OUS C1RCUMST4NC3S.  
CA: ...  
CA: please tell me this guy isnt a seadwweller  
GC: PURPL3, 1F 1T M4K3S 4 D1FF3R3NC3.  
CA: fuck yes it makes a difference it means he probably cant come after me  
CA: if hes after zahhak he aims high  
CA: did you tell makara to wwatch his back? if hes capable of it?  
GC: ...  
GC: 1 GU3SS YOUD H4V3 NO W4Y OF KNOW1NG 1F YOU H4V3NT B33N CH3CK1NG  
GC: TCS D34D  
GC: DU3 TO HORR1F1C SUBJUGGL4TOR SH1P, NOT D1SGUST1NG H1GHBLOOD OFF1C3R, NOT TH4T 1T M4K3S MUCH D1FF3R3NC3.  
CA: fuck  
CA: wwhat about vvris  
CA: is she dead too?  
GC: NOT TH4T 1 KNOW OF, BUT SH3S OUT OF TOUCH.  
GC: TO B3 P3RF3CTLY FR4NK  
GC: 1M NOT OPT1M1ST1C  
GC: >:|  
CA: fuck  
GC: M4YB3 1F YOU 3NT3R OUR D1SGUST1NG-H1GHBLOOD-OV3RB34R-D3F34T1NG C4HOOTS 1 C4N 1NTRODUC3 YOU TO 44S 3V3R-1NCR34S1NG 3NTOUR4G3 OF GHOSTS.  
GC: 1T W1LL PROB4BLY CH33R YOU UP.  
CA: fuck  
CA: fine  
CA: ill say im flushed for leijon and get her pulled ovver here  
CA: hell  
CA: ill evven break the newws to zahhak  
GC: H3 DO3SNT KNOW 4BOUT TH3 C4HOOTS 4ND W3D L1K3 TO K33P 1T TH4T W4Y.  
CA: thats fine  
CA: i wwont tell him about that part  
GC: ...  
GC: 1 GU3SS 1TS MY TURN TO 4SK SOM3ON3 1F 1 SHOULD B3 WORR13D.


	26. share newws

caligulasAquarium began trolling centaursTesticle

CA: hey landdwweller  
CA: im stealin your girlfriend  
CT: D --> What  
CT: D --> Ampora  
CT: D --> Why are you contacting me with these 100d assertions  
CA: your moirail  
CA: i think shes cute  
CA: so im havvin her transferred to my ship  
CA: an no lowwly landdwweller can movve her awway  
CT: D --> ...  
CT: D --> ...  
CT: D --> Thank you  
CA: ...  
CA: so... you knoww  
CT: D --> Yes  
CT: D --> I know  
CA: uhhhh  
CA: so  
CA: sorry i cant  
CA: you knoww  
CA: do anythin to help you  
CT: D --> Just  
CT: D --> If you can keep Nepeta from going back into danger  
CT: D --> You would have  
CT: D --> My STRONGEST gratitude  
CA: uhh  
CA: ill do wwhat i can


	27. wave hi!

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: so  
CA: this is the super secret dropbox thing  
CA: wwhat  
CA: wwhy is it full of files from dead people

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: Y34H 4BOUT TH4T  
GC: DONT US3 4NYON3S N4M3S

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: well  
AA: im a necr0path  
AA: i can keep gh0sts fr0m dispelling  
AA: pretty much indefinitely

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: TYPING WAS A LITTLE MORE DIFFICULT, BUT HEY!  
CG: LOOK AT US TYPE.

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Hi.  
CC: 8)  
CC: Sorry I codn’t tell you I was sticking around before now!  
CC: It’s just that if people found out AA could get in reel trouble.  
CC: The rest of you, too.  
CC: 8(

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: uh  
CA: right  
CA: of course  
CA: youre  
CA: ok?

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: 8)  
CC: Not bad.

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: thats  
CA: uh  
CA: good

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: so is, uh, ac going to be in this thing too?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: OF COURS3!  
GC: 4S SOON 4S SH3 G3TS 4T 4 COMPUT3R 1N H3R N3W POST1NG!  
GC: 1S SH3 TH3R3 Y3T?

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: hey i made the request just like i said i wwould

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: TH4TS NOT WH4T 1 W4S 4SK1NG BUT GOOD TO H34R

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: 2he2 iin tran2iit  
TA: everythiing look2 good  
TA: overbear ha2nt made a noii2e  
TA: what are we goiing two do about hiim?

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: I STILL THINK A GHOST ATTACK SQUAD HAS POTENTIAL.  
CG: HE HAS A MILLION GHOSTS AFTER HIM ALREADY, RIGHT?  
CG: CC AND I ARE BOTH DOING GOOD AFFECTING LIVING THINGS.  
CG: WE COULD LEAD A GHOST ARMY EASY.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: 2mackiing around techniiciian2 ii2 one thiing  
TA: kiilliing an actiive-duty ruffiianniihiilator ii2 2omethiing el2e  
TA: AAd probably have two giive you a boo2t  
TA: and that miight get her caught

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: give me credit f0r s0me discreti0n  
AA: im n0t g0ing t0 get myself caught  
AA: but TA is right that taking 0ut 0verbear w0uld be an 0rder 0f magnitude harder than anything y0uve d0ne s0 far  
AA: including CCs gh0st punching rampage 0n the gleeful aband0n  
AA: and she was n0tably w0rked up f0r that

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: ghost punching rampage?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: an equiipment malfunctiion would be doable  
TA: but that could get ME caught  
TA: e2peciially 2iince the brutal domiinatiion of iinferiior2 ha2 an integrated 2y2tem  
TA: maybe iif we get hiim on a diifferent 2hiip

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 1 4M WORK1NG ON TH3 L3G4L 4PPRO4CH  
GC: H1S PR1M4RY T4RG3TS 4R3 USU4LLY BLU3BLOOD, BUT H3S GON3 UP TO PURPL3 OCC4S1ON4LLY  
GC: WH1CH 1S GOOD FOR US, 4LTHOUGH NOT FOR TH3 FL33TS PURPL3 CONSCR1PTS.  
GC: 3V3N 1F H3D STUCK B3LOW H1S COLOR, TH3R3S ONLY SO M4NY H1GHBLOODS YOU C4N K1LL W1THOUT OP3N1NG YOURS3LF UP FOR TROUBL3.  
GC: 1 N33D TO BR1NG H1M TO SOM3ON3S 4TT3NT1ON  
GC: G3T SOM3ON3 1NT3R3ST3D 1N TH3 C4S3  
GC: TH3N TH3R3S TH3 H4RD P4RT  
GC: G3TT1NG 4 H1GHBLOOD CONV1CT3D.

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: you sound really confident  
CA: that wwas sarcasm

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 1 4M NOT S4Y1NG 1 C4NT OR WONT DO 1T!  
GC: 1M S4Y1NG 1TS COMPL1C4T3D!

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: I think TC and I shoald head over to that ship to run interference whale she’s working on it.  
CC: You know, step in and create a diversion when Overbear looks like he’s cornering CT!  
CC: That shoald be within our cape-abilities, shoaldn’t it?

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: NOT THAT I WANT TO DO ANYTHING TO DISCOURAGE DERAILING THE GHOSTGHOSTIGHOSTION  
CG: BUT IS TC UP TO THAT?

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: tOtAlLy!  
TC: :o)  
TC: mAyBe wE CaN EvEn cOnTiNuE ThE GhOsTgHoStIgHoStIoN FrOm aNoThEr aNgLe!

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: ...

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: ghostghost wwhat noww?


	28. HOW THE FUCK DO YOU PURGE HISTORY? (a.k.a., the dropbox 2tand-up routiine contiinue2)

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < *ac has carefully read all the files befur jumping in*  
AC: :33 < *she is furry impurressed!*  
AC: :33 < *and glad cg and cc and tc are still around*  
AC: :33 < *though for future refurence*  
AC: :33 < *she would rather hear about her furriends even if it means she might get in trouble*

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: OH CRAP  
CG: *ALL* THE FILES?  
CG: WE NEED TO START CLEANING OUT THE OLD ONES.  
CG: AT LEAST ALL THE ONES WHICH ARE JUST PEOPLE ...-ING AT EACH OTHER.

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: hI,  
AT: }:)  
AT: gc IS IN COURTBLOCK OBSERVATION, RIGHT NOW,  
AT: sO IT WILL BE A LITTLE WHILE, BEFORE SHE CAN GET IN,

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Hi! 8)  
CC: AA is on duty helping clear out a salvaged wreck, but

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: hI  
TC: :o)

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: UH  
CG: ALSO  
CG: HI AC, SORRY WE COULDN'T COME UP WITH ANYTHING TO GET BOTH OF YOU OUT OF THERE IMMEDIATELY.  
CG: AND SORRY YOU'RE NOW STUCK ON A MOSTLY-SEADWELLER SHIP.  
CG: HAS THAT BEEN MUCH OF A PROBLEM?

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < not so far  
AC: :33 < *ac hasn't actually seen any seadwellers!*  
AC: :33 < there has been some teasing about ca  
AC: :33 < but it seems like practically all the landdwellers in ship security are here beclaws someone pulled strings  
AC: :33 < some of them are furry embarrassed about it

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: ...  
CG: INTERESTING.

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < *ac needs to talk to ca*  
AC: :33 < *about how we are going to do this fake quadrant exactly*  
AC: :33 < *is she supposed to be purrtending to be flushed for him or not?*  
AC: :33 < *so fur she has avoided giving a straight answer but she will have to eventually*  
AC: :33 < is ca here?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: CA ii2 iin fancy advanced 2eadweller 2choolfeediing  
TA: for the next three hours, accordiing two hii2 2chedule  
TA: iif you want two dii2cu22 that wiith hiim 2omewhere other than the dropbox ii can 2et up a one-tiime 2ecure chat

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < that sounds like a good idea  
AC: :?? < what about ct?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: get hiim actiive on trolliian, then tell me and iif iim not bu2y ii can 2ecure iit  
TA: but a2 far a2 ii know iit 2hould be fiine two non-2ecure me22age hiim for normal moiiraiil 2tuff

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :(( < unless overbear objects

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: THAT FUCKER.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ...  
TA: good poiint  
TA: but iif that2 what were worriied about, ii 2hould poiint out a 2ecure chat wont 2top overbear from fiindiing out 2ome other way

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: cg, YOU DON’T HAVE TO SAY, THAT OVERBEAR IS, UM, A FUCKER, EVERY TIME ANYONE MENTIONS HIM?  
AT: wE ALL KNOW,

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :|| < ugh  
AC: :|| < we need to get him out of there

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: GC whale have to update you on the legal strategy  
CC: but I reely think TC and I cod go interfere in the meantime!

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: AND I STILL DON'T THINK A LONG TERM STAY SOMEWHERE YOU'LL BE COMPLETELY OUT IF TOUCH IS A GOOD IDEA.  
CG: NOT EVEN FOR YOU, LET ALONE TC.

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: And why codn't we be in touch?  
CC: We got the interface set up here.  
CC: And I've been using Tideburn’s computer with no interface at all for the ghostghostighostion!

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: ...

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: yES, ALL THOSE PEOPLE, ,,,-ING AT EACH OTHER,  
AT: aRE REALLY, CLUTTERING UP THE DROPBOX,

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: SHUT UP.  
CG: I'LL USE MY GHOST TYPING HOWEVER I WANT.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ye2, that ii2 true  
TA: enthu2iia2tiic viiolence ii2 an iintermediiate 2y2tem  
TA: and the helm2man ii2 kiind of a flake  
TA: wiith liimiited computer 2kiills  
TA: ii had two help her out gettiing riid of 2ome adware 2ome iidiiot 2aved on theiir central banks wiithout anyone notiiciing  
TA: 2he2 unliikely two notiice tiideburn2 computer actiivatiing whiile he2 away, and iif 2he diid there2 nothiing compelliing her two care about iit  
TA: brutal domiinatiion ii2 iintegrated  
TA: and not very talkatiive

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: dIDN'T AA SAY, SHE WAS, UH, GOING TO TRY, TO GET SENT OVER THERE IN PERSON?  
AT: tO SCOUT THINGS OUT?  
AT: wE SHOULD PROBABLY, WAIT FOR THAT?

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: YES, LETS DO THAT.  
CG: I SWEAR I SPEND NINETY PERCENT OF MY TIME TELLING PEOPLE NOT TO DO STUPID RECKLESS THINGS.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: yeah  
TA: and the other ten percent fiindiing excu2e2 two gho2t punch people

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: iid 2ay iit2 not liike thii2 all the tiime  
TA: but you read all the fiile2 2o youd know ii wa2 lyiing

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < :33


	29. name2

AA: the next 0ne is d0riti s0mething  
AA: high cerulean  
AA: blunt f0rce trauma t0 back 0f the skull and the t0rso  
AA: als0 l0ts 0f bruising 0n the face and neck  
AA: but i d0nt think it c0ntributed t0 her death  
AA: at least ten sweeps ag0  
TA: okay  
TA: sendiing a query two the cumulatiive database  
TA: thii2ll take a biit  
TA: got a more recent one ii can look for locally whiile iit2 runniing?  
AA: theres a l0w purple im pretty sure was three sweeps ag0  
AA: because hes wearing a t-shirt f0r that seas0n 0f alternias g0t talent  
AA: i remember that asinine l0g0  
AA: but he had blunt f0rce trauma t0 the fr0nt 0f the skull  
AA: and cant actually talk  
AA: s0 i d0nt have a name f0r him  
TA: ii can look  
TA: maybe he wa2 a conte2tant  
AA: s0 s0me0ne finally asked why ive had all these murdered bluebl00ds traipsing thr0ugh  
AA: why i cared  
AA: s0 i said i was w0rried ab0ut 0verbears activities because he has a hist0ry 0f destr0ying any perceived p0ssible c0mpetiti0n  
AA: and id heard he was pursuing a guy wh0 used t0 have a flushcrush 0n me  
AA: then i realized that was a pretty g00d reas0n t0 be c0ncerned  
TA: 2hiit  
TA: um  
TA: iit 2houldnt be obviiou2, though, riight?  
TA: there wa2 never any offiiciial quadrant, you never gave hiim anythiing – unle22 he 2ay2 2omethiing ii dont 2ee how overbear would even fiind out  
AA: ct is n0t a very g00d liar  
AA: if 0verbear asks  
AA: 0_0  
TA: 2hiit  
TA: he ha2nt touched your fiile 2o far anyway  
AA: thats s0mething  
TA: alterniia2 got talent boy WA2 a conte2tant  
TA: chiidro arctiif  
TA: he played guiitar  
TA: ...  
TA: he wa2 beaten two death wiith hii2 guiitar  
TA: that2 ju2t unnece22ary  
TA: how the fuck diid they ju2tiify cla22iifyiing thii2 a2 acciidental?  
TA: iill package iit up for GC  
AA: ive g0t an0ther recent 0ne  
AA: cerulean with0ut a mark 0n him  
AA: insists 0verbear never laid a hand 0n him but still keeps sh0wing up t0 lurk in the c0rner d0dging questi0ns  
TA: got a name? iill 2ee what ii can fiind  
AA: s0mething silber  
TA: 2earchiing now  
TA: diid the necropath you told 2ay anythiing u2eful?  
AA: that i sh0uld menti0n it t0 c0rpsepap but n0t expect t00 much  
AA: skelet0n was slightly m0re helpful  
AA: if a necr0path is murdered they are c0nsidered exempt fr0m all guidelines ab0ut n0t pushing t00 much  
AA: d0 whatever y0u like t0 remind them n0t t0 fuck with necr0paths  
TA: a lot of good that doe2 NOW  
AA: yes  
TA: ii thiink who youve got ii2 panthe 2iilber  
TA: dropped dead duriing driill2  
TA: they eventually deciided he wa2 p2ychiically roamiing  
TA: and two tangled up iin the miind of a brownblood mate2priit who wa2  
TA: ii quote  
TA: culled at a 2uperiior2 dii2cretiion  
AA: unf0rtunately thats pr0bably n0t s0mething any0ne c0uld get in tr0uble f0r  
AA: but it d0es explain why hes interested  
TA: 2hould ii 2end iit two GC anyway?  
AA: and the br0wnbl00d if y0u can find them  
AA: evidence of the  
AA: sec0ndary targeting  
TA: iive got her name already, iill iinclude the ca2e  
TA: even though no one care2 about lowblood2  
TA: ...  
TA: ii gue22 we ju2t watch your fiile for actiiviity  
TA: really carefully  
TA: and you 2hould probably 2tay off the brutal domiinatiion  
AA: 0_0  
AA: yes  
AA: pr0bably  
AA: which means i sh0uld als0 pr0bably see if cc can get there with0ut me  
AA: and maybe tc  
TA: and hurry up wiith the legal approach  
TA: cumulatiive 2earch ii2 back  
TA: doriitii holda2  
TA: diied almo2t thiirty 2weep2 ago  
TA: oh, thii2 ii2 good – thii2 one2 actually marked a2 an unre2olved 2u2piiciious death  
TA: iill 2end iit two GC riight away  
TA: got another old one? ii 2hould have tiime for one more remote 2earch before nav diiagno2tiic2  
AA: indig0  
AA: saffir s0mething  
AA: crushed windpipe and br0ken neck  
AA: which i guess is at least a change


	30. decide terms

CA: so  
AC: :33 < so  
CA: thanks for comin up wwith this  
CA: the last thing wwe need is to be doin this in that dropbox wwith evveryone makin comments  
AC: :33 < *ac agrees*  
AC: :|| < *this is all furry embarrassing*  
CA: so wwhat do wwe need to settle, exactly  
AC: :|| < mostly whether it’s supposed to be requited  
AC: :|| < if it is people would expect us to  
AC: :|| < spend time together  
AC: :|| < *ac guesses they would expect more, but we wouldn’t have to do that part*  
AC: :|| < probably  
CA: ack  
CA: okay  
CA: and if its unrequited im chasin after you and youre runnin awway?  
AC: :|| < yes  
CA: like  
CA: howw much chasin?  
AC: :33 < *ac thinks that’s up to ca*  
AC: :33 < some of them seem to be furly relaxed about it  
CA: do you have to be runnin?  
CA: could you be  
CA: i dont knoww  
CA: undecided?  
CA: you knoww me and dont dislike me but you dont like me like me  
CA: and im tryin to impress you?  
CA: like  
CA: sloww romance?  
AC: :33 < that would work purrty well for ac but  
AC: :33 < you would have to do a lot of romancy things? it would be a lot of work?  
CA: less annoyin wwork than faking assignations or creepin on you  
CA: wwhy is evveryone so nosy  
AC: :33 < okay  
AC: :33 < it’s a plan  
AC: :33 < :33  
CA: vvirtual shake on it  
CA: ill stop by later wwith some really ugly quadrant jewwelry you can decline to wwear  
AC: :33 < *ac is slightly concerned that ca already has ugly quadrant jewelry to give away*  
AC: :33 < *but is feeling better about this cathoots*  
AC: :33 < :33


	31. m0re names

AA: vatren cielen  
AA: purple  
AA: heavy bruising and l0ts 0f wheezing  
AA: pr0bably punctured airsac  
AA: and 0lrena pitwel  
AA: cerulean  
AA: m0re head trauma  
AA: they think eight sweeps ag0  
TA: found them  
TA: lii2ted a2 ki2me22ii22iitude gone bad?  
AA: he claimed he was auspisticizing  
TA: ...  
TA: at lea2t we havent found hiim claiimiing two be anyone2 moiiraiil  
TA: ...  
TA: yet  
TA: okay the remote 2earch ii2 back  
TA: caprii2 ruxliit, low iindiigo, fourteen 2weep2 ago  
TA: cru2h injuriie2 and hii2 teeth were all knocked out?  
TA: 2tiill a more plau2iible acciident than 2ome of the2e  
AA: huh  
AA: his gh0st has all his teeth  
AA: maybe it was p0stm0rtem  
TA: or he deciided they were back, gho2t2 can do that, riight?  
AA: they usually need c0aching  
AA: ready f0r the next 0ld 0ne?  
TA: go ahead  
AA: its a t0ugh 0ne  
AA: he w0nt talk  
AA: s0 no name  
AA: high purple  
AA: like hint 0f earfins high  
AA: stabbed in the abd0men with s0mething ab0ut ten centimeters in diameter  
AA: side 0f the skull caved in  
AA: thr0at slit  
AA: and set 0n fire  
TA: ooooookay  
TA: overkiill much  
TA: iill 2ee what ii can fiind  
AA: m0re recently  
AA: yell0w wh0 says 0verbear went after her m0irail six sweeps ag0  
AA: shes hellas s0mething  
AA: keeps calling the m0irail fizzy  
AA: presumably a nickname  
TA: hmmmm  
AA: speaking 0f m0irails 0f pe0ple 0verbear is after  
AA: did CA and AC have that talk  
TA: ye2  
TA: 2eemed two go okay  
TA: AC wa2 riight about the number of people on that 2hiip there by 2eadweller2 reque2t2  
TA: 2hiit looks liike the lowblood death log2 only go back fiive 2weep2  
TA: unle22 you have more on fiizzy theyll have two waiit theiir turn for a remote 2earch  
AA: 0k then  
AA: cangin s0mething starting with f0l 0r ful  
AA: teal  
AA: stabbed thr0ugh the eye  
TA: teal2 a liittle below hii2 u2ual range, ii2nt iit?  
AA: its still blue en0ugh i guess  
AA: there are s0me  
TA: gue22 2o  
TA: cangiin fol2un, four 2weep2 ago  
TA: kiilled wiith a letter opener? that2 embarra22iing  
TA: they deciided 2uiiciide  
TA: ii hope GC2 goiing two be able two u2e all the2e ca2e2 whiich were ruled acciidental or 2uiiciide or whatever  
TA: 2he 2aiid 2end them all 2o ii am but  
TA: ...  
AA: well the next 0ne says she has an 0pen file  
AA: th0ugh shes hesitant t0 thr0w in with whatever shifty p0ssibly subversive l0wbl00d thing were up t0  
TA: 2ounds charmiing  
AA: less ann0ying than the 0ther recent 0ne j0stling f0r attenti0n s0  
AA: hannah leybar  
AA: indig0  
AA: she says really recent  
AA: br00d bef0re us  
TA: well, here 2he is  
TA: back two blunt force trauma  
TA: ...  
TA: there2 a bunch of mediiculler fiile2 liinked  
TA: he mu2t have beaten her up a lot before he kiilled her  
TA: ...  
TA: 2ay2 2he claiimed iit wa2 acciident2  
TA: but yeah, 2omeone2 2u2piiciious  
TA: fiile2 open  
TA: ...  
TA: AA?  
AA: im here  
AA: its just still strange t0 see highbl00ds stuck in p0siti0ns id expect t0 see l0wbl00ds in  
TA: gue22 iit2 liike CG 2aiid  
TA: everythiing here ii2 horriible  
AA: 0_0  
TA: fuck  
TA: overkiill hiigh purple re2ult2 are back and there are over a hundred po22iibiiliitiie2, thii2 make2 no 2en2e, there cant be that many brutally murdered almo2t-2eadweller con2criipt2  
TA: mu2tve 2aiid or iin2tead of and for the iinjuriie2  
TA: iim goiing two 2ave the2e and narrow them down later  
AA: that w0rks  
AA: i can give y0u the next extended search instead 0f this extremely impatient gh0st attempting t0 redisc0ver breathing s0 he can breathe d0wn my neck  
AA: 0u0  
AA: phydas  
AA: n0t sure if thats first 0r last  
AA: purple  
AA: br0ke all the b0nes in her b0dy  
AA: l00ks like  
AA: and 0ld  
AA: say at least fifty sweeps maybe m0re  
TA: uuuggghhhhh  
TA: ii hate thii2 guy 2o much


	32. Send Mail

MESSAGE BUNDLE FOR: GALLOWSCALIBRATOR  
FROM: GRIMAUXILIATRIX  
REPLY-TO: DISORDERLYIMPULSE

GA: Terezi  
GA: I Hope You Are Getting This  
GA: You Seemed The Best Recipient Based On Being Less Likely To Have Been Randomly Culled  
GA: Or Non Randomly Culled  
GA: And Also Receptive To A Less Than Official Message  
GA: The Person Preparing It Says It Is Concealed In The Overhead Of Fleet Cavern Automated Status Indicators  
GA: Im Not Sure What That Means  
GA: I Hope Sollux Might Be Able To Do Something Similar  
GA: If Sollux Is In A Position To Do Things  
GA: Well  
GA: Im Fine  
GA: The Brooding Caverns Are Very Interesting  
GA: I Am Working Hard And Learning A Lot  
GA: How Is Legislaceration?  
GA: And Fleet Life In General?  
GA: Have You Had A Chance To Speak To Aradia?  
GA: She Told Me Some Interesting Things You Might Be Interested In  
GA: I Have Learned Some Things She Might Be Interested In  
GA: Or Her Friends  
GA: Well  
GA: I Am Running Out Of Space  
GA: I Hope Youre Fine  
GA: As Are The Rest Of Our Friends  
GA: Despite Their Likelihood To Be Randomly Or Non Randomly Culled


	33. UPD4T3

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: TO ST4RT OFF ON 4 L1GHT3R NOT3  
GC: H34RD FROM G4!  
GC: SOM3ON3 WH3R3 SH3S POST3D C4N BUNDL3 M3SS4G3S 1N TH3 OV3RH34D OF TH3 4UTOM4T3D ST4TUS SOM3TH1NG  
GC: 1V3 S3NT T4 TH3 WHOL3 TH1NG  
GC: M4YB3 H3 C4N F1GUR3 OUT HOW TO R3PLY!

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < yay!  
AC: :33 < is she okay?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: OH SH3S F1N3  
GC: WORR13D 4BOUT 4LL OF US

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: AS WELL SHE MIGHT.  
CG: IS THERE A DARKER NOTE COMING?  
CG: I KNOW AA AND TA HAVE SENT YOU ALL SORTS OF HORRIBLE DEATH RECORDS  
CG: IS IT NOT WORKING?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: NO 4CTU4LLY TH3 HORR1BL3 D34TH R3CORDS *4R3* TH3 D4RK3R NOT3.  
GC: YOU H4V3NT B33N R34D1NG TH3M R1GHT?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: yeah no  
TA: ii have two pull the data but CG help2 ii2olate the e22entiial 2tuff  
TA: iif you couldnt tell he mu2t be doiing a fanta2tiic job 2uppre22iing the urge two ediitoriialiize

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: NO I'VE BEEN LETTING TA SHOVEL THROUGH SWEEPS UPON SWEEPS OF MURDERED BLUEBLOODS ALL BY HIMSELF  
CG: WHILE I SIT HERE GHOST DROOLING ON MYSELF AND FLIRTING WITH UNRELENTING'S CREEPY GROUPIE.  
CG: YES, I'VE BEEN HELPING.

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: OH.  
GC: SORRY.  
GC: 1 FORGOT YOU W3R3 C4MP3D OUT TH3R3.

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: IF I WEREN'T CAMPED OUT HERE I'D BE SURROUNDED BY THE ACTUAL GHOSTS  
CG: WHICH I GATHER IS MUCH WORSE.

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 1 B3L13V3 1T.

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: They're not that bad!  
CC: Whale, most of them aren't.  
CC: Some of them get a little annoying.  
CC: But mostly they've been very eager to help!  
CC: It's not their fault they're mostly -- um -- spacey?  
CC: Skyflare says being around necropaths plays a major role in staying grounded and knowing what's going on.

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: I WAS REFERRING MORE TO HOW THEY WERE BRUTALLY MURDERED BY SOME ASSHOLE WHO SLITHERED INTO THEIR QUADRANTS.  
CG: AND HOW HALF OF THEM SEEM TO HAVE HAD THEIR HEADS CAVED IN?  
CG: THAT CAN'T BE GOOD TO BE AROUND.  
CG: AESTHETICALLY, IF FOR NO OTHER REASON.

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: ...  
CC: Whale yes there's that.  
CC: 8(

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: ThEyRe nOt tHaT BaD  
TC: I MeAn iTs nOt gOoD BuT  
TC: NoT ThAt bAd  
TC: rElAtIvElY

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: ...  
GC: S3TT1NG 4S1D3 FOR TH3 MOM3NT HOW TH3 GL33FUL 4B4NDON 1S OBJ3CT1V3LY TH3 WORST SH1P 1N TH3 SQU4DRON 1NCLUD1NG TH3 G4RB4G3 SCOW  
GC: 1 SHOW3D SH4RP3Y3 TH3 OP3N F1L3 4ND 4 S3L3CT1ON OF TH3 OTH3RS  
GC: NOT3D TH3 S1M1L4R1T13S  
GC: 4SK3D 1F TH1S W4S SOM3TH1NG W3 COULD WORK W1TH.

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: WELL?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: SH3 S41D TH3Y 4R3  
GC: >:]  
GC: SH3 W4S V3RY 1MPR3SS3D W1TH SOM3 OF TH3 OLD3R F1L3S  
GC: S41D TH3YV3 B33N UNOFF1C14LLY LOOK1NG 4T OV3RB34R BUT H4DNT GON3 B4CK MOR3 TH4N T3N SW33PS.  
GC: TOO MUCH D4T4 1N TH3 CUMUL4T1V3 D4T4B4S3, NOT 3NOUGH D3T41LS TO S34RCH.

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < :33

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: }:)  
AT: tHAT'S VERY, GOOD TO HEAR,  
AT: bUT WHY DIDN'T THEY ASK, THE NECROPATHS FOR INFORMATION?  
AT: iT SEEMS, LIKE THAT WOULD BE, VERY HELPFUL,

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: PROBABLY BECAUSE NECROPATHS AS A GROUP ARE LYING LIARS WHO LIE.  
CG: I REMEMBER DRYBLEACH LOOKED LEPSIR IN THE FACE AND SAID THERE WEREN'T ANY GHOSTS IN THE ADMINBLOCK.  
CG: I MIGHT HAVE BELIEVED HIM MYSELF IF I HADN'T BEEN STANDING THERE  
CG: A GHOST  
CG: WITH SEVERAL OTHER GHOSTS.  
CG: ONE OF WHICH HAD BEEN CHEWING ON LEPSIR'S STYLUSES ALL NIGHT.

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: thats why they sh0uldnt  
AA: why they d0nt is a c0mbinati0n 0f reluctance t0 inv0lve l0wbl00ds in seri0us matters  
AA: 0r i assume thats a fact0r  
AA: and the bureau d0esnt 0ffer services c0mmunicating with gh0sts  
AA: 0nly dispelling them

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: and dont forget the other niight  
TA: when AA was "cleariing the helm2block" two get riid of that terriifyiing groiin-punchiing previiou2 helm2man  
TA: iit wa2 very dramatiic  
TA: unrelentiing applauded

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Oar Bonebelt telling Captain Tideburn there was no ghost and the thing with the shuttlecraft was a mechanical fault  
CC: When it was reely reely obviously Skyflare.

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: oR ScAvEnGe  
TC: JuSt  
TC: sCaVeNgE

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: ,,,  
AT: i STAND CORRECTED,

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: Y34H 1 DONT TH1NK GHOST T3ST1MONY 1S GO1NG TO B3 4 TH1NG.

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: fuck  
CA: you wwouldnt do that to me if i needed a necropath wwould you?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: abs0lutely  
AA: 0u0

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: wwait  
CA: wwas that a yes or a no

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: SH4RP3Y3 S4YS TH3R3 4R3 TWO OPT1ONS.  
GC: 4SS3MBL3 3NOUGH F1L3S L1NK3D TO OV3RB34R STRONGLY 3NOUGH TH4T 1T CONV1NC3S OUR SUP3R1ORS 4ND H1S  
GC: OR G3T H1M 1N OUR 1NQU1S1TORM3NTBLOCK SOM3HOW 4ND G3T H1M TO CONF3SS.

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: uH, IT SOUNDS LIKE, YOU'VE PRETTY MUCH, UM, ACCEPTED?  
AT: i MEAN, sHARPEYE'S SPONSORSHIP? iNTO INQUISITORMENT?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: W3LL, Y3S.  
GC: 4LTHOUGH SH3S 4DD3D SOM3 3V1D3NSTR1K1NG DU3 TO MY "OBV1OUS N4TUR4L T4L3NT".  
GC: SH3S H3LP1NG M3 WH3N SH3 DO3SNT H4V3 TO.

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :|| < *ac is sorry gc has signed up fur something she's not sure she wants to do*  
AC: :|| < um  
AC: :?? < do you know how long it will take?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: UGGGHHHHHH.  
GC: TOO LONG, GO1NG TH3 3V1D3NC3 ROUT3.  
GC: L1K3 4 SW33P.  
GC: >:[  
GC: SO 1 W4NT TO F1GUR3 OUT 4 W4Y TO G3T H1M 1NTO 1NQU1S1TORM3NT 4ND CR4CK H1M.  
GC: 1M HOP1NG YOU GUYS C4N H3LP.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: uhhhhhh  
TA: ii could maybe fuck wiith hii2 2chedule two get hiim two the ruthle22 regulatiion  
TA: maybe  
TA: but ii wouldnt know what two do next

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: wOULD IT EVEN, UM, COUNT?  
AT: iF HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE THERE?

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: it definitely wwouldnt count if he didnt admit to anythin  
CA: and i dont knoww wwhy he wwould

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: TH4TS WH3R3 1M WOND3R1NG 1F 44 COULD H3LP, BY  
GC: UM  
GC: DO1NG WH4T YOU D1D TO 4G.

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: ...

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: I think the ghosts would be eager to give it a try.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ii would liike two poiint out  
TA: that really diidnt turn out very well  
TA: and iit wa2 almo2t a lot wor2e  
TA: and thii2 guy2 a biigger deal than AG

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: Y3S 1 KNOW.  
GC: BUT 1N TH3ORY H3 SHOULD N3V3R KNOW ABOUT TH1S.  
GC: W3D PROB4BLY N33D SH4RP3Y3S SUPPORT 4G41N.

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: that parts manageable  
AA: its just  
AA: im n0t sure it w0uld w0rk  
AA: ag went 0ff the rails because deep d0wn she wasnt happy ab0ut what she did t0 feed her lusus  
AA: she wasnt pr0ud 0f it  
AA: s0me part 0f her knew it was wr0ng  
AA: but she didnt want t0 admit it  
AA: i just needed t0 0pen the d00r t0 all that  
AA: and she started tearing herself t0 bits  
AA: but 0verbear  
AA: hes a l0t 0lder  
AA: hes had a l0ng time t0 decide this is what he wants t0 d0 with his life  
AA: hes had at least 0ne gh0st target him already  
AA: he might n0t care 0r even n0tice

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Which ghost?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: alesse dalyce  
AA: indig0  
AA: fifty 0r more sweeps ag0

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: OH, SCARF GIRL, RIGHT?

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: dO i, WANT TO KNOW?

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: PROBABLY NOT.

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: But she probably didn't start trying to haunt him until she thought he might go after her descendent, right?  
CC: So she'd been dead a reely long time by then.  
CC: Whale  
CC: Relative to a lot of the others

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: ARE THERE RECORDS OF NECROPATH REQUESTS?  
CG: LIKE, HAS HE EVER ACTUALLY REPORTED ANNOYANCE WITH A GHOST?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: n0t as far back as wed have t0 check  
AA: ill have t0 ask skelet0n

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: and ii gue22 we keep a22embliing ca2e2 iin the meantiime

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: JOY.


	34. feel like an idi0t

AA: i feel like an idi0t  
TA: ...  
TA: ii feel liike that frequently  
TA: you alway2 tell me two 2top that  
AA: i hadnt heard anything ab0ut 0verbear being b0thered by gh0sts  
AA: because  
AA: my s0urces are all gh0sts  
AA: and the 0nes wh0 really b0thered him  
AA: g0t dispelled  
TA: ...  
TA: now ii feel liike an iidiiot  
AA: 0_0  
TA: doe2 thii2 mean 2carf giirl never bothered hiim?  
AA: n0  
AA: this means scarf girl b0thered him in the sweep after her death  
AA: then he called a necr0path  
AA: and she g0t dispelled  
AA: but pulled herself t0gether 0ver the next f0rty sweeps  
TA: ...  
TA: doe2 that happen a lot?  
AA: it was a half assed dispelling j0b  
AA: and shes really upset ab0ut the scarf  
TA: and 2he2 really up2et about the 2carf  
AA: i still d0nt kn0w if gh0sts have ever made him feel guilty  
AA: 0r afraid  
AA: 0r if hes capable 0f feeling guilty  
AA: its easy t0 reach f0r gh0sts wh0 were killed by s0me0ne  
AA: n0t s0 easy t0 summ0n gh0sts wh0 kn0w s0me0nes pers0nal secrets  
TA: iill 2ee iif he2 had any quadrant2 on record who la2ted more than a 2weep  
TA: ...  
TA: not iin the la2t ten 2weep2  
AA: damn  
AA: im starting t0 think im g0ing t0 have t0 let cc g0 0ver there t0 investigate in pers0n  
AA: 0r gh0stgh0stigh0st  
TA: ii think gho2tgho2tiigho2t ii2 only for the CG-related 2tuff  
TA: ii ju2t mouthed gho2tgho2tiigho2t and now he2 glariing at me  
AA: ...  
AA: how can y0u tell  
TA: uh  
TA: 2hiit  
TA: iim not 2ure?  
TA: ii 2ort of thought ii 2aw hiim?  
TA: even though ii cant 2ee wiith my eye2 and he 2hould be iinvii2iible?  
AA: i think ill have t0 c0me 0ver and see if anything weirds g0ing 0n  
AA: this pr0bably has t0 d0 with my accidentally supercharging every gh0st i have cl0se c0ntact with  
AA: 0_0  
TA: iit miight be my iimagiinatiion  
AA: ...  
AA: maybe


	35. S3ND M41L (2)

MESSAGE BUNDLE TO: GRIMAUXILIATRIX C/O DISORDERLYIMPULSE  
FROM: GALLOWSCALIBRATOR  
WHAT THE FUCK KIIND OF 2Y2TEM ARE YOU ON THERE ARE 2O MANY WEIIRD CODE FRAGMENT2 IIN HERE

GC: H3LLO!  
GC: SO GL4D YOU FOUND 4 W4Y TO T4LK!  
GC: 4S YOU C4N S33, T4 FOUND 4 W4Y TO R3PRODUC3 1T.  
GC: H3S F1N3, OR 4S F1N3 4S H3 C4N B3.  
GC: 44 4T 4C C4 CT 4LSO CONF1RM3D F1N31SH.  
GC: FOR NOW 4NYW4Y.  
GC: 4GS ST4TUS 1S UNKNOWN  
GC: CG CC TC 4LL H4NG1NG W1TH 44.  
GC: W3V3 B33N K33P1NG BUSY!  
GC: W3 H4V3 4LSO M1N1M1Z3D US3 OF N4M3S 1N T3XT  
GC: PROB4BLY P4R4NO14 BUT B3TT3R S4F3 TH4N SORRY.  
GC: T4K3 C4R3!


	36. con2iider another approach

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: against my better judgment  
AA: cc and tc have g0ne t0 the brutal d0minati0n  
AA: 0_0  
AA: i have n0t  
AA: due t0 c0ncerns 0f 0verbear finding 0ut ab0ut cts flushcrush  
AA: 0_0  
AA: h0wever scarf girl v0lunteered t0 g0 with them t0 assist  
AA: and s0meh0w g0t sulky psychic b0y t0 v0lunteer as well  
AA: since he was alive m0re recently

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: ...  
CG: I SHOULD BE ALONG FOR THIS.

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: n0t until y0u have the visible t0 n0n necr0paths thing under c0mplete v0luntary c0ntr0l  
AA: s0rry

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: ...  
CG: OKAY TRUE  
CG: DAMN IT  
CG: I'M SURE THEY'LL MANAGE SOMEHOW.  
CG: WHAT ARE THEY SUPPOSED TO BE DOING EXACTLY?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: evaluating whether 0verbear c0uld be terr0rized int0 c0nfessing  
AA: and helping 0ut ct if they get the chance  
AA: but h0pefully n0t getting any0ne called t0 dispel them

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: hANG ON,  
AT: cg CAN BE, VISIBLE TO EVERYONE NOW?  
AT: hOW, IS THAT POSSIBLE?

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: FUCK  
CG: NOT EXACTLY  
CG: ONLY TA SO FAR

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: and iit miight be becau2e the gho2t typiing thiing ii2 tiied iin two the biiowiires 2o iive been expo2ed two iit a lot  
TA: we thiink

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: BUT I HAVE A HIGHER PROFILE THAN A GHOST SHOULD HAVE.  
CG: AND IT'S PROBABLY ONLY A MATTER OF TIME UNTIL CC DOES TOO, ARE YOU SURE SHE SHOULD BE DOING THIS?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: n0  
AA: 0_0

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: well iit2 a done deal now  
TA: iill 2ee iif ii can get the brutal domiinatiion two talk two me

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: yOU SAID, THAT'S AN INTEGRATED SYSTEM, RIGHT?  
AT: dO YOU THINK, HE'D KNOW ANYTHING?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ...  
TA: ii cant 2ee how he wouldnt, now that you mentiion iit  
TA: can helm2men even te2tiify?  
TA: GC?

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: cOURTBLOCK OBSERVATION,  
AT: sORRY,

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: AGAIN!  
CG: WHAT THE HELL DO THEY DO IN THERE ALL THE TIME?

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: mOSTLY, THEY TAKE NOTES,  
AT: gc SAYS,

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: p0ssibly s0mething interesting t0night  
AA: drybleach is scheduled t0 g0  
AA: res0lve an anticipated pr0blem  
AA: in the m0rning

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: well whatever  
TA: ii gue22 ii want two get brutal domiinatiion two talk two me eiither way  
TA: maybe ii can get an iintroductiion or 2omethiing

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: oh my god my mentor for this project is the hugest huge bitch it has evver been my misfortune to deal wwith  
CA: wwhy  
CA: wwhy do i havve to wwork wwith awwwwakk

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: sorry didnt realize wwe wwere in the middle of somethin important

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: let me kn0w if i can help with the intr0ducti0n  
AA: 0r if skelet0n can i guess

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: wwait  
CA: ccs on the terrible ship?!

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: NO, THE HORRIBLE SHIP IS THE GLEEFUL ABANDON.  
CG: CC'S ON THE BRUTAL DOMINATION.  
CG: ALONG WITH TC, SCARF GIRL, AND SULKY PSYCHIC BOY.

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: sOMETIMES i FEEL, LIKE i AM MISSING SO MUCH, ABOUT THE GHOSTS,

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < if ca means mollym awwakk  
AC: :33 < ac has also heard some things about that purrson  
AC: :|| < bitchy things

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: ,,,  
AT: i AM GOING TO HAVE TO START GOSSIPING ABOUT MY COLLEAGUES,  
AT: jUST TO HAVE ENOUGH TO SAY,


	37. Send Mail With Subtle Hints

MESSAGE BUNDLE TO: GALLOWSCALIBRATOR  
FROM: GRIMAUXILIATRIX  
REPLY-TO: DISORDERLYIMPULSE  
I'D LIK= TO S== YOU DO B=TT=R THIS ASININ= SYST=M IS T=RMIT=-BAS=D

GA: I Am So Glad To Hear About TA AA And AT  
GA: I Was Worried  
GA: And I Am Glad CG And CC Are  
GA: Um  
GA: Still With AA  
GA: And TC I Guess  
GA: That Is Sad To Hear  
GA: Did You Ever Think About Whether You Have An Ancestor  
GA: I Believe CG May Have Had An Ancestor  
GA: Isnt That Interesting  
GA: I Thought That Was Very Interesting  
GA: Lots Of People Around Here Are Very Interested  
GA: In Ancestors


	38. acquiire new recurriing daymare

TA: that fucker  
TA: that unmiitiigated a22hole  
TA: that  
TA: okay thii2 probably ii2nt any wor2e than the 2tuff we knew about but  
AA: ...  
AA: i assume this is 0verbear  
TA: brutal domiinatiion agreed two talk two me  
TA: prefer2 two go by domii apparently  
TA: but he cannot talk two me about overbear  
TA: liiterally  
TA: cannot  
AA: 0_0  
TA: and iim pretty sure hed liike two  
TA: when ii brought up the name he wa2  
TA: iit wa2 liike  
TA: hope  
AA: ...  
AA: i see  
TA: ii need two tell GC about thii2  
TA: becau2e iim 200% 2ure THII2 ii2 iillegal 2o iif we can 2tiick iit two hiim that2 great  
TA: and al2o we may be able two get communiicatiion for CC and TC after all  
TA: but ii ju2t  
TA: ii needed two  
TA: ii never even knew two have daymare2 about thii2  
TA: 2eeiing 2omethiing horriible  
TA: 2omethiing you 2hould be able two 2top  
TA: you wouldnt even get iin trouble 2toppiing iit  
TA: not after the 2iixteenth tiime when youd have eviidence iif you werent forced two era2e iit  
TA: but you cant  
TA: becau2e 2ome fucker 2nuck 2omethiing iinto the 2hiip2 maiinframe before you were even born  
AA: 0_0  
TA: iim goiing two 2tart workiing on 2ome canned program2 two giive you  
TA: two kiill the control routiine2 iin ca2e ii ever get iintegrated  
TA: 2ubtly  
AA: ...  
AA: g00d idea  
AA: and teach cg a n0n canned versi0n  
TA: that may take 2ome tiime  
AA: hell d0 it  
AA: we w0nt let y0u get stuck in that p0siti0n  
TA: ...  
TA: thank2  
TA: iid better wriite thii2 up for GC  
TA: ii ju2t diidnt want two freak out iin the dropbox  
AA: i d0nt kn0w why y0ure w0rried ab0ut that  
AA: y0ure the 0nly 0ne wh0 can delete anything


	39. rEjOiN ThE PaRtY?

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: uH  
TC: HeLlO?  
TC: We hAvE AcCeSs hErE NoW?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: oh good  
TA: you found iit  
TA: ii fiinally got iin touch wiith the helm2man of the brutal domiinatiion  
TA: he 2aiid he could 2et up one acce22 thiing for you  
TA: AA fiigured thii2 wa2 one place you would defiiniitely vii2iit  
TA: how2 2carf giirl2 maybe-de2cendant?

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: ShEs oKaY I ThInK?  
TC: At lEaSt oVeRbEaR HaSnT CoMe aRoUnD YeT  
TC: aLeSsE WaNtS Me tO StEaL HeR GoOd yArN JuSt iN CaSe  
TC: dO YoU ThInK ThAt wOuLd hElP?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ...  
TA: ii couldnt begiin two gue22  
TA: but iit 2eem2 premature iif he ha2nt paiid any attentiion two her yet

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 1 4GR33.  
GC: M4YB3 H1D3 1T 4S 4 COMPROM1S3.  
GC: DO YOU TH1NK SH3 1S H3R D3SC3ND4NT?

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: uH  
TC: i dOnT KnOw?  
TC: sHe lOoKs a lOt tHe sAmE AnD ShE KnItS BuT ThE NaMeS NoT QuItE RiGhT  
TC: WhY?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: NOTH1NG 1MPORT4NT!  
GC: D3SC3ND4NTS 4R3 JUST ON MY M1ND 4S G4 H4S 1NFORM4T1ON TH4T 4NC3STORS 4R3 R3L3V3NT TO TH3 GHOSTGHOST1GHOST1ON.  
GC: SOM3HOW.

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: PLEASE DO NOT ENCOURAGE THE GHOSTGHOSTIGHOSTION.  
CG: HOW'S CT?

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: ...  
TC: SpOoKeD  
TC: ThE BaD GuY KeEpS FoLlOwInG HiM ArOuNd  
TC: wAtChInG HiM  
TC: Cc aNd pAnThE ArE WaTcHiNg hIm wAtCh cT  
TC: We wErE ToO  
TC: BuT I GoT kinda UPSET  
TC: AnD I GuEsS I GaVe pAnThE A HeAdAcHe?  
TC: aNd a nOsEbLeEd?  
TC: aNd tHiS OtHeR GhOsT ScReAmEd aNd rAn iNtO A WaLl?  
TC: aNd cC SaId i sHoUlD MaYbE Go cAlM DoWn  
TC: aNd aLeSsE CoUlD TaKe mE To gO SeE HeR DeScEnDaNt  
TC: :o)

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :(( < :((  
AC: :(( < (about ct being watched and spooked, not scarf girl's descendant)

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: ...  
CG: I SEE.  
CG: WELL THE LATEST DEVELOPMENT ON OUR END IS OVERBEAR TAMPERED WITH THE SHIP'S HELMSMAN SOMEHOW.  
CG: TO COVER UP ALL HIS SHIT.  
CG: FUCKER.

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: W3 C4N US3 TH1S!  
GC: SOM3HOW.  
GC: M4YB3 G3T SOM3 SORT OF T1P.

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: when panthe g0t the n0sebleed  
AA: did 0verbear react at all

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: uM  
TC: i dUnNo  
TC: mAyBe?  
TC: I ThInK He bRoKe hIs sTyLuS BuT ThAt mIgHt bE A CoInCiDeNcE

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: hmmmmmm

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: AA are you a22embliing a terriifyiing army of gho2t2 two take over the uniiver2e?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: ...  
AA: not on purp0se  
AA: 0u0

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: does anyone else find it really wworrying wwhen she does that?

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: EVERYONE FINDS IT REALLY WORRYING WHEN SHE DOES THAT.  
CG: AT LEAST YOU'RE NOT PART OF THE TERRIFYING GHOST ARMY.  
CG: HEY, YOU'RE A HIGHBLOOD.  
CG: HOW WOULD YOU TIP AUTHORITIES OFF ABOUT SOMEONE  
CG: WHAT WAS IT  
CG: TAMPERING WITH VITAL EQUIPMENT?

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: wwell  
CA: i wwouldnt  
CA: not my problem

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: WHAT IF IT WAS YOUR PROBLEM?  
CG: WHAT IF YOU FOUND OUT ONE OF YOUR FELLOW SEADWELLERS, BUT A MORE SENIOR ONE  
CG: LIKE THAT AWWAKK PERSON YOU KEEP COMPLAINING ABOUT  
CG: WAS, I DON'T KNOW  
CG: FUCKING UP THE WATER FILTRATION OR SOMETHING?  
CG: BUT YOU FOUND OUT BECAUSE OF SOMETHING A LITTLE QUESTIONABLE.  
CG: SAY YOU BROKE INTO HER BLOCK FOR SOME REASON AND FOUND OUT.  
CG: WHAT WOULD YOU DO?

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: uhhhh  
CA: i  
CA: dont knoww?  
CA: wwhy wwould i wwant to break into awwwwakks block

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < if ac could offur a suggestion  
AC: :33 < ca could pass the infurmation to someone with an excuse fur being in awwakk's block  
AC: :33 < like her matesprit

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: I'D ASK WHAT SORT OF MATESPRIT WOULD TURN SOMEONE IN FOR TAMPERING BUT I HAVE A FEELING THE ANSWER IS  
CG: “A MATESPRIT WITH ZERO ACTUAL INTEREST IN THE QUADRANT, LIKE AWWAKK'S!”  
CG: BUT HOW WOULD THE MATESPRIT REPORT IT?

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < well, in this case hesten is in security and could just tell his commanding officer  
AC: :|| < so ac guesses that doesn't really help  
AC: :|| < sorry

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: i AM NOT SEEING, HIS MOTIVATION TO TELL ANYONE?  
AT: hE COULD STILL, GET IN TROUBLE WITH, UH, aWWAKK?  
AT: eSPECIALLY IF, SHE THINKS NO ONE ELSE, HAS BEEN IN HER BLOCK,  
AT: i'M ASSUMING HE'S LOWER BLOODED,

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: SO WHAT DO YOU DO?  
CG: IF YOU MAINTENANCE-DISCOVER AN INFRACTION?

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: wELL,  
AT: iF THE CULPRIT IS OLIVE, OR LOWER, THE AUTOCULLING PREVENTION RULES APPLY,  
AT: oR i GUESS, THEY ALWAYS APPLY,  
AT: bUT WE'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO INVOKE THEM, ON TEAL AND UP?  
AT: iT GOES IN A REPORT, THAT GOES TO THE SECOND-IN-COMMAND,  
AT: eVERY WEEK,

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: ...  
GC: SUDD3NLY 1 F33L V3RY UNS4F3.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ii thiink the helm2man over there ii2 mo2tly on top of thiing2  
TA: helm2men are authoriized two elevate urgent 2afety problem2 riight two the captaiin  
TA: the traiiniing module had example 2cenariio2 liike wiith a large troll dre22ed a2 clown for no 2tated rea2on tryiing two 2abotage aiirlock two more effiiciiently throw people out but ii2 iin danger of depre22uriiziing entiire 2hiip

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: yOU HAVE NO IDEA, HOW GLAD i AM TO HEAR THAT,

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: ME TOO  
GC: OK4Y HOW 4BOUT 1 JUST T3LL SH4RP3Y3 1V3 H34RD 4 RUMOR 4BOUT OV3RB34R T4MP3R1NG.  
GC: SH3 C4N S4Y WH4T W3 C4N DO W1TH TH4T  
GC: 4ND WH4T W3 M1GHT N33D TO DO MOR3.

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: THAT'S  
CG: OFFERING A LOT OF TRUST, ISN'T IT?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: thats s0urceless rum0rm0ngering  
AA: i d0nt have a pr0blem with it

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: yeah ii dont thiink iitll go anywhere but iit 2houldnt do any harm

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: I GUESS YOU'RE THE RUMOR TRANSMITTERS, SO IT'S YOUR CALL.  
CG: JUST BE CAREFUL.

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: W1LL DO.

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: uH  
TC: ShOuLd i dO AnYtHiNg?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: let cc kn0w ab0ut all this  
AA: keep 0bserving 0verbear  
AA: pr0tect ct if y0u can  
AA: and i guess keep an eye 0ut f0r any0ne wh0 c0uld and w0uld rep0rt the  
AA: equipment tampering


	40. S3ND M41L W1TH MOR3 1NFORM4T1ON

MESSAGE BUNDLE TO: GRIMAUXILIATRIX C/O DISORDERLYIMPULSE  
FROM: GALLOWSCALIBRATOR  
TERMIITE2 2ERIIOU2LY WHO THOUGHT THAT WA2 A GOOD IIDEA

GC: TH4T 1S 1ND33D V3RY 1NT3R3ST1NG!  
GC: 4ND T13S 1N W1TH SOM3 STUFF W3 H4V3 H34RD THROUGH 44S 3V3R-3XP4ND1NG N3TWORK OF 4CQU41NT4NC3S.  
GC: R1GHT NOW W3 4R3 4LL SOM3WH4T PR3OCCUP13D BY 4 PR3D1C4M3NT OF CTS  
GC: 1 GU3SS 1 DONT N33D TO T4LK 4ROUND TH1S?  
GC: TH3R3S 4 R34LLY CR33PY H1GHBLOOD WHO G3TS N3W-1SH CONSCR1PTS 1N H1S CONCUP1SC3NT QU4DR4NTS  
GC: 4ND TH3N 4 LOT OF TH3 T1M3 TH3Y W1ND UP D34D  
GC: 4ND H3 S33MS 1NT3R3ST3D 1N CT.  
GC: >:[  
GC: W3 GOT 4C OUT OF TH3 F1R1NG L1N3 FOR NOW.  
GC: ST1LL WORK1NG ON HOW TO H3LP CT.  
GC: HOW WOULD *YOU* R3PORT 4 SUP3R1OR FOR WRONGDO1NG YOU H4D NO BUS1N3SS F1ND1NG OUT 4BOUT?  
GC: W3 K33P G3TT1NG STUMP3D.


	41. net somefin!

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Question for GC!  
CC: Is it a common thing for highbloods to prove their innocence by defeating also-highblood accusers in single combat?  
CC: It seems really, uh  
CC: 8|  
CC: Stupid?

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: I ask because we found an adult ghost who died like that after calling out Overbear over all his very young, very dead quadrants.  
CC: Maybe twenty sweeps ago? Hard to be shore.  
CC: The name was Trublade, if you want to look it up. Purple.

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 1T 1S SOM3T1M3S 4 TH1NG.  
GC: 4ND 4 GOOD W4Y TO M4K3 L3G1SL4C3R4TORS G3T 4LL TW1TCHY.  
GC: ST1LL TH3R3 SHOULD H4V3 B33N 4N 1NV3ST1G4T1ON 3V3N W1TH TH3 COMB4T TR14L.  
GC: 1LL S33 1F TH3 4CCUS4T1ON 1S ON F1L3.

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: i'M ACTUALLY, UM, KIND OF HAPPY TO HEAR THAT?  
AT: nOT ABOUT, HIGHBLOODS DOING SINGLE COMBAT, THAT IS JUST STUPID,  
AT: bUT THAT SOMEONE DID TRY, TO STOP oVERBEAR?  
AT: nOT ALL HIGHBLOOD ADULTS ARE JUST, WHATEVER, ABOUT CONSCRIPTS BEING KILLED?

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: I  
CG: KIND OF HAVE TO AGREE.

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < cts instructors care too  
AC: :33 < they give him lots and lots of extra work  
AC: :33 < so he has no free time overbear could catch him in

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 4CCUS4T1ON 1S NOT ON F1LE.  
GC: M4Y H4V3 TR13D TO T4K3 C4R3 OF 1T 1N-HOUS3, TH4TS 4 TH1NG TOO.

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: yes  
CC: ...  
CC: Or maybe this is something TA shoald be looking into.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ...  
TA: twenty 2weep2 miight be before domii2 tiime but ii can a2k

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: h0ws it g0ing with scarf girl and sulky psychic b0y  
AA: and tc

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: whale  
CC: um  
CC: don't freak out  
CC: TC seams to be having  
CC: uh  
CC: intermittent visibility episodes  
CC: I haven't, but I've been working pretty hard at being not noticed.

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: ...  
AA: y0u tw0 sh0uld pr0bably get back here s0 we can w0rk 0n that  
AA: 0_0

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: 8(  
CC: But I rayly think we're making progress!  
CC: And isn't CG still camped out at TA's? He's not REALLY grounded!  
CC: And can we really drag Alesse away from her maybe-descendant under circumstances like these?

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: I'M NOT ROAMING A RANDOM SHIP FLASHING FUCK-KNOWS-WHO EITHER.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: trublade diid wriite an accu2atiion  
TA: or at lea2t 2omethiing formally 2ecured and authentiicated for the legii2lacerator2  
TA: iit wa2 never tran2miitted  
TA: domii2 been 2iittiing on iit for niineteen 2weep2

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: c0uld it be submitted now?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: ...  
GC: 1F 1TS S3CUR3D 4ND 4UTH3NT1C4T3D, Y3S.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: 2ure  
TA: iitd look liike iit wa2 comiing from nowhere, but ii can get iit deliivered

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: lets try that then


	42. Send Mail (3)

MESSAGE BUNDLE TO: GALLOWSCALIBRATOR  
FROM: GRIMAUXILIATRIX  
REPLY-TO: DISORDERLYIMPULSE  
I ASSUM= SOM= JAD=BLOODS A THOUSAND SW==PS AGO OR WHAT=V=R I GU=SS ITS H=LD UP PR=TTY W=LL CONSID=RING

GA: That Is Most Disturbing  
GA: In Every Way  
GA: My Seniors Tell Me That Anonymous Tips Are The Way To Go  
GA: And If Commanders Are Unresponsive  
GA: Well  
GA: There Were Some Jokes About Cave Ins  
GA: Probably Jokes  
GA: Sorry  
GA: This Cant Be Very Helpful


	43. B3 P4R4NO1D

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 3V3RYON3 1S V3RY 3XC1T3D 4BOUT M4JOR TRUBL4D3S POSTHUMOUS 4CCUS4T1ON!  
GC: >:]  
GC: 4ND W1LL NOT B3L13V3 1 H4D NOTH1NG TO DO W1TH 1T SURF4C1NG.  
GC: >:[  
GC: H4V1NG MYST3R1OUS SOURC3S DO3SNT V1OL4T3 4NY RUL3S, BUT 1 DONT L1K3 G3TT1NG TH1S MUCH 4TT3NT1ON.  
GC: TH3 COMP3T1T1ON C4N B3 BRUT4L.  
GC: 1 4M TRY1NG TO CONV1NC3 3V3RYON3 1 4M R34LLY B31NG US3D BY SOM3ON3 3LS3.

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :(( < *ac didn't want to get any of her furriends in trouble!*

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: 0_0  
AA: ...  
AA: we sh0uld have seen this c0ming  
AA: sh0uldnt we  
AA: s0rry

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 1TS NOT 4 CR1S1S!  
GC: 1M JUST P4R4NO1D.  
GC: 4ND 4T 1LL B3 4VO1D1NG YOU 1N P3RSON FOR 4 WH1L3.  
GC: >:[

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: i'LL MANAGE,  
AT: jUST, STAY SAFE,  
AT: }:/

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: IF YOU NEED ANY ASSHOLES GHOST PUNCHED, LET US KNOW.  
CG: I'M GETTING REALLY GOOD AT IT.  
CG: I CAN ALSO WAKE THEM UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY SHOUTING INSULTS.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: he 2tiill need2 two work on targetiing who can 2ee and hear hiim  
TA: riight now iit2 u2ually everyone or no one  
TA: but yeah the terriifyiing gho2t army contiinue2 two develop

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: again wwith the terrifying ghost army  
CA: anywway i just need to update ac  
CA: about the gift i just sent her  
CA: its nice for once she might evven like it  
CA: but the point is awwwwakk said after this shed definitely havve to sleep wwith me and i just need to make clear that is not wwhat im expecting no matter wwhat anyone else says and it wwouldnt be evven if this wwhole thing wwasnt fake  
CA: so no one kill me

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: THE FACT THAT PEOPLE WOULD EVEN ASSUME THAT REMINDS ME AGAIN THAT EVERYTHING IS FUCKING TERRIBLE.  
CG: EVERY. FUCKING. THING.

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < *ac did get ca's purresent*  
AC: :33 < *it is furry cute!*  
AC: :33 < *and ca will be happy to hear that only some of ac's colleagues thought it was a demand*  
AC: :33 < *the others said that ca is obviously  
AC: :33 < um  
AC: :33 < furry romantic*

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: ...  
CA: is that a nice wway of sayin hopeless infatuated sap?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ye2  
TA: but the good new2 ii2  
TA: look2 liike they downgraded the flag on your fiile  
TA: ii gue22 they thiink a2 long a2 youre beiing a hopele22 iinfatuated 2ap at 2omeone aliive you wont do anythiing  
TA: poliitiically unfortunate

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: oh  
CA: huh  
CA: i didnt knoww there wwas something in my actual file about that  
CA: is there anything else there i should knoww about?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: um  
TA: 2omebody put you down for a p2ych eval over beiing iin2uffiiciiently aquatiic, but 2omeone el2e overruled iit  
TA: that2 about iit

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: a psych evval?  
CA: i dont think im the one here most likely to need a psych evval

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: OH, TA GOT ONE TOO.  
CG: AT LEAST, SOMEONE CALLED IN THE SHRINK BECAUSE HE MUMBLED TO HIMSELF TOO MUCH.  
CG: SHRINK SAID THAT WASN'T A CONCERN WITH HELMSMEN UNLESS THEY WERE MUMBLING ABOUT DESTROYING THINGS.  
CG: AND ADDED THAT THE ENTHUSIASTIC VIOLENCE'S GIGGLES INCESSANTLY.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: iin her defen2e 2he2 frequently me22agiing a weiird friiend  
TA: but part of iit2 probably her per2onaliity


	44. double checkiing

TA: hey  
GC: H3Y!  
GC: WH4TS UP?  
TA: are we riight iin a22umiing that very offiiciial packet ju2t 2ent two the brutal domiinatiion ii2 an order for overbear2 arre2t?  
GC: W3 4R3 NOT SUPPOS3D TO D1SCUSS 4NYON3S D3T3NT1ON FOR 1NQU1S1TORM3NT 4H34D OF T1M3!  
GC: >:]  
TA: iill take that a2 a ye2  
TA: AA want2 two know how biig a problem iit would be iif a 2hiitload of gho2t2 2howed up for the inquii2iitorment  
TA: apparently there are 2ome who can get there on theiir own  
TA: AA really really doe2nt want two iinterfere wiith that  
TA: unle22 iit would be a total dii2a2ter ii gue22  
TA: but there2 a bunch more whod liike two be there  
TA: AA2 thiinkiing of briingiing them all over  
GC: ...  
GC: 1M NOT SUR3 HOW 1T W1LL 4FF3CT TH1NGS 3X4CTLY  
GC: BUT TH3Y H4V3 MOR3 OF 4 R1GHT TO B3 TH3R3 TH4N 4NYON3  
GC: DONT TH3Y  
GC: 4LL GHOSTS W3LCOM3!  
GC: >:]  
TA: excellent  
TA: iill pa22 that along  
TA: oh  
TA: al2o CC and TC wiill probably accompany 2carf giirl and 2ulky p2ychiic boy iin taggiing along wiith overbear back to your 2hiip  
TA: 2o iif any of your annoyiing peer2 would benefiit from a gha2tly 2ubjugglator wraiith  
TA: thii2 ii2 your chance  
GC: ...  
GC: 1 W1LL K33P TH4T 1N M1ND.


	45. 2end maiil (4)

MESSAGE BUNDLE TO: GRIMAUXILIATRIX C/O DISORDERLYIMPULSE  
FROM: TWINARMAGEDDONS  
ARE YOU CONDEMNIING THE TERMIITE 2Y2TEM OR NOT MAKE UP YOUR MIIND

TA: hey GA  
TA: GC ii2 really tiied up iin the CT thiing and ha2nt had a chance two reply  
TA: dont worry two much ii thiink weve had a breakthrough  
TA: hopefully once we take down the bad guy thiing2 wiill be a liittle le22 iin2ane  
TA: or at lea2t iinvolve fewer gho2t2 murdered before any of u2 were born  
TA: although we may be doomed two iinvolvement wiith tho2e iif were goiing two diig iinto thii2 CG2 ance2tor bu2iine22  
TA: CG ii2 about ready two wriite the whole thiing off  
TA: he may change hii2 miind iif he get2 bored enough  
TA: we havent told hiim you heard 2omethiing about iit  
TA: he2 goiing two fliip


	46. TR14L OF TH3 C3NTURY! (OR 4T L34ST TH3 SW33P OR SO) (1)

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: SOM3HOW 1 THOUGHT YOU W3R3 JOK1NG 4BOUT TH3 GH4STLY SUBJUGGL4TOR WR41TH.  
GC: THR33 P3OPL3 4CTU4LLY SCR34M3D.  
GC: 1N TH3 OBS3RV4T1ONBLOCK!  
GC: SO MUCH S3CONDH4ND 3MB4R4SSM3NT.  
GC: >:|

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: i take it the ghost ship has landed  
CA: ship of ghosts  
CA: whatevver

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: yES,  
AT: yES IT HAS,  
AT: aND HOW,

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: two of them  
TA: one briingiing overbear from the brutal domiinatiion with CC, TC, 2carf girl, and 2ulky p2ychiic boy taggiing along  
TA: and AA2 ma22iive gho2t deliivery  
TA: CG went along two help 2upervii2e

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: terrifying ghost army?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ii wouldnt have thought 2o, mo2t of them arent that iimpre22iive from everythiing iive heard  
TA: but iif theyre gettiing around enough AT2 notiiciing  
TA: ...  
TA: there are a lot of them but the ruthle22 regulatiion2 biig enough ii wouldnt have thought theyd be everywhere

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: nOT, EVERYWHERE EXACTLY,  
AT: jUST, mAINTENANCE TENDS TO HEAR ABOUT IT, WHEN DOORS SHORT OUT,  
AT: oR SOMEONE THROWS A FIT, AND SMASHES SOME STUFF, BECAUSE THEY'RE, "BEING WATCHED",  
AT: oR PANICS AND RUNS INTO A WALL, ONLY BECAUSE IT'S A HIGH BLUE, IT'S THROUGH A WALL,  
AT: yOU GET THE IDEA,  
AT: wE GET CALLED INTO THE AREAS, WHERE THE GHOSTS ARE,

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < do we know how the thing's going?  
AC: :33 < is overbear going to get in trouble?

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: iF NOT, HE MAY BE KILLED, BY ANGRY GHOSTS,  
AT: sERIOUSLY,  
AT: i'M NOT EVEN A LITTLE BIT JOKING,

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: GOOD, 1 TH1NK.  
GC: PR4CT1C4LLY 3V3RYBODY 1S OBS3RV1NG TH3 1N1T14L 1NQU1S1TORM3NT S1NC3 TH1S WHOL3 TH1NG 1S  
GC: UH  
GC: 4 L1TTL3 S3NS4T1ON4L.  
GC: 1TS L1GHT ON TH3 TORM3NT S1NC3 H3S ONLY 4CCUS3D OF DOWN-SP3CTRUM CR1M3S, BUT SH4RP3Y3 4ND TH3 OTH3RS 4R3 PUSH1NG H4RD.  
GC: 4ND 1 3XP3CT TH3 GHOSTS 4R3 PUSH1NG 4S H4RD 4S TH3Y C4N.

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: thats good, right?  
CA: it sounds good  
CA: wwell pushing ghosts sounds wworrying but in this context its good, right?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: Y3S TH4TS GOOD.  
GC: H3 H4D 4NSW3RS R34DY FOR TH3 R3C3NT ON3S BUT H3 W4S NOT 3XP3CT1NG TH3 OLD3R C4S3S.  
GC: H3 SL1PP3D.  
GC: W3 H4D SOM3 DOUBT3RS TO ST4RT W1TH BUT TH3 COURT 1S NOW SOL1DLY 4G41NST H1M.

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < :33  
AC: :33 < *ac wishes she could join in the hunt!*

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: i think this kinda hunt might be a little crowwded for you

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: OH  
GC: WOW  
GC: SOM3ON3 S34RCH3D H1S R3S1D3NC3BLOCKS 4ND H3 K3PT 4LL SORTS OF MURD3R W34PONS.  
GC: 1 SW34R 1 C4N *F33L* TH3 GHOSTS G3TT1NG MOR3 4G1T4T3D.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ...  
TA: ii2 2carf giirl2 2carf there?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: Y3S, UNL3SS H3 D1D TH3 SC4RF TH1NG TW1C3.  
GC: 4LONG W1TH 4LL SORTS OF OTH3R STUFF.  
GC: D1D W3 KNOW 4BOUT SOM3ON3 B31NG K1LL3D W1TH 4 GU1T4R?  
GC: OH, TH1S H4S DON3 1T – TH3YR3 GO1NG D1R3CTLY TO TH3 COURTBLOCK!  
GC: W3R3 4LL GO1NG TOO, MUST PUT DOWN TH3 T4BL3T OR 1LL B3 TR4MPL3D!

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: we diid know about the guiitar  
TA: that wa2 the alterniia2 got talent guy  
TA: ...  
TA: unle22 there wa2 another one  
TA: whiich ii2 dii2turbiingly po22iible

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < can at tell what's going on at all?

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: wELL,  
AT: tAKEDOWN JUST TOLD EVERYONE TO, UM, STAY IN THE SERVICE AREAS AND OUT OF SIGHT,  
AT: bECAUSE THE LEGISLACERATORS, HAVE SCENTED BLOOD?  
AT: oH,  
AT: uH,  
AT: hI tc

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: oh great  
TA: that2 goiing two go over fanta2tiic wiith AT2 blockmate2  
TA: iim goiing two 2ee iif ii can get AA2 attentiion  
TA: iin ca2e 2he need2 two 2tep iin

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: wwhy isnt she here anywway?  
CA: i get cc cg and tc dont havve the setup there but she could still connect couldnt she?

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < ac thinks aa is purrobably  
AC: :33 < um  
AC: :33 < ghost-sitting?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: tryiing two riide herd on however many gho2t2 we dumped on the ruthle22 regulatiion, anyway  
TA: whiich ii2 apparently takiing up a lot of attentiion  
TA: AT how bad ii2 the 2iituatiion?

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: iT'S UNDER CONTROL,  
AT: hE, UH, LOOKED KIND OF, THE WORSE FOR WEAR?  
AT: sO THEY BELIEVED HE, IS ONE OF oVERBEAR'S VICTIMS,  
AT: }:)

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: uH,  
AT: wAIT,  
AT: iS THAT TACKY?


	47. Trial of the Century Intermission (1)

ruthlessRegulation began trolling loopyFruits

RR: what.the.fuck.is.going.on?  
LF: ???  
RR: I.am.99%.sure.one.of.your.necropaths.just.brought.me.50+.ghosts.  
LF: They are *not* my necropaths.  
LF: *Just* because I have Bureau of Retermination squadron HQ doesn't make me responsible for all the weird things necropaths do.  
LF: They don't usually tell me things.  
LF: And a lot of their discussions are all... *ghosty* so I can't follow them even if I'm paying attention to the right receiver!  
LF: Do I expect you to know *every* *little* *thing* about legislaceration?  
RR: ...  
RR: yes  
LF: ***Fine***  
LF: If you really want to know, ask New Kid.  
LF: I'm sure his necropath friend is right in the middle of things.  
LF: I think this business has something to do with Domi's crew, though.  
LF: New Kid wanted an introduction.  
RR: I.see.  
RR: probably.about.this.Colonel.Overbear.I.have.been.hearing.about.  
RR: I'll.allow.it.  
LF: I should *hope* so!  
LF: Ruthie, that guy is the *creepiest*!  
RR: do.not.call.me.Ruthie.


	48. TR14L OF TH3 C3NTURY! (OR 4T L34ST TH3 SW33P OR SO) (2)

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: wELL,  
AT: nOW WE HAVE, AN AUDIO FEED, OF THE COURTBLOCK?  
AT: wHICH IS, UH,  
AT: iNTERESTING?  
AT: aND ALSO PRONE, TO INTERMITTENT STATIC BURSTS?

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: is that an effect of all the ghosts?  
CA: and wwhat for?

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: wELL,  
AT: aPPARENTLY oVERBEAR CULLED,  
AT: nOT MURDERED, CULLED,  
AT: sOMEONE NAMED aMMETE?  
AT: wHO WAS fRIEAS’S KISMESIS?  
AT: aND fRIEAS IS STILL MAD ABOUT IT?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: amiiety ammete, brown, 2ulky p2ychiic boy2 mate2priit  
TA: at lea2t ii a22ume there2 only one ammete  
TA: there could be more  
TA: 2ulky p2ychiic boy ii2 recent, iit2 probably the 2ame ammete

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: iT SOUNDS VERY, UH, EXCITED IN THERE,  
AT: eVEN BY COURTBLOCK STANDARDS

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 1T 1S!  
GC: 1 TH1NK 3V3RY BLU3BLOOD ON TH3 SH1P 1S CR4MM3D 1N H3R3 UNL3SS TH3YR3 ON DUTY 4T 4 POST OF DUTY.  
GC: 4ND MOST OF THE H1GHBLOODS.  
GC: 4ND 4LL TH3 L3G1SL4C3R4TORS, P3R1OD.  
GC: 4ND… POSS1BLY 4NYON3 3LS3 WHO COULD COM3 UP W1TH 4N 3XCUS3.

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < ct just trolled ac  
AC: :33 < they have an audio feed too  
AC: :33 < he’s not sure if they’re supposed to, but ac thinks once it’s in the courtblock it’s public, isn’t it?

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: wwell wwhether it is or not wwevve got one here too  
CA: i wwas just invvited to come listen to it  
CA: and at does not need to wworry about bein tacky

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: let me gue22  
TA: awwakk?

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: no  
CA: she yelled out that this wwhole thing wwas a stupid wwaste of our time and she didnt care  
CA: wwhich i guess is also tacky but not as tacky as  
CA: come listen to this trial! its awwesome! its about landdwwellers pail-and-culling!

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: bEING LESS TACKY THAN THAT, IS A VERY LOW BAR,  
AT: iT IS LIKE CONGRATULATING YOURSELF, FOR BEING MORE SENSITIVE THAN ag,  
AT: wAIT,  
AT: iS THAT INSENSITIVE NOW?  
AT: sINCE WE HAVE NO IDEA IF SHE’S ALIVE?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: no that2 factual  
TA: youre beiing factual and CA2 neiighbor2 or whatever thiink iit2 all iirrelevant two them, and 2o are beiing a22hole2  
TA: and treatiing iit liike an epii2ode of Legii2lacerator2: Partiicularly Depraved Criimiinal2

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: complete wwith pail-and-culling  
CA: ugh

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :|| < is that, um, a common term?  
AC: :|| < fur highbloods to use?

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: nOT, JUST HIGHBLOODS,  
AT: sOMEONE HERE, DESCRIBED IT LIKE THAT TOO,  
AT: bUT tAKEDOWN SMACKED HER,

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: well  
TA: iit2 a term u2ed on Legii2lacerator2: Partiicularly Depraved Criimiinal2  
TA: and, um  
TA: 2ome porn 2ite2 ii wii2h ii never 2tumbled over

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :|| < that’s extremely disturbing  
AC: :33 < ...  
AC: :33 < now ac’s colleagues have got an audio feed  
AC: :|| < hang on ac needs to explain to them that overbear is not funny at all

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 1M 4M4Z3D 4NYON3 C4N FOLLOW WH4TS H4PP3N1NG FROM 4N 4UD1O F33D.  
GC: WH1CH 4R3 4LLOW3D 4T TH1S ST4G3, Y3S.  
GC: 1TS 4 C1RCUS 1N H3R3  
GC: ...  
GC: 4ND TH3R3 4R3 TH3 CLOWNS.

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: oh great  
CA: just wwhat the situation needed

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ...  
TA: well iif audiio2 not 2uffiiciient iive got audiio-vii2ual-2en2or2  
TA: ruthle22 regulatiion is 2hariing  
TA: uh  
TA: ju2t a miinute

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: SUBJUGGL4TORS 4ND B4RB4RR1ST3RS NOW TRY1NG TO 1NT1M1D4T3 34CH OTH3R.  
GC: 1 DONT TH1NK 1TS WORK1NG.  
GC: 1 C4N B4R3LY H34R TH3 PROS3CUT1ON3R, BUT 1 TH1NK TH3YR3 PROCL41M1NG TH3 CH4RG3S.  
GC: NO, D3F1N1T3LY, TH3YV3 ST4RT3D R34D1NG N4M3S.  
GC: ...  
GC: TH3 GHOSTS 4R3 P4Y1NG LOTS OF 4TT3NT1ON NOW.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: apparently all the other helm2men know ii have a “necropath giirlfriiend”  
TA: and at lea2t two of them thiink 2he2 behiind thii2  
TA: ruthle22 regulatiion ii2 a liittle annoyed about the gho2t2  
TA: not 2ure iif ii 2hould apologiize, or what...

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: uh  
CA: is this a problem?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ii dont thiink 2o?  
TA: we havent really been concealiing that were friiend2, ju2t... not briingiing iit up

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: wHAT WAS THAT NOISE?

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: i bet it wwas the guitar

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 1T W4S TH3 GU1T4R.  
GC: 1F 4NY OF YOU H4V3 VOLUM3 CONTROL, YOU M4Y W4NT TO TURN 1T DOWN.  
GC: 3V3RYON3 1N TH3 BLOCK 1S 4BOUT TO ST4RT CH4NT1NG ‘GU1LTY’.  
GC: W3R3 G3TT1NG DOWN TO BUS1N3SS NOW!


	49. Trial of the Century: Intermission (2)

majorJaws (MJ) started trolling catsPaw (CP)

MJ: Are you listening to this?  
CP: ...  
CP: no  
MJ: Don’t you think maybe you ^should^ be?  
CP: ...  
CP: no  
MJ: Caviah  
MJ: He’s ^going^ ^^down^^  
MJ: They’re going to tear him ^apart^!  
MJ: Possibly literally, who knows with legislacerators  
MJ: He loses forever  
CP: ...  
CP: im not cetting my hopes up  
MJ: ...  
MJ: Does this mean you ^will^ be happy about it when he ^does^ go down?  
CP: ...  
CP: it wont chance anything that happenet  
CP: thincs wont just cet petter  
MJ: ...  
MJ: Well  
MJ: At least they won’t happen ^again^  
CP: ...  
CP: theres that


	50. TR14L OF TH3 C3NTURY! (OR 4T L34ST TH3 SW33P OR SO) (3)

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 3V3RYON3 SUFF1C13NTLY D34F3N3D?  
GC: >:]

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: yes  
CA: yes wwe are  
CA: awwwwak came out in the corridor and yelled at us to keep it dowwn

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :|| < *ac cautiously unwraps her tail from around her ears*  
AC: :|| < *she thinks her skull is still ringing*  
AC: :|| < *but at least she didn’t fall off her chair*

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: nO,  
AT: tHE MORE SENIOR MAINTENANCE PEOPLE, KNEW IT WAS COMING,  
AT: aND ADJUSTED THE RECEIVER, ACCORDINGLY,  
AT: pRETTY SURE WE COULD HEAR IT, WITHOUT THE RECEIVER,  
AT: jUST FAINTLY,

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ii cut the 2ound  
TA: you po2iitiive you diidnt damage your eardrum2?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: TH3Y T3LL YOU F1RST TH1NG TO 4LW4YS BR1NG 34R PROT3CT1ON TO COURTBLOCK OBS3RV4T1ON.  
GC: >:]

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: gISELT, IS TELLING A FUNNY STORY,  
AT: aBOUT HOW WHEN HE WAS YOUNGER, NO ONE TOLD HIM ABOUT THE guilty CHANT,  
AT: sO WHEN HE’D BE CLEANING, OR FIXING, SOMEWHERE HE COULD SORT OF HEAR IT,  
AT: HE’D THINK IT WAS SOME SORT OF, WORRYING HALLUCINATION?

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: thatd be wworrying all right  
CA: wwhat are they doing noww?  
CA: i cant tell

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: TH3 B4RB4RR1ST3RS 4R3 CONF3RR1NG W1TH H1S HONOR4BL3 TYR4NNY 4BOUT TH3 3X3CUT1ON.  
GC: 1T LOOKS L1K3 1T W1LL 1NVOLV3 TH3 CROWD, WH1CH 1S R4R3 W1TH H1GHBLOODS.  
GC: TH3N 4G41N, 1 GU3SS 1TS R4R3 TO H4V3 SUCH 4 H1GHBLOOD CROWD 1N 4 NON-POL1T1C4L, NON-MUT1NY C4S3.

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: tAKEDOWN, WAS JUST SAYING THE SAME THING,

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: iit... look2 liike theyre pa22iing out the murder weapon2 two the crowd?  
TA: doe2nt that me22 up eviidence?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: DO3SNT M4TT3R 4T TH1S PO1NT.  
GC: GU1LT H4S B33N D3C1D3D.  
GC: 4LL TH3 SUBJUGGL4TORS 4R3 PUSH1NG TO TH3 FRONT SO TH3YR3 SUR3 TO G3T 4 GO.

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: tHAT’S, UH, KIND OF OUTRAGEOUS?  
AT: sINCE THEY’RE FROM THE SHIP WHERE, UH, NO ONE CAN SEND ANY CONSCRIPTS AT ALL,  
AT: wITHOUT THEM BEING HORRIBLY MURDERED?

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :(( < :((  
AC: :(( < poor tc  
AC: :(( < but overbear still seems worse to ac?  
AC: :(( < maybe beclaws she’s closer to that purroblem  
AC: :(( < but the subjugglators don’t try to say they’re people’s matesprits do they?

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: yeah i gotta agree wwith ac  
CA: subjugglators do some messed up shit  
CA: but ovverbear  
CA: he kneww wwhat he wwas doing wwas wwrong

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: sO, DID THE PEOPLE, WHO PUT DOWN tc DYING AS AN “ACCIDENT”

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: ...  
CA: good point  
CA: still i feel like the quadrant/pailing things gotta make a difference

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: what are they handiing out two the re2t of the audiience?  
TA: are tho2e rock2?  
TA: why do they have rock2 on a 2hip?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: UM  
GC: FOR TH1S 3X4CTLY 1 TH1NK  
GC: NOW 1M GL4D 1M SO F4R B4CK, NO W4Y 1S 3V3RYON3 GO1NG TO H1T WH4T TH3YR3 41M1NG 4T.  
GC: 4T L34ST TH3YR3 G1V1NG TH3 B4CK ROWS *SM4LL* ROCKS.

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :|| < *ac doesn’t really want to ask, but*  
AC: :|| < ???

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: oh i knoww this  
CA: they execute the criminal by throwwing rocks at them  
CA: it wwas on legislacerators: particularly depravved criminals once  
CA: ...  
CA: um  
CA: wwait

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: you ju2t know there2 goiing two be an epii2ode ba2ed on all thii2  
TA: ...  
TA: iim cuttiing my feed  
TA: all of iit  
TA: or el2e iitll go iin data 2torage and ii dont need two remember thii2 forever

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: i THINK, i HEARD THE GUITAR AGAIN,

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: wwas that glass breaking?

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :|| < is gc ok?

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: aRE YOU THERE?  
AT: }:/

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 1M H3R3, 1M F1N3!  
GC: TH3Y G4V3 M3 4 ROCK 4ND 1 H4D TO THROW 1T.  
GC: 1 S3R1OUSLY H4V3 NO 1D34 WH3R3 1T W3NT.  
GC: LUCK1LY NOT 4 PROBL3M 4S 1T LOOKS L1K3 NO ON3 H3R3 C4N THROW.  
GC: 4CTU4L D4M4G3 B31NG DON3 BY TH3 P3OPL3 W1TH TH3 MURD3R W34PONS.

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 1M... MOSTLY SUR3 H3S D34D, BUT TH3Y DONT S33M TO F33L L1K3 STOPP1NG.

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :|| < *ac is not sure how to feel about this*  
AC: :|| < *and she’s not sure why*  
AC: :|| < *overbear is dead and that’s good*

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: UM  
GC: TH3 41RS G3TT1NG 4WFULLY TH1CK 1N H3R3 4LL OF 4 SUDD3N  
GC: R34LLY  
GC: 4NGRY  
GC: ...  
GC: BUT S4T1SF13D?

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: uH, IS THAT GOOD?  
AT: oR JUST WORRYING?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 1TS 4 L1TTL3 34S13R TO BR34TH3 1N H3R3 4T L34ST NOW.  
GC: ...  
GC: 4LTHOUGH ST1LL QU1T3 SM3LLY.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ii have a gue22 what that wa2 about  
TA: but AA or 2omeone wiill have two confiirm

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: terrifying ghost army?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: WH4T3V3R TH4T W4S 1 GU3SS 1T RU1N3D TH3 MOOD.  
GC: TR14L 1S NOW OV3R.  
GC: ...  
GC: SORRY 4T, 1 TH1NK M41NT3N4NC3 1S 1N FOR A LONG D4Y.

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: ...

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: and here come2 the offiiciial announcement of overbear2 execution  
TA: iit2 awfully cagey about hii2 criime2 con2iideriing half the 2quadron probably know2 them already

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < we did it  
AC: :33 < THANK YOU!


	51. trial 0f the century p0stm0rtem

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Whale, we're back!  
CC: That was exhausting but, I think, ultimately rewarding!  
CC: 8)

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: AND TRAUMATIZING.  
CG: I WOULD LIKE TO EMPHASIZE THE TRAUMATIZING.  
CG: DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT WASN'T THAT BAD.  
CG: IT WAS THAT BAD.  
CG: IT WAS EXACTLY THAT BAD.

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 1 W4S GO1NG TO 4SK WH4T TH3 D34L W4S 4T TH3 3ND 1N TH3 COURTBLOCK, BUT 1F YOU F33L TH4T STRONGLY 4BOUT 1T...

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: much t0 my surprise  
AA: it turns 0ut that it is p0ssible f0r a gh0st t0 be dispelled with0ut acti0n fr0m a necr0path  
AA: apparently  
AA: that is the result when a new gh0st is jumped 0n and t0rn t0 pieces by a hundred and three 0ther gh0sts  
AA: 0_0  
AA: p0ssibly if hed had m0re experience he c0uld have faded 0ut and g0tten away fr0m them  
AA: but he didnt  
AA: and he didnt

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: ...  
CA: wwoww

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: i wasnt in the bl0ck itself  
AA: s0 i didnt see it  
AA: just sensed it  
AA: it was  
AA: definitely kind 0f unnerving  
AA: i can see why cg finds it traumatizing  
AA: and i think it was a g00d call n0t t0 have tc in the c0urtbl0ck

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: I'm not saying it wasn't  
CC: um  
CC: Whale, it was nasty!  
CC: I just think they needed it!  
CC: The other ghosts, I mean.  
CC: They certainly needed it more than the live court needed it.

gallowCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 1 MUST 4GR33 W1TH YOU TH3R3.  
GC: SO  
GC: UM  
GC: YOU TOOK TH3M B4CK W1TH YOU R1GHT?  
GC: TH3R3 4R3NT ST1LL 4 HUNDR3D 4ND THR33 4NGRY GHOSTS LURK1NG 1N TH3 COURTBLOCK FOR TH31R N3XT V1CT1M?

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: A lot of them went away on their own!  
CC: Like they were just there to sea Overbear go down, and then they just... didn't need to be around anemonemore.  
CC: I think they just... went wherever ghosts who don't need to be ghosts go.

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: exactly  
AA: n0t all 0f them th0ugh  
AA: i d0nt kn0w if they have 0ther things 0n their mind 0r if i inadvertently energized them  
AA: pr0bably a c0mbinati0n  
AA: we did n0t leave them 0n the ruthless regulati0n  
AA: im sure its helmsman will be relieved  
AA: is ta busy?

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: terrifyin  
CA: ghost  
CA: army

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: ac ASKED HIM, TO SET UP A PRIVATE CHAT, FOR HER AND ct?  
AT: sHE ALSO WANTS EVERYONE'S OPINION ON, UM, WHETHER IT'S OKAY TO TELL ct ABOUT, WELL, UM,  
AT: eVERYTHING?

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: I ThInK We sHoUlD  
TC: It mUsT Be rEaLlY LoNeLy nOt kNoWiNg aBoUt eVeRyOnE ElSe  
TC: Oh  
TC: aT  
TC: SoRrY AbOuT PuTtInG YoU On tHe sPoT  
TC: I WaSnT ExPeCtInG To gO ViSiBlE JuSt tHeN

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: oH, UM, THAT'S OKAY,  
AT: iT WORKED OUT,  
AT: }:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!


	52. *be strong*

TA: ii thought you wanted two talk two CT?  
TA: you need two troll hiim your2elf  
AC: :33 < can we do that in a bit?  
AC: :33 < ac has a question  
TA: ...  
TA: uh, ye2?  
AC: :33 < ac thinks  
AC: :33 < there’s not going to be an easy way to get her transfurred back to the brutal domination  
AC: :33 < without causing more purroblems  
AC: :33 < especially since ca having her transfurred to begin with is helping purrtect him from  
AC: :33 < political stuff  
AC: :33 < is ac right?  
TA: ...  
TA: 2eriiou2ly the people you really want two talk two are probably AA and GC  
TA: but a2 far a2 ii under2tand thiing2  
TA: ye2  
TA: ii thiink admiittiing the mate2priit2hiip ii2 a fake at thii2 poiint could put CA iin a bad po2iitiion  
AC: :33 < right  
AC: :33 < *ac takes a deep breath and starts licking her fur into place*  
TA: ...  
AC: :|| < ac has to tell her meowrail she can’t come back yet  
AC: :|| < indulge her  
TA: uh  
TA: riight  
TA: 2orry  
TA: uh, TA tell2 AC he can come back and 2et up the me22age later iif 2he want2  
AC: :33 < no  
AC: :33 < may as well be now


	53. Be STRONG (2)

arsenicCatnip started trolling centaursTesticle

AC: :33 < :33  
AC: :33 < he's gone!  
CT: D --> Yes  
CT: D --> I  
CT: D --> He's gone  
CT: D --> You're safe  
AC: :// < ...  
AC: :// < YOU'RE safe  
CT: D --> ...  
CT: D --> We are both safe  
CT: D --> I must find some way to thank Ampora  
CT: D --> If it were not for his timely intervention  
CT: D --> Justice would have come too late  
AC: :|| < um  
AC: :|| < *ac licks her paw*  
AC: :33 < we do owe mr. ampurra a lot!  
AC: :33 < but he's not the only one who did a lot of work to help us  
AC: :33 < a lot of our furriends from alternia went to a lot of trouble  
AC: :33 < to make sure overbear got what he deserved  
AC: :33 < and that we were both safe in the meantime  
CT: D --> ...  
AC: :33 < gc made sure the right legislacerators saw the case, fur example  
AC: :33 < aa and ta helped find the cases  
CT: D --> ...  
CT: D --> I am  
CT: D --> STRONGLY surprised to hear that  
CT: D --> But not displeased  
CT: D --> Neigh, it is  
CT: D --> A pleasant surprise  
AC: :33 < :33  
AC: :(( < *ac also has an unpleasant surprise*  
AC: :(( < :((  
AC: :(( < ac can't come back to the brutal domination yet  
AC: :(( < it's complicated  
AC: :(( < but it might get ca in trouble  
AC: :(( < and after the way he helped us  
AC: :(( < ac can't do that  
AC: :(( < i'm really sorry  
AC: :(( < :((  
CT: D --> That is very unpleasant  
CT: D --> But  
CT: D --> Not STRONGLY surprising  
CT: D --> I am finding that  
CT: D --> The Fleet can be  
CT: D --> A dangerous and difficult place without e%ception  
CT: D --> Even for those of the most refined blood  
CT: D --> I wish it was different  
CT: D --> But  
CT: D --> It isn't  
AC: :(( < :((  
CT: D --> Just be safe  
CT: D --> And keep in contact  
CT: D --> And that is the best anyone can e%pect


	54. Send Mail (5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Begin _Networking_ arc

MESSAGE BUNDLE TO: TWINARMAGEDDONS  
FROM: GRIMAUXILIATRIX  
REPLY-TO: DISORDERLYIMPULSE  
AHA TWINARMAG=DDONS NOW I KNOW YOUR NAM=

GA: I Hope The Breakthrough To Help CT Works Out  
GA: It Is Good To Hear From You Directly  
GA: We Were Worried About You  
GA: I Dont Have That Much To Say  
GA: Especially If CG No Longer Wants To Know The Reasons For  
GA: Things  
GA: ...  
GA: What Are Fleet Uniforms Like?  
GA: Ours Are Simple But Not Without A Certain Elegance


	55. Another Interlude

“HE was not murdered. HE got himself killed ignoring basic safety precautions repairing the thrusters.”

“I wouldn’t’ve been taking shortcuts if they hadn’t pushed so much of the work on me, it counts!”

“It does not count.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t think you should count as murdered either. You were WARNED about keeping your hands to yourself. I think you got what you deserved.”

“He may have a point.”

“You were pretty obnoxious yourself. ‘Oh, I’m the HIGHEST olive here! I’m practically jade! Have I mentioned how much I like sunlight?’ Bitch.”

“Obnoxiousness doesn’t make it legal!”

“So you’re admitting it was obnoxious?”

“Being friendly doesn’t make it legal either!”

“You weren’t being friendly you were GROPING PEOPLE!”

“What about him, are you going to say he wasn’t really murdered either?”

“No, that one’s pretty inarguable.”

“I think it’s arguable, he was older than dirt and probably about to drop dead any perigee anyway.”

“I was not about to drop dead.”

“So... does that make ME the only one you all agree was murdered?”

“No. You were asking for it, too.”

“Aw, come on. I didn’t have time to do a damn thing here before they started trying to kill me!”

“You’re obviously a huge bitch. Worse than her.”

“Look, maybe I’d take that from someone who KNOWS ME, and like if someone who KNOWS ME killed me maybe it wouldn’t be murder, but these guys just did it cause they were bored, and YOU are a bunch of losers who can’t even manage a haunting!”

“What the hell do you think we’re doing exactly?”

“Sitting around complaining mostly! I had no idea you were here and I don’t think anyone else has noticed either. I got haunted more impressively by KIDS I fed to my lusus–”

“See, I said she deserved it.”

“You said I asked for it, it is not the same thing, and whether or not I did you are KIDDIE-LEVEL GHOSTS. Do you want to whine forever or do you want to make these assholes pay?”


	56. TERRIFYING GHOST ARMY UPDATE

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: OKAY, WE HAVE FINISHED HEAD COUNTS AND BODY COUNTS AND NAME COUNTS AND MISCELLANEOUS OTHER COUNTS.  
CG: OUR FINAL CONCLUSIONS ARE:  
CG: OF THE HUNDRED AND THREE GHOSTS OF OVERBEAR'S VICTIMS WE ARRANGED TO BE AT THE TRIAL:  
CG: AT LEAST THIRTY-TWO OF THEM DISPELLED ON THEIR OWN. DISSIPATED, I THINK IT'S CALLED.  
CG: ANOTHER TWENTY-SIX EITHER DISSIPATED OR FUCKED OFF TO PARTS UNKNOWN WITHOUT LEAVING ANY EVIDENCE FOR EITHER POSSIBILITY!  
CG: TWENTY-NINE DECIDED THEY HAD GHOST THINGS TO DO ELSEWHERE. APPARENTLY.  
CG: AND SIXTEEN OF THEM SEEM TO HAVE DECIDED THEY ARE STICKING WITH US FOR THE FORESEEABLE FUTURE.

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: so that's nineteen in the terrifyin ghost army  
CA: wwell it could be wworse

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: TWENTY-ONE.  
CG: TWO OF THE GHOSTS CC BROUGHT BACK FROM THE GLEEFUL ABANDON ARE STILL AROUND.

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: oh  
CA: so  
CA: howw terrifyin are they exactly?

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: ...  
CG: I REALLY WOULDN'T SAY THEY ARE.  
CG: APART FROM THE COURTBLOCK INCIDENT, ANYWAY, THAT WAS TERRIFYING.  
CG: MOSTLY THEY'RE JUST ANNOYING.  
CG: I DON'T KNOW WHY MOST OF THEM ARE STICKING AROUND.

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: havve you heard ac's going to be sticking around here?  
CA: i wwas really surprised

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: YES, I HEARD.  
CG: AA AGREES IT'S THE PRUDENT THING TO DO, FOR ALL THREE OF YOU.

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: i gotta get her somethin nice to thank her  
CA: she thought the cat statue wwith the vviolet heart was cute  
CA: do you think another one wwould be ovver the top?

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: IF YOU REALLY WANT TO THANK HER, HOW ABOUT A CAT STATUE WITH NO VIOLET HEART?  
CG: THAT WAY IT WON'T BE MIXED UP WITH YOUR FAKE QUADRANT GIFTS.

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: oh  
CA: right

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: do you think i could get ta to delete some of those files?


	57. con2ultiing

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: doe2 anyone feel qualiifiied two corre2pond wiith GA about uniiform 2tylii2hne22?  
TA: ii got nothiing

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: cONSIDERING, THAT i AM CURRENTLY A JANITOR,  
AT: nO,

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: shes already seen the necr0paths unif0rm  
AA: shes seen a fair number 0f unif0rms i d0nt kn0w why shes asking

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: BECAUSE SHE WANTS AN OPINION.  
CG: MY OPINION?  
CG: HAND THIS OVER TO CA WHEN HE GETS OUT OF SCHOOLFEEDING.

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: OURS 4R3 PR3TTY SN4PPY!  
GC: 4T C4N YOU M33T M3 1N TH3 SCR1PTORM3NT1UM?

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: uH,  
AT: yES?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: GR34T S33 YOU TH3R3.

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: bef0re y0u g0 can we get y0ur v0te 0n giving ct dr0pb0x access?  
AA: n0 0ne living is all0wed t0 abstain

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: yeah that2 why you havent voted yet eiither  
TA: ii thiink 2he left

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: I WONDER WHAT THAT WAS ABOUT?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: im biased  
AA: y0u havent v0ted yet either  
AA: y0u said y0u d0nt think its a pr0blem fr0m a security perspective  
AA: n0t what y0ur 0pini0n was  
AA: 0_0

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ...  
TA: there are two rea2on2 ii miight object two CT gettiing dropbox acce22  
TA: fiir2t, hii2 blowiing everyone2 cover, whiich after seeiing hii2 late2t chat2 wiith AC ii thiink wont be an ii22ue  
TA: the 2econd ii2 he make2 you uncomfortable  
TA: and after the robot thiing ii dont thiink anyone can blame you

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: i sh0uld pr0bably let it g0 at this p0int  
AA: he did get rid 0f the r0b0t v0luntarily

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: IF HE GETS CREEPY I CAN GO PUNCH *HIM* IN THE GROIN.  
CG: I'VE BECOME AN EXPERT.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ...

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: ...

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: DON'T. DON'T YOU DARE. EITHER OF YOU.  
CG: YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT.

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: I would recommend punching CT somewhere else, shoald it becalm necessary!  
CC: He might take it the wrong way.  
CC: 8)

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: FUCK OFF AND GO PLAY WITH ‘THE TERRIFYING GHOST ARMY'S GOT TALENT'.


	58. V3NT1NG

AT: wHAT'S UP?  
GC: W3LL  
GC: TH3 GOOD N3WS 1S  
GC: 1 P4SS3D TH3 1NQU1S1TORM3NTORS W33D-OUT-TH3-W34K 3X3RC1S3!  
GC: SO 1 4M NOT GO1NG TO G3T 1N TROUBL3!  
GC: >:]  
AT: ,,,  
GC: TH3 B4D N3WS 1S  
GC: 1 M4Y N3V3R F33L CL34N 4G41N.  
GC: >:[  
AT: }:(  
AT: dO YOU WANT ME, TO ASK?  
GC: SH4RP3Y3 B4B13D M3 THROUGH 1T, 1 COULD T3LL.  
GC: SH3 GOT M3 4 CR1M1N4L WHO W4S OBV1OUSLY GU1LTY  
GC: 4ND OBV1OUSLY 4N 4SSHOL3  
GC: 4ND OBV1OUSLY K1ND OF 4 W1MP.  
GC: H3 C4V3D F4ST.  
GC: BUT 1 ST1LL  
GC: 1  
GC: TH3Y G4V3 M3 4  
AT: }:?  
GC: N3V3R M1ND.  
GC: SH4RP3Y3 S4YS TH1S C4N B3 TH3 ONLY T1M3  
GC: TH4T NOW TH4T 1M ~BLOOD3D~ 1 C4N ST1CK TO TH3 PSYCHOLOG1C4L 4PPRO4CH 4ND P3OPL3 W1LL R3SP3CT TH4T.  
GC: BUT 1 H4D TO DO 1T ONC3.  
GC: SO 1  
GC: 1 D1D 1T ONC3.  
GC: B3C4US3 1 GU3SS 1M TH3 K1ND OF P3RSON WHO C4N L1V3 W1TH 1T.  
AT: wELL,  
AT: i, UM, DID IT ONCE, TOO,  
AT: iF, YOU WANT TO LOOK AT IT, LIKE THAT,  
AT: i MEAN, KILLING LUSII, FOR ME,  
AT: aND i'M LIVING WITH IT,  
GC: OH.  
GC: R1GHT.  
GC: TH3 34S13ST P4RT W4S S3ND1NG H1M TO D13, B3C4US3 1V3 DON3 TH4T B3FOR3!  
AT: tEREZI?  
AT: i AM HERE, TO TALK ABOUT HOW EVERYTHING IS TERRIBLE,  
AT: i AM NOT HERE, TO TALK ABOUT HOW YOU ARE A BAD PERSON,  
AT: yOU NEED TO TAKE A DEEP BREATH,  
AT: aND CALM DOWN,  
AT: mAYBE GET SOME SLEEP,  
GC: ...  
GC: C4NT  
GC: 1LL H4V3 D4YM4R3S 4ND SK4R33 W1LL T4K3 NOT3S.  
AT: tHEN GET OVER BEHIND THE DUST SHEETING, AND TAKE A NAP HERE,  
AT: i'LL KEEP WATCH,  
GC: ...  
GC: F1N3.  
GC: 1F YOU PROM1S3 NOT TO T3LL 3V3RYON3 1M FL1PP1NG OUT.  
AT: ,,,  
GC: ...  
AT: ,,,  
GC: ...  
AT: fINE,  
AT: aSSUMING YOU STOP FLIPPING OUT,


	59. planning rel0cati0n

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: lepsir just t0ld me im getting a permanent p0sting 0n the unrelenting persecuti0n as s00n as i finish a half sweep 0f training  
AA: 0u0  
AA: t0 keep their terrible helmsbl0ck pr0blem under c0ntr0l  
AA: 0u0

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: ALSO BECAUSE THE TERRIFYING GHOST ARMY IS TAKING UP TOO MUCH SPACE AROUND NECROPATH HQ.  
CG: SKELETON DIDN'T *SAY* IT WAS BECAUSE OF THE GUITAR LESSONS ARCTIF INSISTS ON GIVING THE OTHERS, BUT WE ALL KNOW THE TRUTH.

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: that is pr0bably why theyre m0re 0r less letting me 0ut with relatively little training  
AA: the number 0f gh0sts ive accumulated  
AA: n0t the guitar

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: I LiKe tHe gUiTaR  
TC: :o)

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: that2 excellent  
TA: ...  
TA: doe2 mean youll have two take more tiime off from tech-punchiing

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: BUT IT MEANS THE TECH-PUNCHING WAS COMPLETELY WORTHWHILE!  
CG: AND TC, YOU'RE BETTER AT THE GUITAR THAN MOST OF THE OTHERS.  
CG: AS ALARMING AS THAT IS.

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: als0 alarming  
AA: 0r at least c0ncerning  
AA: is skelet0n menti0ned that as s00n as were n0t based near a bunch 0f live necr0paths  
AA: were likely t0 get visited by vari0us 0ther curi0us gh0sts  
AA: f0r example  
AA: apparently s0me0ne named surepain n0ticed s0mething 0f interest ab0ut s0me0ne in 0ur terrifying gh0st army 0n the ruthless regulati0n  
AA: and w0uld like t0 appr0ach us  
AA: away fr0m live witnesses

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: ...  
CG: FUUUUUUUUUUUCK.  
CG: NOBODY TELL THEM ANYTHING.  
CG: PLEASE.

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: im n0t planning 0n it  
AA: als0 n0t sure we can enf0rce that f0r every0ne

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Whale, how many people actually know?  
CC: None of us have been going around telling people, and even the ghostghostighostion has been mostly on hold since before most of the terrifying ghost army arrived.  
CC: CG has good control over his appearance.  
CC: They're probably just curious BECAUSE of the ghostghostighostion, and we just need to come up with an excuse for it.

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: I KNEW NOTHING GOOD WOULD COME OF THE GHOSTGHOSTIGHOSTION.  
CG: AA HAS HER TERRIFYING GHOST ARMY, I DO NOT NEED A TERRIFYING GHOST CULT.

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: i th0ught it was 0ur terrifying gh0st army  
AA: head seni0r chief gh0stleader

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: And o-fish-al person with all the common sense!  
CC: Sorry, all the fucking common sense.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: what2 thii2 now?

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: I HATE YOU ALL.


	60. send mail (6)

MESSAGE BUNDLE TO: GRIMAUXILIATRIX C/O DISORDERLYIMPULSE  
FROM: CALIGULASAQUARIUM  
IIF YOU WANT MY NAME TWO 2END ME VIIRU2E2 WORD2 DO NOT EXII2T FOR HOW BAD AN IIDEA THAT II2

CA: hey ga  
CA: good to hear from you  
CA: ta said i should be sure to tell you the trial wwent good and ct is safe noww  
CA: safer anywway  
CA: as for uniforms  
CA: ours are alright i guess  
CA: shiny black and really form fittin  
CA: wwith blood color highlights  
CA: evveryone says they're vvery classy but it's really not my style  
CA: i could add a cape wwhen i'm off duty but i'm pretty sure evveryone wwould laugh at me


	61. LOOK B4CK, LOOK FORW4RD

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 4PP4R3NTLY NOW TH3T 1 4M OFF1C14LLY 1NQU1S1TORM3NT TR4CK, 1 4M NO LONG3R 1N COMP3T1T1ON W1TH MY BLOCKM4T3 SK4R33.  
GC: SH3 TOLD M3 SO, S41D SH3S R3L13V3D TO NO LONG3R B3 UP 4G41NST M3 4ND MY MYST3R1OUS SOURC3S.  
GC: TH3N SH3 PROPOS3D 4N 4LL14NC3 TO T4K3 DOWN V4R1OUS OTH3R TR41N33S.  
GC: 1 OFF3R3D 4 NON4GGR3SS1ON P4CT 1NST34D.  
GC: S1NC3 4T TH1S PO1NT 1N MY L1F3 1 4M NOT *P4RT1CUL4RLY* 1NT3R3ST3D 1N *4NOTH3R* C4HOOTS W1TH 4 M1D-BLU3 P4THOLOG1C4LLY DR1V3N TO B3 TH3 8EST.  
GC: SH3 4GR33D, BUT 1 TH1NK SH3S ST1LL HOP1NG 1LL COM3 4ROUND.

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: HUH.  
CG: SHE'S NOT GOING TO GET PISSED AND TRY TO KILL YOU IF YOU KEEP SAYING NO, IS SHE?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: DONT TH1NK SO.  
GC: 3V3N 4GS MOSTLY GROWN OUT OF TH4T, 4ND SK4R33S SM4RT3R 4BOUT P3OPL3 TH4N 4G.  
GC: C4P4BL3 OF K33P1NG H3R H34D DOWN, 3V3N, 4ND ONLY CL4W1NG THROUGH P3OPL3 TO 4 SOC14LLY 4CC3PT4BL3 D3GR33.

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: ...

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: DO 1 4TTR4CT P3OPL3 L1K3 TH1S SOM3HOW?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: i think y0u tend t0 get their attenti0n because they register y0u as an equal  
AA: but if this was an assigned bl0ckmate i d0nt think it c0unts as evidence  
AA: h0w w0uld y0u say this affects y0ur backstabbing 0dds?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: B3TT3R 1 GU3SS  
GC: BUT TH3 H34D OF TH3 CL4SS 1SNT 4 V3RY S4F3 PL4C3 TO B3.  
GC: NOW TH4T 1 H4V3 4N UND3RST4ND1NG W1TH SH4RP3Y3 4BOUT MY S1GHT, 1 DONT N33D TO B3 TH3R3, BUT PR3C1P1TOUSLY 3X1T1NG TH3 H34D OF TH3 CL4SS 1S 3V3N WORS3.  
GC: 1 N33D TO M4K3 1T THROUGH TR41N1NG 4ND TH1NGS SHOULD G3T C4LM3R.

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Whale, we're all rooting for you!  
CC: 8)  
CC: If Skaree causes trouble, we can clear it up.

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: TH4NKS.  
GC: 1S 1T W31RD TH4T SH3 M4K3S M3 M1SS 4G?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: n0  
AA: i d0nt think s0  
AA: shes y0ur friend  
AA: and c0mpared t0 s0me 0f the pe0ple ar0und here  
AA: well

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: SOME OF THEM MAKE *ME* MISS AG.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: 2ome of them almo2t make ME mii22 AG, and ii diidnt thiink that wa2 po22iible

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: ...  
AA: which 0ne

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ...  
TA: helm2traiiner  
TA: rotated out of the 2quadron, 2o dont get any iidea2

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: i HAVEN'T, UM, RUN INTO HIM MYSELF,  
AT: bUT i'VE HEARD HORROR STORIES ABOUT A RETIRED INQUISITORMENTOR,  
AT: wHO SOUNDS LIKE HE, UH, LIKES ag'S KIND OF PUPPET GAMES,

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: ...  
AA: he have a name?

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: YEAH, WHY NOT, THE TERRIFYING GHOST ARMY NEEDS SOMETHING TO DO!  
CG: BESIDES THE GUITAR LESSONS.

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: UM  
GC: COULD W3 M4YB3 NOT H4V3 TH3 T3RR1FY1NG GHOST 4RMY B4CK H3R3 JUST Y3T?  
GC: 1 B3T TH3YD L1K3 TO V1S1T SOM3WH3R3 N3W F1RST.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: yeah ii thiink iif they head back there riight away ruthle22 regulatiion miight do 2omethiing na2ty two me  
TA: not 2ure how but 2hed fiigure 2omethiing out

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Important to consider...  
CC: Maybe we can visit CA!

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: wwhat?


	62. sh0ut p0les

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: THE CRISIS ABOUT TO SEND AA STORMING IN HERE IS NOT LIFE-THREATENING.

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :?? < :??

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: uh, good?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: FUCK MY LIFE  
AA: FUCK FUCK FUCK  
AA: SHIT

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ...

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :OO < :OO

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Um  
CC: Since AA is strong enough to make ghosts fully perceptible to the living without straining herself  
CC: She just got put on  
CC: um

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: THEY PUT ME 0N FUCKING C0RPSEPAP DETAIL  
AA: !  
AA: !!!

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :OO < *ac looks warily at aa's shout poles*  
AC: :OO < *they are somehow furry scary*

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: TO BE FAIR THEY HAVE A POINT THAT YOU CAN JUST MANIFEST GRAYWIRE AND THEN LEAVE  
CG: WHILE THEY HAVE TO HANG AROUND LETTING CORPSEPAP SIT IN THEIR BRAINS.

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: well  
AA: yes  
AA: its a much better arrangement than what they can d0  
AA: all ar0und

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: BUT I D0NT WANT T0 BE 0N C0RPSEPAP DETAIL  
AA: !!!

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: I THINK WE’D BETTER GO FIND SOMETHING FOR HER TO PUNCH.  
CG: THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF THE GUITAR LESSONS, I’M SURE OF IT.


	63. ab2olutely not a dii2tre22 2iignal

TA: hey  
TA: how2 the corp2epap 2aga goiing?  
CG: UH  
CG: OKAY I GUESS?  
CG: IT'S MOSTLY THE PRINCIPLE OF THE THING THAT'S AN ISSUE.  
CG: WHY?  
TA: ii wa2 wonderiing iif iit would be a lot of trouble for you two get back here  
TA: a2 ab2urd a2 that 2ound2 after all my complaiiniing  
CG: ...  
CG: WHAT ARE THEY DOING NOW?  
TA: grea2y and bucket face are haviing 2ome 2ort of pii22iing conte2t over whiich one of them ii "liike more"  
CG: WHAT.  
TA: iit wouldnt be 2o bad iif eiither of them had the braiins to fiigure out ii would liike iit be2t iif they DIIDNT BOTHER ME UNNECE22ARIILY, but apparently not  
TA: iif they keep iit up ii may deciide whiich of them iid more liike two 2et on fiire  
TA: but that doe2nt 2eem liike a very good iidea  
TA: 2o iif you could come dii2tract them, that would be great  
CG: YEAH.  
CG: I CAN DO THAT.  
CG: FUCKERS.  
TA: iit2 almo2t enough two make me appreciiate 2upervii2or "why ii2 thii2 equiipment vocaliiziing?"  
TA: at lea2t 2he doe2nt expect me two be grateful  
CG: AS SOON AS WE'RE ON BOARD FULL TIME, WE ARE GOING TO TAKE ON SOME SERIOUS BEHAVIOR MODIFICATION ON ALL OF THOSE ASSHOLES.  
CG: IN THE MEANTIME, I WILL BE BACK FOR MORE GHOST PUNCHING IN A FEW HOURS.  
CG: I'LL BRING TC, HE CAN PRACTICE IN THEIR RECREATION BLOCK.  
CG: HE'S GOT TROLL WONDERWALL DOWN, BUT HIS STAIRSHIP TO HEAVEN AND SMELLS LIKE PRE-ADULT SPIRIT NEED SOME WORK.  
CG: WE CAN SEE WHICH ONE THEY "LIKE MORE".  
TA: ehehehehe


	64. INTERIM REPORT ADDENDUM

INTERIM RECONNAISSANCE REPORT ADDENDUM:   
IS THERE ANY WAY TO REMOTELY DISPEL GHOSTS?

SQUADRON RESPONSE:   
IF YOU GO BACK TO A PEACEFUL PART OF THE ALIENS' HOME PLANET, THEIR GHOSTS WILL SOMETIMES LEAVE.

RECONNAISSANCE MISSION RESPONSE:   
WE CAN'T SAY FOR SURE WHERE THEY'RE FROM. WE HAVEN'T RUN INTO ANY ALIENS. WE TRIED A RANDOM UNINHABITED HOSPITABLE WORLD, BUT IT DIDN'T HELP. WE NEED A NECROPATH.

SQUADRON RESPONSE:   
THEN WAIT IT OUT. NECROPATHS DON'T WORK REMOTELY.

RECONNAISSANCE MISSION RESPONSE:   
WE'VE SOMEHOW PICKED UP THE WORST INFESTATION I'VE EVER SEEN, IT'S GOING TO BE DIFFICULT FINISHING THE MISSION LIKE THIS.

SQUADRON RESPONSE:   
THEN IT'S DIFFICULT. DO YOUR JOB.

RECONNAISSANCE MISSION RESPONSE:   
LET ME CLARIFY. THE INNER AIRLOCK WON'T LOCK. SOPOR STORAGE WAS CONTAMINATED WITH WASTEWATER PROCESSING. THE WEAPONS LOCKER CAUGHT ON FIRE. DRINKING WATER FROZE SOLID. THE THRUSTERS MAKE CRYING SOUNDS. EVERYONE KEEPS HALLUCINATING THE WALLS SCREAMING AND WEEPING BLOOD.

SQUADRON RESPONSE:   
THAT DOES SOUND DIFFICULT. DO YOUR JOBS.

RECONNAISSANCE MISSION RESPONSE:   
AS FAR AS ANY OF US IS ABLE TO SEE, THE LAST SOLAR SYSTEM WE SURVEYED WAS A STAR ORBITED BY GIANT EYEBALLS.

SQUADRON RESPONSE:   
YOU CAN COME BACK EARLY. BUT DON'T THINK THIS ISN'T GOING IN YOUR PERFORMANCE REVIEWS.


	65. analy2ii2

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: well  
TA: iit look2 liike AG2 recon mii22iion ii2 comiing back early  
TA: due two a really epiic gho2t problem  
TA: here iive got the tran2criipt

twinArmageddons left file EPIIC GHO2T PROBLEM TRAN2CRIIPT in the dropbox

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: WOW.  
CG: THAT MAY BE THE MOST EPIC GHOST PROBLEM *I'VE* EVER HEARD OF.  
CG: ...THAT DIDN'T INVOLVE SCAVENGE SOMEHOW.

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < ...  
AC: :?? < ghosts can do that?

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: yes  
TC: not easily  
TC: but if theyre  
TC: UPSET  
TC: enough  
TC: THINGS HAPPEN

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: ,,,

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: wElL ExCePt tHe eYeBaLlS  
TC: NeVeR HeArD Of aNyThInG LiKe tHaT

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: I think we could do most of that if we wanted to!  
CC: Not so much the hallucinations, though.  
CC: Oar I'm assuming those are all hallucinations?

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: not necessarily

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: ...

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: the 0rbiting eyeballs yes  
AA: 0r i assume yes  
AA: the rest 0f it y0u can get  
AA: f0r real  
AA: fr0m a sufficiently m0tivated gh0st  
AA: they have it 0n the gleeful aband0n pretty regularly  
AA: did y0u n0t see it?

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: ...  
CC: Whale, yes, I think.  
CC: Possibly.  
CC: I just thought it was subjugglator decorating.

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: ...  
AA: fair en0ugh

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: n0w what is unusual is seeing that and s0mething like the s0p0r c0ntaminati0n t0gether  
AA: bleeding walls is raw feeling  
AA: s0me 0f the 0ther things c0uld just be smashing things  
AA: but cr0ssing the l0ad gapers with s0p0r st0rage w0uld take very deliberate calculated eff0rt  
AA: cgs right  
AA: if i saw this ar0und the squadr0n id expect scavenge t0 be inv0lved

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: bUT, IT'S NOT IN THE SQUADRON,

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: n0

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: they havent tran2miitted any ca2ualty data but  
TA: ii am gue22iing all thii2 2ugge2t2 AG ii2 the gho2t?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: i  
AA: think s0?  
AA: im trying t0 w0rk 0ut h0w this w0uld have w0rked  
AA: supercharging gh0sts bef0re theyre gh0sts seems  
AA: extreme

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: mAYBE IT'S JUST, UM, BECAUSE OF HOW ag IS?  
AT: bECAUSE SHE'S SO,,,  
AT: oR HER POWERS?

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: ACCORDING TO SULKY PSYCHIC BOY POWERS DON'T CROSS THE DEAD-LIVE SPLIT VERY WELL.  
CG: BUT I GUESS AG'S A LOT STRONGER THAN SULKY PSYCHIC BOY, SO WHO KNOWS.

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: i think unless ag turns 0ut t0 be alive  
AA: i had better be the first 0ne 0ut t0 that ship when it gets back  
AA: 0r if i cant manage that  
AA: which i might n0t be able t0 because its s0 0ver the t0p pe0ple will be curi0us  
AA: a representative 0f the terrifying gh0st army c0uld check it out

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: AND WE THOUGHT IT WAS TERRIFYING BEFORE.

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: if there are pr0blems i can l0an her 0ut t0 scavenge  
AA: theyll get al0ng like a hive 0n fire

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: or at lea2t liike a 2hiip with 2creamiing wall2 and contamiinated 2opor

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Where's GC?  
CC: And CA?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 1M H3R3  
GC: JUST  
GC: TH1NK1NG

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < ac thinks ca may have gone to make extra sure there is nothing wrong with his sopurr  
AC: :33 < he has feelings about ghosts


	66. send mail (7)

MESSAGE BUNDLE TO: GRIMAUXILIATRIX C/O DISORDERLYIMPULSE  
FROM: CALIGULASAQUARIUM  
2TIILL WAIITIING FOR WHATEVER YOU IINTEND TWO DO WIITH MY NAME

CA: so uh  
CA: me again  
CA: wwe got some bad newws  
CA: about ag  
CA: wwere not quite sure what happened yet but it looks like she'll be stuck hangin wwith aa wwhen her mission gets back  
CA: wwhich I thought sounded like a disaster but aa doesn't seem to think it'll be a problem  
CA: so I don't know  
CA: gc isn't saying much  
CA: but wwere all pretty sure she's broken up about it  
CA: did you knoww in command training they make you practice typing wwithout your quirk?  
CA: I'm wworkin on punctuation but they can't havve my wws  
CA: so  
CA: wwhat are your uniforms like?


	67. N3XT OF K1N

TA: 2o um  
TA: ii 2ent the recon mii22iion a viiru2 two 2end me all theiir data  
TA: iit couldnt 2end iit all at once  
TA: obviiou2ly  
TA: but iit2 2tartiing two come iin  
TA: how much do you want two know?  
GC: 3V3RYTH1NG.  
TA: ...  
GC: L3TS ST4RT W1TH HOW SH3 D13D.  
TA: acciident, but hone2tly probably an “acciident”  
TA: caught iin a door they were pretty relaxed about fiixiing  
TA: actually the 2ame iinner aiirlock door whiich now wont lock  
GC: H4H!  
GC: GOOD FOR H3R.  
GC: UH, C4N YOU T3LL 1F TH3R3 W4S 4NY P4RT1CUL4R R34SON, OR...?  
TA: ...  
TA: now that iim lookiing, thii2 crew ha2 a lot of “acciident2”  
TA: not liike gleeful abandon many, and iit2 not alway2 new con2criipt2, but above average, and iit2 u2ually people new two the crew  
TA: 2orry  
TA: ii 2hould probably have piicked that up before  
GC: M3H.  
GC: YOUV3 B33N BUSY. W3V3 4LL B33N BUSY.  
GC: 1 COULD H4V3 4SK3D.  
GC: COULD W3 3V3N H4V3 DON3 4NYTH1NG?  
TA: not 2ubtly, ii dont thiink  
TA: 2he logged 2everal maiintenance reque2t2 about her recuperacoon  
TA: 2omethiing went wrong leadiing two the 2opor beiing contamiinated wiith engiine coolant  
TA: wouldnt that kiill you?  
GC: 1F YOU SP3NT 4LL D4Y 1N 1T Y3S.  
GC: 1 WOND3R 1F TH4T W4S TH3 F1RST MURD3R 4TT3MPT.  
TA: lookiing at the re2t of thii2 ii doubt iit  
GC: ...  
GC: 1 S33.  
GC: 1D L1K3 TO S33 TH3 R3ST OF 1T.  
TA: ...  
TA: planniing another triial?  
GC: 1 DONT KNOW.  
GC: NOT L1K3 1T WOULD M4K3 H3R L3SS D34D.  
GC: 4ND SH3 S33MS TO H4V3 DON3 4 GOOD JOB 4V3NG1NG H3RS3LF.  
GC: 1LL T4K3 4 CLOS3R LOOK 4T TH1S 4CC1D3NT-C4US1NG CR3W B3FOR3 1 D3C1D3.  
TA: 2en2iible of you  
TA: iill dump the data iin the dropbox a2 ii get iit  
TA: therell be a lot of recon data miixed iin, ii wrote the viiru2 iin a hurry  
TA: who know2  
TA: maybe they really diid 2urvey a 2olar 2y2tem of giiant eyeball2  
TA: or maybe AG can already u2e a computer, whiich would be much more friighteniing  
GC: >:]  
GC: 1 DOUBT 1T.  
GC: SH3 W4S PROB4BLY W4Y TOO BUSY WR3CK1NG SH1T.  
GC: ...  
GC: UGH  
GC: TH1S W4SNT 3X4CTLY 4 SURPR1S3 BUT 1M ST1LL SO UPS3T.  
TA: huh  
TA: iit wa2 a 2urprii2e two me  
TA: ii thiink my mental iimage of her wa2 unkiillable  
GC: NO  
GC: 4G DO3SNT KNOW HOW TO B3 W34K  
GC: 1N H3R H34D W34KN3SS 1S 1NST4NT D34TH, SO SH3 MUST N3V3R B3 W34K  
GC: SO SH3 N3V3R L34RN3D TO 4CT L1K3 4NYTH1NG BUT TH3 B4DD3ST B4D4SS TH3R3 1S  
GC: 4ND 1 KN3W TH4T COULD G3T H3R 1NTO TROUBL3 H3R3 WH3R3 TH3R3 4R3 SO M4NY B4DD3R B4D4SS3S  
GC: >:|  
GC: BUT 1 D1DNT S33 HOW TO SHOW H3R 4 SM4RT3R W4Y  
TA: ...  
TA: do you thiink 2he2 learned now?  
GC: W3LL  
GC: NOT 4BOUT K33P1NG H3R H34D DOWN  
GC: 4PP4R3NTLY


	68. receiive maiil

MESSAGE BUNDLE TO: TWINARMAGEDDONS  
FROM: DISORDERLYIMPULSE

DI: grimAuxiliatrix is fin= as far as I know  
DI: sh='s just ti=d up in som= sup=r-s=cr=t inn=r cav=rns thing  
DI: my moirail won't t=ll m= what but says it's v=ry important  
DI: and not dang=rous  
DI: I figur=d I should start with that part to minimiz= scaring p=opl=  
DI: so this is awkward  
DI: I plann=d to m=ssage you to complain about th= t=rmit=s som= mor=  
DI: but now your actual fri=nd is out of contact and it would just b= w=ird  
DI: but lik= I said as far as I know sh='s saf=, just incommunicado  
DI: th= inn=r cav=rns g=t so pointl=ssly s=cr=tiv= som=tim=s  
DI: so, uh, that's it I gu=ss  
DI: you can contact m= with qu=stions if you want


	69. ROUNDUP

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: THIS IS A ROUNDUP TO SUMMARIZE EVERYONE'S CURRENT CONDITION.  
CG: AG GOT ACCIDENTED BY HER CREWMATES ON THE RECONNAISSANCE MISSION AND IS BELIEVED TO CURRENTLY BE AN EXTREMELY ACTIVE GHOST. POSSIBLY WITH GHOST ACCOMPLICES FROM THE AMOUNT OF ACTIVITY, BUT WE'RE NOT SURE. THERE'S SOME INDICATION SOMEONE SENT HER THERE EXPECTING HER TO GET ACCIDENTED, BUT NOTHING CONCLUSIVE. THE RECONNAISSANCE MISSION IS COMING BACK EARLY, WEEK AFTER NEXT, SO MORE INFORMATION THEN.  
CG: GA IS OUT OF CONTACT. WE HAVE A PROBABLY TRUSTWORTHY BROODING CAVERNS PERSON WE *ARE* IN CONTACT WITH WHO SAYS SHE'S FINE, JUST ON SOME TOP SECRET JADEBLOOD... THING. CONTACT IS APPARENTLY OPEN TO QUESTIONS, ROUT THEM THROUGH TA AS USUAL.  
CG: CT IS FINE, APART FROM AN EMBARRASSING POSSIBLY-PITCH ENTANGLEMENT WITH A COWORKER. THE CURRENT PLAN IS TO GIVE HIM DROPBOX ACCESS AS SOON AS THE AG-RELATED CONFUSION LETS UP A BIT.

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: EVERYONE ELSE COULD GIVE YOU AN UPDATE THEMSELVES, BUT WHO'D TRUST THEM NOT TO LEAVE THINGS OUT?  
CG: LET'S START WITH THE LIVE ONES.  
CG: AA IS STILL COMPLAINING ABOUT CORPSEPAP DETAIL, AS WELL SHE MIGHT, BUT IT ISN'T THAT MUCH OF A PROBLEM. MAINLY WORKING ON BEING A GOOD BUREAU MEMBER TO MAKE SURE NOTHING INTERFERES WITH THE PLANNED PERMANENT POSTING. SHE'S ALSO SEEING IF SHE CAN *AVOID* SUPERCHARGING THE ENTIRE TERRIFYING GHOST ARMY, ESPECIALLY THE GUITAR-ATTEMPTING PARTS.  
CG: TA IS STILL UNHARMED FROM THE EXTRA POWER DRAIN, AND MOSTLY ADJUSTED TO IT SO HE ISN'T TIRED, AND IS STILL HARASSED BY BRAINLESS ASSHOLE TECHNICIANS. TC AND I ARE WORKING ON IT.  
CG: AT IS HORRIBLY OVERWORKED BETWEEN MAINTENANCE AND LUSUS MANAGEMENT BUT AT LEAST HIS COWORKERS APPRECIATE HIM NOW. OH, AND REPORTEDLY HE IS POPULARLY BELIEVED TO HAVE A PALE THING GOING ON WITH GC. CONGRATULATIONS?  
CG: AC HAS YET TO DO ANY ACTUAL SECURITY WORK ON THE MAGNIFICENT MARINE PREDATION BECAUSE ALL THE SECURITY PROBLEMS SINCE SHE GOT THERE HAVE BEEN INTOXICATED SEADWELLER TRAINEES WHO HAVE TO BE DEALT WITH BY OTHER SEADWELLERS. SHE ALSO HAS NO SPACE FOR ANY LARGE STATUES.  
CG: GC IS SECURELY IN THE INQUISITORMENT TRACK. IT'S REALLY UGLY WORK BUT HONESTLY NOT MUCH WORSE THAN EVERY FUCKING THING IN THIS MISERABLE FLEET, BUT SHE'S STILL DEPRESSED ABOUT IT.  
CG: CA IS CONTINUING FANCY ADVANCED SEADWELLER SCHOOLFEEDING, SO HE'S FINE UNLESS SOMEONE DECIDES HIS “COURTSHIP” IS MOVING TOO SLOWLY.

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: AND THE REST OF US.  
CG: TC IS GETTING TOLERABLE ON THE GUITAR. HE THINKS SOME OF TA'S TECHNICIANS NEED AN AUSPISTICE, AND HAS TAKEN IT UPON HIMSELF TO AT LEAST PROVIDE AN ASHEN SOUNDTRACK, WHICH IS LESS TOLERABLE, BUT WHATEVER.  
CG: CC IS SCARILY GOOD AT CONTROLLING HER VISIBILITY. SHE'S BEEN SNOOPING AROUND VARIOUS OTHER SHIPS. MAKING A TO-DO LIST FOR THE TERRIFYING GHOST ARMY, AMONG OTHER THINGS, SO BE AFRAID.  
CG: I'M... FINE? KEEPING BUSY PUNCHING TECHS. HAVEN'T BEEN ACCOSTED BY ANYONE CALLED SUREPAIN YET, BUT I'M SURE IT WILL COME UP EVENTUALLY.  
CG: THIS PLACE IS SUCH A CLUSTERFUCK.


	70. rec0n rec0n

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: well  
AA: i decided t0 try s0mething a bit different  
AA: and just came 0ut and t0ld b0nebelt ab0ut ag  
AA: that the ringleader 0f the rec0n missi0n haunting was alm0st certainly s0me0ne i kn0w  
AA: and id prefer t0 retrieve her rather than dispel her  
AA: she said it was w0rkable  
AA: alth0ugh n0t with0ut a crack ab0ut h0w i must n0t like her very much if i was being this f0rthc0ming ab0ut it  
AA: 0_0

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: OUCH?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: anyway  
AA: im 0ff t0 the hanger ship t0 see exactly what ags been up t0  
AA: ta are y0u g0ing t0 be able t0 track me?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ye2!  
TA: gatheriing 2warm ii2 an antii2ociial ba2tard but ii have been negotiiatiing

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: ...

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: yeah yeah yeah  
TA: but he2 helm2man antii2ociial  
TA: iif you try two talk two hiim he pretend2 two be a low-ai an2weriing program  
TA: ii had two offer two reprogram "hiim" before hed admiit who ii wa2 talkiing two

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: that's antisocial  
CA: wwhat's the helmsman on my ship liike?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ...  
TA: hone2tly  
TA: pretty fucked up  
TA: iintegrated 2y2tem who never an2wers the comm 2o there2 no aboveboard way of contactiing hiim  
TA: but that by iit2elf ii2nt good  
TA: and the tech2 go22iip  
TA: and he 2cream2 a lot

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: oh  
CA: that's, uh  
CA: kinda awwful

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ...  
TA: ii wa2nt terriifiied of helmiing becau2e ii thought iid mii22 long walk2 iin the country2iide

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: uh right  
CA: sorry

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: meh  
TA: everyone iive talked much about here ha2 been not two bad off  
TA: domi2 overbear problem a2iide  
TA: ju2t  
TA: there are 2ome very bad 2iituatiion2 out there  
TA: and any of u2 could end up iin one  
TA: iif we pii22 off the wrong per2on

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: NOT YOU, BECAUSE WE'VE GOT YOUR BACK.  
CG: THEY'LL NEVER SEE US COMING.

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: UNL3SS YOU LOS3 CONTROL OF V1S1B1L1TY.  
GC: >:]

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: ...  
CG: SO HOW FAR HAS AA GOTTEN?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ju2t arriived on the 2warm  
TA: the hanger2hiip 2ent a courte2y e2cort  
TA: ...  
TA: the recon 2hiip2 hauntiing ha2 been 2o viigorou2 iit2 up2et the neiighbor2

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 1N TH3 1NT3R3STS OF HON3STY,  
GC: >:]

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: FAIR ENOUGH.  
CG: SHE REALLY DIDN'T GO HALFWAY WITH THIS.

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: i was right  
AA: its ag and s0me friends

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 4R3NT YOU 1N PUBL1C?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: im pretending t0 take n0tes 0n what the captains saying  
AA: even th0ugh it was all in the clearance request  
AA: ag is eagerly intr0ducing her new friends  
AA: 0r n0n friends  
AA: they d0nt seem entirely clear 0n which

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Are you brining them back?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: planning t0  
AA: ...  
AA: well  
AA: three 0f them anyway  
AA: the f0urth 0ne just tried t0 gr0pe me  
AA: but i t0ld b0nebelt id bring the wh0le mess back s0 every0ne c0uld see  
AA: i just need t0 make a scene ab0ut dealing with the ghosts

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: DO THE EYES-ROLLING-BACK THING.


	71. BRAINSTORMING

CG: SO I HAD A THOUGHT.  
CG: I NEED YOU TO TELL ME HOW STUPID IT IS.  
TA: ye2...?  
CG: YOU SAID THAT SINCE THE HELMSMAN OF THE SEADWELLER SHIP NEVER ANSWERS THE COMM, THERE'S NO ABOVEBOARD WAY TO CONTACT HIM.  
CG: WELL, WE HAVE AN EASY NON-ABOVEBOARD WAY.  
CG: THOUGH I GUESS IT DEPENDS ON HOW HE FEELS ABOUT GHOSTS.  
TA: ...  
TA: ii dont know  
TA: ii thiink iit would be worth checkiing anyway  
TA: but ii thiink iit would have two be you?  
TA: iits probably the place CC2 mo2t liikely two be iidentiifiied  
TA: well not the helm2block 2peciifiically but you know what ii mean  
CG: YEAH.  
CG: SO AFTER THE AG THING IS SETTLED I'LL LEAVE TC TO KEEP YOUR TECHS WELL-BEHAVED AND HEAD OVER THERE AND SCOUT OUT THE SITUATION.  
CG: SEE IF I CAN FIGURE OUT WHAT'S UP.  
TA: not planniing two waiit for CT two get iinviited two the dropbox?  
CG: I GUESS I PROBABLY SHOULD.  
CG: FUCK.  
CG: NOT THAT I MIND HELPING YOU OUT BUT THERE'S THIS GHOST THAT'S BEEN HANGING AROUND LATELY STARING AT ME AND MAKING WEIRD HAND GESTURES.  
CG: I HAVE A BAD FEELING IT'S A SUREPAIN.  
CG: OR EQUIVALENT.  
CG: UNRELENTING IS STARTING TO COMMENT.  
CG: SHE'S INTERPRETING IT AS A FLUSHED THING SO THAT'S NOT A DISASTER BUT THE WHOLE THING IS CREEPING ME OUT.  
TA: ...  
TA: ii 2ee  
TA: thii2 whole cult thiing ii2 2o weiird  
TA: iif iit make2 you feel any better  
TA: AA2 mentiioned 2ome gho2t2 are a liittle weiird about her when they thiink 2he2 not payiing attentiion  
TA: and ruthle22 regulatiion claiimed ii fiit the profiile of the legendary perfect helm2man  
CG: THERE'S A LEGENDARY PERFECT HELMSMAN?  
TA: new2 two me two  
CG: LIKE PERFECT HOW?  
TA: 2he admiitted the legend2 diidnt iinclude that part  
CG: ...  
CG: HUH.  
TA: except for 2trong p2iioniics  
TA: 2he al2o claiimed the 2hiip2 captaiin probably briibed 2omeone two get me and my power generatiing potentiial  
TA: when ii probably 2hould have been giiven two 2omewhere more pre2tiigiiou2  
CG: ...  
CG: DO YOU BELIEVE HER?  
TA: maybe  
TA: 2he miight be me22iing wiith me iin revenge for the terriifyiing gho2t army iinva2iion  
TA: but iim watchiing my fiile  
TA: clo2ely


	72. New fish

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: AA is back with AG!  
CC: And AG's, uh, let's say comrades.  
CC: Comrades in haunting.  
CC: The other necropaths are grilling them about the haunting, it's kind of hilarious.  
CC: I can't sea everyfin since I'm staying out of AG's sight until I know she's been warned not to identify me, but AG is obviously weirded out by all this.  
CC: And equally obviously not quite as weirded out as the other four!

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: HOW DO3S SH3 LOOK?

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Besides weirded out? Not bad.  
CC: Her missing eye keeps reappearing for just an instant, off and on.  
CC: Her arm is mostly robot, but it flickers flesh sometimes.  
CC: She's saying she knew the kinds of things ghosts could do because of the time AA had her haunted, so she knew they could do more than they were doing, and then they just... kelped pushing.  
CC: The olive girl is saying the pushing almost got them all dispelled, but the older guy says he'd rather be dispelled than stuck on that ship any longer.

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: ouch

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: HAS THE TERRIFYING GHOST ARMY'S ASHEN TWO-WHEELED DEVICE HIT ON THEM YET?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: diid you get name2 on the other2?  
TA: there are... a lot of po22iibiiliitiie2

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Older guy is Ashstead, younger guy is Probos, olive girl is Gilyan, teal girl is... possibly Damphand.  
CC: There was an argument.  
CC: And no, CG, not yet, all the live necropaths are looking at them.

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: sounds like a mood killer evven for ash

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Just a bit!  
CC: Now AG is explaining how she used her powers to help get people worked up enough to do the wall-bleeding.

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: H3LP?  
GC: SO 1T W4S 4 COOP3R4T1V3 3FFORT?

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Sounds like it?  
CC: She can't explain the orbiting eyeballs, which it seems like people were most curious about.  
CC: Probably just as well, it means they'll lose interest, though I was a little curious too!

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: huh  
TA: probo22 tran2fer wa2 ordered by overbear  
TA: no regii2tered quadrant2  
TA: maybe he wa2 2omeone2 friiend

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: TH4T GUY.  
GC: >:|

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Holy shit  
CC: Damphand just grabbed Flaybone's ass

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: ghosts can do that?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: wow  
TA: ii2nt flaybone a dead necropath?  
TA: there were 2ome iinteres2tiing note2 on damphand2 fiile but that2 a liittle extreme

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: YES HE IS.  
CG: CA, GHOSTS CAN DO THAT *TO OTHER GHOSTS*, YOUR ASS IS SAFE FROM SPECTRAL ASSAULT.  
CG: I PREDICT DISPELLING IN 10  
CG: 9  
CG: 8

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: TH4T COUNTDOWNS US3L3SS 1N 4 DROPP3D F1L3.  
GC: W4S TH1S 4 SURPR1S3 TO 4NYON3?

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: 7  
CG: 6  
CG: 5

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: I quote, "I'm surprised it took her this long."  
CC: And now dispelled.  
CC: I think this has ended the interview.  
CC: Flaybone still looks so outraged.

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: AA is now taking AG and the other three to meet the Terrifying Ghost Army.  
CC: ...  
CC: They do look kind of terrified.


	73. infurmation!

arsenicCatnip started trolling centaursTesticle

AC: :33 < *ac bounds up to ct, purring*  
AC: :33 < :33  
CT: D --> ...  
CT: D --> I am glad you are in good spirits, but  
CT: D --> What is this about  
AC: :33 < *she finally has the okay to tell him about the supurr secret dropbox clubhouse!*  
CT: D --> What  
AC: :33 < theres a file dropbox we can use for secure messages  
AC: :33 < everyones in it  
AC: :33 < including some dead people! aa and ta figured out how to let ghosts use computers  
CT: D --> ...  
CT: D --> Everyone?  
AC: :33 < well, not ag yet  
AC: :33 < she has to learn how to ghost type!  
AC: :|| < and it may be a little while since if they teach her they might have to teach the rest of the terrifying ghost army and that could get messy  
CT: D --> What  
AC: :33 < but we can hear about what cg is doing to make tas techs be less stupid, and ccs ghostghostighostions, and what songs tc has learned!  
AC: :33 < tc has been learning to play the guitar  
CT: D --> Terrifying ghost army  
AC: :33 < thats mostly a joke  
CT: D --> But not entirely?  
AC: :33 < overbear found them purretty terrifying!  
AC: :33 < :33  
CT: D --> ...  
AC: :33 < and cas a little nervous about it too  
AC: :33 < even though they havent even visited here yet!  
AC: :33 < but were up next on the plan because ta says the helmsman of gcs ship got cranky about the last ghost visit  
AC: :33 < purrobably beclaws of all the people who freaked out about the ghosts  
CT: D --> ...  
CT: D --> I see  
CT: D --> I will do my best to honor the confidence being given me  
AC: :33 < *ac bats cts nose*  
AC: :33 < i nefur thought otherwise!


	74. laying d0wn the law

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> Hello  
CT: D --> Thank you for a%epting me into your confidence  
CT: D --> I have not had a chance to read all of the files  
CT: D --> Are there any restrictions on what the dropbox may be used for?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: huh  
TA: ii am pretty 2ure you are the fiir2t per2on two a2k that  
TA: although ii 2uppo2e tho2e who read everythiing fiir2t probably piicked up on the general anarchy  
TA: not a2 2uch, no  
TA: but thank2 for a2kiing

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: FUCK YOU, I ASKED AA WHEN SHE WAS FIRST USING IT.  
CG: HOW'S IT GOING, CT?  
CG: DON'T BOTHER TRYING TO READ ALL THE FILES, HALF OF THEM ARE PEOPLE ...-ING AT EACH OTHER.  
CG: WHICH I AM NOT CLAIMING I AM INNOCENT OF!  
CG: JUST THAT READING ALL THE FILES AT ONCE WOULD BE WAY MORE EFFORT THAN IT'S WORTH.

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Hi CT!  
CC: Whale-come!

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: hI, ct,

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: hI Ct  
TC: :o)

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 4R3 YOU SUR3?  
GC: 1 TH1NK 1 4SK3D YOU.  
GC: H1 CT!  
GC: HOP3 YOUR3 NOT G3TT1NG 1NTO TOO MUCH TROUBL3 ON YOUR OWN!

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < *ac will find the impurrtant files for her meowrail to read!*  
AC: :33 < he has an auspistice now! its furry exciting  
AC: :33 < :33

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> Not  
CT: D --> That e%citing

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: congratulations  
CA: one of my classmates ash-propositioned me but i'm not interested  
CA: and i think awwwwakk still doesn't knoww i exist to be interested or uninterested  
CA: and hi

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: ...  
CG: CA.  
CG: TALK.  
CG: TO.  
CG: HER.  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU AFRAID OF LOSING IF YOU DO?

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: i don't knoww  
CA: wwhat if she tries to kill me?  
CA: wwhat if she's evven more of a huge bitch than i think and then she wwon't let me break up wwith her?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: TH3N TH3 T3RR1FY1NG GHOST 4RMY C4N R3SCU3 YOU!  
GC: 1M SUR3 1T W1LL B3 V3RY 3XC1T1NG.

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: ...

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: SEE WHAT I MEAN ABOUT THE ...-ING?  
CG: ANYWAY, BEFORE WE GOT OFF ON THIS WEIRD QUADRANT TANGENT  
CG: I WAS ASKING ABOUT HOW AG IS SETTLING IN.  
CG: ANY PROBLEMS?

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Whale, that depends on how you defin problems!  
CC: AG and Sulky Psychic Boy did not get off to a very good start.  
CC: He called her the kind of psychic which made no one want to be friends with him  
CC: and she called him a weaksauce whiny loser.  
CC: 8|  
CC: At which point our local ashen two-wheel device burst heroically onto the scene and declared that he had this covered.  
CC: Sulky Psychic Boy bolted and AG retreated in confusion.

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: ...  
GC: *F4C3P4LM*

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < so ac should purrobably not consider that a canon ship?  
AC: :33 < :33

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: diidnt he get hiim2elf kiilled from p2ychiic overentanglement?  
TA: that2 hardly weak2auce

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: YEAH.  
CG: NO COMMENT ON WHINY, THOUGH.

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> Who

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < theyre in the terrifying ghost army  
AC: :33 < dont worry about it  
AC: :33 < :33

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: The rest of the Terrifying Ghost Army has pretty much taken AG in stride.  
CC: I think a lot of them have run into her, um, personality type before.  
CC: They've been ghosts long enough to blow things off easily.  
CC: And she's in the same color range as them.

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: TH4TS... GOOD?

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: It's not bad!  
CC: I was afraid we might have some trouble getting the previous group to accept the three olives AG brought back with her -- the teal got dispelled for grabbing a dead necropath's ass, you remember.  
CC: It would have been ridiculous considering where we are and why we're still around, but since Overbear targeted bluebloods the ghost army before they got here has been overwhelmingly teal through purple  
CC: Plus me and CG and Hellas and Perlen and Caterpillar.

gallowscalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: H3LL4S 1S TH4T ON3 Y3LLOWBLOOD WHO H4D THE OV3RB34R-T4RG3T3D MO1R41L C4LL3D F1ZZY, 1 R3M3MB3R TH4T.  
GC: 1M NOT PL4C1NG TH3 OTH3R TWO.

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: THEY'RE FROM THE 'GLEEFUL ABANDON'.  
CG: STILL HAVEN'T COME UP WITH A BETTER NAME THAN CATERPILLAR?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: she seems t0 like it  
AA: -^0_0^-  
AA: that was a shrug  
AA: test run

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: iill giive iit  
TA: two thumb2 up

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Anemoneway I don't think it's been much of a problem.  
CC: There was more of an issue with practically everyone being -- whale, having died -- within a sweep of Conscription.  
CC: One of AG's friends falls in that age bracket, too, and another one was at least still using her hatchname and is still YOUNG, but the last one has an adult name and everything, and apparently he was already getting teased about being older?  
CC: The middle one said he was the same age as all the rest of the ghosts put together, and then there was a shoving match.  
CC: Can you guess the punchline?

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: I AM GUESSING IT INVOLVES OUR LOCAL ASHEN TWO-WHEEL DEVICE BURSTING HEROICALLY ONTO THE SCENE.  
CG: WASN'T SCARF GIRL GOING TO KNIT HIM A CAPE?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: shes still w0rking 0n manifesting yarn she wants t0 use  
AA: she c0uld unravel the murder weap0n scarf  
AA: but she d0esnt want t0 w0rk with that w00l  
AA: s0 its a little harder

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ii wa2 goiing two a2k why yarn took longer than a guiitar but ii gue22 that2 the an2wer

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: yes  
AA: its a cleaned up versi0n 0f the murder weap0n guitar  
AA: a l0t 0f c0pies 0f it

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> What

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :(( < theres a ghost who overbear murdered with his own guitar  
AC: :33 < ac thinks she explained about all the murdered ghosts we learned things furom?

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> You said AA and TA had found cases  
CT: D --> Not anything about ghosts  
CT: D --> Although in hindsight  
CT: D --> I understand why you may not have felt it necessary to specify  
CT: D --> How else would AA be locating cases

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: i c0uld have been getting inf0rmati0n fr0m the pe0ple wh0 call f0r a necr0path  
AA: they can get very talkative  
AA: 0u0  
AA: but yeah  
AA: gh0sts

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: you just say that sort of thing  
CA: it makes me wwant to nevver evver call a necropath

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: d0nt kill any0ne and maybe y0u w0nt have t0  
AA: 0u0

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: ...  
CA: i'm sure that excuse wwill go ovver great wwhen wwe get to that point  
CA: or wwhen i'm commanding a ship and i get underlings wwho do wwho knowws wwhat

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: fair en0ugh  
AA: 0n0  
AA: just d0nt get scavenge and y0ull pr0bably be 0k

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: YEAH, HE'S PROBABLY THE LEAST TRUSTWORTHY.

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: alth0ugh n0w that y0u menti0n it  
AA: by the time y0ure c0mmanding a ship scavenge may n0t w0rk here anym0re  
AA: ...  
AA: in fact  
AA: unless y0ure unusually fast ab0ut it  
AA: i may n0t w0rk here anym0re  
AA: 0_0

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: uh

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ...

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :(( < :((

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: :o(

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: i'D, UH, }:(  
AT: bUT i'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU,  
AT: pOSSIBLY AHEAD,  
AT: sINCE NECROPATHS CAN PROBABLY, UM, KEEP WORKING LONGER,  
AT: tHAN MAINTENANCE,

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: >:[  
GC: DONT S4Y TH1NGS L1K3 TH4T!  
GC: 3V3N 1F TH3YR3 TRU3.  
GC: *3SP3C14LLY* 1F TH3YR3 TRU3!  
GC: 1TS V3RY UPS3TT1NG.

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: d0nt get all negative ab0ut it  
AA: ill just take pers0nal c0mmand 0f the terrifying gh0st army

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: oH  
TC: RiGhT  
TC: :o)

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: well when you put iit that way

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: NO!  
CG: THERE WILL BE NO FATALISTIC... DEATH-HAPPINESS AMONG THE LIVING MEMBERS OF OUR SOCIAL GROUP.  
CG: BECAUSE I *SAID* *SO*!  
CG: SO YOU'LL JOIN OUR ILLUSTRIOUS GHOST ARMY. FANTASTIC!  
CG: THAT'S NO EXCUSE TO... *SLACK OFF* ABOUT STAYING ALIVE.  
CG: AND TC, DON'T ENCOURAGE IT!

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: :o(

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ii dont 2ee why not

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: EXCUSE ME WHILE I GO KICK HIM IN THE SHINS.

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :|| < *ac is feeling a little awkward that ct walked in on THIS confursation*  
AC: :|| < usually it is much less  
AC: :|| < um  
AC: :|| < morbid?

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: i DON'T KNOW, IF i'D GO THAT FAR,  
AT: cONSIDERING, ALL THE GHOSTS AND STUFF,  
AT: aND ANYWAY, MORBID IS KIND OF aa'S THING,

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: has cg really gone to kick ta's shins?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: YE2  
TA: through the damn biiowiire  
TA: iid admiire the fiine22e iif he werent u2iing iit two KIICK ME IIN THE 2HIIN2

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: THEN DON'T BE AN ASSHOLE.

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: AG has a suggestion!  
CC: I've been letting her read over my shoulder because she wanted to know what people really think of her.  
CC: She suggests that any of you who joins the terrifying ghost army through lack of regard for their own life should have to be her personal minion for a sweep.

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> That seems  
CT: D --> E%treme  
CT: D --> STRONGly so

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: I HAVE TO AGREE WITH CT.  
CG: *FOR NOW*.

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: ...  
AA: ...  
AA: ...  
AA: ...  
AA: ...

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: WHOS TH4T 41M3D 4T?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: item 0ne  
AA: l0wbl00d lifespans are n0t g0ing t0 change just because we might n0t be happy ab0ut them  
AA: y0u can d0 denial if y0u want but its n0t my thing

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 4LR1GHT TH4T W4S 41M3D 4T M3.

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: item tw0  
AA: all 0ther things being equal  
AA: 0lder tr0lls have str0nger gh0sts  
AA: its best if y0u h0ld 0ut as l0ng as y0u can

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: and that one wa2 aiimed at me  
TA: 2orry

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: item three  
AA: as imp0rtant as the terrifying gh0st army is  
AA: there are decisi0ns dead pe0ple sh0uld n0t get t0 make f0r living pe0ple  
AA: i may change my mind ab0ut it when im dead  
AA: but f0r n0w  
AA: kn0w when t0 back 0ff

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: ...  
CG: SORRY.

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: wE GET WHY, IT'S OKAY,  
AT: }:)

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: item f0ur  
AA: n0 threatening pe0ple with ag  
AA: even if it w0rks  
AA: especially if it w0rks  
AA: its mean  
AA: and the g0al is f0r ag t0 bec0me a n0n threat part 0f the army

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Sorry. I wasn't thinking.

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: there are n0 m0re items f0r n0w  
AA: y0u can still threaten pe0ple with guitar s0l0s

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: f6rtuuyiht%&R^*FTGVr3rmmmmmmmmmmmm

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: 0h fuck


	75. bRiGhT IdEa

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: for anyone worryiing he2 fiine

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ii checked with domii  
TA: he let me check the 2ecuriity log2  
TA: CT 2tarted 2weatiing and 2hakiing and broke hii2 computer  
TA: but he2 fiine

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: ...  
CA: wwoww

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :|| < :||  
AC: :33 < *ac thanks ta fur checking!*  
AC: :33 < *that was furry nice of him*

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: W3LL, GOOD.  
GC: 1TS B3TT3R TH4N TH3 4LT3RN4T1V3 4T L34ST.  
GC: BUT 1 THOUGHT THE BRUT4L DOM1N4T10NS H3LMSM4N W4SNT V3RY CH4TTY?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: he 2tiill ii2nt  
TA: but iin hii2 opiiniion he owe2 me  
TA: u2 ii gue22  
TA: for gettiing riid of overbear

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: ct just  
CA: broke his computer  
CA: because aa made some rules?

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: DON'T BE AN ASSHOLE.

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :|| < no its okay  
AC: :|| < hes got to not do that  
AC: :|| < hell learn  
AC: :(( < but its not a voluntary reaction or anything

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: i hAvE An iDeA  
TC: :o)  
TC: wE CaN GeT  
TC: nOt sKeLeToN ShEs bUsY  
TC: BuT LiKe fLaYbOnE MaYbE  
TC: OnE Of tHe dEaD NeCrOpAtHs  
TC: tO Go tAlK To cT A BuNcH  
TC: aNd gEt hIm uSeD To FoRcEfUl lOwBlOoDs!  
TC: :o)

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: ...  
CG: I'VE HEARD WORSE IDEAS.


	76. iinaugurate 2andbox

twinArmageddons has created the sandbox

TA: all riight  
TA: thii2 ii2 the offiiciial 2ettiing for member2 of the terriifyiing gho2t army who are learniing two type  
TA: and any other gho2t2 you want two iinviite  
TA: whatever  
TA: iit2 not 2ecure 2o try not two be 2tupiid  
TA: iif ii thiink people are beiing two 2tupiid ii WIILL delete the whole thiing  
TA: al2o AA CC and CG have admiin riight2 and can ban you iif they feel liike iit  
TA: 2o behave  
TA: otherwii2e have fun


	77. Type with your 8rain (3)

cuttlefishCuller has entered the sandbox!  
arachnidsGrip has entered the sandbox!  
scarfGirl has entered the sandbox!  
sulkyPsychic has entered the sandbox!  
justSkeleton has entered the sandbox!  
clubsIndigo entered the sandbox!  
CC: Okay!  
CC: Whale-come to the first sandbox ghost typing lesson!  
CC: 8)  
CC: Thank you to TA for getting everything set up!  
CC: Go ahead and experiment with the interface to get used to it!  
AG: 8  
AG: 888  
AG: 8888888888888888888888  
SP: a  
AG: 88888888888888888888888888888  
CI: 123  
SP: t  
SG: can  
AG: 88888888888888888888888888888888888888  
CC: That’s reely good, AG, do you want to sea if you can get any other symbols?  
SG: i  
CI: hi  
SP: 1  
AG: !  
AG: !!!!!!!!  
SP: ...  
SG: change  
CC: Good, SG! If you’re working on a sentence feel free to take your time, you don’t have to rush!  
SP: 1010101  
CI: abc  
AG: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
SP: ...  
CC: 8(  
CC: AG if you type 8^3 of ANYFIN I will kick you out of this lesson  
SG: my handle  
SG: ?  
SP: !  
SP: you  
SP: ?  
CI: dont fight  
SG: ...  
AG: ::::(  
AG: sry  
CC: One advantage of waiting to type the whole sentence is it’s much easier for people to work out what you’re trying to say  
AG: ........  
CI: hey im getting better  
AG: motiv8ion  
SP: i am not silky  
SG: even knitting girl would be better  
SP: sulky  
AG: you kinda are  
CC: AG, don’t.  
SP: well youre a bitch  
CC: 8|  
CI: ive got this  
CI: !  
JS: I CAN SEE THIS CAN BE VERY USEFUL  
JS: THANK YOU FOR YOUR ASSISTANCE CUTTLEFISHCULLER  
justSkeleton has left the sandbox!  
CC: You’re whale-come...?  
SP: freakin necropaths  
AG: fuck off  
CI: i think we should take this offline  
clubsIndigo has left the sandbox!  
arachnidsGrip has left the sandbox!  
sulkyPsychic has left the sandbox!  
CC: ...  
SG: ...  
CC: Whale, um  
CC: What would you LIKE your sandbox handle to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: These text colors may or may not represent the precise blood color of all the participants -- whoever set them up was only interested in a very basic setup.


	78. REPORT INVESTIGATION

CG: I THINK THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH THE BIOWIRES HERE.  
CG: I MEAN, I DON'T KNOW HOW DIFFERENT AN INTEGRATED SYSTEM *SHOULD* BE, SO OBVIOUSLY I COULD BE WRONG, BUT THE BIOWIRE... ENTRY POINTS... ARE A LOT MORE INFLAMED THAN YOURS.  
TA: ...  
TA: youre riight that2 not good  
TA: they 2hould be le22 iinflamed  
TA: that2 really 2loppy of the tech2  
CG: ON TOP OF THAT  
CG: I THINK HE MAY BE PROCESSING THE SHIP'S INTERNAL SENSOR DATA AS PAIN?  
CG: MAYBE?  
TA: al2o a mii2take made 2omewhere  
CG: AND HE SPENDS A LOT OF TIME MUTTERING ABOUT DUTY AND PRIVILEGE AND LOYALTY.  
TA: that would be the condiitiioniing  
TA: not 2ure we can do much about that  
TA: at lea2t 2hort term  
CG: HE DOESN'T SEEM TO NOTICE ME WHEN I GO VISIBLE.  
CG: ...  
CG: MY THOUGHT FOR NEXT STEPS IS TO BRIEFLY APPEAR TO ONE OF THE TECHS, POSING AS A DEAD TECH, AND CRITICIZE THEIR SHITTY STANDARD OF WORK.  
TA: dont know iif theyd biite but iit 2eem2 worth a 2hot  
CG: THEN MAYBE I'LL GO SEE IF I CAN FIND CA AND AC -- MAYBE CHECK OUT THE GIANT CAT SCULPTURE -- AND HEAD BACK.  
CG: DON'T SUPPOSE YOU HAVE ANY IDEA IF THE MAYBE-SUREPAIN IS STILL HANGING AROUND?  
TA: TC mentiioned he took off, at lea2t for now  
CG: GOOD.  
CG: I KNOW I'LL HAVE TO DEAL WITH THAT CLUSTERFUCK EVENTUALLY, BUT I AM PUTTING IT OFF AS LONG AS POSSIBLE.  
CG: I'M THINKING A SWEEP IS A GOOD GOAL.  
TA: wiithout talkiing two them? youll never make iit  
TA: wiithout telliing them anythiing they want two know, though  
TA: more than that  
TA: LOT2 more than that  
CG: ...  
CG: WOULD THAT BE TOO MEAN?  
CG: THEY DID HELP TC.  
TA: up two you  
CG: ...WELL I'M DEFINITELY NOT TELLING ANYTHING TO ANYONE BEING CREEPY ABOUT IT.


	79. m0rtificati0n all ar0und

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: i have g00d news and bad news  
AA: the g00d news is that in exchange f0r 0ur gh0st typing less0ns skelet0n has agreed t0 take 0n cts desensitizati0n thing herself  
AA: that is als0 the bad news  
AA: 0_0

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :|| < um  
AC: :|| < *ac wonders what that means*  
AC: :|| < *exactly*

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: i guess its n0t really bad  
AA: any necr0path we asked w0uld think the situati0n was hilari0us  
AA: shes n0t any m0re likely t0 mess with him f0r laughs  
AA: and she can definitely be discreet

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :|| < :||  
AC: :|| < *ac is wondering what she signed her meowrail up fur*

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: I don't think you need to worry.  
CC: 8)

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: YEAH WELL YOU JUST ABOUT HURT YOURSELF LAUGHING WHEN SCAVENGE MADE THE EFFICIENCY INSPECTOR SCREAM AND FALL DOWN THE STAIRS  
CG: SO I CAN SEE WHY PEOPLE MIGHT NOT TAKE YOUR WORD FOR IT.  
CG: IT'LL BE FINE, AC.  
CG: SKELETON ONLY MEDDLES WHEN SHE THINKS IT'S NECESSARY.  
CG: CT'S REACTIONS TO JUST PLAIN DESENSITIZATION WILL BE FUNNY ENOUGH FOR HER.

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :|| < ...  
AC: :|| < okay

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: AND REMIND HIM HE'S NOT BANNED FROM THE DROPBOX FOR ONE EMBARRASSING INCIDENT.  
CG: IT'S NOT LIKE HE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO'S BROKEN A COMPUTER GETTING UPSET.  
CG: THE ENTIRE BRAIN-TYPING GROUP HAS DONE IT AT LEAST ONCE.  
CG: HOW MANY INTERFACES HAS AG GONE THROUGH SO FAR?

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Three.  
CC: So she's still behind both you and TC, but she'll probably catch up soon.  
CC: 8)  
CC: To you, at least. TC has a bit more of a lead.

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < thanks

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Oh, that reminds me.  
CC: AG wants to know how the ban on her talking to AT will work in the dropbox?  
CC: Can she not read his files, can he not read her files, what?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: hmm  
AA: g00d questi0n  
AA: i will have t0 talk t0 at and gc ab0ut it  
AA: i think maybe just n0 addressing him 0r talking ab0ut him  
AA: but ill see what they think

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: THERE WEREN'T ANY PROBLEMS WITH THAT WHEN EVERYONE WAS CAMPED OUT IN MY HIVE BEFORE CONSCRIPTION, WERE THERE?  
CG: I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALL DID THAT.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: you iinviited me and AA and AT two stay over, remember?

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Sorry.  
CC: I did try to tell CA I thought it was rude.

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: n0, it was fine  
AA: but then she was very distracted  
AA: what with the bucketlist app0intments and everything  
AA: 0_0

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: DON'T REMIND ME.  
CG: IF CONSCRIPTION HADN'T BEEN IMMEDIATE I WOULD'VE HAD TO SET FIRE TO TWO BLOCKS AND MY LAWNRING.  
CG: AND I KNOW NOT ALL OF THAT WAS AG *IT DOESN'T HELP*.  
CG: I DON'T SEE HOW YOU CAN ACCIDENTALLY LIST SOMEONE'S HIVE AS ABANDONED AND A GOOD HOOKUP SITE ANYWAY.

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :|| < *ac still doesn't understand how pawple could keep thinking it was abandoned and a good hookup site after arriving and seeing it was occupied and being thrown out by whoefur was available*

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: becau2e theiir web2iite ii2 2hiitty  
TA: iit diid get the drone2 off everyone2 a22  
TA: and you have two admiit the viideo cliip of CT2 lu2u2 fiindiing tho2e four miidblood2 doiing kiinky a2hen 2tuff iin your rhododendron2 ii2 hiilariiou2

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: ...  
CG: TRUE, AND TRUE, BUT MY MAIN POINT STANDS.  
CG: AND THAT DOESN'T ANSWER AC'S QUESTION.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: theyre really really 2tupiid?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 4R3 W3 T4LK1NG 4BOUT TH3 4SC3NS1ON P4RTY?  
GC: YOURS W4S MUCH MOR3 FUN TH4N 4GS.

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: IT WAS NOT AN ASCENSION PARTY, IT WAS A... A...  
CG: A CLUSTERFUCK. IT WAS A CLUSTERFUCK IS WHAT IT WAS.  
CG: SO ABOUT AG'S TYPING!

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Coming right along!  
CC: Oh, TA, do you think you could make it so users can change their own sandbox handles?  
CC: There have been complaints.  
CC: Not all of them from Sulky Psychic Boy.

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: IF HE WANTS PEOPLE TO STOP CALLING HIM THAT HE NEEDS TO SULK LESS.

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: That's exactly what AG said!  
CC: Just before Purple Ashen Two-wheel Device assisted Indigo Ashen Two-wheel Device in cornering them so he could get some mediation done.

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < :33  
AC: thats panthe c3< cerull c3< ag, right?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: i w0nder if kn0wing his name gets used 0n the virtual shipping wall w0uld make things better 0r w0rse

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: WORSE.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: wor2e

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: D3P3NDS ON WHO 3LS3 H3S B31NG SH1PP3D W1TH!

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :(( < :((

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: DON'T YOU DARE. DON'T YOU DARE PRETEND YOU DON'T KNOW WHY THE SHIPPING WALL ANNOYS PEOPLE.  
CG: AND DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT 'STICK IN THE MUD'S!

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < :33


	80. Share fascin8ing theories

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: Hi!  
AG: Sorry for the delay, but I had to learn to type with my 8rain.  
AG: ::::)

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: GOOD TO H34R FROM YOU!  
GC: >:]  
GC: 1 4LSO H34R TH3 S4NDBOX W4S 4 L1TTL3 W1LD?

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: The terrifying ghost army is a little wild.  
AG: Some of the rumors going around are fascin8ing!  
AG: For example, did you know you may or may not have a crocodile lusus that exclusively eats su8jugglators?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: ...  
GC: 1 D1D NOT KNOW TH4T!  
GC: WH4T R3F1N3D T4ST3!

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: And CA used to dress up in a mask and a cape and fight crime!  
AG: Opinions vary on whether he was any good at it.  
AG: Astonishingly there was no mention of wizards.

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: >:]

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: hey  
CA: I don't do wwizards anymore

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: M4YB3 TH4TS WHY TH3Y W3R3NT M3NT1ON3D?

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: And they're shipping you and AC!  
AG: CA and AC, I mean.  
AG: They call it catfish. Some of them do, anyway.

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: ...  
CA: I don't see howw I deservve that  
CA: ac deservves that  
CA: couldn't they ship her with someone else?

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: Apparently not!  
AG: CT was being stalked for a while, so I guess their information about him is slightly more accurate, but there's still wild speculation about his concupiscence preferences and his best future quadrant prospects.  
AG: And at least one person thinks he could have a 8right future as an actor in the semi-legal pornography market, 8ut I'm not seeing it.  
AG: So if he's approached by a cerulean called Razortoe, he might want to run.

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: ...

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: ...

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: wwe'll, uh,  
CA: be sure ac hears about that  
CA: speaking of, are there any rumors about her?  
CA: besides shipping her with me

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: Well  
AG: Either she's a wild feral cat-troll who could pro8a8ly rip a drone apart with her teeth  
AG: or she's a perfect mid8lood moirail who should 8e protected from all menaces, especially lascivious seadwellers  
AG: They asked me which one was right, I said 8oth  
AG: They didn't 8elieve me 8ut I think I was right

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: ...

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: I hope we weren't trying to keep it a secret where GA is?  
AG: 8ecause someone said she was a wild rebel pirate captain and I corrected them.  
AG: Sorry?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: sh0uldnt be a pr0blem

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: The rumors about TA are mostly just that he's a helmsman, a strong psionic, AA's... something, and a super-hacker, and that's just true.  
AG: Non-personal helm rumors can be out there. I assume.

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: TC's 8een pretty forthcoming a8out his personal history so you'd think that'd 8e enough.  
AG: 8ut instead there are all sorts of nasty rumors a8out his lusus.  
AG: Sorry TC.

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: 8ut I can't forget CG and CC's epic tragic for8idden love!  
AG: It gets more epic every time someone tells the story!

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: ...

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: ...at least it's not a rumor that would get people in trouble.  
CC: 8|

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: DO3S CG KNOW 4BOUT TH1S?  
GC: 1 GU3SS H3 DO3S NOW.


	81. receiive maiil (2)

MESSAGE BUNDLE TO: TWINARMAGEDDONS  
FROM: DISORDERLYIMPULSE

DI: grimAuxiliatrix still fin=  
DI: I wrot= out th= m=ssag=s sh= hadn't gott=n longhand and my moirail d=liv=r=d th=m  
DI: Sh= wrot= back:  
DI: Good To Hear About CT  
DI: Sad To Hear About AG  
DI: I Hope Her Staying With AA Does Not Cause Problems  
DI: I Am Fine  
DI: I Cannot Talk About This Much  
DI: But It Relates To My Lusus  
DI: And The Thing I Told CG About  
DI: Please Stay Safe  
DI: That's not tantalizingly myst=rious m at all  
DI: Inn=r cav=rns can g=t so w=ird  
DI: You know th=y don't allow comput=rs in th=r=?  
DI: Not =v=n t=rmit= comput=rs  
DI: So glad I'm not p=rf=ct  
DI: Sp=aking of t=rmit= comput=rs  
DI: I app=nd=d th= t=rribl= m=dia play=r kludg= w='r= using


	82. GARPing

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: What would be a good place for GARPing?  
AG: This ship? A different ship?  
AG: Not GC's ship, right?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: ...  
GC: NO, DONT T3LL M3.  
GC: GHOST 4CT1ON ROL3 PL4Y1NG.

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: Yes!  
AG: ::::)  
AG: We don't have any manuals or tech or anything, so we're just going to split up into pir8s and pir8 hunters and chase each other around.  
AG: ::::)

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: ...  
GC: 4R3 YOU SUR3 TH1S 1S 4 GOOD 1D34?  
GC: DO 44 CC 4ND CG TH1NK 1TS 4 GOOD 1D34?

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: Killjoy.  
AG: 8ut as it happens yes! Everyone approves!

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: thats putting it a little str0ngly  
AA: but it seems like a much better idea when y0u realize they are currently entertaining themselves by speculating wildly ab0ut 0ur pers0nal hist0ries  
AA: which w0uld be less 0f an issue if there werent s0me risk 0f their figuring 0ut things we d0nt want them t0 kn0w  
AA: but even s0 it w0uld be awkward t0 catch eight pe0ple arguing 0ver whether y0u have had sex with vari0us 0f y0ur friends  
AA: 0_0

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: There's a ballad.  
CC: In progress. Sort of. Someone is trying to write a ballad aboat me and CG and our 'epic tragic love'.  
CC: And by someone I mean Chidro.

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: wwhat?

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: You and AC are supposed to get a ballad, too! But your story isn't tragic, so Chidro doesn't want to work on it until he's in the right mood.

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: ...

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Pretty much!  
CC: So, tentative okay on the GARPing.

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: im thinking y0u can start 0ut 0n the unrelenting persecuti0n and well see h0w it g0es  
AA: s0rry ta

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: no that2 fiine  
TA: ii watch the 2andbox  
TA: ii under2tand wantiing two dii2tract them wiith 2omethiing  
TA: anythiing

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: mAyBe tHeY CaN TaKe a bIt tO Do sOmE BaCkUp pLaYiNg fOr mE  
TC: :o)


	83. OTH3R P3OPL3S QU4DR4NTS

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 4M13TY 4MM3T3S M4T3SPR1T 1S ST1LL W1TH TH3 T3RR1FY1NG GHOST 4RMY, R1GHT?  
GC: 1D L1K3 TO 1NT3RV13W H1M 4BOUT H1S QU4DR4NT CORN3RS.

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: YEAH, THAT'S SULKY PSYCHIC BOY.  
CG: WHY THE FUCK DO YOU CARE ABOUT HIS QUADRANT CORNERS?

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: nO REASON,  
AT: bECAUSE fRIEAS WAS NOT BLACKFLIRTING,  
AT: jUST, BEING AN ASSHOLE,  
AT: }:|

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: NO, 1M PR3TTY SUR3 H3 W4S BL4CKFL1RT1NG.

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < !  
AC: :33 < at <3< ?frieas?

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: fRIEAS, IS NOT, INTERESTED IN ME,  
AT: hE HAS LOTS, OF OPTIONS,  
AT: eSPECIALLY BLACK QUADRANT,  
AT: hE'S VERY, HATEABLE,  
AT: tHERE'S NO REASON, FOR HIM TO BLACKFLIRT, WITH ME,

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: AA's on duty, I'll go find the expert.  
CC: Luckily he wasn't interested in CARPing.  
CC: 8)

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: M4YB3 H3S J34LOUS TH4T NOT 3V3RYON3 TH1NKS YOUR3 H4T34BL3.  
GC: 1 DONT KNOW.  
GC: BUT H3 W4S BL4CKFL1RT1NG.

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: wwhat did he do that you're so sure is blackflirting?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: 2orry two iinterrupt thii2 extremely productiive conver2atiion but, 2iince youre both here,  
TA: AC, do you know a briiate medlaii?  
TA: CA, a cappul 2ennet or taggue 2e22or?  
TA: one of AC2 2uperiior2 ha2 2ent around an anxiiou2 memo about theiir dii2iintegratiing au2pii2tice2hiip  
TA: and iit2 potentiial two turn viiolent

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: THAT DOESN'T SOUND OMINOUS AT ALL.

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: nO NEED TO APOLOGIZE,  
AT: }:)  
AT: wE, WERE DONE ANYWAY,

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: NO W3 W3R3NT.

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: sennet and sessor are a swweep ahead of me  
CA: us  
CA: wwhatevver  
CA: they havve an auspistice?  
CA: I thought they wwere really vvitriolic kismeses  
CA: or I guess that's wwhy 'disintegrating'

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: yES, WE WERE,

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :|| < *ac knows briate and knows he's been having bad trouble with his club*  
AC: :|| < *she didn't know the higher-ups were getting involved*  
AC: :|| < it must be getting really bad?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 3V3N 1F YOUR3 R1GHT 1T WONT HURT TO DO SOM3 B4CKGROUND R3S34RCH ON H1M.  
GC: >:]

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ii dont know  
TA: the memo2 anxiiou2, liike ii 2aiid  
TA: 2ay2 that theyve triied two encourage the people iinvolved two ju2t dii22olve the quadrant but medlaii wont do iit

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> Would it be possible to call off this ghost now

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: aaaaaand  
TA: here2 a re2pon2e from 2omeone 2ayiing 2ennet and 2e22or wont eiither  
TA: whiich ii2 a real my2tery 2iince theyre the one2 pu2hiing thiing2 two the breakiing poiint

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: wweird  
CA: wwell  
CA: I guess wwe keep an eye on the situation?  
CA: not sure wwhat else wwe could do

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: SINCE THIS IS SKELETON WE'RE TALKING ABOUT I DOUBT IT.

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: huh?

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Asked Sulky Psychic Boy about his quadrant corners!  
CC: He says Frieas is an okay kismesis if you don't mind being quadranted with a creep, but if he's pale-hitting on someone they should tell him to fuck off.  
CC: And wants to know if he still refers to himself as “The Great Pacificator”?

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: wwoww  
CA: classy  
CA: I guess he'd havve to be a creep to make AT hate him

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :|| < so are they afurraid briate's outer leaves will hurt him?  
AC: :(( < *ac thought that sort of thing only happened in movies*

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: yES,  
AT: hE DOES,  
AT: sO THIS, UH, ATTITUDE, IS, UH,,,

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: W4S TH4T 4 COMPL1M3NT OR 4N 1NSULT?

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> What is going on  
CT: D --> Is there danger

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ii... thiink that2 at lea2t 2ome of what theyre worriied about?  
TA: theyre tryiing two get approval two move 2tuff around two miiniimiize po22iible collateral damage

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 1T DO3S H4PP3N OUTS1D3 MOV13S.  
GC: GR34T P4C1F1C4TOR, HUH?

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Also says that he predicts Frieas will eventually be culled when one of his pale flings realizes how he talks about them behind their backs.

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: Could we may8e not have quite so many conversations at once?  
AG: I have no idea what's going on and when I asked TC he just said he was pretty sure it had to do with quadrants somehow.


	84. *violent night* (1)

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :|| < they just woke efurryone up to put us on lockdown  
AC: :|| < is something going on?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: uh  
TA: ye2  
TA: 2hiip2 admiin2 are beiing really cagey about what  
TA: iill be iin iinternal communiicatiion2 iin two 2econd2

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: I'll wake AA.

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: THEY HAVEN'T TOLD YOU ANYTHING?  
CG: TA JUST STARTED SWEARING, SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF BUCKET FACE. THIS CAN'T BE A GOOD SIGN.

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :|| < no, nothing  
AC: :|| < *ac's blockmate is messaging her moirail to see if the seadwellers know anything, but she has to wake him up*

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: taggue 2e22or ii2 roamiing the 2hiip wiith a 2houlder-launched mii22iile... launcher and mii22iile2  
TA: cappul 2ennet ii2 roamiing the 2hiip wiith a 2hiitload of na2ty ga2 grenade2  
TA: they took out the armory guard detaiil together then 2pliit up  
TA: ...  
TA: 2ERIIOU2LY?

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: ...

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :(( < :((

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: i th0ught s0me0ne was l00king int0 that situati0n

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: they were both 2cheduled for p2ych eval2 iin the next week  
TA: they arent anywhere near AC now but iif they come after medlaii...  
TA: are you armed at all?

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :(( < just my claws  
AC: :(( < and my blockmate has a shovel  
AC: :(( < no duty weapons  
AC: :(( < though i don't know how much good those would even be against gas grenades or missiles?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: 0k  
AA: ta can y0u get ca awake and 0nline  
AA: and ct  
AA: and message every0ne else alive as a c0urtesy  
AA: th0ugh i d0nt think they c0uld d0 much

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: on iit

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: TC AND I HAVE BOTH BEEN TO THE MAGNIFUCKING PREDATION.  
CG: WE COULD PROBABLY POP OVER THERE QUICKLY, THOUGH IF WE MESSED UP WE'D BE USELESS FOR A COUPLE HOURS AT LEAST.

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: ...  
AA: c0uld y0u bring s0me0ne with y0u?

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: I THINK SO?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: grab ag and try it  
AA: tc can stay with the rest 0f the garpers  
AA: f0r n0w  
AA: when y0u get there try t0 find them and sab0tage their weap0ns  
AA: if y0u cant d0 that herd them away fr0m ac and ca

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: Gas gren8ds might 8e tricky 8ut I can wreck a rocket launcher easy.  
AG: Can I see a ship schematic first?  
AG: Oh, never mind, I guess TA got me one.

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> Nepeta  
CT: D --> Are you all right  
CT: D --> I will message you privately

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: DAMN I WISH THERE WAS A WAY TO BRING A GHOST PALMHUSK.  
CG: SOME WAY TO STAY IN TOUCH.

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: I think the Magnificent Marine Predation is closer to the Enthusiastic Violence than the Unrelenting Persecution is right now...  
CC: AG, try to communicate with me, psychically!  
CC: And I know you can't control me, just TALK.

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: ...

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: I'll try...

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: wwhat the fuck  
CA: wwhat the actual fuck  
CA: fuck fuck fuck

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: have they t0ld y0u anything?

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: just the lockdowwn  
CA: I don't evven havve a blockmate to talk to

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: GC and AT aware of 2iituatiion and 2tandiing by iin ca2e there2 anythiing they can do  
TA: GC2 blockmate2 iin contact wiith a 2eadweller traiinee, but GC thiink2 he2 unliikely two know anythiing more than CA

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: that's kellep right?  
CA: he has a legislacerator matesprit  
CA: may I'll message him just to havve someone to talk to

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Okay, you were telling me that Bucket Face has been especially jumpy since he was caught in the GARPing landing party.  
CC: Right?

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: Yes.  
AG: And you asked if Alternia's Got Talent 8oy was involved.  
AG: I think pulling thoughts out of your head is going to give me a migraine, 8ut I can do it.

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: cg did y0u get that?

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: YES, BUT I STILL WANT A GHOST PALMHUSK.  
CG: OKAY, I'M TAKING AG AND GOING.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: iill 2ee what ii can do  
TA: gue22 theyre gone  
TA: AC, you 2tiill here?

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :(( < yes  
AC: :(( < *ac has been trolling her meowrail to stay calm*  
AC: :(( < *and keep him calm*  
AC: :(( < *but she has been following along*  
AC: :(( < do we know anything more?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: 2e22or2 clo2er two you and miight be headiing iin your diirectiion  
TA: 2ennet ii2 iin upper deck2  
TA: ju2t threw a ga2 grenade at a 2eadweller 2ecuriity team, ii thiink

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :(( < :((  
AC: :(( < briate talked about how they needed him to keep from  
AC: :(( < um  
AC: :(( < fucking each other to death  
AC: :(( < but maybe they actually needed an auspistice to keep them from  
AC: :// < ://  
AC: :(( < doing THIS

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: I don't think this sort of thing is in the auspisticism job handbook  
CA: wwe should ask GA  
CA: or one of those ashen twwo-wwheel devvices in the ghost army  
CA: ...  
CA: are the gas grenades near me? wwe just got MORE locked dowwn

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: clo2er two you than two AC, but not clo2e

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: CaMiEo sAyS ThAtS NoT A NoRmAl aShEn tHiNg  
TC: tHeY ThInK  
TC: :o|  
TC: BuT ThIs iS AlL VeRy dIsTuRbInG

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Okay, heard from AG!  
CC: They remanifested in the helmsblock okay and an engiviscerator saw them and screamed and clotheslined themselves on a biowire.  
CC: Ouch.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: probably 2erved them riight  
TA: okay there2 the dii2turbance on 2en2or2  
TA: do they know whiich way two go?  
TA: CG2 been there before...

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: I don't think they need directions, no.

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: CaMiEo sAiD ThAt bUt i aGrEe tOo

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :OO < WHAT WAS THAT  
AC: :OO < there was an explosion!

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: that fucker fiired a mii22iile!  
TA: ii thiink

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: AG and CG heading in that direction as quickly as possible  
CC: CG may have just jumped ahead?

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: firing missiles  
CA: on a ship  
CA: sure wwhy not  
CA: I hate them all

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < *cg just appurred in ac's block*  
AC: :33 < *ac's blockmate panicked and tried to hit him with the shovel*  
AC: :33 < *he's fine though*  
AC: :33 < :33  
AC: :33 < *he's guarding the door*  
AC: :33 < *he says he can at least be a distraction if the bad guy comes here*

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: ta?  
AA: any status updates?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: workiing on iit  
TA: there are 2ome very unhappy people over there  
TA: AC and company are expliiciitly not authoriized two defend them2elve2

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: 0_0

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :|| < not sure how much of a diffurrence it makes if there is a rocket launcher involved

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: the propo2al iinvolved 2niiper2 and/or 2tealth2talker2 iin the ventiilatiion 2y2tem  
TA: but iit wa2 overruled  
TA: that explo2iion hiit 2omewhere iin AC2 diiviisiion2 area  
TA: 2omeone named backwiing ii2 goiing two go 2ee iif anyone2 hurt

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :(( < :((  
AC: :(( < *ac hopes backwing doesn't get hurt*  
AC: :(( < *she tries so hard to take care of all of us*

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: I... think AG just caught up with Sessor?  
CC: At any rate she just sent "YAAAAAAAaaaaaahhhh TAKE THAT BOTTOM-FEEDER!"

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :(( < was that anofur explosion?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: that may have been the rocket launcher explodiing

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: "DON'T YOU JUST LOVE THINGS THAT BLOW UP AREN'T THEY GREAT!"  
CC: Sorry, "GR8!"

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: that wa2 the rocket launcher explodiing  
TA: youll be glad two hear backwiing2 2tiill me22agiing, 2o ii2 probably fiine  
TA: 2eem2 two be afraiid not everyone ii2, but...

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: "Hey, she's even alive, look at that, I didn't kill her!"  
CC: "Although she might need some medical attention."

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 4LL TH1NGS CONS1D3R3D SH3 M1GHT H4V3 B33N B3TT3R OFF 1F 4G H4D K1LL3D H3R.  
GC: DONT T3LL 4G TH4T THOUGH.

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> Is it safe now

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: f0r her  
AA: f0r n0w  
AA: attainable g0als  
AA: n0w we just need t0 keep the 0ther 0ne fr0m gassing ca

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: is she heading for me?  
CA: shit


	85. Violent Night (Interlude)

stolidHunter started trolling volensNolens

SH: Mo-o-ollym  
SH: Sesso-o-or and Sennet are go-o-oing o-o-on a murdero-o-ous rampage  
VN: ~What the fuck~  
SH: o-o-one of them is co-o-oming here to-o-o kill my blo-o-ockmate  
VN: ~Their auspistice?~  
VN: ~Why the fuck would they do a stupid thing like that~  
VN: ~Just break up with him~  
SH: I'm no-o-ot go-o-oing to-o-o let that happen  
VN: ~Don't be stupider than you can help~  
SH: If yo-o-ou've ever really cared abo-o-out me  
SH: Do-o-on't let them get away with it  
VN: ~Don't you dare~  
VN: ~Hesten~  
VN: ~HESTEN!~


	86. vviolent night (2)

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: okay ii thiink ii know what happened  
TA: juniior 2ecuriity he2ten boetiia broke lockdown  
TA: wiith what appear2 two have been quiite a few per2onal weapon2  
TA: and ambu2hed 2e22or from 2uch an angle that when 2e22or returned fiire no occupiied block2 got hiit  
TA: clever iif 2uiiciidal

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :(( < :((  
AC: :(( < poor hesten  
AC: :(( < cg says that if things are taken care of down here he's going to go find ca

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: it s0unds like that sh0uld be 0k  
AA: h0w did y0ur bl0ckmate react t0 talking gh0st

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < "I'd take a talking horrorterror if it gave me some straight answers about this mess"  
AC: :33 < *ac will be fine*

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: AG is still by the remains of the rocket launcher  
CC: Says seadweller security people finally showed up and offishially detained Sessor  
CC: Oh, CG's arrived -- they're heading up towards CA

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: I havve no idea wwhat's going on up here noww  
CA: apart from there being an annoying alarm from somewwhere

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: 2ennet ii2 2tiill to22iing ga2 grenade2 around  
TA: 2eadweller 2ecuriity ii2... ii dont know what theyre doiing  
TA: maybe theyre 2cared of the ga2?  
TA: theyre calliing 2ome other 2ecuriity two 2end iin fiir2t?  
TA: a22hole2

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> Wait  
CT: D --> They're not sending Nepeta I hope

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :|| < not that they've told ac about

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: no, more 2eniior non-2eadweller 2ecuriity

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: AG says they found Sennet!  
CC: Uncomfortably close to CA, so they're going to try to draw her off a bit.

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: tell them thanks  
CA: this is so crazy

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Whale do!  
CC: AG says CG says you're fucking welcome.  
CC: Oh, there's security people in gas masks.

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < :33  
AC: :33 < will that get her?

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: She's retreated into one of the water-filled areas.  
CC: Not shore what's going on now.

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: I just really, really don't get any of this  
CA: wwhy wwould they do this?  
CA: I don't think either of them has a moirail but  
CA: lots of people don't havve moirails and don't do this!  
CA: evven subjugglators don't suddenly decide to  
CA: to  
CA: I don't evven knoww howw to describe this

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: i DON'T UNDERSTAND, WHY THEY HAD A ROCKET LAUNCHER,  
AT: aND POISON GAS GRENADES, JUST, SITTING AROUND,  
AT: oN A TRAINING, TRANSPORT, AND RESIDENTIAL SHIP,  
AT: lIKE,  
AT: wHAT WERE THEY EXPECTING, TO USE THEM FOR?

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: no idea wwhatsoevver

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: TA, AG says they just spotted another seadweller who broke lockdown in  
CC: Corridor 4-E-23?  
CC: Can you tell what that's about?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: workiing on iit

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: i am a little surprised m0re pe0ple arent breaking l0ckd0wn  
AA: i guess s0me 0f them pr0bably just went back to sleep

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: New non-locked-down seadweller is pouring something into the water where Sennet is?  
CC: ...  
CC: shit  
CC: AG thinks some sort of PETROLEUM PRODUCT?  
CC: In the WATER?  
CC: WHAT THE HELL  
CC: 8(  
CC: That is an ANGRY expression!

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: ...  
CA: ...  
CA: ...  
CA: Awwwwakk?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ok ye2  
TA: mollym awwakk appear2 two be tryiing two flush 2ennet out wiith motor oiil  
TA: and a liighter  
TA: 2he ha2 a liighter  
TA: CA your blackcru2h ii2 iin2ane

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: I don't care WHAT you are doing you do NOT put PETROLEUM products in the WATER!

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :(( < ...  
AC: :(( < does she know about hesten?  
AC: :(( < their relationship was furry awful but  
AC: :(( < if she knew he was dead

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: howw wwould she knoww?  
CA: it's not like anyone's told us anything evver

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: That's no excuse!  
CC: That stuff gets EVERYWHERE!  
CC: You can all be proud of me for editing that sentence to remove my old quirk even though I am REELY UPSET!

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ii dont know but 2he got 2ennet two emerge from the  
TA: ...  
TA: ii dont beliieve iit  
TA: that2 ju2t na2ty

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: ...  
AA: she set her 0n fire  
AA: didnt she

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ...  
TA: among other thiing2  
TA: 2hiit what a me22

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: PETROLEUM. WATER. BAD.

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: is awwwwakk ok?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ...  
TA: uniinjured?  
TA: 2he may be iin trouble, though  
TA: ii thiink the non-2eadweller 2ecuriity ii2 calliing 2eadweller 2ecuriity two arre2t her or whatever

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: As whale she shoald be!

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: aT LEAST, ca AND ac ARE SAFE NOW?  
AT: rIGHT?

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :// < ://  
AC: :// < *ac hopes so*  
AC: :// < *this has all been furry trying*


	87. 4FT3RM4TH

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: W3LL, OUR RUMOR M1LL H4S COUGH3D UP A F41RLY 4CCUR4TE 4CCOUNT OF SOPHOMOR3 S34DW3LL3R TR41N33S WHO R34LLY SHOULDNT H4V3 D1TCH3D TH31R AUSP1ST1C3 GO1NG ON 4 R4MP4G3 FOR NO OBV1OUS R34SON.  
GC: RUMOR 4LSO H4S 1T BOTH P3RP3TR4TORS D13D WH1L3 B31NG 4PPR3H3ND3D.  
GC: ???

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: WELL, SESSOR WAS INJURED BUT DEFINITELY ALIVE WHEN AG AND I LEFT THE SCENE.  
CG: SHE COULD HAVE DIED BEFORE BEING TREATED.  
CG: OR WHILE BEING TREATED.

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: 0r they c0uld have decided this wh0le disaster w0uld be slightly less embarrassing with0out a seadweller needing t0 be tried  
AA: 0r whatever

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: OR THAT.

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: TH3YR3 R1GHT 1F TH3Y D1D TH1NK TH4T.  
GC: 3V3RYON3 W4S *V3RY* D1S4PPO1NT3D TH3R3D B3 NO S34DW3LL3R D3F3ND4NT.

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :|| < so  
AC: :|| < no answers about why then

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: i c0uld the0retically snag them and demand an explanati0n  
AA: d0nt kn0w if itd be w0rth it

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: wwhat about awwwwakk?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: H4V3NT H34RD 4NYTH1NG, WH1CH 1S PROB4BLY 4 GOOD S1GN FOR H3R.  
GC: B3TT3R TH4N 1F 1 H4D H34RD SOM3TH1NG.

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: I guess  
CA: they're givving evveryone mandatory psych evvals  
CA: seems a little late if you ask me

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :|| < better late than nefur  
AC: :(( < it's furry strange to have hesten gone  
AC: :(( < he was always so unhappy  
AC: :(( < and not furry nice to be around  
AC: :(( < but  
AC: :(( < :((

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: HOW'S THE AUSPISTICE?  
CG: WHATSISNAME, BRIATE?

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < not in trouble at least  
AC: :33 < :33  
AC: :33 < he doesn't really know what he's going to do now though  
AC: :|| < he doesn't have any reason to be here anymore but he's nefur had any of the training to do anything else  
AC: :(( < :((  
AC: :(( < and he feels guilty about hesten  
AC: :(( < like hesten died because of him

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: >:[

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :(( < *ac doesn't think hesten did though*  
AC: :(( < *she thinks hesten wanted to protect briate but*  
AC: :(( < *the real reason*  
AC: :(( < :((

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: ...  
CA: it's not like awwwwakk didn't care about him though  
CA: she must havve been really upset about him dying

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: TH3R3S C4R1NG 4ND TH3R3S C4R1NG.  
GC: 3V3N B4CK WH3N W3 W3R3 S1X  
GC: 4G WOULD H4V3 B33N FUR1OUS 1F 4NYON3 3LS3 H4D K1LL3D 4T.

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: ...  
CA: that's harsh


	88. th8nks

AA: 0k im here  
AA: what did y0u need t0 talk t0 me privately ab0ut  
AG: No matter what CG tells you, I was not responsi8le for the 8ucket incident in the captain's respite8lock.  
AG: I was nowhere near.  
AA: ...  
AA: cg didnt accuse y0u 0f any such thing  
AG: Well  
AG: Gr8!  
AG: So! Is suicide security still around, or did he decide to go haunt his "matesprit" after all?  
AA: ...  
AA: still ar0und  
AA: at least f0r n0w  
AA: why?  
AG: Well  
AG: You know  
AG: I feel sort of responsi8le, since if I'd 8een a little faster he might not have died.  
AA: ...  
AG: And just  
AG: He was really  
AG: He popped into my range really suddenly? When he died.  
AG: Just, poof!!!!!!!! Great 8ig... emotional clusterfuck.  
AA: ...  
AG: He felt really 8ad.  
AG: I want him to feel 8etter.  
AG: I don't think haunting the seadweller ship will do that.  
AA: ...  
AA: i agree  
AA: but its up t0 him t0 decide  
AG: I know I know I know  
AG: ...  
AA: ...  
AA: was there s0mething else  
AG: N8 one sh8ld feel th8 8ad 8ecause of rel8ionships  
AG: I 8et it wouldn't h8ve gotten so 8ad if CA's 8lackcrush had a GC or a GA or a AA to say "no this n8ds to stop all the way r8 now"  
AG: "and you can't talk to him 8nymore"  
AG: th8 w8ld have 8een  
AG: a lot 8etter  
AG: so  
AG: I guess wh8 I'm saying is  
AG: thank you


	89. 2end maiil (8)

MESSAGE BUNDLE TO: DISORDERLYIMPULSE  
FROM: TWINARMAGEDDONS

TA: thank2 for updatiing u2 on GA  
TA: the AG 2iituatiion ii2... okay ii gue22  
TA: compared two 2ome of the riidiiculou2 hoofbea2t2hiit that goe2 on here ii gue22 AG2 not 2o bad  
TA: CG remembered what GA wa2 talkiing about after a miinute  
TA: but then he got really weiird and wouldnt tell anyone el2e  
TA: not completely 2urprii2iing  
TA: GA2 lu2u2 wa2 a viirgiin mother grub  
TA: anythiing iinvolviing her ha2 the potentiial two get really weiird  
TA: let2 2ee  
TA: what el2e would GA liike two hear about  
TA: there wa2 a weiird clu2terfuck on the 2eadweller 2hiip but no one iin our group got hurt  
TA: ha2 anyone mentiioned CA and AC haviing two pretend two be red?  
TA: pretty sure CA ii2 falliing for her for real  
TA: CT ha2 a new au2pii2tiice  
TA: AG ha2 a new au2pii2tiice  
TA: TC more or le22 II2 the new au2pii2tiice for 2ome biickeriing people  
TA: de2piite the obviiou2 handiicap  
TA: 2ome guy may or may not be piitchfliirtiing wiith AT  
TA: why am ii talkiing about relatiion2hiip2?  
TA: CG can wriite the next me22age  
TA: commentary on your mediia player kludge ii2 appended


	90. qUADRANTS

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: everyone know2 ii watch everyone2 fiile2, riight?  
TA: ju2t two avoiid na2ty 2urprii2e2?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: ...  
AA: yes  
AA: why

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ju2t checkiing  
TA: and iif people have a good rea2on for me not two mentiion 2omethiing ii need two know iit

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE OMINOUS?  
CG: DID SOMEONE DO SOMETHING EMBARRASSING?  
CG: CA?

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: no!  
CA: wwhy wwould you assume it wwas me?  
CA: I havven't done anything but get psych evvaled and gone to class and taken AC FLARPing

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> What  
CT: D --> How could you  
CT: D --> You are supposed to keep her safe

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: ...  
CA: I'm not touching that

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :|| < wise choice  
AC: :|| < *ac hisses at ct*  
AC: :|| < *she will troll you about this*

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: SH3 C3RT41NLY S3TTL3D TH4T.

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: it's not like it wwas a really dangerous campaign or anything  
CA: just a tiny dungeon crawwl  
CA: wwith safety limits  
CA: they made it really clear that FLARPing-related deaths wwere not acceptable in this creww

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: i DON'T THINK, THEY flarp HERE AT ALL,

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ok, 2iince you havent gotten back two me  
TA: AT? GC?  
TA: anythiing you want two tell the group about?

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: WHAT?

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < !  
AC: :33 < :33  
AC: :33 < is at <> gc CANON?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: ...  
GC: W3LL  
GC: OFF1C14L, 4NYW4Y.  
GC: 1T W4S PO1NT3D OUT TH4T S1NC3 W3 W3R3 V3RY COMMONLY B3L13V3D TO B3 P4L3, W3 4LR34DY H4D MOST OF TH3 4SSOC14T3D W34KN3SS3S, 4ND R3G1ST3R1NG WOULD CONF3R SOM3 4DV4NT4G3S.  
GC: ...  
GC: 4T TH1S R4T3 1 4M GO1NG TO 3ND U 1N 4 D3 F4CTO C4HOOTS W1TH SK4R33 W1THOUT 4CTU4LLY 4GR331NG TO 1T.

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: any m0re 0ffensive c0mments fr0m frieas?

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: uM,  
AT: a FEW,  
AT: i'M STILL, NOT COMPLETELY CONVINCED, HE'S BLACKFLIRTING,

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: From what you said, and what Sulky Psychic Boy has said...  
CC: I think he is.  
CC: But I'm not sure I'd take him up on it. 8|

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: yOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, HOW MUCH,  
AT: hOW VERY, VERY, VERY MUCH,  
AT: fRIEAS NEEDS, TO BE TAKEN DOWN A PEG,


	91. *laying down the law* (2)

arsenicCatnip started trolling centaursTesticle

AC: :(( < :((  
CT: D --> Nepeta  
CT: D --> The STRENGTH of my feelings about this  
AC: :(( < *ac understands that ct grew up next to vriskers and that affects how he sees flarping*  
CT: D --> Game  
CT: D --> It is not just Serket  
AC: :(( < *but if he was paying attention he would know it is more regulated in the fleet*  
CT: D --> The very neighm of the practice STRONGly implies the danger  
AC: :(( < *they don’t want people dying flarping*  
CT: D --> And as your moirail  
AC: :|| < *except for how the entire conscription experience is like nonstop flarping as an adult with the highest risk levels*  
CT: D --> And a b100b100d  
CT: D --> I command you not to FLARP  
AC: :(( < ...  
CT: D --> My apologies  
CT: D --> That was inappropriate in this context  
AC: :(( < yes it was  
CT: D --> I am very sorry  
CT: D --> <>  
AC: :33 < <>  
AC: :(( < but this is my choice equius  
CT: D --> I still cannot approve  
AC: :(( < and if you disagree with my choice  
AC: :(( < you bring it up to me  
AC: :(( < not eridan  
AC: :(( < me  
CT: D --> Well  
CT: D --> That is very reasonable  
CT: D --> I promise I will do that  
AC: :33 < good  
CT: D --> Neigh  
CT: D --> I purromise  
AC: :33 < :33


	92. receiive maiil (3)

MESSAGE BUNDLE TO: TWINARMAGEDDONS  
FROM: DISORDERLYIMPULSE

DI: Virgin moth=r grub? Wow.  
DI: Y=ah, that would g=t w=ird.  
DI: Anyway, to th= main point:  
DI: I Am Glad No One Was Hurt.  
DI: I Dont Mind Hearing About Relationships  
DI: I Would Respond In Kind But I Have Nothing To Report  
DI: (if sh= wants to s== an ~int=r=sting~ r=lationship to talk about sh= should visit our dorm)  
DI: (w='v= got on= p=rson who thinks having th= sam= sign mak=s you s=r=ndipitous kism=s=s for c=rtain)  
DI: (and anoth=r who thinks th= b=st way to respond to unwant=d advanc=s involv=s a flam=throw=r)  
DI: (IN A CAV=!)  
DI: (sorry for th= int=rruption)  
DI: I Dont Have Much More To Say  
DI: I Am Very Tired Of Isolation  
DI: Attender Vigilant And Kebela Help As Much As They Can  
DI: But I Miss You All And I Want To Go Outside  
DI: Take Care  
DI: Sh=s going stir-crazy in th=r=, th=y n==d to giv= h=r mor= tim= off.  
DI: You guys hav= any id=a what w= could s=nd h=r to ch==r h=r up?


	93. TOKENS OF FRIENDSHIP

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: heard from GA  
TA: 2ort of  
TA: 2he2 okay  
TA: but  
TA: iill ju2t giive you all the fiile

twinArmageddons left file LATE2T FROM DII2ORDERLYIIMPUL2E in the dropbox

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: 2o ba2iically 2he ii2 very bored and lonely  
TA: any iidea2?

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: :o(

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: THAT SUCKS.  
CG: UM.  
CG: GARDENING WOULDN'T WORK, SHE'S STUCK IN A CAVE.  
CG: CLOTHES MAYBE?  
CG: BUT SHE BROUGHT HER SEWING MACHINE, DIDN'T SHE?

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: Yes! I saw her 8ags.  
AG: And she packed a whole 8unch of clothes.  
AG: 8ut I guess she can't wear them on whatever duty she's doing?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ...

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: ...

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: You KNOW wh8 I mean!!!!!!!!

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: ARE THERE ANY PARANORMAL ROMANCES OR SOME SHIT SHE'D HAVE TROUBLE GETTING FOR HERSELF?  
CG: SOMETHING EXPENSIVE OR REALLY REALLY RECENTLY RELEASED?

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: That's a good idea! 8)

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ii dont know, ii dont follow that  
TA: iill look

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: HYPOTH3T1C4L QU3ST1ON FROM MY BLOCKM4T3 FOR MY MYST3R1OUS 4ND OMN1SC13NT CONN3CT1ONS!  
GC: HOW MUCH TROUBL3 WOULD 1T B3 TO G3T 4 LOW T34L N3W 4RT1LL3R4NN1H1L4T1ON TR41N33 TR4NSF3RR3D TO 4 NON COMB4T POST1NG  
GC: 4ND WH4T WOULD B3 TH3 34S13ST TO TRY FOR?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 1 S33 W3R3 BUSY.  
GC: OBV1OUSLY TH1S 1SNT URG3NT.

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: THE REST OF US ARE MOSTLY WAITING ON TA TO DO THE RESEARCH.  
CG: BUT I GUESS HE'S THE ONE WHO'D MOSTLY HAVE TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION ANYWAY.  
CG: WHY THE FUCK DOES YOUR BLOCKMATE WANT TO KNOW THAT?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: SH3 D1DNT S4Y.  
GC: SH3 D1D S4Y HYPOTH3T1C4L.  
GC: BUT 1T 1S SUSP1C1OUSLY SP3C1F1C, 1SNT 1T?

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < *ac waves hi to efurryone and hopes we find a way to cheer up ga soon*  
AC: :33 < *and tentatively offers speculation based on ofurheard confursations:*  
AC: :33 < gc's blockmate's questions is purrobably to do with gc's blockmate's moirail  
AC: :33 < who repurrtedly needs a transfer enough that gc's blockmate's matesprit was thinking about purrtending to be pitch for her to get her transferred  
AC: :33 < but they decided it wouldn't work

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: I FEEL LIKE I'M MISSING SOME IMPORTANT BACKGROUND HERE.

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: Y3S 1 TH1NK YOU W3R3 BUSY ON TH3 M4R1N3 PR3D4T1ON WH3N 1T W4S D1SCUSS3D.  
GC: MY BLOCKM4T3 4ND 4CS 4R3 QU4DR4NT CORN3RS  
GC: THROUGH MY BLOCKM4T3S M4T3SPR1T.

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < *who is ac's blockmate's moirail*  
AC: :|| < *jorjel was not furry impressed with the fake kismesis idea and was glad it was shot down*

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: ...  
GC: 1NT3R3ST1NG.

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: if wwe're still looking for things to cheer up ga  
CA: there's a special adults-only illustrated 500th annivversary special edition of "auspistice of the rainboww drinkers" that's just been released  
CA: those contacts in the cavverns wwould havve to get it printed there somehoww...

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: ::::O

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: don't go all pearl-clutchy  
CA: i knoww about the gamblignant pitchmances

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: ::::P  
AG: The gam8lignant pitchmances didn't have extra-expensive 500th anniversary special editions.

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: THAT'S *PERFECT*.  
CG: TA, CAN WE DO THAT?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ...  
TA: iim almo2t afraiid two look iinto that  
TA: probably ye2

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: GC, the an2wer ii2 harder than 2hiip 2ecuriity, ea2iier than a cavalreaper  
TA: can't tell you more riight now

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: F41R 3NOUGH.

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: If you swipe a copy of that book, will you put the file here, too?  
CC: I'm curious now.  
CC: 8)


	94. 2end maiil (9)

MESSAGE BUNDLE FROM: TWINARMAGEDDONS  
TO: DISORDERLYIMPULSE

TA: well, you a2ked for 2omethiing two cheer GA up  
TA: we have iit  
TA: compre22ed iin 612 fragment2 iin thii2 databur2t  
TA: iindex appended  
TA: iit2  
TA: no really there2 no excu2e for iit  
TA: except GA wiill liike iit  
TA: 2orry about thii2  
TA: have fun rea22embliing iit  
TA: ii recommend not lookiing two clo2ely at the iillu2tratiion2


	95. CH4R1TY

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < did we efur have any ideas about transfurs fur artillerannihilation trainees?  
AC: :33 < *ac's blockmate's moirail was worrying about it again today*

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 1NT3R3ST1NG!  
GC: SK4R33 1S PL4Y1NG 1T COOL 4ND NOT PR3SS1NG FOR 4 R3SPONS3.  
GC: 1 GU3SS TH3R3S ONLY SO MUCH VULN3R4B1L1TY SH3S W1LL1NG TO SHOW M3 4T TH1S PO1NT.  
GC: SH3 ST1LL H4SNT 3V3N 4DM1TT3D 1TS 4BOUT H3R MO1R41L.  
GC: ...  
GC: COM3 TO TH1NK OF 1T 1M NOT SUR3 SH3S 3V3R 4DM1TT3D *H4V1NG* 4 MO1R41L, JUST H3R M4T3SPR1T.

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: wELL,,,  
AT: hER MATESPRIT, IS A SEADWELLER,  
AT: tHAT'S A LOT LESS VULNERABLE THAN, UM, ALMOST ANYTHING ELSE,  
AT: tHOUGH TEAL,  
AT: eVEN LOW TEAL,  
AT: sEEMS LIKE IT SHOULD BE HIGH ENOUGH, NOT TO BE,  
AT: qUITE THIS, UH, PARANOID,

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: LOW3R TH4N 4 LOT OF TH3 L3G1SL4C3R4TOR TR41N33S SH3S B33N 4NT4GON1Z1NG, SO 1M NOT GO1NG TO S4Y 1T DO3SNT M4K3 S3NS3.  
GC: 4LTHOUGH OF L4T3 W3 H4V3 4LL B33N UN1T3D 1N HORR1F13D/D3L1GHT3D F4SC1N4T1ON W1TH TH3 1LLUSTR4T1ON OF TH3 COURTBLOCK SC3N3 FROM TH3 4USP1ST1C3 OF TH3 R41NBOW DR1NK3RS BOOK!  
GC: 4 H4RDCOPY W4S B31NG P4SS3D 4ROUND 4 L3CTUR3 Y3ST3RD4Y.  
GC: TH3 L3CTUR3R C4M3 4ND CONF1SC4T3D 1T 4ND N34RLY CHOK3D.  
GC: 1T W4S WOND3RFUL.  
GC: >:]

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < *ac grooms her paws*  
AC: :33 < backwing just SIGHED  
AC: :33 < and looked longsuffering  
AC: :33 < and told briate to deal with any fallout

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: i can top that  
CA: bissel had the seadwweller from the mass convversion scene cropped into a pinup  
CA: wwithout knowwing wwhat it wwas from  
CA: like already had it  
CA: i'm not sure wwhere he got it  
CA: so wwhen he saww the wwhole picture  
CA: he turned all sorts of interesting colors  
CA: and of course telling him he wwas turning rainboww colors made it wworse  
CA: it wwas great

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: >:]  
GC: TH4T BOOK W4S 4 GR34T 1NV3STM3NT.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: you guy2 dont get two 2ay that, you diidnt iinve2t anythiing  
TA: ii had two iinvent a completely new proce22iing workaround two avoiid permanent mental 2carriing  
TA: al2o ii now know that iit2 turnover2 favoriite book  
TA: whiich ii2 dii2turbiing

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: AT LEAST IT'S NOT WIREBURN'S FAVORITE BOOK.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: wiireburn2 favoriite book ii2 the engiine repaiir manual and everyone know2 iit

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: so cg  
CA: wwhat's the terrifying ghost army think of it?  
CA: auspistice of the rainboww drinkers I mean

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: A SMALL MINORITY WANTS TO START A NEW GARPING CAMPAIGN ON IT.  
CG: TO AG'S VOCAL DISMAY, NOT THAT I FUCKING BLAME HER.  
CG: I'M HOPING THE COSTUMING DIFFICULTY KILLS THE IDEA.  
CG: MOST PEOPLE ARE SOMEWHAT DISTRACTED BY THE YARNBOMBING.

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: wwhat?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: anyway diid people want two hear about the artiilleranniihiilatiion moiiraiil?

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: i'M, PRETTY CURIOUS,  
AT: wHAT sKAREE'S MOIRAIL, IS LIKE,

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: not 2ure ii can tell you that but  
TA: turtur pachex  
TA: miiddle of the road 2core2 iin theory and equiipment ba2iic2  
TA: not doiing well wiith 2iimulator2 2o her rank ha2 been falliing  
TA: 2upervii2or thiink2 2he2 a pale two wheel deviice

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: ...  
CA: think that's wwhy her moirail wwants her transferred?

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < ...  
AC: :33 < *that's not the impurression ac has gotten*

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 1 TH1NK  
GC: NO  
GC: 3SP3C14LLY S1NCE SH3S NOT LOOK1NG FOR 4 TR4NSF3R CLOS3R TO H3R, JUST NON COMB4T

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: bUT,  
AT: aRTILLERANNIHILATION, IS ALREADY NON COMBAT, ISN'T IT?  
AT: iT'S NOT, PARTICULARLY DANGEROUS, OR ANYTHING?  
AT: yOU JUST, SIT IN A SHIP, AND DESTROY THINGS, BY PUSHING BUTTONS?  
AT: rIGHT?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: riight  
TA: pretty cu2hy really

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Whale  
CC: It's not exactly non combat?  
CC: Because you kill things  
CC: You kill lots of things  
CC: I wouldn't want to be in artillerannihilation with no choice aboat what we're attacking  
CC: 8|

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: ...  
CG: HUH.

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: ,,,  
AT: tHAT'S, TRUE,  
AT: dO YOU THINK, THAT'S WHAT THIS IS?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: ...  
GC: 1T... M1GHT B3?  
GC: >:?  
GC: HMMMM.

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :|| < *that fits better with what ac's heard*  
AC: :|| < *that the purroblem is that she -- the moirail -- is TOO principled*  
AC: :|| < *or something*

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: wwell yeah  
CA: it's not vvery stabilizing to get yourself killed  
CA: especially ovver things that wwon't change  
CA: i mean  
CA: maybe she can't help it  
CA: but it doesn't do her moirail any good

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Fair enough, I guess.  
CC: 8|

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: sO, WHAT DO WE DO?  
AT: }:?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: i need t0 get back t0 taking spectral yarn 0ff things but  
AA: first  
AA: remember we have n0 resp0nsibility t0 d0 anything  
AA: y0u didnt agree t0 any cah00ts

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: TRU3.  
GC: BUT  
GC: FROM A PUR3LY M3RC3N4RY ST4NDPO1NT, SH3 WOULD OW3 US 4 LOT.  
GC: R34LLY 4 LOT.  
GC: 4ND  
GC: 1F SH3 M1GHT B3 1N TROUBL3 B3C4US3 OF NOT W4NT1NG TO K1LL TH1NGS  
GC: L1K3 4T...

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: 0k  
AA: s0 l0ng as we kn0w why were d0ing whatever were d0ing  
AA: 0u0

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: HA, LIKE WE EVER KNOW WHAT WE'RE DOING.

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: So!  
CC: How are we going to save GC's crazy blockmate's moirail?  
CC: 8)

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: naviigatiion would be ea2iie2t  
TA: 2omethiing iin an engiineeriing area?  
TA: ...  
TA: ii want two thiink about iit 2ome more  
TA: iif 2he2 claiimiing iit2 hypothetiical iit cant be urgent


	96. Send Mail (10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Begin _Caverns: Remote Crisis_ arc

MESSAGE BUNDLE TO: TWINARMAGEDDONS  
FROM: GRIMAUXILIATRIX  
REPLY-TO: DISORDERLYIMPULSE  
SH=S NOT ANYWH=R= N=AR AS OKAY AS SH=S CLAIMING SH= IS BUT SH=S R=COV=RING

GA: Hello  
GA: Apologies For The Long Period Of Indirect Communication  
GA: And Thank You For The Gift  
GA: It Is Not Completely Assembled Yet But I Love It Already  
GA: Please Pass On My Thanks To The Others As Well  
GA: I Am Temporarily Out Of Isolation Because There Has Been A  
GA: Slight Accident  
GA: I Was Fortunately Able To Do My Duty  
GA: And Protect Important Items In My Charge  
GA: But I Was Slightly Injured  
GA: Which Led To The Manifestation Of A Common Jadeblood Medical Condition  
GA: Which I Must Learn To Manage Appropriately  
GA: It Has All Been Very Stressful And Chaotic  
GA: But At Least I Should Have Computer Access For A While


	97. receiive maiil (4)

MESSAGE BUNDLE TO: TWINARMAGEDDONS  
FROM: DISORDERLYIMPULSE  
DOUBLE ENCRYPTED

DI: I probably shouldn't b= s=nding this, but sh= didn't ask m= NOT to. M=h.  
DI: It WAS an accid=nt as far as th=y can t=ll, b=cause th=y hav=n't found any signs of som=on= causing it  
DI: And th=y've look=d. A lot. Ar= still looking.  
DI: It was a s=rious cav=-in in th= Inn=r Cav=rns, which is unusual, to put it mildly.  
DI: Lots of p=opl= hurt. Som= kill=d. =tc =tc =tc.  
DI: Could hav= d=stroy=d sup=r s=cr=t sup=r important p=rf=ct jad= proj=ct but didn't b=caus= Maryam thr=w h=rs=lf in th= way.  
DI: Sh= was r=ally badly hurt, but is r=cov=ring fast du= to this littl= quirk about 40% of jad=bloods hav=.  
DI: Sh='ll b= fin=. Glow in th= dark, but fin=.  
DI: But sh= still has a bunch of brok=n bon=s so sh='s stuck in m=dical for now.  
DI: Pl=nty of tim= to r=ad that book I gu=ss, which incid=ntally is  
DI: Was I s=riously about to complain about its inaccuraci=s? I'v= b==n awak= too long.  
DI: Th= cav=rns ar= not suppos=d to b= this =xciting.  
DI: =v=rything's still crazy h=r= so I might not r=spond to your r=spons=s imm=diat=ly but I'll do my b=st.


	98. Send Mail (11)

MESSAGE BUNDLE TO: APOCALYPSEARISEN  
FROM: GRIMAUXILIATRIX  
REPLY-TO: DISORDERLYIMPULSE  
Y=AH THIS IS AN HOUR AND A HALF AFT=R H=R LAST ON=

GA: I Have A Question For You  
GA: On A Professional Matter  
GA: Can Ghosts Ever Do Physical Things?  
GA: How Do You Tell If You Are Being Haunted?  
GA: Is A Feeling Of Profound Unease Typical?  
GA: Are There Special Ways To Interpret Ghosts?  
GA: ...  
GA: I Would Claim This Is Hypothetical But I Think You Wouldnt Believe Me  
GA: I Am Not Certain It Was A Ghost  
GA: My Imagination May Have Been Running Away With Me  
GA: It Had Been Very Still And Quiet For A Very Long Time


	99. paniic party (1)

twinArmageddons left file 2LIIGHT IINJURY YEAH RIIGHT in the dropbox

twinArmageddons left file 2ECOND 2OURCE in the dropbox

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: the paniickiing about GA party may now commence  
TA: ii have 2ent everyone an iinviitatiion  
TA: iill 2tart  
TA: ii dont thiink ii can 2end one of my iinfo gatheriing viiru2e2 there wiithout knowiing more about termiite computer2  
TA: al2o ii really dont want two ri2k breakiing 2omethiing iimportant THERE of all place2  
TA: 2o ii dont know what two do and iit FUCKIING 2UCKS

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: FUCK.  
CG: FUCK FUCK FUCK.  
CG: FUCK!  
CG: IT HAD BETTER BE AN ACCIDENT OR I WILL BE THE FIRST FUCKING GHOST TO TELEPORT BACK TO ALTERNIA TO *FUCK* *SOMEONE* *UP*.  
CG: I WILL BRING MY TERRIFYING GHOST ARMY, THEY WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT HIT THEM.

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: :o(

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: ...  
CA: I thought she at least wwould be safe

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: i DON'T THINK, PANICKING, IS A HELPFUL RESPONSE?  
AT: i'M CONCERNED, TOO, BUT,  
AT: iT SOUNDS LIKE THINGS, ARE STABLE?  
AT: i DON'T THINK WE NEED, TO PANIC?

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: FUCK YOU I'LL PANIC IF I WANT TO.  
CG: "ACCIDENT". YEAH FUCKING RIGHT.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: 2ure iit 2ound2 2table  
TA: iit 2ounded 2table before

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> Surely it must be an a%ident  
CT: D --> To cause a cave-in in the brooding caverns  
CT: D --> The inner caverns even  
CT: D --> To do such a thing is too  
CT: D --> 100dicrous an idea

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :(( < :((  
AC: :(( < *ac would have said that two outer leaves suddenly going on a murder spree for no reason is ludicrous too*  
AC: :(( < *but*  
AC: :(( < *cappul and taggue did*

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Let's not get ahead of ourshellves!  
CC: The second message said they haven't found any evidence of someone doing it on porpoise, right?  
CC: It may reely be an accident.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: iif 2omethiing break2 that ha2 never broken before iin hundred2 of 2weep2  
TA: iit mean2 2omethiing 2u2piiciiou2 ii2 goiing on  
TA: ...or el2e that 2omeone 2kiipped e22entiial maiintenance  
TA: eiither way ii dont thiink we can con2iider thiing2 2ettled ju2t yet

arachidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: If they never have this sort of pro8lem they can't 8e very good at investig8ing it.  
AG: Right? GC?  
AG: Who does investig8ions there?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: UM  
GC: TH3R3 4R3 NO L3G1SL4C3R4TOR POST1NGS ON 4LT3RN14 1F TH4TS WH4T YOUR3 4SK1NG.  
GC: 1 DONT TH1NK 4NYON3 G3TS D3T41L3D TH3R3 31TH3R.  
GC: 1 TH1NK 3V3RYTH1NG TH3R3 1S DON3 BY J4D3BLOODS, 1SNT 1T?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: they do theiir own computer 2tuff for 2ure

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: SO UNLESS THERE'S A LOT MORE VIOLENCE AND INTRIGUE GOING ON THERE THAN WE'VE HEARD ABOUT  
CG: ANY SERIOUS INVESTIGATION IS GOING TO BE AMATEUR HOUR.  
CG: FUCK.

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: aLL RIGHT, i REVISE MY ASSESSMENT,  
AT: oF HOW CONCERNED, WE SHOULD BE,  
AT: bUT,  
AT: i STILL DON'T THINK, PANICKING IS HELPFUL,

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: fuck off you diidnt come off 2leep cycle two '2he2 not a2 okay a2 2he2 2ayiing 2he iis' iin your iinbox

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> I assume that their engineers are better than amateurs  
CT: D --> Since maintaining the stru%ural integrity of actively used cavern systems is a crucial and never-ending task  
CT: D --> ...  
CT: D --> Now that I put it that way  
CT: D --> It does seem likely they would have detected any naturally occurring problem  
CT: D --> Before it almost destroyed an important project

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Yyyyyyyyeeaaaahhhhh  
CC: It could still be that someone screwed up!  
CC: But when you put it like that it does seem fishy.  
CC: 8|

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :(( < :((  
AC: :33 < but even if their security is furry badly trained  
AC: :33 < you can catch a lot more if you're just looking  
AC: :33 < they don't give us a lot of training but we still catch things beclaws we're there and we're looking  
AC: :33 < (more on the brutal domination than here but even so)

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: TH4TS TRU3.  
GC: 3V3N 1F TH3Y C4NT F1ND OUT WH4T H4PP3N3D, TH3Y M4Y B3 4BL3 TO K33P 4NYTH1NG 3LS3 FROM H4PP3N1NG.

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: :o)  
TC: SoRrY I DoNt hAvE AnYtHiNg tO AdD ReAlLy

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: sO,  
AT: cAN WE STOP, PANICKING NOW?

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: i'll panic if i wwant to

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: I don't g8 wh8 they're talking a8out with this medical condition quirk stuff.  
AG: What's happened to GA????????  
AG: Why would she glow in the dark?

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: ...  
CG: THAT'S THE CLASSIC SIGN OF A RAINBOW DRINKER.

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: I KNOW th8!  
AG: I don't get wh8 th8 has to do with jade8loods!  
AG: In general, or GA in particular!  
AG: ::::|

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: affinity f0r sunlight  
AA: but i g0t an0ther message

apocalypseArisen left file PR0FESSI0NAL QUESTI0N in the dropbox

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: ...  
AG: Wh8 the h8ll is going on 8ack there?!


	100. panic party (2)

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: i was delayed getting 0n because i wanted t0 ask skelet0n  
AA: ab0ut gh0sts in the br00ding caverns  
AA: it turns 0ut  
AA: and i am actually surprised ab0ut this  
AA: dead necr0paths generally d0nt g0 there  
AA: 0ut 0f respect

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: THAT *IS* A SURPRISE.  
CG: I DIDN'T THINK DEAD NECROPATHS RESPECTED ANYTHING.

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: UH. IN A GOOD WAY.  
CG: MOSTLY.

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: I didn't think LIVVE necropaths respected anything

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: 0_0  
AA: but yeah i was surprised  
AA: but they respect the br00ding caverns  
AA: and they tread very carefully ar0und the empress  
AA: and theres a particular gh0st skelet0n didnt want t0 say m0re ab0ut every0ne is apparently scared shitless 0f

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: So wh8's this all mean?  
AG: Is GA 8eing haunted or not?

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: It means that if she is being haunted, it's probably not necropath-assisted!  
CC: But you especially would know that doesn't mean it isn't possible.

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: thats true  
AA: maybe m0re imp0rtantly  
AA: n0 necr0path has tried t0 clear 0ut pr0blem gh0sts  
AA: in as l0ng as any0ne can remember

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: ...

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: ...  
TC: like on the gleeful abandon

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: i, UH, WOULD REALLY HOPE, THAT THE BROODING CAVERNS, WOULD, UH,,,  
AT: pRODUCE FEWER GHOSTS,  
AT: aND LESS MESSED-UP GHOSTS?  
AT: tHAN, A SUBJUGGLATOR SHIP,,,  
AT: }:|

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: theyve been produciing whatever theyre produciing for a lot longer though  
TA: the gleeful abandon2 under a hundred 2weep2 old  
TA: the broodiing cavern2 could produce only one me22ed up gho2t every hundred 2weep2 and theyd 2tiill be full up  
TA: that 2aiid ga never mentiioned anythiing about thii2 before  
TA: a gleeful abandon-level hauntiing wouldnt be ea2y two ignore

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :|| < what if she just didn't want to worry us?

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> That does seem like her

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: I dunno  
CA: I feel like she'd mention it  
CA: evven just as an annoyance

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: And if she's st8ing quiet to keep people from worrying why s8y something NOW????????

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: I think if it had been going on since she get there she'd probably know for shore what it is  
CC: I mean I've never been on the other side of it but  
CC: People seem to raylize pretty quickly, for the most part?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: W3LL  
GC: 1T C4N T4K3 4 WH1L3 TO F1GUR3 OUT 1F YOU DONT H4V3 4NY R34SON TO CONCLUD3 GHOST  
GC: L1K3 1 4SSUM3D TH3 4TMOSPH3R3 4ROUND H1S HONOR4BL3 TYR4NNY W4S JUST B3C4US3 OF H1M  
GC: BUT 1F 1T WAS GO1NG ON 4LL TH3 T1M3 1 TH1NK SOM3ON3 WOULD H4V3 F1GUR3D 1T OUT  
GC: 4ND PROB4BLY TOLD G4.

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: so you're saying it's something NEWW?  
CA: that can't be good  
CA: fuck  
CA: wwhy wwould the brooding cavverns be un-haunted for  
CA: for  
CA: I don't evven knoww  
CA: untold eons  
CA: and noww suddenly haunted?

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> Maybe the previous hauntings were rule-abiding ghosts  
CT: D --> Who did not want to cause any disruption

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: ...  
AG: That's seriously your theory?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: n0 thats plausible

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: okay so wwhy wwould they be rule-abiding for untold eons noww suddenly not  
CA: wwhat changed?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: h0pefully i didnt s0meh0w c0ver ga in sl0w acting gh0st bait  
AA: n0 ca as far as i kn0w there is n0 such thing as sl0w acting gh0st bait  
AA: but i guess i might have made her m0re attractive t0 gh0sts s0meh0w?  
AA: 0_0

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: OR MAYBE CT'S RIGHT AND THEY'RE RULE-ABIDING GHOSTS WHO DON'T LIKE TO DISRUPT THE ROUTINE  
CG: AND THEY ALSO DON'T LIKE IT WHEN SOMEONE ELSE DISRUPTS THE ROUTINE.  
CG: LIKE GA.

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> But  
CT: D --> GA has always taken her responsibilities e%tremely seriously  
CT: D --> She would do nothing endangering that

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: Yeah, she's one of the most responsi8le people I know!

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: I SAID DISRUPT THE ROUTINE, NOT AVOID RESPONSIBILITIES!  
CG: MAYBE HER RESPONSIBILITIES FUCKING DISRUPT THE ROUTINE, DID YOU THINK OF THAT?!

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: are you iimplyiing theyre up2et about the 2uper 2ecret 2uper iimportant perfect jade project?  
TA: dii2orderlyIImpul2e 2eem2 two thiink iit2 a dii2ruptiion iin routiine at lea2t  
TA: ii gue22 iive been a22umiing all dii2ruptiion2 iin the broodiing cavern2 have been done at lea2t 2iixteen tiime2 already

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: ...

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: iS THERE SOMETHING, WE SHOULD KNOW ABOUT?

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: UM. POSSIBLY.

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: To do with the thing GA told you?  
CC: Was the thing aboat her lusus or not, I wasn't clear on that?

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: IT SORT OF WAS.  
CG: I'M REALLY NOT SURE I SHOULD TELL YOU.  
CG: IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET, AND IF IT'S A SECRET IN THE BROODING CAVERNS NOW...

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 1T SOUNDS L1K3 1TS 4 S3CR3T TH4T 4LMOST GOT D3STROY3D BY TH1S H4UNT1NG OR WH4T3V3R.  
GC: 1 TH1NK W3 N33D TO KNOW.

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: OKAY FINE.  
CG: GA'S LUSUS GAVE HER A MATRIORB.  
CG: IT'S LIKE A BIG EGG A NEW MOTHER GRUB CAN HATCH OUT OF.  
CG: I ASSUME WHAT SHE'S DOING IS TRYING TO HATCH IT.  
CG: WHICH WOULD BE A PRETTY BIG DISRUPTION TO ROUTINE.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: holy 2hiit

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: }:O

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: ...  
AA: yes it w0uld

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: >:O

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: wwhat

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> A new  
CT: D --> Is that even  
CT: D --> I

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :OO < :OO

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: ThAtS  
TC: pReTtY MiRaCuLoUs?

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: I think you could seafly say that  
CC: 8O

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: That's so cool!  
AG: For some reason it always catches me 8y surprise when GA is 8adass, you'd think I'd learn.

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: ...

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: vvris  
CA: I'm not sure you realize all the implications of this  
CA: there can be only one mother grub at once  
CA: you do knoww that

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: watch name2

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: Wh8, really? Why?  
AG: And if this has never happened 8efore how do you know?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 1 4M SUR3 TH3R3 1S 4 V3RY CONV1NC1NG R3TORT TO TH4T  
GC: 1M NOT GO1NG TO TRY TO COM3 UP W1TH 1T R1GHT NOW

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: ::::P

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: FUCK YOU, I ALMOST HAD GHOST BLOOD PUSHER FAILURE WHEN I FIGURED OUT SHE WAS HATCHING THE THING, YOU DON'T GET TO BRUSH IT OFF LIKE THAT.

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: SO, OUR WORK1NG TH3ORY 1S:  
GC: G4 1S -- TOG3TH3R W1TH OTH3R J4D3BLOODS -- TRY1NG TO T3ND TO TH3 M4TR1ORB  
GC: 4ND 4NGRY GHOST J4D3BLOODS WHO D1SL1K3 CH4NG3 W4NT TO D3STROY 1T?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: thats 0ne the0ry  
AA: but h0nestly  
AA: i hope its angry live jadebl00ds

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: wwhy?  
CA: isn't ghosts being that stupid bad enough?

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: bECAUSE, IF IT'S PEOPLE, THEY WILL PROBABLY CATCH THEM?  
AT: oR AT LEAST, LIKE ac SAID, STOP THEM FROM DOING ANYTHING ELSE?

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < pounce on them when they try to do something else  
AC: :(( < but you can't pounce on a ghost

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: And when ghosts get foiled they usually just try harder  
CC: Which is good when it's us or haunting Overbear or getting back at that recon crew  
CC: But

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: yes  
AA: were g0ing t0 have t0 h0pe there are sensible jadebl00d gh0sts  
AA: to restrain the hyp0thetical cave in causing jadebl00d gh0sts  
AA: because theres n0 0ne else there t0 d0 it  
AA: and we cant get there  
AA: 0_0


	101. send mail (12)

MESSAGE BUNDLE TO: GRIMAUXILIATRIX C/O DISORDERLYIMPULSE  
FROM: APOCALYPSEARISEN  
IILL ME22AGE LATER WE REALLY APPRECIIATE THE ADDIITIIONAL IINTEL

AA: we are all happy t0 hear y0u are rec0vering  
AA: 0u0  
AA: alth0ugh still very c0ncerned ab0ut y0u  
AA: and w0rried that whatever happened might happen again  
AA: 0n0  
AA: ab0ut the pr0fessi0nal questi0n  
AA: theres n0 0ne way t0 tell y0ure being haunted  
AA: feeling uneasy c0uld be a sign  
AA: and gh0sts vary a l0t  
AA: if theyre str0ng en0ugh  
AA: then yes they can d0 physical things  
AA: it takes m0tivati0n and practice  
AA: cg finally shared what he guesses y0ure d0ing  
AA: it seems plausible t0 us that gh0sts wh0 d0nt like change might 0bject  
AA: but thats speculati0n  
AA: h0pefully live pe0ple wh0 d0nt like change were resp0nsible and can be c0nventi0nally st0pped  
AA: because there d0esnt seem t0 be any s0rt 0f pr0t0c0l f0r dealing with pr0blem gh0sts in the br00ding caverns  
AA: theres c0nsiderable c0ncern ab0ut that in my pr0fessi0nal circles  
AA: y0u may want t0 c0nsider recruiting a pre adult necr0path  
AA: be sure its a very str0ng 0ne  
AA: average necr0paths need training for really entrenched gh0sts  
AA: anyway  
AA: get well s00n  
AA: and be careful


	102. 2end maiil (13)

MESSAGE BUNDLE FROM: TWINARMAGEDDONS  
TO: DISORDERLYIMPULSE  
DOUBLE ENCRYPTED

TA: thank you agaiin for your me22age  
TA: GA2 me22age wa2 ju2t alarmiing  
TA: and you mu2t have had your own 2tuff two worry about  
TA: we would welcome any addiitiional iinformatiion a2 well  
TA: e2peciially about the "quiirk"?  
TA: ii 2ort of want two a2k how the termiite2 are holdiing up  
TA: 2o  
TA: we may want two talk about what we fiigured out about the 2uper 2ecret 2uper iimportant project  
TA: 2o iin2tead of fliingiing around my2teriiou2 hiint2 were ju2t goiing two tell you  
TA: 2iince GA ii2 probably forbiidden from telliing anyone  
TA: but for real dont 2pread iit around, the wrong per2on knowiing about may already have led two the cave-iin  
TA: iit2 a matriiorb  
TA: whiich theyre workiing on hatchiing


	103. qualiifiicatiion2

TA: about your blockmate2 moiiraiil  
TA: one po22iibiiliity came two miind but iim undeciided how good an iidea iit ii2  
GC: GO ON.  
TA: the 2hiithead gray marketeer captaiin here ii2 iin the market for a new per2on two cook the power output number2  
TA: la2t one got a tran2fer two 2omewhere le22 haunted  
TA: or 2omethiing, whatever  
TA: ii dont thiink much actual expertii2e ii2 iinvolved, ju2t learniing the jargon and makiing crap up, but iit2 the 2ame very broad 2kiill category a2 artiilleranniihiilatiion  
GC: ...  
GC: 1 S33.  
GC: HMMM.  
GC: 1 S33 WHY YOUR3 UND3C1D3D.  
TA: yeah iid liike two fret about iit 2ome more but ii thiink we need two piick iit or rule iit out 2o we can get back two worryiing about GA  
GC: H4. Y3S.  
GC: 1 C4N TRY TO F33L SK4R33 OUT SOM3 MOR3 ON WH4T H3R MO1R41LS L1K3.  
GC: WH4T 4R3 TH3 1MPORT4NT QU3ST1ONS?  
GC: B3S1D3S HOW SH3D R34CT TO 4 GR4Y-M4RK3T SCH3M3.  
TA: the rea2on iim he2iitatiing ii2  
TA: your blockmate2 really MOTIIVATED, riight?  
TA: 2he triie2 two be the be2t  
TA: ii dont want 2omeone who2 goiing two try to optiimiize power draw  
TA: or miiniimiize power draw  
TA: or fiine tune anythiing by hand  
TA: ju2t 2omeone lazy who beliieve2 the number2 the computer giive2 them would be iideal  
GC: TH3 COMPUT3R OR "TH3 COMPUT3R"?  
TA: hey, ii make 2ure they 2ay the 2ame thiing  
GC: SO B4S1C4LLY W3 N33D TH3 MO1R41L NOT TO B3 TOO MUCH L1K3 SK4R33.  
GC: NOT TOO PUSHY.  
GC: 1 C4N SP3C1FY TH4T.  
GC: WH4TS TH3 T1M3L1N3? H4S TH3 POS1T1ON POST3D?  
TA: no  
TA: and not becau2e of me, eiither, theyre ju2t 2low  
TA: when they get around two iit ii can hold iit for at lea2t a few day2 wiithout any rii2k  
GC: GOOD, TH4T SHOULD G1V3 US SOM3 FL3X1B1L1TY.  
GC: 4LL R1GHT, 1 W1LL 4TT3MPT TO 4SC3RT41N WH3TH3R SK4R33S MO1R41L WOULD B3 4 S4T1SF4CTORY NUMB3RS-COOK3R.  
GC: >:]  
TA: and ii wiill get back two explaiiniing why it would be a bad iidea two try to encode a gho2t iin a tran2mii22iion  
GC: ...  
GC: >:?  
TA: yeah no 2hiit  
TA: and theyre not a2kiing you two DO iit


	104. Send Mail (14)

MESSAGE BUNDLE TO: APOCALYPSEARISEN  
FROM: GRIMAUXILIATRIX  
REPLY-TO: DISORDERLYIMPULSE  
HOLY SHIT S=RIOUSLY

GA: So I Gather You Told Perses  
GA: disorderlyImpulse  
GA: I Guess That Makes Things Simpler  
GA: At Least For Us  
GA: Possibly Not For Kebela  
GA: ...  
GA: Well Anyway  
GA: Like I Said I Am Not Sure About The Ghost Thing  
GA: I Am Not Even Sure There Was Any Actual Sabotage  
GA: Except Im Not Sure Where That Stalactite Came From If There Wasnt  
GA: ...  
GA: I Was Sort Of  
GA: Run Through  
GA: It Was Very Uncomfortable  
GA: But I Dont Want To Complain Too Much  
GA: Im Recovering  
GA: ...  
GA: Maybe I Will Mention The Possible Ghost To My Superiors  
GA: And See What They Say  
GA: Maybe They Are Already Dealing With It  
GA: ...  
GA: I Wish You And GC In Particular Could Be Here  
GA: Be Careful Out There


	105. Qualifications Interlude

sighthoundsTrajectory started trolling terrapinSymposium

ST: I might ha>>e something for you.  
ST: There are a fe>> complications, but I think it could >>ork.  
TS: this isn't like the "feign kismessissitude with Kellep" idea, is it?  
TS: |:DC  
ST: That >>as mostly a joke!  
ST: This >>ould be a post monitoring and optimizing a ship's energy usage.  
ST: It's just a little tricky because it’s one of those captains >>ho is >>ery particular about ha>>ing things just so.  
TS: ...  
ST: If you kno>> >>hat I mean.  
TS: I do know what you mean and I am not sure I approve  
ST: And there may or may not be a ghost problem.  
TS: is THAT code for something?  
ST: Not that I kno>> of. Just a literal haunting. >>ith guitars? It's a little confusing.  
TS: |:DC  
TS: I'm looking at the position description  
TS: and the decisions that get made affect how they treat the helmsman  
ST: I don't think they >>ant someone to make decisions, really, from >>hat I >>as told they just need the position filled.  
ST: All you'd ha>>e to do is not do anything.  
TS: that would be almost as hard for me as it would for you  
ST: Isn't it >>orth a shot?  
ST: Please?  
TS: okay  
TS: I'll try  
ST: Thank you. <>  
TS: <>  
TS: do I want to know what you did to get this?  
ST: I'll tell you later.


	106. SEND MAIL (15)

MESSAGE BUNDLE TO: GRIMAUXILIATRIX C/O DISORDERLYIMPULSE  
FROM: CARCINOGENETICIST  
PRETTY MUCH

CG: AA TOLD US ABOUT THE STALACTITE. FUCK.  
CG: I CAN ONLY IMAGINE HOW MUCH THAT HURT.  
CG: IT COULDN'T BE ALL THAT SHARP, AND PROBABLY PRETTY WIDE TOO.  
CG: SHIT.  
CG: SHIT, I'M SORRY, I DON'T KNOW IF YOU WERE INTERESTED IN COMPARING IMPALEMENT EXPERIENCES.  
CG: ANYWAY THAT SOUNDS REALLY UNPLEASANT AND I WISH YOU HADN'T GONE THROUGH IT.  
CG: GC IS COMPILING INVESTIGATING TIPS FOR YOU BUT ISN'T DONE YET.  
CG: I HOPE YOUR SUPERVISORS ARE ACTUALLY HELPFUL BUT IF THEY'RE ANYTHING LIKE THE SUPERVISORS AROUND HERE...  
CG: WE'RE WORKING ON A WAY TO GET TO YOU, IF TA STOPS BEING A WIGGLER ABOUT IT.  
CG: ANYWAY HANG IN THERE. WE'RE ALL THINKING OF YOU.


	107. QUALIFICATIONS (2)

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: all riight let me put iit thii2 way  
TA: iif we really encoded a gho2t iin a tran2mii22iion  
TA: 2omehow  
TA: then anyone wiith a copy of the tran2mii22iion  
TA: COULD HAVE A COPY OF THE GHO2T  
TA: anyway ii 2tiill dont thiink iit2 po22iible

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: I don't see wh8's so 8ad a8out having multiple copies of one of us

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: BECAUSE IF THERE WERE TWO OF YOU AND THE OTHER ONE CAME BACK, YOU WOULD TRY TO FIGHT TO THE DEATH AND PROBABLY TAKE OUT THE ENTIRE FLEET AS COLLATERAL DAMAGE.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: you mean the 2quadron

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: IF I MEANT SQUADRON I WOULD HAVE SAID SQUADRON.  
CG: I MEAN THE FLEET.  
CG: POSSIBLY THE UNIVERSE.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: faiir enough

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: 8ite me.  
AG: If there were two of you you'd 8icker until the entire universe self-destructed to g8 away from it.  
AG: We'd have to send CC.

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: ...  
CG: I WISH I COULD SAY THAT'S RIDICULOUS.  
CG: BUT UNFORTUNATELY I CAN'T.  
CG: CC IT IS.

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Whale, I can't be shore, but there's a non-zero probability I might, um,  
CC: Instinctively try to kill myself?  
CC: Uh, extra-kill myself?  
CC: Maybe TC would be better.

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: NO WAY. YOU'RE TOO NICE.  
CG: EVEN IF THERE'S AN INSTINCT YOU'D OVERCOME IT SOMEHOW.  
CG: AND NO OFFENSE BUT I'M NOT SURE TC'S GOT THE CONCENTRATION TO DO MUCH.

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: NoNe tAkEn  
TC: :o)  
TC: i wOuLdNt wAnT To gO On mY OwN AnYwAy

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: thii2 ii2 a 2tupiid conver2atiion becau2e iit 2tiill ii2nt po22iible  
TA: and ii wouldnt do iit iif iit wa2!

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: skelet0n thinks a dead necr0path sh0uld g0  
AA: theyre really w0rried ab0ut this matri0rb thing  
AA: and the threatened matri0rb thing  
AA: i guess because they d0nt kn0w 0f it happening bef0re  
AA: and if it g0es wr0ng  
AA: every0ne c0uld be in tr0uble

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ...

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: if it turns 0ut t0 be p0ssible i mean

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 1S TH1S CONV3RS4T1ON ST1LL GO1NG ON?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: 2adly ye2  
TA: your blockmate2 moiiraiil arriived  
TA: no dii2a2ter2 2o far  
TA: 2he iintroduced her2elf two me but diidnt get up2et when ii diidnt re2pond  
TA: managed to iinteract wiith wiireburn wiithout pii22iing her off, whiich ii2 moderately iimpre22iive  
TA: diid pii22 turnover off by mentiioniing the word "twiin" iin my pre2ence  
TA: 2uch a 2uper2tiitiiou2 ga2bag

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: R3PORT3DLY SH3 4LSO H4D 4 GHOST 3NCOUNT3R?  
GC: SOM3TH1NG 4BOUT 4N 3XPLOD1NG L4UNDRYBLOCK?  
GC: D1D G4RP1NG G3T OUT OF CONTROL?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ii thiink explodiing ii2 a liittle 2trong  
TA: ii gue22 2he wa2 near there  
TA: iit wa2nt GARPiing -- or at lea2t not out of control GARPiing  
TA: we need two make 2ure the hauntiing here 2tay2 outrageous enough two ju2tiify a permanent po2tiing

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: im supp0sed to head 0ver and deal with it t0m0rr0w  
AA: 0u0  
AA: s0 the bl0ckmate situati0n is dealt with?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: PROV1S1ON4LLY.  
GC: OR 1 GU3SS W3 H3LD UP OUR 3ND OF TH3 B4RG41N WH3TH3R 1T WORKS OUT OR NOT.  
GC: SK4R33 NOW OW3S US.  
GC: 4 LOT.

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: dOES SHE, SEEM NICE?  
AT: tHE MOIRAIL?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: what ii know ii2 what ii already 2aiid here  
TA: niice ii2nt my fiield of expertii2e  
TA: 2he doe2nt 2eem liike an iirredeemable 2ack of bulge2

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 1M GL4D NOTH1NGS GON3 HORR1BLY WRONG.  
GC: >:]

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: NOW IF ONLY SOMEONE'S BLOCKMATE'S MOIRAIL WAS AN EXPERT IN TRANSMITTING GHOSTS TO ALTERNIA!

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: oh for fuck2 2ake


	108. Send Mail (16)

MESSAGE BUNDLE TO: CARCINOGENETICIST C/O TWINARMAGEDDONS  
FROM: GRIMAUXILIATRIX  
REPLY-TO: DISORDERLYIMPULSE  
I AM STARTING TO G=T TH= IMPR=SSION THAT SOM= OF YOU AR= ACTUALLY GHOSTS I DIDN'T KNOW GHOSTS COULD US= COMPUT=RS

GA: I Must Admit The Idea Of Having Some Of You Here Is Very Appealing  
GA: But Please Do Not Put Yourself In Danger To Do So  
GA: I Told My Supervisor About The Possible Ghost  
GA: She Frowned A Lot And Went To Report To The Altadona  
GA: According To A Different Older Attender  
GA: We Do Sometimes Get Ghosts  
GA: But Usually They Can Be Persuaded Not To Cause Problems By Calling On Reverence For The Mother Grub  
GA: The Irreverent Ones Presumably Get Bored And Leave  
GA: ...  
GA: This Is Very Worrying  
GA: Considering The Details Of The Situation  
GA: Perhaps You Could Ask AA How One Would Go About Identifying A Strong Pre Adult Necropath  
GA: ...  
GA: I Cant Even Blame Them Exactly  
GA: Im Not Happy About All The Implications Either  
GA: But It Is What It Is  
GA: And The Project Did Not Create The Situation  
GA: Senior Leadership Were  
GA: Well  
GA: Never Mind  
GA: Take Care  
GA: And Really Dont Endanger Yourself Trying To Get Back Here  
GA: Ill Manage


	109. connectiion2

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox 

TA: need two get everyone2 opiiniion on 2omethiing  
TA: ii have an iidea on how two create gho2t palmhu2k2  
TA: but iit2 not 2omethiing ii could do my2elf  
TA: and ii dont thiink the re2t of the liive group could eiither  
TA: unle22 2omeone2 become a biiowiire2 expert and ha2nt told me?  
TA: unle22 2omeone ha2, wed need two briing iin 2omeone new two get beyond wild 2peculatiing  
TA: whiich would obviiou2ly be a rii2k

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox 

AA: whats the sh0rt 0versimplified versi0n of the plan

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox 

TA: make a complete palmhu2k from biiowiire  
TA: and kiill iit

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox 

AA: ...  
AA: im n0t sure that w0uld w0rk

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox 

TA: neiither am ii, but iit miight  
TA: we would probably want two make a biiowiire 2erver and kiill iit, two

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox 

CG: I DON'T THINK I'VE SEEN MUCH IN THE WAY OF BIOWIRE GHOSTS?  
CG: JUST THAT SORT OF COLORED HAZE AROUND UNRELENTING'S HANDS AND FEET.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox 

TA: ii know  
TA: but iit ii2 aliive  
TA: and large enough coloniie2 are  
TA: well ii dont thiink theyre iintelliigent  
TA: but iim pretty 2ure theyre  
TA: aware  
TA: awareii2h  
TA: probably enough two make a gho2t, ju2t not a very 2trong one  
TA: a proper gho2t would probably have two grab iit and 2tabiiliize iit riight away

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox 

AT: uH, IF IT'S, UM, AWARE,  
AT: wOULDN'T IT BE, UH, KIND OF, CRUEL?  
AT: tO BUILD IT, JUST TO KILL IT?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox 

TA: ...  
TA: ii wouldnt have a problem wiith iit

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox 

CG: YEAH, IT'S NASTY, MY ONLY CONCERN WOULD BE IT BITING US WHEN WE TRIED TO USE IT.

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox 

AT: ,,,  
AT: iT HAS TEETH?

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox 

CG: NO. AND NO MOUTH. IT'S NOT ACTUAL BITING. STABBING, ZAPPING, I DON'T KNOW -- IT GETS AGGRESSIVE.  
CG: DO I REALLY WANT A GHOST PALMHUSK ENOUGH TO RISK THAT?  
CG: ...  
CG: YES, PROBABLY I DO.

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: Me too!!!!!!!!  
AG: Let me know what I can do to help!!!!!!!!

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: wh0 w0uld y0u need t0 bring in?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: CG gave me the iidea actually a2kiing about 2omeone2 blockmate2 moiiraiil beiing an expert tran2miittiing gho2t2  
TA: obviiou2ly we dont have that 2iince iit2 not po22iible but  
TA: my colleague on the enthu2iia2tiic viiolence ha2 a moiiraiil who2 a biiowiire2 2peciialii2t

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: ...  
AA: y0u made a friend  
AA: im s0 pr0ud  
AA: 0u0

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ...  
TA: ...  
TA: ...  
TA: ...

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: i tHoUgHt cEpHaL AnD AnAnAs wErE MoRe kInDa  
TC: fLiPpInG FlUsHeD PaLe?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ...  
TA: ii thiink iit2 poorly defiined rather than fliippiing  
TA: ii diidnt thiink iit wa2 relevant  
TA: how do YOU know that?

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: mE AnD CePhAl aRe pRaCtIcE BuDdIeS  
TC: I PrAcTiCe gUiTaR AnD CePhAl pRaCtIcEs xYlOpHoNe  
TC: sOmEdAy wElL Do a dUeT  
TC: BuT FoR NoW NeItHeR Of uS KnOwS AnY FoR GuItAr aNd xYlOpHoNe aNd mY ViSiBiLiTy iS StIlL KiNdA UnPrEdIcTiBlE  
TC: :o)

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: IS THAT WHAT YOU KEEP HOPPING BACK TO THE ENTHUSIASTIC VIOLENCE FOR?

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: 8D

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: sO, WOULD YOU THINK, THIS PERSON, IS, UM, TRUSTWORTHY?

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: sUrE  
TC: :o)  
TC: bUt iM A TrUsTiNg kInDa gUy  
TC: sO  
TC: YoU ShOuLd pRoBaBlY AsK SoMeOnE ElSe

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: WE'LL CHECK HER OUT.  
CG: IT'S DEFINITELY WORTH LOOKING INTO, TO GET GHOST PALMHUSKS.  
CG: ALTHOUGH WE STILL NEED TO BE LOOKING INTO A WAY TO BACK UP GA!

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: gc, CAN PROBABLY, LOOK INTO IT, TOO,  
AT: i HOPE IT WORKS OUT,

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: awwwwakk just told me she thinks I'm hateful!  
CA: and shovved bissel in a storage compartment when he tried to do the auspisticism thing!  
CA: wwhat do I do?!


	110. impulse

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: i THOUGHT, YOU HAD A BLACKCRUSH ON HER?

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: I did  
CA: maybe I do?  
CA: but her matesprit jumped in front of a rocket launcher to get awway from her  
CA: I'm a little wwary of starting a relationship wwith her noww!

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: ,,,  
AT: i SEE YOUR POINT,

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: d0 y0u want help deciding what t0 d0  
AA: 0r d0 y0u just want her t0 be haunted int0 g0ing away

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: I DON'T KNOWW!

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: SO HELP DECIDING HOW TO REACT, THEN.  
CG: I'M NOT SURE I THINK PURSUING A RELATIONSHIP IS THE RIGHT CHOICE HERE, BUT YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE THE SAME RISKS AS HESTEN.  
CG: YOU'RE A SEADWELLER TOO.  
CG: SHE SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO JUST REARRANGE YOUR POSTINGS AGAINST YOUR WILL.

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: she's older than me though

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: BY WHAT, A SWEEP?  
CG: I DON'T THINK THAT MAKES A DIFFERENCE.

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: aT LEAST, NOT FOR SEADWELLERS,

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: wwell  
CA: that's true

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: SO THE QUESTION IS JUST, DO YOU FEEL THAT WAY ABOUT HER?

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: ...  
CA: I had a blackcrush on her as a rivval  
CA: a really annoying rivval  
CA: but noww  
CA: it's like  
CA: givve me a minute

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: THAT'S FINE.  
CG: WE CAN TALK ABOUT GHOST TRANSMISSION.  
CG: OR *YOUR* SUGGESTION FOR GETTING BACKUP TO GA, TA, IF YOU INSIST ON BEING A PESSIMIST ABOUT THIS.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ii alway2 iin2ii2t on pe22iimii2m  
TA: but beiing able two do iit wouldnt make iit a good iidea  
TA: okay how about thii2  
TA: why are gho2t2 not able two ju2t jump two alterniia the way they jump two other 2hiip2?  
TA: youve been there before  
TA: CG and CC have been there a2 gho2t2 even

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: I think it's a distance thing?  
CC: Wave been advised not to push it  
CC: And we're not shore what would happen to us if it didn't work

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: skelet0n says different gh0sts have different ranges  
AA: and if y0u try t0 jump t00 far things get  
AA: weird  
AA: but the gh0st is usually rec0verable with necr0path assistance

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: ,,,  
AT: uSUALLY?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: thats what skelet0n said

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Whale, we can go between the EV and TA's ship without too much trouble, right?  
CC: And I know there's been some jumping to the MMP.  
CC: I've been to the Brutal Domination and the Ruthless Regulation, but I've never tried to jump there.  
CC: ...also the Gleeful Abandon.

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: ...  
TC: ive been to all of those too

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: I think I was on 8rutal Domin8ion right at the start, but only when I was alive.  
AG: After that just the recon ship – and the Gathering Swarm – and then where we all run around here.  
AG: I died on the recon ship, that should make it easier, right?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: what s0rt of distances are we talking ab0ut here

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: iim checkiing agaiinst when youve jumped around before

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: except for gleeful abandon youve covered farther than they are now  
TA: diid that make 2en2e?

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: SO I GUESS WE WANT CC TO TRY JUMPING TO THE GLEEFUL ABANDON?  
CG: SORRY CC.

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: i could  
TC: im the one who died there  
TC: THAT MAKES IT EASIER, RIGHT?

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: ...  
CC: I can try to do it first, okay?  
CC: It shoaldn't be a problem! It's not that much further than I've gone before.

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: That doesn't seem like a whole lot of help, then.  
AG: How a8out I try the recon ship!

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: iit2 been 2ent out agaiin, ii dont thiink that2 a very good iidea

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: ...

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: she already left  
AA: didnt she

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: THINK SO.

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: okay so the thing is  
CA: I knoww I wwasn't alwways the best quadrant  
CA: and I got clingy and desperate and pushy and it out people off  
CA: and it took me a wwhile to understand you can't make people feel wwhat you feel  
CA: right?  
CA: but awwwwakk obvviously nevver learned that  
CA: except she's better at forcing people to stay than I wwas  
CA: so it wwould be like dating my owwn bad quadrant habits from three swweeps ago  
CA: and sure that's hateful but it's also really wweird  
CA: and I just really feel like she needs to stop doing that and that's not pitch  
CA: okay  
CA: I guess I'vve figured it out  
CA: I'm not into her anymore

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: shit I thought wwe wwere still talking about my thing  
CA: is AG okay?

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: NO PROBLEM.  
CG: WE SAID WE'D GIVE YOU A MINUTE.  
CG: AND YOU FIGURED IT OUT!  
CG: GOOD FOR YOU.

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: im g0ing t0 give her a few days t0 get back 0n her 0wn bef0re i try t0 grab her  
AA: if this d0es w0rk its a step t0wards helping GA  
AA: s0 d0es the ex blackcrush need haunting


	111. send mail (17)

MESSAGE BUNDLE TO: GRIMAUXILIATRIX C/O DISORDERLYIMPULSE  
FROM: CALIGULASAQUARIUM  
IIT2 A NEW IINNOVATIION

CA: so this is just an update  
CA: wwe're wworkin on a wway to get to you  
CA: or for CG and CC and all to get to you  
CA: AG's gone off on some stupid stunt to test it  
CA: or practice it  
CA: I don't evven knoww  
CA: anywway evveryone said I should wwrite the message so I can tell you about deciding I'm not pitch for awwwwakk after all  
CA: mostly because she has my bad quadrant habits  
CA: I don't knoww wwhy there's not much to say beyond that  
CA: she's awwful though her matesprit jumped in front of a rocket launcher to get awway from her  
CA: you'd probably think she's hot  
CA: just kidding  
CA: uh  
CA: wwhat else  
CA: has anyone told you GC an AT are pale noww?  
CA: they're bein really understated about it like its only for showw  
CA: but I talked to AC about it and wwe think it's real  
CA: ...  
CA: wwell anywway  
CA: be careful  
CA: wwatch out for ghosts  
CA: wwe'vve got your back


	112. TESTING

CG: ALL RIGHT, HERE WE GO.  
CG: TESTING.  
CG: EXCEPT THAT'S REDUNDANT.  
CG: YOU GETTING THIS?  
CC: Yes!  
CC: The screen's a little hard to read, but everyfin seems to be working!  
CC: 8)  
CG: WORKING AND SLIMY.  
CG: HAS IT BITTEN YOU YET?  
CC: No, I don't think it's going to. Remember what Cephal said? Biowire tends to be a little less aggressive with seadwellers, especially higher seadwellers, and, whale...  
CG: TENDS TO BE. I WOULDN'T LET YOUR GUARD DOWN JUST YET.  
CC: So what's next? Trying to find a way for ghost palmhusks to access non-ghost computer systems?  
CG: AND WE'RE GOING TO NEED A GHOST SYSADMIN FOR OUR GHOST SERVER.  
CC: ...  
CG: WHAT?  
CC: Pretty shore that'll be you!  
CC: 8)  
CG: WHAT? NO!  
CG: CAN'T IT BE... I DON'T KNOW, WASN'T WHATS-HER-NAME GOOD WITH COMPUTERS?  
CC: ...  
CG: THE ONE WHO THINKS WE'RE ALL HAVING PALE ORGIES ALL THE TIME.  
CC: Doriti? I think that's Doriti.  
CC: And she hasn't efin been in the sandbox yet, so she's probably reely out of practice!  
CC: Besides, you're...  
CC: ~Inner Circle~  
CC: 8)  
CC: And you've done more programming than me or TC or AG.  
CG: FINE. AWESOME.  
CG: I AM GOING TO HAVE TO ASK TA FOR SO MUCH HELP.  
CC: Don't they want you to practice up your programming anyway so you can rescue TA if he ever ends up in a more restrictive system?  
CG: DON'T REMIND ME.  
CC: I'm probably going to have to learn too!  
CC: Especially aboat the hardware  
CC: Wetware?  
CC: The biowires, since I seem to have an advantage there already  
CC: 8|  
CG: NO SHIT, THIS DAMN THING JUST ZAPPED ME AGAIN.  
CC: So, um, as long as we're on ghost palmhusks with no connection to the living  
CC: Yesterday, when that midblood ghost with the curly horns clammed up when me and Camieo walked in – was that about the pain cult thing?  
CG: HA, I GUESS THIS IS ABOUT THE SAFEST POSSIBLE PLACE TO TYPE ABOUT IT.  
CG: YES.  
CG: HE SAID I WAS THE "SECOND SUFFERER".  
CC: ...  
CC: That sounds, um...  
CC: Not fun?  
CG: NO SHIT.  
CG: THEN HE STARTED SAYING SOMETHING ABOUT DESTROYING THE PLANET AND HOW I COULD GET ON THAT ANY TIME.  
CG: GRATEFUL FOR THE INTERRUPTION HONESTLY.  
CC: Oooookay.  
CG: FUCK, THIS THING JUST STABBED ME AGAIN.  
CG: CAN BIOWIRE OBJECT TO MUTANT BLOOD?  
CG: I'LL FIND YOU LATER, I'M GOING TO DOUBLE-KILL IT JUST TO BE SAFE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, the all-hemoanon discussion looks drab.


	113. r8urn

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: i retrieved AG  
AA: if i understand her c0rrectly  
AA: shes n0t c0mpletely c0herant  
AA: she made it t0 the rec0n ship all right  
AA: but when she tried t0 c0me back things went wr0ng

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: >:[  
GC: W1LL SH3 B3 OK4Y?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: give it a few days shell be fine  
AA: m0stly really dis0riented  
AA: im n0t sure where she ended up when she tried t0 jump back  
AA: if anywhere  
AA: but either it was s0mewhere very strange 0r she hallucinated strange stuff

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: 8|  
CC: Shoald CG or I come back to help out with her?

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: I WOULDN'T NEED TO COME BACK, THEY'RE HERE ON THE U.P.  
CG: AA AND TC SEEM TO HAVE IT UNDER CONTROL.

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: figured the 0ther live necr0paths didnt need t0 see this  
AA: alth0ugh skelet0n is spectating  
AA: 0_0  
AA: TC if y0u get tired i can pull 0ver pr0b0s and nuflin  
AA: pretty sure they c0uld handle her right n0w

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: nA ItS No pRoBlEm  
TC: sHeS FeElInG ReAlLy mElLoW  
TC: :o)

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: ...GOOD?  
GC: BTW WH3R3S CC TH4T SH3D N33D TO COM3 B4CK?

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Magnifishent Marine Predation  
CC: Distance-testing the ghost communicators and distracting Awwakk if she tries to bother CA.  
CC: 8)

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: S1NC3 WH3N DO YOU H4V3 GHOST 4CC3SS TH3R3?  
GC: >:?

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Since yesterday!  
CC: CA installed the interface disguised as a custom music system.  
CC: So whoever can stay in touch while here to test/fend off!  
CC: The distance transfishion is spotty but the haunting is going great.

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: awwwwakk is assumin it's sennet  
CA: evveryone else is assumin it's boetia  
CA: the matesprit  
CA: awwwwakk is still in denial about howw fucked up that relationship wwas

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: WHAT A CLUSTERFUCK.  
CG: WHAT DOES THE SITUATION WITH AG MEAN FOR OUR PLANS TO GET TO GA?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: she g0t there 0k  
AA: i think  
AA: when weve c0nfirmed that the next step is pr0bably CG 0r CC tries t0 jump back t0 where they died  
AA: ill give it a few h0urs and then call them back t0 see h0w it went  
AA: then if it g0es well see if y0u can bring an0ther gh0st al0ng  
AA: the dead necr0paths really want t0 send s0me0ne

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 1 SUPPOS3 TH3 M4TR1ORBS 1NVOLV3M3NT DO3S M4K3 TH1S B1GG3R TH4N US.  
GC: HOW DO3S D1ST4NC3 TO TH3 R3CON SH1P COMP4R3 TO D1ST4NC3 TO 4LT3RN14?

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: TA'S ON SLEEP CYCLE.  
CG: IF I REMEMBER RIGHT FROM THE LAST TIME HE LOOKED, IT WAS... COMPARABLE?  
CG: UH OH, I THINK AG'S TRYING TO TYPE.

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: P4CH3X ST1LL WORK1NG OUT OK4Y OV3R TH3R3?  
GC: SK4R33 S33MS TO TH1NK TH1NGS 4R3 GOOD.

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: NOT BAD.  
CG: THE WEIRD BIOWIRE TECHNICIAN SEMIQUADRANTED WITH EV'S HELM HAS BEEN INTRODUCING HER TO THE 'HELMSMEN DO STUFF THEY DON'T JUST HANG AND SUFFER' IDEA, SO WE HAVEN'T HAD TO DO THAT.  
CG: AND HAVING SOME SUPERVISORY COLLUSION HAS MADE THE PALMHUSK PRODUCTION SIMPLER I THINK.

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: heeeeeeeey everyone!!!!!!!!  
AG: im 8ack!  
AG: ::::)  
AG: i went to the recon ship where i died!!!!!!!!  
AG: they still haven't fixed some of the stuff we 8roke!  
AG: :::;)  
AG: then I tried to come 8ack and went somewhere weird  
AG: I think there were horrorrorrterrors  
AG: or something  
AG: 8ut success!!!!!!!!  
AG: !!!!!!!!  
AG: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: i tHiNk mAyBe sHe nEeDs tO LiE DoWn fOr a bIt


	114. Send Mail (18)

MESSAGE BUNDLE TO: CALIGULASAQUARIUM C/O TWINARMAGEDDONS  
FROM: GRIMAUXILIATRIX  
REPLY-TO: DISORDERLYIMPULSE  
I DON'T =V=N KNOW WHAT TO SAY TO THAT

GA: I Mean It About Not Endangering Yourselves  
GA: My Remaining Injuries Are Healing Well  
GA: And I Will Be Up And About In No Time  
GA: ...  
GA: And Possibly Back Out Of Communication  
GA: Things Are Still Unsettled So I Do Hope Not  
GA: But I Mean It  
GA: I Can Handle This  
GA: Be Sure To Tell AA And CG Both  
GA: ...  
GA: About Your Quadrant Decision  
GA: You May Not Be Happy To Hear This But  
GA: I Am Very Proud Of You  
GA: I Hope This Person Will Not Cause Future Problems?


	115. l0ng term, sh0rt term

AA: i think were at an impasse with interfacing the gh0st c0mputers with real c0mputers  
AA: its n0t g0ing t0 w0rk with0ut eff0rt fr0m a gh0st  
AA: unless we teach the gh0st bi0wire t0 haunt things and  
AA: well  
TA: you dont need two tell ME that 2ound2 liike a terriible iidea  
AA: yeah  
AA: alth0ugh i think with s0me time and practice we may be able t0 cultivate s0me m0re  
AA: um  
AA: trustw0rthy gh0st bi0wire?  
AA: but it w0uld take s0me studying  
AA: maybe after cephal myc0ta j0ins the terrifying gh0st army  
TA: ...  
AA: y0u d0nt think she and ananas w0uld be up f0r it?  
TA: iim 2ure they would  
TA: but cephal2 teal  
AA: i kn0w  
AA: unless s0mething g0es wr0ng f0r her ill be in pers0nal c0mmand l0ng bef0re then  
AA: just thinking ahead  
TA: way ahead  
AA: 0u0  
AA: bec0ming a gh0st didnt used t0 be c0mf0rting at all  
AA: all the gh0sts 0n alternia were miserable  
AA: but n0w  
AA: i can plan ahead as far as i want  
AA: we can plan ahead as far as we want  
AA: this  
AA: fleet l0wbl00d servitude garbage  
AA: its n0t f0rever  
AA: and then well be free  
TA: and can really fuck 2hiit up?  
AA: 0u0  
TA: dont let CG hear you 2ay that, hell go on another 'no dyiing' rant  
AA: im n0t saying we sh0uldnt live as l0ng as we can t0 get str0nger  
AA: just  
AA: all this h00fbeastshiit has a time limit  
TA: ...  
TA: 2o you miight 2ay lowblood2 2horter liife2pan2 are a...  
TA: double-edged 2word  
AA: 0u0  
TA: at lea2t for people wiith necropath friiends  
AA: there is that  
TA: but 2ettiing all that a2iide, no gho2t-two-non-gho2t adapter for now  
TA: 2o much for that  
TA: but at lea2t anyone we 2end two help GA wiill be able two talk two each other over a dii2tance  
AA: im g0ing t0 have CG try it 0n his 0wn first  
AA: distracti0n free  
AA: n0t even bringing a palmhusk  
AA: then get fancier 0nce thats d0wn  
TA: be 2ure HE know2 that  
AA: ...  
AA: yeah


	116. receiive maiil (5)

MESSAGE BUNDLE TO: TWINARMAGEDDONS  
FROM: DISORDERLYIMPULSE

DI: It looks lik= Maryam has switch=d to downplaying to try to k==p you from risking what=v=r sh= thinks you'r= planning on risking.  
DI: So: It's now common knowl=dg= w= hav= a ghost probl=m.  
DI: ...Or at l=ast common rumor.  
DI: Now =v=ryon='s paranoid about ghost sabotag=.  
DI: It got Ashtar to g=t rid of th= flam=throw=r fu=l so it's not all bad.  
DI: On th= oth=r hand if it WAS a ghost which k=pt dragging th= flam=throw=r out whil= Ashtar was away that would b= worrying.  
DI: K=b=la c=rtainly fr=aked wh=n sh= h=ard about it.  
DI: Hop=fully it was a prank.  
DI: I'v= b==n looking into th= thing about r=cruiting a pr=-adult n=cropath to d=al with our possibl= ghost probl=m.  
DI: It's not som=thing you can ch=ck for in a grub so it's not in th= population fil=s.  
DI: I look=d on th= grubn=t and only found a f=w anonymous haunt-your-=n=mi=s s=rvic=s.  
DI: I hav=n't start=d asking around about g=tting som=on= to s=ttl= ghosts b=caus= it's probably som= massiv= faux pas.  
DI: I gu=ss if I track=d down a haunt-your-=n=mi=s s=rvic= th=y'd b= pr=tty coop=rativ= with an adult in th=ir fac=  
DI: but I'd rath=r avoid t=rrorizing th= pr=-adults if w= can avoid it.  
DI: Do=s your n=cropath fri=nd hav= any sugg=stions for tactful approaches?


	117. Char8ty (2)

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: Hey, CT!  
AG: Do you know some8ody named Caviah Leaena?  
AG: She'd 8e your color, 8rood ahead of us?  
AG: Pro8a8ly kind of fucked up?  
AG: Scarf Girl says Over8ear did a num8er on her 8ut left her alive.

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> ...  
CT: D --> Why  
CT: D --> If this is some  
CT: D --> Prurient interest

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: Ewwwwwwww no!  
AG: ::::(  
AG: She and Erithe were friends, and he only just now found out a8out the whole Over8ear thing.  
AG: It's not like Over8ear TOLD him why he was transferring him to recon vessel Kill-the-Rookies.  
AG: Or contacted him at all.

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> Oh  
CT: D --> My apologies  
CT: D --> No  
CT: D --> I do not believe I know this person

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < *ac studies this infurmation*  
AC: :33 < *officer leaena was her supervisor when she was still on the brutal domination*  
AC: :33 < *ac noticed she liked cat puns*  
AC: :33 < *but was otherwise*  
AC: :33 < *vague*  
AC: :33 < *she warned ac about overbear*

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> Really  
CT: D --> I did not know that  
CT: D --> Were they  
CT: D --> Pale?

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: I... don't know?  
AG: They weren't officially anything?  
AG: And he's only said they were friends.  
AG: 8ut Over8ear did get him killed and that's more a quadrant thing, right?

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < maybe she was pale fur him  
AC: :(( < poor officer leaena  
AC: :(( < :((

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> I suppose I could  
CT: D --> Talk to her  
CT: D --> Although I am not sure how much good this would do either of them  
CT: D --> At this point

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: Me n8ther!  
AG: Ashstead said something about Erithe may8e needing "closure" or something  
AG: Wh8ever THAT means.

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :|| < *ac isn't sure whether officer leaena would like to hear from ct*  
AC: :|| < *since his meowrail is fine and whatefur she felt for erithe he's dead*

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: You think that would 8e a pro8lem?  
AG: I guess don't do anything if it would 8e a pro8lem.

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :|| < yes  
AC: :|| < it might be a purroblem  
AC: :|| < *sometimes ac worries about bluebloods*  
AC: :|| < *she suggests ct keep his ears open for how officer leaena is doing*  
AC: :|| < *ag can tell her furriend that she's alive*  
AC: :|| < *and maybe ask some other ghosts to do some scouting*


	118. MISSION GO

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: OUR TERRIFYING NONGHOSTLEADER HAS *FINALLY* AUTHORIZED AN ALTERNIA JUMP.  
CG: SO I'LL BE GOING.

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :OO < !  
AC: :33 < good luck!

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: I'd wish you my luck 8ut it doesn't seem to work well on this sort of thing, so advice instead:  
AG: Do NOT try to jump 8ack on your own  
AG: NOT WORTH IT!!!!!!!!

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: GOOD LUCK 4ND B3 C4R3FUL!

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: wElL MiSs yOu  
TC: :o(

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: ...  
CG: SHE'S JUST GOING TO GIVE ME AN HOUR AND DRAG ME BACK.

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: which is much 0f the reas0n f0r the finally  
AA: i need t0 be 0ff duty when its time t0 get him

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: iit2 two hour2 before 2un2et at the 2iite of the con2criiptiion platform riight now  
TA: 2o unle22 the jump take2 2o long you dont get there before AA pull2 you back, youll be there iin the daytiime  
TA: dont paniic  
TA: iit cant hurt you now

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: I DON'T PANIC.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ...

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: ...

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: ...

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: ...

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: ,,,

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: DON'T YOU DARE JOIN THE CONVERSATION JUST TO ... AT ME.  
CG: ANYWAY, UNLIKE ANYONE ELSE HERE, I WAS A GHOST ON ALTERNIA FOR A WEEK.  
CG: I WENT OUTSIDE IN THE SUN.

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: wwhat really?  
CA: wwoww

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: 0_0  
AA: y0u walked thr0ugh a shelter wall bef0re y0u realized it was exteri0r  
AA: y0u returned  
AA: pr0mptly

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: YEAH WELL EVEN IF IT DIDN'T BURN IT WAS REALLY FUCKING BRIGHT.  
CG: MAYBE I CAN MANIFEST A VISOR OR SOMETHING...

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: n0t this time  
AA: bare minimum  
AA: but thats a g00d idea f0r next time

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: I'll make tinted goggles!  
CC: 8)  
CC: Good luck CG!  
CC: I am very jealous.

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 1S TH3R3 4 R34SON TO B3 DO1NG TH1S 1N D4YL1GHT?  
GC: W3 COULD JUST DO 1T L4T3R, COULDNT W3?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: were trying t0 minimize witnesses  
AA: hes very likely t0 appear sh0wing death w0unds  
AA: which w0uld be  
AA: well

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: YEAH.  
CG: AND IF I'M DISORIENTED IT'S POSSIBLE I'D GO VISIBLE BY ACCIDENT.  
CG: NOT LIKELY, SINCE I'LL PRESUMABLY BE TIRED, BUT POSSIBLE.  
CG: AND IT'S UNLIKELY ANYONE ON ALTERNIA COULD DO ANYTHING TO ME EVEN IF THEY FOUND OUT EVERYTHING BUT WHY RISK IT.

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 4H. TH4T M4K3S S3NS3.  
GC: 4G41N, GOOD LUCK.

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: gOOD LUCK,

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> Good luck  
CT: D --> In this noble endeavor

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: hope you havve all the good luck AG wwas missing her trip

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: ::::P

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: gOoD LuCk fRoM Me aNd tHe rEsT Of tHe gHoSt aRmY  
TC: :o)

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: my luck 2uck2 2o iill wii2h you all requiired techniical expertii2e

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: g00d luck  
AA: 0ne h0ur

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: THANKS.  
CG: I'M GOING TO DROP THE FILE AND GO.  
CG: SEE YOU IN ABOUT AN HOUR.

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: is he g0ne

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: yEp

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: iive 2tarted the tiimer

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: TH1S 1S GO1NG TO B3 4 V3RY LONG HOUR.  
GC: >:|

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :|| < yes  
AC: :|| < we should talk about something else instead of just worrying though  
AC: :33 < does anyone have plans fur the imperial wriggling day?  
AC: :(( < we mostly have to work through it because the senior people are off partying  
AC: :33 < but it's supposed to be really quiet fur a few days after that beclaws they are all hung over

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: sAME,  
AT: eXCEPT THAT THE HANGOVERS, DON'T MAKE LESS WORK FOR US,  
AT: uSUALLY MORE,  
AT: tHOUGH i THINK, THERE WAS SOMETHING ABOUT A MANDATORY TOAST?

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < yeah we have that too

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: there are parties  
CA: I'll go wwith the rest of my classmates  
CA: I'll probably spend most of the time wworrying about not seeming politically nonconformist  
CA: though there is a betting pool about wwhether awwwwakk wwill try to pick someone up at the party  
CA: and howw they'll react

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> I am not fond of parties  
CT: D --> I think I will spend the time with Aurthour

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < befur you do that you should stop by whatefur party your auspistice is at just to say hi

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> ...

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ii 2upport your party-avoiidiing, CT  
TA: ii dont know what wiill go on iin the helm2block  
TA: apparently iit depend2 on the crew

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: I can stand by to interfere if they do anyfin too obnoxious!  
CC: 8)  
CC: I, um, don't think I'll be feeling very celebratory.  
CC: Gifin the circumstances.  
CC: 8|

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: necr0paths d0nt d0 anything special  
AA: because its a celebrati0n 0f a life, is the excuse  
AA: its n0t 0ur thing  
AA: theres the mandat0ry t0ast but that sh0uldnt take t00 l0ng  
AA: anyway i expect ill spend much 0f the h0liday m0nit0ring the gh0st c0ncert s0 it d0esnt get 0ut 0f c0ntr0l

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: :o)

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: All my GARPers are a8andoning me for the concert so I guess I'll go too.

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 1 H4V3 4 CHO1C3 OF 4 COUPL3 OF P4RT13S.  
GC: 1LL 4SK SK4R33 WH1CH ON3 SH3 TH1NKS WOULD B3 B3ST FOR N3TWORK1NG.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: you 2ound overwhelmed wiith enthu2iia2m

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: P4RT13S C4N B3 1NCONV3N13NTLY SM3LLY.  
GC: 3SP3C14LLY BOOZY ON3S.  
GC: 1T SORT OF C4STS TH1S W31RD PURPLY-V1OL3T H4Z3 OV3R 3V3RYTH1NG?  
GC: 1TS 4NNOY1NG.

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: wwait  
CA: my blood smells like booze to you?  
CA: I mean looks?  
CA: looks like booze smells?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: UM.  
GC: SORT OF?

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: that's really disturbing

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 1F 1T M4K3S YOU F33L B3TT3R 1 PROM1S3 N3V3R TO M1ST3K3 YOU FOR 4 S34DW3LL3R-SH4P3D 4LCOHOL D1SP3NS3R 4ND DR1NK YOUR BLOOD.

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: ...

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: YOU M4Y W4NT TO ST4Y CL34R OF 4LCOHOL1C B4BY DR4GONS, THOUGH!

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: ...

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: How long has it 8een?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: thiirty-two miinute2

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 4 V3RY, V3RY LONG HOUR.  
GC: UMMMMM...  
GC: 4NYON3 S33 4NY GOOD MOV13S L4T3LY?

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: tHE NEW, pUPA pAN,  
AT: wELL, SORT OF GOOD,  
AT: iT WAS FUN, AND THEY INTEGRATED THE MUSICAL NUMBERS, MUCH BETTER THAN i WAS EXPECTING,  
AT: bUT i THINK, THEY LOST SOME IMPORTANT THEMES,

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: SP34K1NG OF TH1NGS TH4T LOST SOM3TH1NG 1N 4D4PT4T1ON, 1T TURNS OUT MY BLOCKM4T3 H4S 4 COPY OF TH3 OR1G1N4L TROLL HOW TO TR41N YOUR DR4GON!  
GC: NOT 4S M4NY EXPLOS1ONS, C4RN4G3, 4ND CL1M4CT1C B4TTL3S 4S TH3 R3M4K3  
GC: BUT 4LSO 98% L3SS DR4GON D34TH 4ND 100% L3SS SCH3M1NG LOWBLOOD V1LL41N.  
GC: >:]  
GC: JUST K1DS 4ND DR4GONS  
GC: 4ND BR13FLY SOM3 V3RY ST4RTL3D WOULD-B3 G4MBL1GN4NTS.

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: better than anything I'vve seen lately  
CA: no one wwants to invvite another psych evval  
CA: so wwe can't wwatch the kinds of things sennet and sessor liked  
CA: so wwe're all wwatching Kellep's apparently infinite collection of shipbuilding documentaries

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < well  
AC: :33 < *ac encourages ct not to ofurreact*  
AC: :|| < *one of ac's colleagues got the movie based on the rainbow drinker book we sent ga*  
AC: :|| < *it was, um, diffurent*

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> Oh  
CT: D --> Dear

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: Oh, I saw that once.  
AG: It was pretty 8ad, 8ut I don't think I fully appreci8ed how 8ad the anatomy stuff was since I didn't really get how 8ulges worked then.

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: ...

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Um  
CC: I'm not sure I want to ask this, but how old were you? And why did you watch it?

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: Uh, I don't know, five? Four and a half?  
AG: It was when I twisted my ankle and couldn't FLARP for a while, remember, GC?  
AG: But she still needed to eat, so I made a 8ucketList account and got people to come to my hive.  
AG: One of them 8rought the movie  
AG: I really don't see how it would've helped the ~mood~ even if I had 8een seven like I said, it's just a shitty porn movie.  
AG: Anyway after I watched it I threw it down to my lusus.  
AG: A couple sweeps later I wanted to incorporate it in a doomsday device, 8ut of course then I didn't have it

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: I don't see howw that wwould havve improvved a doomsday devvice

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: Instead of doing nothing when you turned it on, it would have played 8ad porn at you  
AG: ::::)

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: ...

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> Not to justify the e%cessive 100dness of AG's proposed response but  
CT: D --> When you commission a landdweller to construct a mechanism to kill all landdwellers  
CT: D --> You cannot be surprised when the response is non optimal

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: sometimes I don't knoww wwhat the fuck I wwas evven thinking  
CA: movving on!  
CA: wwhen's that legislacerators: particularly depravved criminals episode about ovverbear coming out

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ii dont know, not yet  
TA: theiir 2chedule  
TA: TIIME!

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: 0n it

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :OO < *ac crosses all her claws*

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: She's got him!  
CC: He looks fin, just tired.  
CC: And bloody.  
CC: From the death wounds. It'll go away in a while. Hang on, I think he wants to type.

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: I HAVE RETURNED IN TRIUMPH  
CG: BUT DO YOU KNOW WHAT NOBODY THOUGHT ABOUT WHRN SENDING ME BACK?  
CG: THE CONSCRIPTION PLATFORM ISNT FUCKING THERE ANYMORE, IS WHAT.  
CG: I APPEARED THIRTY METERS UP IN THE AIR AND THEN I COULDNT GET DOWN BEVAUSE THERE WASNT ANYTHING TO WALK ON OR PUSH OFF.  
CG: I HAD TO TALK MYSELF INTO JUST FALLING.

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: s0mething t0 keep in mind f0r the future  
AA: hes just w0rn 0ut  
AA: CC d0 y0u want t0 try t0m0rr0w?

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Shore!

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: then when y0u b0th have it d0wn you can try bringing the bi0wire palmhusks and see if there are any weird effects  
AA: then try 0ther gh0sts  
AA: if everything g0es well in the 0ther tests  
AA: we can send pe0ple t0 try t0 find ga in maybe a week  
AA: 0u0

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: wiith no gho2t tran2mii22iion iinvolved  
TA: ju2t puttiing that out there

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: FCUK YOU


	119. S3ND M41L (19)

MESSAGE BUNDLE TO: GRIMAUXILIATRIX C/O DISORDERLYIMPULSE  
FROM: GALLOWSCALIBRATOR  
GOT YOUR ME22AGE WIILL REPLY 2OON  
MAYBE DELETE THII2 ONE AFTER 2HE2 READ IIT IIT2 KIIND OF IINDII2CREET

GC: N1C3 TRY!  
GC: >:]  
GC: BUT NO ON3 C4N 3SC4P3 TH3 4SS1ST4NC3 OF TH3 T3RR1FY1NG GHOST 4RMY!  
GC: W3R3 ST1LL COM1NG TO H3LP YOU.  
GC: ...  
GC: 4T L34ST, CG CC 4ND PROB4BLY SOM3 OTH3RS 4R3.  
GC: 1 C4NT. SO UNF41R.  
GC: >:[  
GC: 1NST34D 1 G3T TO OBS3RV3/4SS1ST W1TH 4N 1NV3ST1G4T1ON OF SUSP3CT3D BL4CK M4RK3T F4YGO D34L3RS!  
GC: WH1CH 1SNT B4D! BUT 1D ST1LL R4TH3R COM3 H3LP.  
GC: TH3YLL COM3 S33 YOU 3V3N 1F YOU *4R3* B4CK 1N 1SOL4T1ON.  
GC: UNT1L TH3N, T4K3 C4R3!


	120. 2end maiil (20)

MESSAGE BUNDLE TO: DISORDERLYIMPULSE  
FROM: TWINARMAGEDDONS  
DOUBLE ENCRYPTED

TA: we can do better than that  
TA: we have gho2t2 that can get back two alterniia  
TA: fiine-tuniing the proce22 now  
TA: theyll briing a gho2t necropath and get everythiing cleared up  
TA: we wiill need two get from the 2iite of the mo2t recent con2criiptiion platform two the broodiing cavern2  
TA: can you giive u2 any kiind of diirectiion2?  
TA: or iif you dont want two 2end 2omethiing liike that 2ome other 2ugge2tiion of how two get there?


	121. tEsTiNg (2)

AG: Okay, ch8 function active!  
AG: Are you there?  
TC: Im hErE  
TC: :o)  
AG: CG was not kidding a8out this fucker 8iting.  
TC: nO  
TC: :o(  
AG: Who even came up with 8iowire? I 8et it was a seadweller.  
AG: A 8AD seadweller.  
TC: ...  
TC: i gUeSs tHaT MaKeS SeNsE?  
AG: Speaking of, I'm going to jump to the Magnifucking Predation and see how the reception is there.  
TC: uNdErStOoD  
TC: WaVe hI To aC AnD Ca iF YoU SeE ThEm  
TC: :o)  
TC: yOu tHeRe?  
TC: yOuR NaMe jUsT TuRnEd dArK  
TC: tHaT MeAnS YoUr nOt cOnNeCtEd rIgHt?  
TC: i gUeSs i jUsT WaIt?  
TC: ThIs sErVeR CoRe wHaTeVeR ThInG Is mAkInG FuNnY NoIsEs  
TC: dO We nEeD To fEeD It oR AnYtHiNg?  
TC: gUeSs i sHoUlD AsK CePhAl  
TC: oR Ta  
TC: oH ThErE YoU ArE  
AG: Yes!  
AG: I was afraid the jump fucked up the palmhusk 8ut it's fine.  
AG: It just couldn't stay connected when one of those 8ig water areas was in the way.  
TC: oKaY?  
TC: So ItS WoRkInG?  
AG: It's a little slow still...  
AG: Why don't you try going somewhere so we see wh8 happens when the server thing is left unattended?  
TC: NaH, iTd pRoBaBlY Do sOmEtHiNg bAd  
AG: ...  
AG: Possi8ly.  
AG: Carry it somewhere instead?  
TC: sUrE  
TC: iLl gO ChEcK OuT ThE KnItTiNg cIrClE  
AG: What are they working on since they had to cut 8ack on the yarn8om8ing?  
TC: sTuFf tO YaRnBoMb oThEr sHiPs wItH I ThInK?  
AG: Really? Huh.  
AG: They should do His Honora8le Tyranny.  
TC: ...  
TC: KnIt a pIcTuRe oF HiM, Or yArNbOmB HiM?  
AG: Yes.  
AG: :::;)  
TC: ...  
TC: ...  
TC: ...  
AG: Wh8?  
TC: i dont think that would be safe  
TC: FOR ANYONE ALIVE ON THE RUTHLESS REGULATION  
AG: Whoa! No need to get upset a8out it!  
AG: Just an idea! I'm not even in the knitting group!  
TC: rIgHt  
TC: sOrRy  
TC: mAyBe gEt a bArBaRrIsTeR InStEaD  
AG: Wh8ever. Up to them.  
AG: Reception's still fine.  
AG: Try jumping with the central thing.  
TC: oVeR To tHe uP ThEn  
TC: :o)

EXII2TENCE LAP2E ERROR  
2E22IION RE2TORED

AG: Uhhhhhhhh.  
TC: ...  
TC: dOeS ThAt cOuNt aS A PrObLeM?  
AG: I don't know, ask TA.  
AG: He o8viously made allowances for it!  
AG: Everything important seems to work fine, anyway.  
TC: :o)  
AG: Next time I want to go to Alternia! It's not fair for CG and CC to have all the fun!


	122. Send Mail (21)

MESSAGE BUNDLE TO: APOCALYPSEARISEN CARCINOGENETICIST GALLOWSCALIBRATOR C/O TWINARMAGEDDONS  
FROM: GRIMAUXILIATRIX  
REPLY-TO: DISORDERLYIMPULSE  
GOT YOUR M=SSAG= I N==D TO THINK ABOUT THIS

GA: ...  
GA: I Am Not Going To Be Able To Talk You Out Of This Am I  
GA: Please Make Some Attempt To Be Discreet?  
GA: Public Knowledge Of The Presence Of CGs Ghost Could Be  
GA: Disruptive  
GA: Well Any Non Jade In The Caverns  
GA: Even As A Ghost  
GA: Would Also Be Disruptive  
GA: But CG Would Be Extra Disruptive  
GA: ...  
GA: There May Have Been Another Attempt  
GA: No Real Damage And No One Was Hurt This Time But  
GA: I Think  
GA: Your Coming Here  
GA: Someone Coming Here  
GA: May Be A Good Idea


	123. FIELD TESTING

CC: Okay! Testing!  
CG: COMING THROUGH FINE. LETS GET SOME MORE DISTANCE, MAYBE BREAK LINE-OF-SIGHT?  
CC: Sounds like a plan! 8)  
CC: ...  
CC: Breaking line-of-sight would be easier if they hadn't leveled everyfin around here to build the platform to begin with.  
CC: And finding the remaining bits of rubble would be easier if it wasn't so BRIGHT.  
CG: I KNOW REALLY?  
CC: I shoald have tinted my goggles more. 8|  
CG: EVEN IN THE SHADE IT'S WEIRD HOW DIFFERENT EVERYTHING LOOKS.  
CG: IT'S ALL DIFFERENT COLORS.  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING NOW?  
CC: Swimming!  
CC: 8)  
CG: ...  
CG: I THINK YOU MEAN FLYING.  
CC: It comes much more naturally if I think of it as swimming!  
CC: Technically I think it's just... MOVING. Not swimming or flying.  
CC: You shoald be able to do it, too, you've already hovered!  
CG: ...  
CC: Haven't you ever wanted to fly?  
CG: NOT PARTICULARLY. BUT DON'T TELL AT ABOUT THIS. HE MIGHT DECIDE TO DIE FOR THE OPPORTUNITY.  
CG: FUCK.  
CG: HOW ARE YOU STEERING?  
CC: Um  
CC: Like I'm swimming?  
CG: GREAT. I *CAN'T SWIM*.  
CG: SO HOW DO *I* STEER?  
CC: Um.  
CC: Think about it I guess?  
CC: You might want to stop going up...  
CG: THIS WAS YOUR IDEA!  
CC: Hang on, I'll come get you.  
CG: NO. I CAN DO DOWN.  
CC: Okay...  
CC: ...  
CC: Are you okay?  
CG: FUCKING PERFECT.  
CC: ...  
CC: Good!  
CC: And the connection's still strong, even though we've definitely lost line-of-sight.  
CC: How far down are you?  
CG: ...  
CG: A WAYS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time I am definitely sending someone with these two to break up the gray.


	124. receiive maiil (6)

MESSAGE BUNDLE TO: TWINARMAGEDDONS  
FROM: DISORDERLYIMPULSE  
DOUBLE ENCRYPTED

DI: Okay I'v= thought about it.  
DI: I'm not comfortabl= t=lling anyon= how to g=t into the cav=rns  
DI: =sp=cially in a transmission  
DI: No matt=r how s=cur=  
DI: What I can do is giv= you som= information on wh=r=/wh=n the lusus surv=y t=ams will b= out  
DI: Ghosts should b= abl= to follow th=m back without too much troubl=, I think?  
DI: I don't know how soon you'll b= abl= to s=nd anyon= h=r=.  
DI: If it's soon you can catch th= t=rror bird roundup  
DI: It g=ts clos=st to th= platform sit=.  
DI: Aft=r that th= howlb=ast surv=y pass=s insid= a night's walk I think  
DI: Aft=r that, th=y'r= farth=r away for a whil=, th=n back for th= h=rdb=asts.  
DI: Maps/tim=tabl=s app=nd=d.  
DI: If you can catch any of th=s=, look for th= crazy girl carrying a flam=throw=r  
DI: Sh='s my dormmat=.  
DI: You can follow h=r to m=, m= to K=b=la, and K=b=la to Maryam.  
DI: Although it'd b= polit= if you'd l=t m= know you'r= th=r=.  
DI: ...  
DI: Coll=ctiv= you. Your ghost fri=nds. What=v=r.  
DI: This is so strang=.  
DI: L=t m= know who you'r= s=nding, okay? And wh=n?  
DI: I know I'm going to b= mostly clu=l=ss, but I'd lik= to hav= som= id=ea what's going on.


	125. missi0n r0ster

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: JUST AN UPDATE FOR EVERYONE NOT IN THE MIDDLE OF THINGS:  
CG: CC AND I HAVE THE TRIP THERE DOWN.  
CG: WE CAN BRING GHOST PALMHUSKS, OTHER GHOSTS, ETC.  
CG: TC *CAN* JUMP FROM ALTERNIA TO THE GLEEFUL ABANDON, BUT IT FUCKS HIM UP AND ANYTHING/ANYONE TRYING TO RIDE ALONG TENDS TO GET DROPPED. DO NOT RECOMMEND IT.  
CG: EXCEPT AG HANGING ON TO HIM PSYCHICALLY, AND THAT FUCKED *HER* UP.  
CG: AA THINKS WE MIGHT GET BETTER RESULTS WITH SULKY PSYCHIC BOY OR WONDER GUITAR.  
CG: SHE'S FOLLOWING UP ON THAT WHILE WE DECIDE IF WE WANT TO.  
CG: OBVIOUSLY THIS WOULD MEAN INVOLVING MORE PEOPLE  
CG: AND WOULD PROBABLY LET THEM KNOW WHAT CC AND I ARE.  
CG: SO WE'RE STILL DISCUSSING THAT.  
CG: WE'RE ALREADY GOING TO TAKE SKELETON, BUT GHOST NECROPATHS KNOW EVERYTHING ANYWAY.  
CG: IF WE CAN GET READY QUICKLY IT'LL BE EASIER TO GET TO THE CAVERNS.  
CG: SO WE'RE TRYING TO GET READY.

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < are all four of you planning on going then?

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: PROBABLY.  
CG: MAYBE NOT TC.  
CG: HE DOESN'T HAVE ANY CRITICALLY NEEDED SKILLS, AND HE'S NOT SURE HE WANTS TO?  
CG: SOMETHING ABOUT ANCIENT TRADITIONS "BEING ALL SPIKY AND POISONOUS" WHEN YOU GET TOO CLOSE?  
CG: I TOLD HIM I DON'T THINK THE BROODING CAVERNS WILL COMPARE TO THE CLOWN CULT, BUT HE'S NOT SURE.

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 1F YOU 4R3 SOL1C1T1NG 1NPUT  
GC: 1 WOULD S4Y BR1NG SULKY PSYCH1C BOY 1F YOU C4N TRUST H1M  
GC: H3S STRONG 3NOUGH TO B3 4N 4SS3T 1N 4N 1NV3ST1G4T1ON.

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: wOULD HE, AGREE TO GO?  
AT: i, GOT THE IMPRESSION HE,  
AT: uH,  
AT: wASN'T BIG, ON DIFFICULT THINGS,  
AT: aLTHOUGH, THIS IMPRESSION WAS FROM fRIEAS,  
AT: sO IT COULD EASILY BE WRONG,

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: OH, HE VOLUNTEERED.  
CG: ALONG WITH HALF THE REST OF THE TERRIFYING GHOST ARMY.  
CG: THEY'RE BORED.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: talk about terriifyiing

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: NO SHIT.  
CG: CATERPILLAR VOLUNTEERED, I DIDN'T THINK CATERPILLAR TALKED.  
CG: AND AG'S "~HIGH~ OLIVE" FRIEND FROM THE RECON SHIP HAS VOLUNTEERED AND UN-VOLUNTEERED ABOUT A MILLION TIMES.  
CG: ...  
CG: I THINK WE'RE GOING TO END UP TAKING SOME OF THEM.  
CG: IT'LL HELP IF WE NEED TO SPREAD OUT TO SEARCH THE CAVERNS.  
CG: I MEAN THEORETICALLY SKELETON SHOULD BE ABLE TO FIX WHATEVER IT IS RIGHT AWAY, BUT I WOULDN'T BET ON IT.

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: redundancy is probably good here  
CA: wwhat's the time limit from?  
CA: is she expecting another attack?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: iit2 not a hard liimiit  
TA: were  
TA: theyre  
TA: whoever2 goiing two fiind the cavern2 by followiing a lu2u2-2urvey patrol  
TA: the ea2iie2t one ii2 al2o the 2oone2t one  
TA: here look at thii2

twinArmageddons left file MAPS_TIM=TABL=S in the dropbox

caliguliasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: ...  
CA: wwhy does it say terror birds?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: >:[  
GC: 1 4M H4V1NG T3RR1BL3 FL4SHB4CKS TO L4ST W33K  
GC: WH3N ON3 OF MY CL4SSM4T3S T3RROR B1RD LUSUS M1STOOK 4NOTH3R CL4SSM4T3 FOR  
GC: HMMM  
GC: 4 V14BL3 ROM4NT1C 1NT3R3ST  
GC: W41T  
GC: D1D 1 S4Y T3RR1BL3?  
GC: 1 M34NT WOND3RFUL  
GC: >:]

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: ,,,  
AT: nO,  
AT: i'M PRETTY SURE, IT WAS TERRIBLE,

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: >:[  
GC: COM3 ON  
GC: 1TS NOT L1K3 *YOU* H4D TO CL34N UP TH3 1NK OR THE M1ND HON3Y

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: waiit what?  
TA: never miind ii dont want two know  
TA: that2 why the urgency  
TA: the terror biird2  
TA: on alterniia

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: it can't havve been that awwful OR wwonderful  
CA: or kellep wwould havve heard about it

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: NOT 1F SK4R33 THOUGHT H3D F1ND 1T GROSS!

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: CAN WE STICK TO THE *POINT*, PLEASE?

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :?? < which one?

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: THAT WE MAY NEED TO TAKE SOME ADDITIONAL GHOSTS TO ALTERNIA.  
CG: DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY SUBSTANTIVE COMMENTS ON THIS?

gallowsCaibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: NOT B3YOND WH4T W3V3 4LR34DY S41D, 1 TH1NK.  
GC: WH4T SORT OF TH1NG W3R3 YOU LOOK1NG FOR?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: 0k  
AA: verified that sulky psychic b0y and terrifying gh0st armys g0t talent can jump t0 their death sites  
AA: which d0esnt guarantee they c0uld d0 it fr0m alternia  
AA: but i think s0  
AA: CG  
AA: yes 0r n0 0n including them?

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: UGH.  
CG: YES.  
CG: IF CC AGREES TOO.

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: ...  
AA: she says yes and shell be 0nline sh0rtly  
AA: heres my pr0p0sed missi0n r0ster  
AA: CG CC AG TC  
AA: skelet0n  
AA: panthe silber aka sulky psychic b0y f0r return capabilities and als0 psychic stuff t0 back up AG  
AA: but n0t if the tw0 0f them cant cut the drama  
AA: chidr0 arctif aka terrifying gh0st armys g0t talent f0r return capabilities  
AA: caterpillar aka caterpillar f0r psi0nics  
AA: she was apparently 0n the l0w end of helmsman grade but had an inc0nvenient bi0wire allergy s0 g0t subjugglated instead  
AA: n0 i didnt kn0w that either until very recently

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: ...  
CG: OKAY THEN.  
CG: DID WHAT'S-HER-FACE THE "~HIGH~ OLIVE" UN-VOLUNTEER AGAIN?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: im n0t sure  
AA: but if y0u can c0mmunicate with GA  
AA: 0r with TAs c0ntact, 0r any friendly jadebl00d gh0sts  
AA: she cant really add anything  
AA: all gh0sts are sun t0lerant if they want t0 be  
AA: and everything she kn0ws ab0ut the caverns is sec0ndhand

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: Sad 8ut true!  
AG: Should we 8ring Ashstead so we're not just young adults?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: i think skelet0n is c0vering that

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: WAIT  
CG: WE'RE THIS CLOSE TO FINALIZING THE LIST AND GOING?  
CG: FUCK, I NEED TO GO GET READY.


	126. FINAL TESTING

carcinoGeneticist joined TERRIFYING GHOST COMMUNICATION BOARD  
cuttlefishCuller joined TERRIFYING GHOST COMMUNICATION BOARD  
terminallyCapricious joined TERRIFYING GHOST COMMUNICATION BOARD  
arachnidsGrip joined TERRIFYING GHOST COMMUNICATION BOARD  
justSkeleton joined TERRIFYING GHOST COMMUNICATION BOARD  
argentWings joined TERRIFYING GHOST COMMUNICATION BOARD  
cosmicMelody joined TERRIFYING GHOST COMMUNICATION BOARD

CG: AND CATERPILLAR WILL NOT BE JOINING BECAUSE OF THE BIOWIRE ALLERGY.  
CG: EVERYONE ELSE SEEING THIS?  
TC: yUp  
TC: :o)  
AG: So you're em8racing our terrifying status?  
AG: ::::)  
CG: ...  
CC: Preseant!  
AW: I can see it  
CM: So can I  
CM: Is argentWings supposed to be Panthe?  
AW: ...  
AW: ...  
AW: Yes  
CC: It seams only fair that we let him pick his screenname for the mission!  
CC: 8)  
CG: OKAY, GOOD. WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ABLE TO TAKE AND SEND PICTURES WITH THESE THINGS, TOO.  
CG: AND THERE'S A TROLLIAN CLONE.  
CG: AND JUST A WORD PROCESSOR IF YOU WANT TO TAKE NOTES OR SOMETHING.  
CG: ...  
CG: AND TETRIS?  
CG: AND MAYBE SOME OTHER STUFF, I DON'T KNOW, JUST EXPLORE IT, DON'T BREAK IT.  
CM: Think there's any way I can get some music on here?  
CG: I DON'T KNOW, BUT THERE ARE NO HEADPHONES, SO YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO.  
CM: Darn  
AG: So when you say Caterpillar will not 8e joining, is she at least going to start talking?  
CG: ...  
CG: SHE'S MAKING A 'MAYBE' GESTURE.  
CG: I THINK.  
CG: UNLESS IT'S A 'LOL FUCK YOU FORGET IT' GESTURE.  
CC: I think we just ask her to do things, and either she does or not.  
CC: And since she volunteered it shoald mostly be okay, right?  
JS: WOULD IT BE POSSIBLE TO ADD ADDITIONAL PARTICIPANTS?  
CG: UH  
CG: MAYBE?  
CG: WHY?  
JS: HOPEFULLY I WILL BE ABLE TO HANDLE THIS MYSELF  
JS: BUT THERE WILL BE SEVERAL OTHER GHOST NECROPATHS WAITING IN RESERVE  
CG: ...  
CG: I SEE.  
CG: STILL MAYBE. ASK AA TO ASK TA.  
CG: THIS IS GOING TO BE SUCH A SHITSHOW.  
TC: i tHiNk iTlL Be fUn  
TC: :o)  
TC: wElL  
TC: I HoPe sO At lEaSt


	127. 2end maiil (22)

MESSAGE BUNDLE TO: DISORDERLYIMPULSE  
FROM: TWINARMAGEDDONS  
DOUBLE ENCRYPTED

TA: thank2 for the iinfo  
TA: were goiing two try two make the terror biird2  
TA: unfortunately ii wont be able two giive you any update2 on them after theyre on alterniia  
TA: no communiicatiion2  
TA: they  
TA: uh  
TA: may or may not check iin wiith you  
TA: you could a2k GA, theyll check iin wiith her  
TA: or you could a2k me about partiicular gho2t thiing2, ii miight be able two tell you 2omethiing  
TA: thank you agaiin  
TA: were all very appreciiatiive


	128. send mail (23)

MESSAGE BUNDLE TO: GRIMAUXILIATRIX C/O DISORDERLYIMPULSE  
FROM: APOCALYPSEARISEN

AA: theyre 0n their way  
AA: we cant talk t0 them unless they c0me all the way back here s0  
AA: cant say anything m0re specific than that  
AA: this is passed 0ver t0 the head chief seni0r and deputy gh0stleaders  
AA: and their team  
AA: g00d luck


	129. Deputy Ghostleader's Driftlog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Begin _Caverns: Ghost Away Team_ arc

CC: We have arrived seafly on Alternia and successfully reached ground level!  
CC: Including getting those party members who went through the ground back to ground level.  
CC: Due to the disorientation of the long jump and the daylight, no one seams to have noticed anything unusual about my or CG's death injuries.  
CC: With the possible exception of JS.  
CC: Besides me, TC, CM, JS, and C are proficient in 'sky-swimming'/flying.  
CC: ...Or else proficient in the ghost version of psionic flight, that's what C at least is doing. TC and CM have some swimming experience. I can't begin to guess about JS.  
CC: CG, AG, and AW not so much.  
CC: CM gave AW the okay to try to scan him psychically to see how he's doing it, but it did not help.  
CC: In the interest of not missing our window, C is going to tow them. They're about as enthusiastic as you'd expect. 

CC: Update: C's psionic flight is considerably faster than everyone's swimflying, so now she's towing everyone.  
CC: If we're able to keep up this pace all day and night, we should intercept the lusus survey patrol around the middle of the next day.  
CC: In-flight live music  
CC: ...  
CC: In-flight ghost music approved by a vote of four to three. I think AG mostly voted for it to annoy AW, but at least they haven't been bickering openly.  
CC: And it's FIN-ALLY starting to get darker. DAMN bright out here.  
CC: We are trying to plan what to do when we get to the caverns, but it would be easier if we had more of an idea what we're swimming into. 

CC: Have just now learned that C usually doesn't talk partially because C usually has no tongue.  
CC: 8|  
CC: I don't know why I'm surprised, I knew she was from the Gleeful Abandon. 

CC: Sun is finally down.  
CC: I think we got spotted by a pre-adult necropath.  
CC: But whether or not she could see us she looked like she was about three and her lusus carried her inside making scolding noises.  
CC: Awwwww.  
CC: Terror bird lusus.  
CC: Apparently CG and AW at least were expecting terror bird lusii to be a little smaller. 

CC: JS's lusus was a terror bird!  
CC: New theory: tiny necropath kid is her descendant?  
CC: No time to go back and check her sign, sadly. 

CC: CM's lusus was a siren that liked to lure seadwellers onto dry land, but it wouldn't eat anyone as long as he fed it several trolls' weight in grubloaf.  
CC: AG is in a fit of envy due to it not actually eating people and also doing its own damn hunting.  
CC: I sympathize. 

CC: It's not like anyone's hungry but it still feels like we ought to be stopping to eat. 

CC: Have stopped for C to rest.  
CC: CG, JS, and CM consulting over map.  
CC: AG and AW are trying some psychic scanning to see if they can pick up anything interesting on ghost wavelengths. 

CC: Update: Trying to scan planet for ghost activity when you're used to just a squadron = bad idea.  
CC: Have extracted AW from topsoil again.  
CC: Apparently you get ghosts running together in poorly defined clouds that just moan and cry a lot?  
CC: Must ask AA if she knew about this. 

CC: Daylight. Ugh. 

CC: I've never seen land undead in real life before!  
CC: ...  
CC: I don't get how they keep from drying out.  
CC: Oh, I guess we're ghost punching undead now. 

CC: We have found the lusus survey party!  
CC: It would probably have been preferable if we hadn't encountered them by ghost throwing a very large undead practically on top of them  
CC: While shouting something about conquering the universe that at least a few of them seem to have heard some of  
CC: But what can you do


	130. Fishing

CC: As far as I can tell, the grouchy one is refusing to believe anything Flamethrower Girl reports on principle, but the younger one is considered somewhat more reliable, so combined with the flying undead they are coming around to the "haunted survey trip" conclusion.  
AG: I said I was sorry.  
AG: And it's not like I came up with the "ghost army is going to take over the universe" thing!!!!!!!!  
AG: Everyone was doing it 8efore I even joined up!  
CC: That's undeniable!  
CC: At this point I'm not shore who DID...  
CM: The maniacal laughter didn't exactly #help, though.  
AG: ::::|  
CG: I DON'T THINK IT MATTERS, THE SUPERVISORS SEEM TO BE WRITING IT OFF AS OVERACTIVE IMAGINATIONS.  
CG: EVEN IF THEY WEREN'T IT'S NOT LIKE THERE'S ANYTHING THEY CAN DO TO US.  
CG: IF THEY COULD DEAL WITH GHOSTS WE WOULDN'T NEED TO BE HERE.  
TC: i tHiNk iTs nIcE ThAt wE ArE HeRe  
TC: i tHiNk i lIkE PlAnEtS BeTtEr tHaN SpAcE  
AW: i think most people like planets better than space  
AW: there was always someone in my unit having a daymare about the unspeakable void of nothingness  
AW: not always the same person  
AG: I don't think it's THAT 8ad.  
AG: 8ut I agree it's nicer here.  
AG: Apart from the sun.  
AG: Everyone's heard Gilyan's sun story already, right?  
CM: #Yes  
CM: I do #not need to hear it again.  
CG: THE SUPERVISORS THINK THE KIDS HAVE GHOSTS ON THE MIND  
TC: I DuNnO If wE ShOuLd cAlL Em kIdS?  
TC: I ThInK AlL BuT MaYbE TwO Of tHeM ArE DeFiNiTeLy oLdEr tHaN Us  
CG: THE *RELATIVE* KIDS! WHATEVER.  
CG: THEY THINK THE *JUNIOR JADEBLOODS* HAVE GHOSTS ON THE MIND BECAUSE OF "THINGS".  
CC: Whale, that's... tantalizing.  
CC: So they de-fin-ately know something ghost-related is going on, then.  
CC: ...Good?  
AW: is c supposed to be in sight?  
AW: i dont see her anywhere  
CM: Oh, yeah, she said she'd be back in ten minutes.  
AG: ::::?  
CM: ...Indicated she'd be back in ten minutes.  
AG: Since when do you transl8 caterpillar?  
CM: ...  
AW: ...  
AW: oh right you dont know about his face  
AG: ...  
CM: ...  
CG: CUT IT OUT, ALL OF YOU!  
CG: C INDICATED WHEN SHE'LL BE BACK FROM WHEREVER SHE'S GONE. NOTE ME NOT ASKING WHERE SHE'S GONE.  
CC: I thiiiiink she was heading back to look in the sporepit before it burns up completely.  
CC: 8|  
CG: EVIDENTLY YOU FAILED TO NOTE MY NOT ASKING.  
CG: WILL JS CHECK IN?  
CG: PLEASE?  
CG: ...  
TC: mAyBe sHe wAnTeD A ClOsEr lOoK At tHe tErRoR BiRd lUsIi  
TC: sInCe hErS WaS OnE?  
CG: ...  
CG: MAYBE.  
CM: #Necropaths  
AG: Okay, that's it. Why the FUCK do you keep hashtagging?  
CM: ...  
CM: That's a #sharp! A #musical #sharp!  
CM: For emphasis!


	131. Fishing Interlude

unnaturalIntuition messaged popularDecay, upwardDescent, disorderlyImpulse, dailyDemolition

UI: J+ust so yo+u kn+ow  
UI: If we all die in+ a massive grassfire in+ the n+ext few days  
UI: It will be beca+use Ashtar was tryin+g to kill the ghosts which apparen+tly followed +us o+ut of the cavern+s

dailyDemolition messaged popularDecay, upwardDescent, disorderlyImpulse, unnaturalIntuition

DD: she admits theres a ghost tho+ugh!  
DD: an+d i haven+t gotten+ an+y flamethrower repriman+ds this trip  
DD: ive been+ really good  
DD: settin+g the flyin+g +un+dead on+ fire was a MISTAKE  
DD: b+ut i was j+ust startled is all

unnaturalIntuition messaged popularDecay, upwardDescent, disorderlyImpulse, dailyDemolition

UI: She set HERSELF on+ fire.  
UI: I really don+'t think she sho+uld be allowed o+ut.

dailyDemolition messaged popularDecay, upwardDescent, disorderlyImpulse, unnaturalIntuition

DD: S:|  
DD: i saved YO+uR ass

popularDecay messaged unnaturalIntuition, dailyDemolition, upwardDescent, disorderlyImpulse

PD: No.  
PD: I @m not going to try to remote @uspisticize between you two.

disorderlyImpulse messaged popularDecay, unnaturalIntuition, dailyDemolition, upwardDescent

DI: I didn't know you agr==d to auspisticiz= b=tw==n th=m at all

disorderlyImpulse messaged popularDecay, unnaturalIntuition, dailyDemolition, upwardDescent

DI: What did this ghost do =xactly?


	132. FISHING (2)

CG: JS HAS RETURNED.  
CG: AND IS BEING OBNOXIOUSLY VAGUE ABOUT WHERE SHE WENT OR WHY.  
CG: JUST "CHECKING SOMETHING OUT".  
TC: mAyBe sHe wEnT To sEe iF ThAt lItTlE KiD Is hEr dEsCeNdEnT?  
CC: Whale, at least she came back?  
CC: We'd reely be in trouble if we got there WITHOUT her.  
AG: I think we'd still have a chance.  
AG: We're "charged", remem8er?  
AG: From 8eing around AA a lot?  
AG: None of the trou8le ghosts should have that.  
CC: That's true, but there could easily be thousands of them.  
CG: OR MILLIONS.  
CC: ...  
CC: I REELY hope not.  
AG: ...  
AG: Okay, point.  
AG: You've 8een listening to the supervisor jade8loods, do you think there ARE millions?  
CG: I HAVE NO IDEA, BECAUSE THEY HAVE NO IDEA.  
CG: SOUNDS LIKE THE GHOSTS ARE SHOWING UP EVERYWHERE, THOUGH.  
CG: NOT EVERYWHERE ALL THE TIME, BUT ALL SORTS OF STRANGE PLACES.  
CG: AND IT'S POSSIBLE THEY'RE JUST AVOIDING IT IN PUBLIC, BUT I *THINK* THEY DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE MATRIORB.  
CC: I guess they aren't "perfect" enough?  
AG: All these jade8lood politics are so confusing!!!!!!!!  
CG: NO SHIT.  
AG: How much longer is this stupid survey supposed to last?  
CG: LET ME CHECK.  
CG: FUCK.  
CG: A WEEK MAYBE?  
CC: ...  
CC: Whale, it cod be a lot worse!  
AG: True...  
AG: 8ut...  
AG: What if we made them go 8ack sooner?  
CG: ...  
AG: Speaking as the expert in making things go 8ack early.  
AG: :::;)  
CG: ...  
CG: ...  
CG: CC?  
CC: ...  
CC: ...  
CC: I  
CC: am going to say yes  
CC: Sorry innocent lusus-counters  
CG: YEAH.  
CG: ME TOO.  
CG: I'M GOING TO REGRET THIS.  
AG: So that means...?  
CG: DO IT, BUT DON'T HURT ANYONE.  
AG: Understood!  
AG: ::::)


	133. CHIEF GHOSTLEADER'S LOG

CG: I CAN'T BELIEVE I TURNED AG LOOSE ON THOSE POOR JADEBLOODS.  
CG: MY CONSCIENCE MAY NEVER BE CLEAN AGAIN.  
CG: BUT IF IT GETS US OUT OF MORE TERROR BIRD COUNTING...

CG: UPDATE: FLAMETHROWER GIRL WORRYINGLY UN-DISTRESSED BY FLAMETHROWER BEING DRAGGED AROUND CAMP BY NON-VISIBLE AG.  
CG: EVERYONE ELSE ALARMED. 

CG: SHE'S GOT TC AND CM PLAYING ALL THE SONGS THEY KNOW ABOUT SETTING THINGS ON FIRE.  
CG: WITH NO TIME TO PRACTICE.  
CG: ALARM CONTINUES, STILL EXCEPT FOR FLAMETHROWER GIRL. SHE NEEDS HELP. 

CG: C CAN'T AFFECT LIVING WORLD MUCH.  
CG: FOR SOME REASON HAS CONVINCED JS TO STEAL ALL THEIR SOCKS?  
CG: ...SOMEHOW?

CG: FLAMETHROWER GIRL THOROUGHLY ALARMED BY GHOST ASKING "WEREN'T YOU ON BUCKETLIST A FEW SWEEPS AGO?"  
CG: WHAT THE HELL?

CG: AW STANDING TWENTY METERS AWAY TRYING TO PRETEND HE DOESN'T KNOW US.  
CG: NICE TRY. IF I HAVE TO BE ASSOCIATED WITH THIS, SO DO YOU. 

CG: FLAMETHROWER USED TO DESTROY RATIONS.  
CG: I FEEL LIKE SHE COULD HAVE STARTED WITH THIS PART. 

CG: EXPEDITION HEAD HAS ANNOUNCED THEY'RE TURNING BACK.  
CG: LUCKY FOR US ALL.


	134. 8ackseat skirmishes

AW: thats the seventh bucketlist comment from grouchy  
AW: and flamethrower is looking really uncomfortable  
TC: pOoR FlAmEtHrOwEr  
TC: :o(  
AW: i hope youre happy  
AG: Hey, I'm a little sorry for wrecking Flamethrower's flamethrower, 8ut that was for a good cause, and it is NOT my fault Grouchy is a huge 8itch.  
AG: And they o8viously h8ed each other to 8egin with.  
CM: You #were the one who accused her of using BucketList out of nowhere.  
AG: It wasn't an accus8ion, not all of us were reality show stars with groupies all over everywhere.  
AG: And I didn't make it up out of nowhere, I remem8ered seeing her on 8ucketList a few sweeps ago.  
CM: You have a #very inaccurate idea of the rewards of being a finalist.  
AG: She was slightly infamous 8ecause of an incident with an explosive vest.  
AG: Which certainly put her off MY list, so I guess it worked pretty well for her!  
CM: ...  
AW: ...  
CG: ...  
CG: NEVER MIND, I DON'T WANT TO KNOW.  
CM: Wait, what were #you doing on BucketList a few sweeps ago? I mean you wouldn't have been too young to date, but it's full of Conscription-age people.  
CG: SHE WAS FINDING VICTIMS TO FEED HER LUSUS AND GETTING BLACKLISTED. END OF DISCUSSION.  
CG: I GUESS NONE OF YOU NOTICED CC, JS, C AND I DISAPPEARING?  
TC: oH ShIt  
TC: wHeReD YoU Go  
TC: :o(  
AG: O8viously he's fine!!!!!!!!  
CG: WE FOLLOWED THE SUPERVISOR WHO RAN AHEAD.  
CC: There's an UNDERGROUND RAILTRANSPORT LINE!  
CC: We think she's calling a car for it.  
CC: This is reely cool!  
CM: ...  
AG: ...  
AW: ...  
CG: I KNOW. NO ONE HAD ANY IDEA.  
CG: NOT EVEN JS.  
AG: Nothing similar for music superstars?  
CM: ...  
CM: Leaving #aside the definition of superstar, when contestants got moved around it was by plane, mostly.  
CM: Nothing underground.  
TC: hOw dO We gEt iN?  
TC: i wAnT To sEe  
CC: Pretty shore it's how we're getting to the Caverns from here.  
CC: ...The main caverns. Does this count as a cavern?  
JS: I THINK IT IS MORE OF A TUNNEL  
TC: oH GoOd  
TC: :o)  
CG: THIS IS REALLY SORT OF UNNERVING.  
CG: HOW MANY OF THESE UNDERGROUND LINES ARE THERE?  
CG: WHERE DO THEY GO?  
CG: IF I DUG DOWN FAR ENOUGH UNDER MY HIVE WOULD I HAVE HIT THEM?  
AG: You should ask AA if she ever ran into something similar.  
AG: She's the digging up random crap expert.  
CG: BRILLIANT IDEA!  
CG: I'LL GET RIGHT ON THAT!  
AG: ::::P  
AW: i think one of the younger ones is messaging someone about being afraid grouchy or flamethrower will push the other one under the train  
JS: ID BE MORE CONCERNED WITH THAT SPRAY BOTTLE ROTHAH HAS IN HER BELT  
JS: THE ONE MARKED DO NOT OPEN UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES  
JS: THAT SHE KEEPS TOUCHING  
CG: ...  
CG: THANK YOU, JS, NOW I FEEL MUCH BETTER ABOUT MY LEADERSHIP RESPONSIBILITIES.  
JS: YOURE WELCOME  
TC: hEy  
TC: i tHiNk tHe oThEr sUpErViSoR JuSt oPeNeD ThE ThInGy tO GeT DoWn  
CC: Yup, I can see the light!  
CG: GREAT, WE CAN ALL TALK AGAIN.  
CG: I'M EXITING CHAT AND GETTING THE MAP.  
CM: ...  
CM: So  
CM: Um  
CM: Honestly no offense meant but  
CM: How many people #do you have to kill to get blacklisted from BucketList?  
CM: I thought that was kind of a normal thing there  
AG: Oh  
AG: Well  
AG: It was really more the failing to kill a few of them that did it.  
AG: There was this purple -- who was CLAIMING to be olive, he was a8solutely up to no good either -- who really didn't like spiders, and he threw this whole 8ig fit...  
CM: ...  
CM: Huh.


	135. receiive maiil (7)

MESSAGE BUNDLE TO: TWINARMAGEDDONS  
FROM: DISORDERLYIMPULSE 

DI: Following th= most r=c=nt m=ssag=s in my cohort, I am about 90% sur= your guys found th= t=rror bird lusus surv=y  
DI: So that's good  
DI: On th= off chanc= you do hav= a way to communicat= with th=m you hav=n't told m= about  
DI: Mayb= advis= th=m to try not to str=ss Ashtar any mor=?  
DI: Wh=n sh= do=sn't hav= the flam=throw=r OR =xplosiv=s sh= falls back on ch=micals  
DI: W='d all lik= to avoid anoth=r thiol spray incid=nt  
DI: But you probably can't talk to th=m anyway  
DI: L=t's s==  
DI: Rumor has it th=r= was anoth=r myst=rious fir= in th= Inn=r Cav=rns  
DI: A doz=n culling forks w=nt missing and half ar= still unaccount=d-for  
DI: And a whol= tank of slurry got contaminat=d with "som=thing nasty"  
DI: Lik= it wasn't alr=ady nasty  
DI: And I'm b=ginning to think th=r= r=ally is a haunt=d d=sk in h=r=  
DI: I f==l lik= som=on='s r=ading ov=r my should=r  
DI: So just in cas= G=T BACK TO H=STAI'S D=SK, =F=SSA, I'M NOT WRITING TO YOU  
DI: ...  
DI: My imagination is compl=t=ly out of control


	136. fleet2iide (1)

twinArmageddons left file LATE2T FROM DII2ORDERLYIIMPUL2E in the dropbox 

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox 

TA: 2o iit look2 liike theyre on theiir way  
TA: and 2tuff iin the cavern2 ii2 2tiill deteriioratiing  
TA: iincludiing but not liimiited two DII2 2aniity

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox 

AA: s0 i see  
AA: i wish shed said whether shes advised ga 0f any 0f this

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox 

AT: hAVING PERSONALLY EXPERIENCED, A SUDDEN HAUNTING INCREASE,  
AT: i SYMPATHIZE,  
AT: }:|

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox 

GC: 4ND W1TH NO OV3RB34R TO C3NT3R TH31R 4TT3NT1ON.  
GC: >:|  
GC: W3 F33L YOUR P41N, D1!

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> ...  
CT: D --> Thiol spray

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: wwhat does that evven mean?

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> That is the  
CT: D --> Active compound  
CT: D --> In skunk discharge

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :(( < oh noooooo  
AC: :(( < :((

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: tHAT, UH, SOUNDS LIKE A STORY,

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> I had occasion to research it some sweeps ago

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :(( < it was PAWFUL  
AC: :(( < *ac repurresses the terrible flashbacks*  
AC: :(( < *she and pounce NEVER WENT NEAR A STINKBEAST AGAIN*

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 1 H4V3 N3V3R 4CTU4LLY 3NCOUNT3R3D 4 SKUNK.  
GC: 1 WOND3R WH4T COLOR TH3Y SM3LL L1K3?

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :(( < is there a color that makes you want to DIE

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: sure, whatever you call the color of the fashion atrocity awwwwakk showwed up to class in  
CA: it wwas like  
CA: a slimy color

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: wE'VE, UH, GOT ONE ON BOARD,  
AT: cLEANCUT HAD, THIS WHOLE BIG RANT ABOUT IT,  
AT: iT BELONGS TO SOMEONE, IN SHIP CREW, NOT SOMEONE IN THE LEGISLACERATOR GROUP,  
AT: iF YOU'RE REALLY INTERESTED, i CAN TELL YOU, THE NEXT TIME THERE'S AN INCIDENT?

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: uH,  
AT: a STINKBEAST,  
AT: nOT A FASHION ATROCITY,  
AT: aLTHOUGH i GUESS, WE PROBABLY HAVE THOSE TOO,

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: or 2omethiing  
TA: apparently 2ometiime a 2weep or 2o ago Ruthle22 Regulatiion 2ent the other helm2men thii2 biig diiatriibe on non2tandard uniiform2  
TA: wiith attached eviidence  
TA: accordiing two Anana2 mo2t of them werent really noteworthy but there were a few  
TA: 2omethiing about cape2, liight-up liift 2hoe2, and horn exten2iion2?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 1 TH1NK TH4T WOULD B3 TRU3BOLT.  
GC: 1V3 H34RD ABOUT TRU3BOLT.

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: setting all that aside f0r the m0ment  
AA: i think tell tell DI thank y0u f0r the update  
AA: and s0rry ab0ut the haunting  
AA: what sh0uld we tell GA?  
AA: 0ther than help is 0n the way?

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: tell her about fashion atrocities  
CA: it'll take her mind off things

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: well i am definitely n0t telling her ab0ut the idi0ts wh0 accidentally killed each 0ther trying t0 d0 kinky fake rainb0w drinker r0leplay  
AA: that was the m0st facepalmy haunting in a while


	137. Deputy Ghostleader's Driftlog (2)

CC: We are all still reely weirded out by this secret underground rail transportation thing jadebloods turn out to have.  
CC: I guess maybe we shoaldn't be so surprised?  
CC: We knew they were here and we knew no one ever saw them.  
CC: I guess I just assumed they never left the caverns?

CC: The youngest of the jadebloods here are ALSO still weirded out by the underground rail transportation existing.  
CC: Sadly they aren't asking any of the questions we'd like to ask -- must have asked them earlier after Conscription, I guess.  
CC: So we are left wondering whether they go right under people's hives.  
CC: I'm guessing not, but CG is feeling paranoid.

CC: It's interesting to contrast the rail transport with the Fleet.  
CC: It seams to be in good repair, if a little dinghy, but it's still...  
CC: The... I don't know, the style is really different?

CC: At least the flamethrower-jadeblood has stopped clutching the Spray Bottle of Doom.  
CC: We still don't know what's so bad about it.

CC: In-trip music ruled out since it would probably end up audible.  
CC: AG also likely to become audible, so CG sent her to sit on the roof.  
CC: Fortunately she didn't have any problem with this.

CC: WE can hear AG's excited whooping from in here.  
CC: Not sure about the jadebloods.

CC: That one they heard.

CC: Some useful intelligence -- there are some particular areas people have been avoiding lately, which might be good places for us to check out!  
CC: After we check in with GA, obviously.

CC: CG has banned use of the phrase "are we there yet".

CC: TC wants to try ghost hovering and hanging on to the back of the transport car.  
CC: It sounds like fun but we probably shouldn't.

CC: C going back to retrieve TC, AG, and CM.  
CC: Fuck it, I'm trying it.

CC: Getting retrieved.

CC: There's a surprising amount of graffiti carved under the benches here.

CC: CG has un-banned use of the phrase "are we there yet".  
CC: So he can use it, mostly.

CC: I think we're almost there.  
CC: I don't know what sort of debriefing they'll have, but the plan is to stick to flamethrower-jadeblood like glue until she goes to her dorm and we find disorderlyImpulse.

CC: The juniors are being given permission to go off duty until the mission is scheduled to recommence.  
CC: Hopefully they go right back to the dorms...

CC: ...  
CC: ...  
CC: ...

CC: JS *senses* somefin she wants to go investigate *right now*.  
CC: Fucking shell.


	138. SPLIT THE PARTY

CG: OKAY, WE HAVE SUCCESSFULLY FOLLOWED FLAMETHROWER TO HER DORMBLOCK AND IDENTIFIED DISORDERLYIMPULSE.  
CG: SHE KNOWS WE'RE PROBABLY HERE AND IS TRYING TO... SEE US, OR SOMETHING.  
CG: SHOULD TRY TO MAKE CONTACT. ONLY POLITE.  
AG: There's also a local recent ghost here!  
AG: She could 8e a useful inform8ion source  
AG: ...once she stops freaking out a8out non-jade8loods in the caverns even as ghosts.  
AG: Are you sure I can't try to read her mind?  
CG: WE AREN'T THAT DESPERATE YET.  
CM: C wants to know if she can at least hold her upside down.  
CG: WE AREN'T THAT DESPERATE YET, EITHER.  
CG: HOW ABOUT YOU GUYS?  
CG: JS FIND THAT THING SHE DETECTED?  
CC: Uh  
CC: You cod say that  
CC: 8|  
TC: iTs a fIgHt  
TC: a rEaLlY BiG FiGhT  
TC: GhOsT FiGhT  
AW: its a fucking pitched battle  
CG: ...  
CG: CAN YOU TELL WHAT IT'S ABOUT?  
CG: I DON'T SUPPOSE THERE ARE EASILY IDENTIFIABLE "ATTACK GA" AND "HELP GA" FACTIONS?  
CC: No. 8(  
CC: I THINK they're fighting over control of this area?  
CC: One group has it, and others want them not to have it?  
AW: im pretty sure theres more than one group attacking  
AW: and they hate each other  
CC: We're staying under cover in case they'd respond to non-jades by ALL attacking us.  
CG: REGRETTABLY LIKELY.  
TC: aNd aLl tHe pOoR LiVe jAdEs aRe jUsT TrYiN To dO ThEiR JoBs aNd aLl tHiS Is gOiNg oN  
CC: Yeah. They can't sea the ghosts but they can tell somefin's happening.  
CC: Especially since I think the defending group keeps trying to sabotage their  
CC: Um  
CC: Equipment  
CG: WHAT DO YOU MEAN, UM EQUIPMENT?  
CC: ...  
CC: We think this is some sort of slurry processing station.  
AG: ::::P ewwwww  
CG: UNDEAD FUCKING TERRORBIRDSHIT IN A BUCKET  
CG: WHY  
AW: its just as awful as it sounds  
AW: ghosts keep pushing each other in  
CC: More conchcerning is the trying to put other things in  
CC: Some of them seam to be trying to sneak some sopor in without the living ones seaing!  
TC: :o(  
CG: ...  
CG: ...  
CG: I  
CG: DON'T KNOW WHERE TO START WITH THIS  
CG: JUST  
CG: WHAT  
CG: WHY  
CG: WHY IS THIS HAPPENING  
JS: I WOULD LIKE TO ASSESS THE SITUATION FURTHER BEFORE ATTEMPTING INTERVENTION  
CG: THAT'S  
CG: PROBABLY WISE  
TC: wHoA  
TC: a bIg gHoSt mAdE Of lItTlE GhOsTs sHoWeD Up  
AG: Huh???????? What's that mean?  
AW: what it sounds liiiiike  
AW: my brain hurts just looking at it  
CC: ...  
CC: It's not THAT bad.  
CG: YOU LIKE WEIRD DEEP SEA SHIT, YOU DON'T GET AN OPINION.  
AW: its not how it looks  
TC: iT DoEs lOoK PrEtTy wEiRd  
AW: telepathically  
AW: non psychic minds arent supposed to run together like that  
JS: IT IS HIGHLY UNUSUAL  
JS: AT LEAST IN MY EXPERIENCE  
JS: I NEED TO OBSERVE MORE  
AG: I don't know whether to wish I was down there or not.  
AG: ::::?  
AW: we can switch at any time  
TC: aWwWwW  
TC: oNe oF ThE LiViNg oNeS JuSt tHrEw uP WhEn tHe gRoUp gHoSt rOaReD  
CG: OKAY, I THINK WE NEED TO RENDEZVOUS TO DISCUSS THIS.  
CG: WE STILL NEED TO MEET UP WITH GA, THOUGH.  
CG: CAN YOU GUYS NAVIGATE HERE?  
CC: ...  
CC: Maybe?


	139. Split the party (2)

CG: I TALKED TO DISORDERLYIMPULSE.  
CC: ...  
CC: How?  
CG: ...  
AG: He followed her into the 8athroom.  
CG: WE *ALL* FOLLOWED HER INTO THE HYGIENEBLOCK, EVEN THOUGH SEVERAL OF YOU EXPLICITLY DID NOT HAVE TO AND COULDN'T CONTRIBUTE ANYTHING SINCE YOU CAN'T DO VISIBILITY THAT WELL.  
CM: Hey, I don't know why C went in, but #I just didn't want to be left alone with the desk ghost.  
CG: FORTUNATELY SHE WAS JUST GOING THERE SO SHE COULD TALK AT GHOSTS OUT OF SIGHT.  
AG: Wasn't expecting us to talk 8ack, 8ut only shrieked a little when we went visi8le.  
CG: SHE ADVISES FOLLOWING SOMEONE GOING OFF DUTY.  
CG: SHE DOESN'T KNOW THAT AREA, BUT IT SHOULD BE SIMPLER GETTING HERE FROM ANYONE'S LIVING QUARTERS.  
CC: ...  
CC: Um  
CC: 8(  
CG: WHAT?  
AW: it would have been helpful to know that fifteen minutes ago  
CC: Sorry  
CC: We just  
CC: Reely wanted to get away from the... gestalt ghost thing.  
TC: rEaLlY ReAlLy rEaLlY  
CG: ...  
CG: I CAN'T BLAME YOU FOR THAT.  
CC: No, but once we decided to leave, I shoaldn't have let JS stay behind to observe it some more.  
CC: If she were with us she could probably lead us back there pretty easily by tracking its... power stuff.  
CC: Since she's not... I'm not sure which of these identical tunnels we came down, and we went through several forks.  
CC: And now we're somewhere with no people to follow anywhere.  
CG: ...  
CG: OKAY YEAH THAT'S A PROBLEM.  
CG: I'LL SEE IF I CAN GET DISORDERLYIMPULSE BACK INTO THE HYGIENEBLOCK TO CONSULT.  
CC: Thanks. We'll... stay put and keep our eyes open for location clues, I guess.  
CC: Sorry about this.  
CG: IF I'D GONE WITH JS I'D PROBABLY BE IN THE SAME POSITION.  
AG: If there wasn't so much ghost mental NOISE here AW or I could try to ping JS, 8ut...  
AW: yeah thats not happening  
TC: sO  
TC: aNyThInG CoOl iN ThE DoRmBlOcK?  
CM: Well, there's a boy jadeblood here. Those are really rare.  
CM: (Though #not weird enough that you can get on Alternia's Got Talent with "being a male jadeblood".)  
AG: He's got horns like GA's, it's weird.  
CM: And a haunted desk, which is also weird.  
TC: ...  
TC: wHy hAnG ArOuNd a dEsK?  
TC: SoMeOnE ElSeS DeSk?  
AG: No fucking idea.  
CG: ALL RIGHT, DISORDERLYIMPULSE IS GOING TO TRY TO HACK A MAP OF THAT AREA OF THE CAVERNS.  
CG: IT'S NOT ONE SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE ABLE TO GET DETAILS ON.  
CG: AND SHE'S NOT SURE IF SHE'LL FIND ANYTHING BEFORE SHE HAS TO GO ON DUTY. IN EIGHTEEN MINUTES.  
CG: BUT SHE SAYS DON'T TAKE ANY PASSAGES GOING DOWN.  
CG: FROM SLURRY PROCESSING THAT PROBABLY GOES TOWARD THE INNER CAVERNS, AND THAT'S WHERE EVERYTHING IS WORST.  
CC: ...  
CC: Good to know.  
CC: Shoald we try to find a landmark or something?  
CG: IF YOU CAN DO IT WITHOUT GOING DOWN.  
CG: OR FIND PEOPLE WITHOUT GOING DOWN, FOLLOWING SOMEONE OFF DUTY MIGHT STILL BE YOUR BEST BET.  
CC: Right.  
CC: We were around people not THAT long ago, how did we end up in people-free zone?  
AG: May8e there's a shift change going on?  
AG: No, w8, only if it's staggered, if DI's only A8OUT to go on duty.  
AG: ...And a shift change would mean more people moving around, never mind, that whole idea was stupid.  
CC: I apprayciate it anyway, it's reely creepy down here.  
TC: yEaH  
TC: :o(  
TC: oH HeY  
TC: iS FlAmEtHrOwEr gIrL CaLmEd dOwN?  
CM: She went with the boy jadeblood to ask the novice supervisor to let her have her other flamethrower.  
CG: ...  
CG: IF HER VOLUME ALLOWANCE WAS THE SAME AS GA'S I'M SURPRISED SHE COULD FIT TWO FLAMETHROWERS.  
CG: AND CONCERNED.  
CG: SHIT, DI'S GETTING READY TO GO AND STILL NO MAP.  
CG: WAIT, BACK TO THE HYGIENEBLOCK.  
CG: OKAY, SHE SAYS SHE'LL TRY TO WORK ON IT ON HER HANDHELD IF SHE HAS ANY DOWNTIME, AND WE CAN FOLLOW HER IF WE WANT, BUT SHE DOESN'T RECOMMEND IT UNLESS WE'RE MORBIDLY CURIOUS ABOUT GRUBS AND/OR CULLING AND/OR TRIALS.  
CC: ...  
CC: Huh  
CG: ON THE OTHER HAND SHE *MIGHT* RUN INTO HER MOIRAIL, WHO IS WHO WE NEED TO FOLLOW TO GA.  
AG: I can take some weird gru8-rel8ed hoof8eastshit.  
CM: C #doesn't want to, though.  
CG: ...  
CG: THIS IS SUCH A BAD IDEA.


	140. Split the party (Interlude)

disorderlyImpulse messaged stoicDoorward, grimAuxiliatrix

DI: I think I found som=thing of Maryam's.  
DI: K=b=la, ar= you availabl= to com= pick it up?

stoicDoorward messaged disorderlyImpulse

SD: ...  
SD: How could you possibly have found something of Maryams  
SD: That you cant give her digitally

disorderlyImpulse messaged stoicDoorward

DI: It's a long and v=ry confusing story and I'm not sur= you r=ally want to know.  
DI: I'll t=ll you lat=r.

stoicDoorward messaged disorderlyImpulse

SD: ...  
SD: This is something to do with her weirdly well informed friends  
SD: Isnt it

disorderlyImpulse messaged stoicDoorward ENCRYPTED

DI: Okay fin=  
DI: If you d=cid= you didn't want to know don't say I didn't warn you  
DI: Y=s  
DI: Som= ghost fri=nds hav= arriv=d from th= Fl==t to att=mpt to d=al with our ghost probl=m  
DI: Sinc= fuck knows no on= h=r= has manag=d to d=al with it

stoicDoorward messaged disorderlyImpulse

SD: ...  
SD: You did warn me  
SD: How is that possible

disorderlyImpulse messaged stoicDoorward

DI: No id=a.  
DI: Mayb= som=on= can ask th=m.

disorderlyImpulse messaged stoicDoorward

DI: So  
DI: You going to com= g=t th=m or do I n==d to find an =xcus= to m==t Maryam dir=ctly?

stoicDoorward messaged disorderlyImpulse, grimAuxiliatrix

SD: I can stop by after the supplies inspection  
SD: I will meet you after that Kanaya


	141. Split the P8rty (3)

AG: Hey CC!  
AG: Did you know jade8loods use 8idents to cull gru8s?  
AG: They call it "the jades' culling fork".  
CC: ...  
CC: No, I didn't.  
CC: Interesting.  
CC: Shoald I ask how YOU know?  
AG: They're trying to teach the new-ish recruits here at gru8-culling central.  
AG: Now they've got them practicing.  
AG: Most of them are okay at sta88ing, 8ut not so much at throwing.  
CC: Whale that's not surprising, it's not an easy thing to throw even with a well-balanced one, and most of them AREN'T.  
AW: why would they need to throw to kill grubs  
AG: I don't think they do, I think the instructor is showing off.  
CG: DI WAS EXPLICITLY DISINVITED FROM THE LESSON.  
CG: SO SHE'S GONE OFF 'TO COUNT SEMI-AQUATICS', BUT IS ACTUALLY HIDING IN AN ALCOVE WITH HER PALMHUSK HOPING HER SUPERVISOR DOESN'T COME AROUND THE CORNER.  
CG: I GET THE FEELING SHE'S DONE THIS BEFORE.  
CG: STILL NO MAP, THOUGH. ANY PROGRESS ON YOUR END?  
TC: WeVe sEeN A FeW PeOpLe fInAlLy  
TC: bUt eVeRy sInGlE OnE Of tHeM HaS BeEn gOiNg dOwN  
TC: :o(  
CC: How bad is it down there, reely?  
CG: I CAN'T VERY WELL GO VISIBLE *NOW*.  
CM: I'll ask the desk ghost!  
CG: GOOD LUCK WITH THAT.  
CC: Um, not to second-guess, but,  
CC: If AG is watching the bident lesson, and CG is with DI NOT at the bident lesson,  
CC: I thought we weren't going to split up any more? Than we already have, I mean?  
CG: ...  
AG: We're still in earshot, don't worry a8out it.  
TC: hOw fReAkY Is iT ThErE?  
TC: iS ThErE LoTs oF CuLlInG?  
CG: NOT AS MUCH AS I WAS AFRAID OF, ACTUALLY.  
CG: I THINK THERE WOULD HAVE BEEN MORE IF WE'D ARRIVED A FEW DAYS AGO.  
CG: THERE'S SOME ABNORMALITY THEY JUST MADE A POLICY CHANGE TO DISMISS AS GROUNDS FOR CULLING UNTIL THEY "SEE HOW THEY PUPATE".  
CC: Whale, that's nice, at least!  
CG: IT'D BE NICER IF I WASN'T PRETTY SURE THEY CHANGED THEIR MINDS BECAUSE IT WAS GETTING TOO COMMON.  
CG: THAT'S JUST WORRYING.  
CM: The desk ghost says the Inner Caverns are currently #terrifying.  
CM: And that people kept trying to make her pick a side.  
CM: I asked if it had to do with the Matriorb and she flipped out and threw a computer at me.  
AG: F8CKING H8LL  
CC: That's... not that much of a surprise?  
AG: NOT TH8 A JADE8LOOD GH8ST JUST CAME UP AND STA88ED ME!  
CC: D8  
AG: I don't care wh8 you say, CG, I am GOING to control it aw8y from me!  
CG: ...  
CG: I FIGURED YOU ALREADY WERE, SINCE YOU'RE TYPING.  
CG: CAN YOU MANAGE OKAY? I ASSUME IT'S AN ADULT GHOST...  
AG: Yeah, I guess it's 8ecause we're all charged or wh8ever? It's  
CC: AG???  
CG: FUCK, I HEAR YELLING.  
AG: TH8R8'S AN8TH8R ON8!  
TC: :oO  
CM: I guess culling central #would have more violent ghosts...  
AG: I'm h8lding two, 8ut there are going to 8e more  
AG: SH8T  
CG: I'LL BE RIGHT THERE.  
CC: DON'T!!!  
CG: WHAT DO YOU MEAN, DON'T? AG IS BEING ATTACKED BY ADULT GHOSTS AND YOU WANT ME TO STAY HERE HIDING BEHIND THE SLACKER HACKER?  
AG: This one thr8w the fucking fork 8t me!  
CC: No  
CC: Shit  
CC: 8(  
CC: I want CG not to get STABBED in CULLING CENTRAL  
TC: :oO  
CG: FUCK FUCK FUCK  
AW: ?  
AG: Ok8y fair  
AG: 8ut wh8 am I supposed to do with these FIVE STA8HAPPY ADULT JADE8LOOD GHOSTS  
AW: i think i missed something  
CG: FUCKING CULLHAPPY STABBYBLOODS CAN'T THEY SEE WE'RE TRYING TO FUCKING HELP THEM  
CG: DO YOU REMEMBER HOW WE GOT HERE?  
AG: M8re or l8ss?  
AG: OW I've got l8ke six f8rks st8ck in me!  
AG: I h8d to 8ring my metal arm 8ack to f8nd them off!  
CG: LEAD THEM BACK THERE, C SHOULD BE ABLE TO HANDLE THEM.  
CM: She says she can  
CM: But I #really feel like I'm missing something here.  
AG: Okay I'm going to run for it, st8y out of s8ght in case they want more targ8ts!  
CG: DON'T FUCKING ORDER ME AROUND.  
CG: BUT FINE.  
TC: bE CaReFuL  
TC: BoTh oF YoU  
CM: Does CG have some reason to be unusually worried about stabby jadeblood ghosts?  
CC: Did she get out???  
CG: YEAH, BACK THE WAY WE CAME.  
CG: AND THERE WERE AT MOST THREE BIDENTS STUCK IN HER.  
CG: THE ONES CHASING HER HAD TEN MORE AT LEAST, THOUGH.  
CG: FUCK  
CC: Whale at least she's maybe drawn off the stabbiest and most intolerant ones?  
CG: I'M NOT COUNTING ON IT.  
AW: im still missing something  
CM: Oh  
CM: Wow  
CM: You're a #limeblood, aren't you!  
CG: WHAT  
CG: NO  
CG: WHAT GAVE YOU THAT IDEA  
CC: Now reely isn't the time for this conversation!  
CC: Check in when you can, AG!  
CG: SHE'S GOING TO GET FUCKING LOST, I FUCKING KNOW IT.  
CC: She might not!  
CC: She had that huge hive with all the sea-cret passages, she must be more used to navigating pointless dark tunnels than the rest of us!  
CM: AW is lost, he's cerulean.  
AW: i couldnt put in secret passages my dad couldnt fly through  
AW: how did limebloods get into this  
TC: :o(  
CM: I'm #not saying it's bad, it's interesting is all.  
CG: SHUT UP.  
CG: GREAT, HERE COME MORE STABBY JADEBLOOD GHOSTS CHASING AG.  
CG: ...FUCK, I THINK ONE OF THEM SOMEHOW PICKED UP A *REAL* BIDENT.  
CG: SO EVERYONE ALIVE IS SEEING A MYSTERY FLYING BIDENT  
CG: NOW SOMEONE'S TRYING TO CATCH IT WITH A NET.  
CC: Is DI asking awkward questions?  
CG: DI DROPPED HER PALMHUSK IN SURPRISE AND IS TRYING TO RETRIEVE IT FROM UNDER SOME GRUBS.  
TC: dO YoU ThInK ThErE ArE GrUb gHoStS?  
CG: I HOPE NOT.  
CG: OH, FUCK, NOW A GHOST IS STARING AT ME.  
CC: If it gets hostile RUN.  
CC: Don't get netted in a mob!  
CC: Raymember what happened to Overbear!  
CG: I WAS TRYING TO FORGET THAT.  
CG: MOST OF THE GHOSTS SEEM DISTRACTED BY THE BIDENT TUG-O-STRIFE.  
CG: MOST OF THE LIVE ONES, TOO.  
CG: STILL STARING, THOUGH.  
CC: It's probably too late for you to pretend to be a jadeblood at this point...  
CG: ...  
CG: SHE JUST STARTED CRYING.  
TC: aWwWwWw  
CG: FUCK  
CG: I THINK I KNOW WHAT THIS IS  
CM: ???  
CG: PLEASE LET THE NEXT PERSON TO FOLLOW GET HERE SOON.  
CG: I *DO NOT WANT TO DEAL WITH THIS*.


	142. SpLiT ThE PaRtY (4)

CG: GOOD NEWS: PERSON SUPPOSED TO LEAD ME TO GA FINALLY SHOWED UP. ON MY WAY NOW.  
CG: BAD NEWS: CRYING GHOST IS FOLLOWING ME, AND HAS PICKED UP A FUCKING FRIEND!  
CC: 8|  
CM: I'm still confused.  
TC: tUrNs oUt hE HaS An aNcEsToR WhO HaD A CuLt  
TC: sOmE gHoStS GeT WeIrD AbOuT It  
CG: ...  
CG: YEAH. THAT.  
CM: ...  
CM: Okay then  
CM: Wait, jades in a limeblood cult?  
CG: I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO ARGUE WITH YOU ABOUT THIS.  
AW: its cool you have an ancestor anyway  
CG: NO IT'S FUCKING NOT.  
CG: I SHOULD HAVE EXPECTED THIS. GA GAVE US A HINT TO START WITH.  
CG: OH FUCK THERE'S A THIRD ONE.  
JS: THE CULT IS RELATIVELY VERY ACTIVE IN THE CAVERNS  
CC: Good to hear from you Skeleton! Would you please come GET US UN-LOST?  
JS: SORRY  
JS: INTERROGATING COMBATANTS  
JS: SOME CULTISTS UPSET THAT THE WORLD DID NOT END  
CM: Your ancestor had an #end-of-the-world cult?  
CG: APPARENTLY.  
CC: ...Setting that aside for now, can we see about at least getting us un-lost from Slurry Hell, and meet up with CG? Or at least CM and C?  
CC: And we need to locate AG.  
AG: I'm fine just hurrying!  
AG: Got turned around a 8it 8ut I'm on the right track now!  
CC: How many people are following you?  
AG: ...Some.  
CG: OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE.  
CG: JS, TAKE THEM TO WHERE CM AND C ARE FIRST, I'M HEADING TOWARDS THE INNER CAVERNS WITH FOUR GHOSTS FOLLOWING ME ALREADY.  
TC: aLl aLoNe?  
TC: :o(  
CC: He has a point!  
CC: Skeleton, do you think you could take TC to CG, then AW and I to where CM and C are?  
CC: ...Then get AG if she hasn't arrived.  
JS: NOT INSTANTANEOUSLY  
JS: BUT IF THE OTHERS AGREE  
CG: ...  
CG: SURE. FUCKING FINE.  
CG: AT LEAST IT WILL CONFUSE THE CULTISTS.  
CM: Cultists, wow.  
CM: All my Ancestor left is a bunch of technically intimidating orchestral compositions and a bad death.  
JS: I AM ON MY WAY WITH TC  
JS: THIS MAY TAKE A MOMENT  
AW: you obviously want someone to ask  
AW: so consider this asking  
CM: He culled his matesprit's moirail for some stupid reason, so she cut off his bulge and he bled to death.  
AW: thats disgusting  
AG: Mine's 8etter she's a pir8.  
CM: She probably had fewer nauseating red quadrant shenanigans anyway.  
AG: ...  
AG: No, pir8s are just 8etter than musicians.  
AW: you mean she didnt have fewer nauseating red quadrant shenanigans?  
AG: Well I mean looking 8ack with what I know now  
AG: Pir8s are cool.  
CG: ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER ABOUT MY CULT-INSPIRING ANCESTOR?  
CG: IT MIGHT BE WORKING.  
CC: Whale, if we're doing that, my probable Ancestor has both of theirs beached.  
TC: i mIgHtVe hAd aN AnCeStOr?  
TC: mAyBe?  
JS: WHEN IT COMES TO TERRIFYING ANCESTORS  
JS: NEVER MIND  
CM: You can't just drop that and say #never mind!  
JS: YOU WERE DISCUSSING MORTIFYING ANCESTORS EXCEPT FOR THE SUFFERER  
JS: EMBARRASSING AT LEAST  
CM: Sufferer?  
JS: I WAS THINKING OF TERRIFYING  
CG: AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE MEETING UP WITH ME?  
TC: sHeS ReOrIeNtInG  
TC: wErE In a kInDa mOnItOr rOoM  
TC: OnE LiVe jAdEbLoOdS TeLlInG AnOtHeR AbOuT A  
TC: ThInG In aN EaTiNgBlOcK WhErE A BlEeDiNg bLuEbLoOd gHoSt rAn tHrOuGh sHoUtInG  
TC: yOuLl nEvEr tAkE Me aLivE?  
CG: ...  
CC: ...  
CM: ...  
AW: ...  
CM: I'm supposed to provide another ... from C.  
AG: I got a little c8rried aw8y!  
CG: WELL, IT'S LITERALLY FUCKING TRUE.  
CC: Visibility?  
AG: ...accident?  
CG: JUST... GET OUT OF THE HALLS AND TRY NOT TO START ANY LIVE PERSON RIOTS?  
CG: AT LEAST UNTIL AFTER WE'VE TALKED TO GA.  
AG: I wasn't trying to start a ghost riot!!!!!!!!  
AG: It just sort of happened.  
CC: We know. We just all need to be careful to avoid anyfin similar happening.  
CG: I'VE GOT A FUCKING GHOST STALKER PARADE.  
CG: HURRY UP AND GET HERE BEFORE ONE OF THEM GETS UP THE NERVE TO TRY TO TALK TO ME.


	143. Rendezvous

CG: FOUND GA AT LAST!  
CG: SHE LOOKS... GLOWY.  
CG: SO DO THE OTHER TWO PEOPLE IN THIS BLOCK.  
CG: NOW I JUST NEED HER TO MOVE AWAY FROM OTHER PEOPLE SO I CAN GO VISIBLE WITHOUT STARTING A RIOT...  
CC: Yay!  
AG: That's gr8, tell her I said hi.  
TC: wElL Be tHeRe iN JuSt aNoThEr mInUtE  
TC: sKeLeToN WaNtS To tAkE A ClOsEr lOoK At a gHoSt dIsCuSsIoN CiRcLe  
CG: ...RIGHT.  
AG: So is it 8etter than the imperfect dorm8lock?  
CG: WORSE, BUT I THINK IT'S SOME SORT OF TEMPORARY SETUP.  
CG: OKAY, GA'S FINISHED THE MENDING SHE WAS DOING AND IS GOING TO THE HYGIENEBLOCK.  
CG: HOPEFULLY INTENDING TO TALK TO ME.  
CG: FUCK, GHOST PARADE IS GETTING EVEN MORE WORKED UP.  
CG: OKAY, TALKING TO GA NOW.  
CC: Good!  
CC: It was beginning to feel like we'd never find her.  
AW: i still feel like were never getting out of slurry hell  
CC: I feel much more positive now!  
CC: Maybe we could try to find our own way and start a ghost riot of our own!  
AW: ...  
CM: Okay since it looks like CG is #not looking at the screen, about this "sufferer" thing.  
CM: Do you suppose it's related to how we were warned not to use the word suffer or any variations on it during the live performances, or be culled on the spot?  
CC: I have no idea. It seems possible.  
CC: I don't reely know anyfin about how the competition works.  
AG: F8CK F8CK F8CK THIS PL8CE NEEDS A NECROP8TH SO 8AD  
CC: Did you get lost?  
AG: No8ody go through the floor  
AG: Or the c8iling pro8a8ly  
AG: I thought it might 8e a good place to hide from the ghosts in case they hadn't realized they can go through solid stuff  
AG: 8UT IT WAS ALREADY FULL OF GHOSTS!  
TC: :o(  
AG: Old washed-out w8ird staring ghosts!  
AG: Why even 8E a ghost if you're just going to sit under the floor and stare?  
JS: THEY MAY NOT KNOW HOW TO STOP  
JS: THE MECHANICS CAN BE CHALLENGING  
JS: I'LL TRY TO DO A SWEEP BEFORE WE LEAVE  
JS: FOR NOW TRY NOT TO DISTURB THEM  
JS: ...  
CC: AG?  
AW: i have a feeling that advice was a little late  
JS: ...  
JS: I'M TAKING TC TO CG'S VICINITY NOW  
JS: THEN I WILL COME BACK FOR CC AND AW  
CC: Thanks!  
AW: i cant wait  
CM: The most exciting thing happening here is the person whose computer got thrown at me coming back and not being very happy about his computer being thrown across the block.  
CM: ...  
CM: I'm going to see if there's ghost storage under the floor here, too.  
AW: ...  
CM: Don't worry, if I disturb them C will save me, right?  
CM: She says right.  
TC: oK Im hErE  
TC: I ThInK SoMe oF CgS GhOsT PaRaDe rAn aWaY WhEn tHeY SaW Me  
TC: :o(  
CC: I don't think CG will mind.  
CM: Turns out this is a floor floor and not a cave floor and under a meter down you just hit another block  
CC: That's probably just as whale.  
CC: I will not be trying the floor here because I think I hear a pipe not far down and I have dark suspicions about what might be in it.  
TC: Ga sAyS Hi  
TC: cG SaYs wHaT ThE FuCk iS GoInG On hE GoT OfF ThE ChAt fOr tEn sEcOnDs  
TC: i tHiNk iT WaS LoNgEr tHaN ThAt?  
JS: CC AND AW, IF YOU CAN WAIT LONGER I WANT TO INTERVIEW A GHOST ON THE ROLE OF THE SIGNLESS CULT IN GHOST ACTIVITIES.  
CC: Maybe come get us first?  
CC: ...  
CC: That wasn't a question, was it.  
CC: 8|  
AW: im starting to come around to the idea of starting our own ghost riot  
AG: Ok8y! Do you want the good news or the 8ad news first?  
CC: ...  
CC: Bad news.  
AG: I have noooooooo idea how to get 8ack to where I was from where I am now.  
AG: The good news is, the cullhappy sta88yjades and the formerly-staring very hungry rain8ow drinkers distracted each other a LOT, so now no one's chasing me!  
AG: I don't think.  
CC: ...  
CC: You know what, fuck it.  
TC: uH Oh  
CC: AG, try to meet up with me and AW.  
CC: You're both psychic, you should be able to do somefin with that.  
AW: ...  
AG: ...  
CC: TC, you stick with CG, update him when you get a chance.  
CM: What about me and C?  
CC: Since you're not current-ly lost, stay put for now. Try to get DI to lead you towards GA, when you can.  
TC: hAnG On cGs gEtTiNg hIs pAlMhUsK OuT  
CC: Too late! My mind is made up!  
CC: And if I am still lost in Slurry Hell twelve hours from now I swear to the horrorterrors I will get DI to message AA that JS is being inadequately helpful.


	144. CHIEF GHOSTLEADER'S LOG (2)

CG: SUCCESSFULLY CONNECTED WITH GA, FUCKING FINALLY.  
CG: THAT'S ABOUT THE ONLY THING GOING RIGHT.  
CG: EXCEPT FOR TC AND JS BETWEEN THEM SCARING OFF ABOUT HALF MY PARADE OF GHOST STALKERS.  
CG: TC'S FEELINGS WERE HURT, BUT I'M STILL RELIEVED.  
CG: JS ABDUCTED ONE OF THEM AND IS NOW FUCK KNOWS WHERE.  
CG: I WONDER IF AA KNOWS ANY NECROPATH GHOSTS WHO ARE LESS  
CG: I DON'T EVEN KNOW  
CG: BETTER AT WORKING *WITH* A GROUP, NOT JUST *NEAR* IT.  
CG: ...  
CG: PROBABLY NOT. 

CG: ANYWAY BECAUSE JS IS OFF DOING WHATEVER INSTEAD OF RETRIEVING THE REST OF THE PEOPLE LOST IN "SLURRY HELL"  
CG: AND BY THE WAY I DO NOT WANT TO KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS EXACTLY BUT I AM SURE SOMEONE WILL TELL ME  
CG: BECAUSE OF THAT, CC HAS APPARENTLY FUCKING SNAPPED  
CG: AND DECIDED IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO START ANOTHER GHOST RIOT.  
CG: OH, "ANOTHER" BECAUSE AG ALREADY STARTED ONE!  
CG: GENUINELY BY ACCIDENT, INCREDIBLY.  
CG: SOME JADE GHOSTS *REALLY* DON'T LIKE THE IDEA OF ANY NON-JADE GHOSTS IN THE CAVERNS.  
CG: WHICH MAKES ME FEEL FUCKING *GREAT* ABOUT WANDERING AROUND WITH ONLY TC FOR BACKUP!  
CG: CM AND C NEED A GUIDE TO GET HERE, AND TO GET ONE CM WILL HAVE TO GET HIS VISIBILITY UNDER ENOUGH CONSCIOUS CONTROL TO TALK TO THE SLACKER HACKER WHEN SHE GETS BACK FROM DUTY  
CG: AND THEN SHE'LL HAVE TO *AGREE* TO HELP DESPITE WITNESSING THE BIDENT INCIDENT EARLIER.

CG: ALSO, I PREDICT CM WILL FIND OUT MY BLOOD COLOR IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS.  
CG: EVEN IF I DON'T GET STABBED IN FRONT OF HIM OR OUTED BY MY GHOST STALKERS -- OR JS -- HE'S GOING TO GUESS.  
CG: I COULD KEEP HIM FROM GETTING FURTHER THAN LIMEBLOOD IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE FUCKING *CULT*.  
CG: NOT SURE HOW HE'LL TAKE IT.  
CG: HE'S PURPLE, BUT HE'S GOT THAT "I AM A WEIRD, CHILL MUSICIAN WHO APPRECIATES STRANGE STUFF" THING GOING ON, HE DIDN'T SEEM TOO WORRIED ABOUT THE LIMEBLOOD THEORY, AND HE CARES WHAT TC THINKS OF HIM.  
CG: OKAY, CM SHOULD BE MANAGEABLE.  
CG: CATERPILLAR WON'T HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT.  
CG: AW IS... MAYBE MORE LIKELY TO HAVE AN ISSUE THAN CM? BUT HE HAS ENOUGH ON HIS PLATE WITH CC DRAGGING HIM AROUND.  
CG: AND OF COURSE JS KNEW ALL A-FUCKING-LONG.  
CG: SO I GUESS THE TEAM WILL BE OKAY.  
CG: LOCAL CULLHAPPY JADE GHOSTS STILL A POTENTIAL PROBLEM.  
CG: THEY WENT AFTER AG WITH CULLING FORKS JUST FOR BEING HERE.

CG: AND WE'RE ABOUT TO FOLLOW GA WHEN SHE GOES TO TEND THE MATRIORB, WHICH IS PROBABLY THE CENTER OF ALL THIS.  
CG: ...I GUESS IF I GET ATTACKED BY CULLGHOSTS MY CULTISTS MIGHT JUMP IN THE WAY?  
CG: FUCK MY AFTERLIFE.


	145. Keeping current

AG: I THINK I got a direction off that.  
AG: There aren't any HALLS going that way...  
CC: Good point! Didn't think of that.  
CC: Just get as close as you can.  
AG: What are you doing now?  
CC: I think we found some sort of... nutritional prep area.  
CC: There are some very severe-looking ghosts standing guard.  
CC: And some severe-looking live guards.  
AW: and structural damage thats been shored up  
AW: cracks in the ceiling  
AW: recent  
AG: Oooooooohhhhhhhh.  
AG: So you're out of Slurry Hell?  
CC: I think that depends on how you define slurry.  
CC: But it's an improvement!  
CM: Is Skeleton off the hook?  
CC: We'll sea.  
CM: Me and C are trying to persuade the jade ghost here to help out.  
CM: I'm cautiously optimistic!  
AG: Did you let C dangle her upside down?  
CM: I'm not actually in charge of C.  
AG: So yes.  
AG: ::::)  
CC: We don't want anyone terrorized into helping.  
AG: She was 8itchy.  
CM: I think she's mostly scared and lashing out.  
CM: ...And #really proud of being perfect jade, that too.  
AG: 8itchy.  
AW: ...  
CC: There doesn't seem to be much of a ghost information network in place.  
CC: I haven't heard anyone mention rampaging ceruleans or the, uh, cult thing.  
AG: No psychics, no necropaths, no ghost computer access--  
AG: They'd have to use runners.  
AG: Who'd 8e easy to am8ush.  
AW: unless they can ghost teleport with pinpoint accuracy  
AG: Only ghost necropaths can do that.  
AW: not true  
CC: Yeah, I think for non-necropaths it's a power + experience thing.  
CC: Bonebelt's frond Skyflare can reliably go from standing to sitting on the ceiling directly over a particular person in the next room.  
CC: We'll probably all learn efintually.  
AG: Okay, well, I 8et the ones with the most power and experience think they're too important for message running.  
AW: ...  
AW: plausible  
JS: THAT IS A VERY HARSH THREAT  
AG: Look who's here!  
CC: It's very harsh to leave us stranded in Slurry Hell.  
JS: I HAVE BEEN GATHERING INTELLIGENCE  
JS: THERE ARE ROUGHLY TWELVE FACTIONS IN PLAY, WITH SOME OVERLAP, SOME SUB-FACTIONS, AND SOME ALLIANCES  
CC: That is WAY too many!  
CM: I thought these were jades, not blues!  
CM: No offense.  
AG: Wh8ever.  
AG: I think twelve is too many, too.  
JS: THE ISSUE IS THAT THERE ARE SEVERAL AXES, IF YOU WILL  
JS: SOME GHOSTS ARE SUFFERISTS, SOME ARE IMPERIAL LOYALISTS, AND SOME ARE APOLITICAL  
JS: SOME EMBRACE THE NEW MATRIORB, SOME VIEW IT PRIMARILY AS A THREAT TO THE MOTHER GRUB, SOME BELIEVE THE RULES MAY BE CHANGED SO BOTH SURVIVE INDEFINITELY, AND SOME WANT THE SPECIES TO GO EXTINCT  
CC: ...  
AG: ...  
AW: ...  
CM: ...  
CM: ... from C  
JS: OH, AND THERE ARE ALSO SEVERAL SCHOOLS OF THOUGHT ON WHETHER GHOSTS SHOULD INTERFERE WITH THE LIVING  
JS: TWENTY-FOUR FACTIONS?  
CC: ...There are "imperial loyalists" who want the species to go extinct?  
JS: RELATIVELY FEW, BUT YES  
AG: What a8out the hungry rain8ow drinker ghosts in the floors????????  
JS: I WASN'T CONSIDERING THEM A FACTION AS THEY HAVE NO MATRIORB AGENDA, BUT IT'S TRUE THEY ARE VERY ACTIVE IN THE COMMOTION ON LEVEL THREE  
JS: NOT ALL OF THEM ARE RAINBOW DRINKERS  
CC: So  
CC: Earlier, the group that seamed to be in conchtrol of the processing area and was sabotaging the equipment  
CC: That was one of the extinction groups? Were they just trying to sterilize the slurry or, um, worse?  
JS: POISON THE MOTHER GRUB, YES  
JS: I DON'T THINK THEY'VE SUCCEEDED  
AW: im starting to miss the fleet  
AG: Don't 8e a wimp.  
CC: Shorely it hasn't always been like this?  
JS: CORRECT  
JS: UNTIL THE MATRIORB WAS REVEALED THAT AXIS WAS SIMPLY THOSE HOPING FOR EXTINCTION VERSUS EVERYONE ELSE, AND THEY WERE OUTNUMBERED  
JS: ALSO UNTIL RECENTLY THOSE SUFFERISTS HOPING FOR EXTINCTION BELIEVED NO ACTION WAS NECESSARY ON THEIR PART  
CM: Is anyone ever going to explain this cult thing?  
AW: i doubt it  
CM: ...Apparently Efessa here knows something about the cult thing.  
CC: Don't let C hold her upside down.  
CC: I don't suppose you'd all be willing to let the cult thing go?  
JS: IT IS VERY RELEVANT  
AG: What I want to know is, if it's CG's Ancestor's cult and they're already 8eing weird around him, do they have to do what he says????????  
JS: NO  
JS: BUT THEY MIGHT CHOOSE TO  
AG: Soooooooo... Why aren't we using that?  
AW: because some people are actually uncomfortable with the idea of being worshiped  
CC: It would probably be easier if he'd at least talk to them...  
CC: It's been a while since I heard from him or TC, I hope they're okay.  
JS: THEY'RE UNHURT  
JS: BUT IN AN AREA WITH HIGH ACTIVITY LEVELS  
CC: ...  
CM: So it turns out #C knows about the cult!  
CM: You guys are really sneaky.  
CC: ...  
CC: We try.  
AG: Speaking of trying, I'm going to try going through the walls again!  
AG: Promise I'll let sleeping rain8ow drinker ghosts lie this time.  
CC: 8|


	146. ChEcK In

TC: HeY EvErYoNe  
TC: :o)  
TC: sOrRy iF We wOrRiEd yOu  
TC: tUrNs oUt tHeReS A BiG GhOsT FiGhT ArOuNd tHe mAtRiOrB  
CG: FUCK YOU, SKELETON, I ALMOST GOT GHOST KIDNAPPED.  
CC: 8O  
JS: I HAVE CONFIDENCE YOU COULD EASILY ESCAPE ANY GHOST THIS PLACE HAS TO OFFER  
CG: OH FUCKING REALLY.  
CG: YOU MEAN LIKE AG DID?  
JS: ...  
JS: HMMMM  
AG: Hey, I got away in the end!  
CC: Why did they try to kidnap you?  
CC: I assume it was a  
CC: Um  
CC: Cult thing?  
CG: EXACTLY.  
CG: SOME OF THE FIGHTING GHOSTS WERE CULTISTS FIGHTING EACH OTHER, AND ONE OF MY STALKERS DECIDED IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO ANNOUNCE I WAS THE GUY'S DESCENDANT.  
CG: I GUESS SHE THOUGHT IT WOULD MAKE THEM STOP FIGHTING?  
CG: OBVIOUSLY IT DIDN'T.  
AG: Did you try ORDERING them to stop fighting?  
CG: NO, BUT GIVEN THAT THEY IGNORED ME WHEN I SAID TO LET GO OF ME, I DON'T THINK IT WOULD HAVE FUCKING HELPED.  
AG: ...  
AG: Those cultists suck.  
CG: NO SHIT.  
CG: TC HAD TO USE HIS POWERS TO MAKE THEM BACK OFF.  
TC: aNd tHeN EvErYoNe fIgUrEd oUt iM PuRpLe aNd gOt aLl uPsEt  
TC: :o(  
CG: WE DECIDED TO STRATEGICALLY WITHDRAW.  
AW: i think i missed why theyd kidnap you  
AW: i get theres a cult but why kidnap you  
CG: STUPIDITY.  
CG: OR TO CONVINCE ME THEIR FACTION IS RIGHT, OR ~PROTECT~ ME, OR I DON'T EVEN KNOW.  
CC: What aboat GA?  
TC: tHeRe wErE OtHeR LiVe pEoPlE ThErE So wE CoUlDnT TeLl hEr  
TC: :o(  
CG: WE'LL CATCH HER LATER.  
CG: SPEAKING OF LIVE PEOPLE, THOUGH, I GUESS PEOPLE WITH NO NECROPATH ACCESS GET REALLY *DESPERATE* ABOUT TRYING TO REPEL GHOSTS.  
CC: Is THAT what all the bone sculpture over doors is for?  
CG: SUPPOSEDLY. IT DOESN'T WORK AT ALL.  
AW: im not clear on why anyone would think it would  
CG: DESPERATION.  
CC: Anemoneway, did you sea the thing aboat factions?  
CG: YES.  
CG: SO FUCKING STUPID.  
CG: ...  
CG: I'M GOING TO HAVE TO START SHOUTING AT CULTISTS, AREN'T I.  
CM: I think we've just about convinced desk ghost to show us to the Inner Caverns, if you think having C there would help.  
CG: YES. GET HERE.  
TC: :o)  
CG: BUT IF SHE GETS YOU LOST YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN.  
CM: Understood.  
CC: I guess we'll... attract attention? Distract ghosts from what they're doing?  
AG: I'm up for that.  
AG: :::;)  
CG: OF COURSE YOU ARE.  
JS: TRY TO MAKE IT OUT OF THE WALLS FIRST  
JS: I WILL TRY TO DISASSEMBLE SOME OF THE MORE UNRULY CONGLOMERATES  
CC: ...  
CC: Shoald I be trying to harangue the imperial loyalists?  
CG: ...  
CG: MIGHT NOT WORK. LEAVE IT FOR NOW.  
AW: im so confused


	147. receiive maiil (8)

MESSAGE BUNDLE TO: TWINARMAGEDDONS  
FROM: DISORDERLYIMPULSE

DI: W=ll  
DI: Th=y'r= d=finit=ly h=r=, and manag=d not to g=t Ashtar to spray anyon= on th= way.  
DI: Oh, and H=stai's d=sk r=ally IS haunt=d!  
DI: Or it was =arli=r.  
DI: ...  
DI: I curr=ntly hav= no id=a wh=r= any of th=m ar=.  
DI: I took two of th=m with m= to m==t K=b=la, so I assum= th=y w=nt to s== Maryam?  
DI: Th=r= was also som=thing w=ird with a l=vitating bid=nt, I don't even know.  
DI: Th=y'd split up b=for= th=y got h=r= and som= of th=m w=r= farth=r down. Lost.  
DI: Two of th=m w=r= staying h=r=, but I'm mostly sur= th=y ar=n't now.  
DI: Hav= I m=ntion=d I hav= no id=a what's going on?  
DI: Th=r= ar= rumors about a bl==ding blu=blood ghost shouting about not b=ing tak=n aliv= running around, which s==ms a littl= obvious, but what=v=r.  
DI: ...  
DI: P=opl= ar= giving up on sl==ping in the Inn=r Cav=rns.  
DI: Th=r= was som= sort of situation with th= moundfram=. Th= t=rmit=s ar= r=stl=ss.  
DI: I r=ally hop= your ghost fri=nds can r=ally h=lp.  
DI: And that th=y start soon.


	148. Local Networking

grimAuxiliatrix messaged disorderlyImpulse 

GA: About That Thing Of Mine You Found  
GA: You Wouldnt Happen To Have Seen It Again  
GA: Kebela Delivered It But Now Its Disappeared 

disorderlyImpulse messaged grimAuxiliatrix 

DI: I'm afraid not.  
DI: Th=, uh, compon=nts l=ft in my dormblock ar= also missing.  
DI: I was hoping you'd hav= som= id=a wh=r=.

grimAuxiliatrix messaged disorderlyImpulse

GA: I See  
GA: No I Do Not  
GA: ...  
GA: Before They Disappeared  
GA: They Said Something About  
GA: Open Ghost Warfare?

disorderlyImpulse messaged grimAuxiliatrix 

DI: Would that r=ally surpris= you at this point?

grimAuxiliatrix messaged disorderlyImpulse 

GA: No

disorderlyImpulse messaged grimAuxiliatrix 

DI: I s=nt an updat= to TA, but I don't know what th=y'r= going to do about anything from way out th=r=  
DI: I don't r=ally know what to do now.  
DI: =xc=pt com= cl=an with K=b=la, I think. Th= r=st of th= way.

grimAuxiliatrix messaged disorderlyImpulse 

GA: I Understand  
GA: You Seem  
GA: More Immediately Concerned Than Before

disorderlyImpulse messaged grimAuxiliatrix 

DI: I'm starting to worry th= moundfram= will go down.  
DI: Som= of th= activity th=r= now is not normal.  
DI: Poor idiot t=rmit=s ar= b=ing haunt=d.  
DI: That's just going too far.


	149. Identifishcation

CC: I got made.  
CC: ID'd.  
CC: Specifishly.  
CC: I had a denial for the generic ready but then she knew my name? And I didn't know what to do with that.  
CG: SHIT.  
CG: WHY THE FUCK WOULD SHE KNOW YOUR NAME?  
CC: Watched the broadcast apparently.  
CG: AS A *GHOST*?  
CM: What's going on #now?  
CM: ...I didn't know there #were seadweller limebloods.  
CC: ...  
CC: As far as I know there aren't.  
CC: I'm tyrian.  
AG: Should you just 8e saying that?!  
CC: AW already knows, he was standing right there. He's still, uh, processing.  
TC: aRe yOu oKaY?  
CC: Fin. No attacking so far, just confrontation.  
CC: Thanks though. 8)  
CG: OKAY, THIS ISN'T A DISASTER. THERE'S NO ONE FOR THE CAVERNS GHOSTS TO TELL, SKELETON ALREADY KNEW, SO WE JUST NEED TO MAKE SURE CM, AW, AND C KNOW NOT TO TELL THE WRONG PEOPLE.  
CM: ...  
CM: C already knew #this, #too!  
CM: Or at least suspected.  
CM: Who are the wrong people?  
CG: ANYONE WHO WOULD TELL ANYONE ALIVE, BASICALLY.  
CC: I was supposed to be dispelled right after I died.  
CM: Huh? Why?  
CC: Not shore.  
CG: AA SAID SHE GOT THE IMPRESSION IT WAS SOME SORT OF POLICY.  
CC: I guess a ghost heiress making waves cod be embarrassing?  
CM: Well, I wouldn't want to make any trouble for you. As far as anyone in the Fleet needs to know, I still think you're an ordinary violetblood and lowblood culled for your forbidden love.  
CM: That's easier anyway, I won't have to rewrite the songs.  
CG: ...  
CC: ...  
TC: :o)  
AW: i wont make any trouble either  
AW: i was just surprised  
AW: its like im the only normal one here  
AW: heiress mutant messiah mellowest clown goofiest reality show finalist dead necropath  
AW: and caterpillar  
AW: and vriska  
AG: H8y!  
AW: just  
AW: vriska  
AG: Fuck you too!!!!!!!!  
TC: BuT YoU WoUlDnT WaNt tO Be lEfT OuT WoUlD YoU?  
AG: ::::|  
CG: IF YOU TWO REALLY START FIGHTING I *WILL* HAVE TC PLAY ASHSONGS AT YOU.  
CG: AND WHILE I WILL GRANT THERE IS ZERO CHANCE OF IMPERIAL SURVEILLANCE ON THESE DEVICES CAN WE *NOT* GET IN THE HABIT IF DROPPING THE M-WORD, THE H-WORD, AND NAMES?  
AW: sorry  
CG: ... BUT THANKS.  
CC: Anemoneway now that I've been ID'd shoald I start trying to use it to influence people?  
CG: WAIT FOR AG, SO YOU HAVE MORE BACKUP.  
AG: Almost there!  
AG: ::::)  
CG: WITHOUT AN ENTOURAGE, I HOPE.  
AG: ...  
AG: Mostly?  
AG: No rain8ow drinkers!  
CG: ...  
AG: Just three!!!!!!!!  
AG: One of them just seems curious. The other two have 8een saying REALLY rude stuff a8out mid8lue psychics, 8ut keeping their distance.  
AG: I don't know wh8 THEIR pro8lem is.  
AW: ...  
AW: are they going to attack me  
CC: No, we're going to be busy accosting ghosts and asking them what they think they're doing, so then THEY'LL attack us.  
TC: iM NoT SuRe ThAt mAkEs sEnSe  
CG: AND I HAVE CULTISTS TO YELL AT, WITH C, TC, AND CM ON CROWD CONTROL.  
CG: WHERE THE FUCK IS SKELETON THIS TIME?


	150. fleetside (2)

twinArmageddons left file AND MORE FROM DII2ORDERLYIIMPUL2E in the dropbox 

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox 

TA: 2o there2 that.  
TA: theyve arriived, at lea2t  
TA: dont 2eem two have made much progre22

gallowsCalibrator left a message in the dropbox

GC: ...  
GC: SO 1 S33.  
GC: 4NY 1D34 WHO 4G W4S RUNN1NG FROM?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: 0ther gh0sts, i assume  
AA: 0_0  
AA: i didnt really EXPECT skelet0n c0uld d0 a quick fix  
AA: but i was s0rt 0f h0ping f0r it

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: wwhat does GA think about all this?  
CA: does she evven knoww?  
CA: no wwait it says probably  
CA: kinda like to hear from her

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: WOULDNT W3 4LL.  
GC: 1S TH3R3 4NY W4Y W3 C4N G3T 1N TOUCH W1TH TH3M D1R3CTLY?  
GC: OUR P3OPL3, NOT G4.

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: sure  
AA: if i call them back here  
AA: 0f c0urse then theyd have t0 get all the way back there t0 d0 anything m0re

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: UGH TH1S 1S SO FRUSTR4T1NG!  
GC: W3 H4V3 NO 1D34 WH4T TH3YR3 DO1NG, WH4T TH3YR3 D34L1NG W1TH  
GC: ...  
GC: WH1CH PROBL3MS TH3YR3 4CTU4LLY *C4US1NG*...

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < *ac is sure cg and cc wouldn't claws trouble!*  
AC: :33 < ...  
AC: :33 < *when the caverns are already in so much troube!*  
AC: :33 < *and they'll keep the others in line!*

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> ...  
CT: D --> I feel your optimism is  
CT: D --> Possibly not warranted  
CT: D --> E%specially given the 'never be taken alive' anecdote

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: wELL, i GUESS IT'S POSSIBLE, FOR THAT TO HAVE BEEN PART OF, A PLAN?  
AT: ag IS, VERY DISTRACTING,

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: whether that was part 0f a plan 0r n0t  
AA: they can 0nly keep skelet0n 'in line' if she all0ws it  
AA: shes pr0bably still thinking 0f what theyre there f0r  
AA: but what meth0ds shell want t0 use  
AA: i d0nt kn0w

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ii really thiink we 2hould reply two DII wiith 2omethiing  
TA: e2peciially 2iince ii never managed two reply to her la2t tiime  
TA: whiich was2nt cool

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: y0u were busy  
AA: and it wasnt that l0ng ag0  
AA: things most be m0ving fast there  
AA: i think 0ur pe0ple may have g0tten there just in time

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: ...  
GC: W3LL, W3 C4N HOP3 SO, 4T L34ST.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Karkat and Feferi away everything is so colorful...


	151. 2end maiil (24)

MESSAGE BUNDLE TO: DISORDERLYIMPULSE  
FROM: TWINARMAGEDDONS  
DOUBLE ENCRYPTED

TA: 2orry for the delay  
TA: 2ome iidiiot 2eadweller deciided iit would be a good iidea two wriite a viiru2 that randomly overwriite2 fiile2 wiith iimage2 of theiir own bulge  
TA: 2o ii had two make 2ure iit diidnt me22 up any of our 2tuff  
TA: and then make 2ure the people cleaniing iit up diidnt fiind any of my 2tuff  
TA: not on the level of gho2t2 hauntiing the maiinframe but 2tiill had two be dealt wiith  
TA: anyway  
TA: youre riight we cant really do anythiing from here wiithout 2ummoniing our people all the way back here  
TA: ...  
TA: 2ome of them can get a liittle out of hand  
TA: let u2 know iif you thiink thiing2 have gotten two that poiint  
TA: ...  
TA: regardiing the moundframe  
TA: do you thiink the 2tatu2 piing2 are LIIKELY two faiil?  
TA: becau2e that wouldnt ju2t iinconveniience u2  
TA: ii a22ume 2omeone iin the fleet ii2 2uppo2ed two moniitor that  
TA: ...  
TA: good luck


	152. Local Networking (2)

disorderlyImpulse messaged stoicDoorward, grimAuxiliatrix ENCRYPTED 

DI: This is such hoofb=astshit  
DI: =verything's going fucking insan=, and w= hav=n't b==n told a damn thing  
DI: I gu=ss mayb= th= high=r-ups hav=, but Ashtar's backup flam=throw=r tank got torn apart by som=thing invisibl= WHIL= SH= WAS HOLDING IT and sh= has no id=a why.  
DI: ...  
DI: Not that I know =xactly why =ith=r but at l=ast I know SOM=THING.

stoicDoorward messaged disorderlyImpulse, grimAuxiliatrix ENCRYPTED

SD: ...  
SD: Is she all right

disorderlyImpulse messaged stoicDoorward, grimAuxiliatrix ENCRYPTED

DI: Sh= will b= if the m=dic plac=s ar=n't th= n=xt to go  
DI: Ch=mical burns  
DI: Not th= first tim=  
DI: H=stai got knock=d out by a pi=c= of th= tank but h= wok= up and th=y s=nt him back to r=st.

stoicDoorward messaged disorderlyImpulse, grimAuxiliatrix ENCRYPTED

SD: ...  
SD: I dont know what to say  
SD: It sounds worse out there than I thought

disorderlyImpulse messaged stoicDoorward, grimAuxiliatrix ENCRYPTED

DI: That was an isolat=d incid=nt. So far.  
DI: Just  
DI: I'm fr=aking out h=r=.  
DI: Sorry, Maryam, you don't n==d to b= r=ading all this

grimAuxiliatrix messaged disorderlyImpulse, stoicDoorward ENCRYPTED

GA: No  
GA: Im Glad I Did  
GA: ...  
GA: Not That I Planned To Listen In On A Virtual Moirail Discussion I Beg Your Pardon

stoicDoorward messaged grimAuxiliatrix, disorderlyImpulse ENCRYPTED

SD: Not to worry  
SD: She double encrypts those

grimAuxiliatrix messaged disorderlyImpulse, stoicDoorward ENCRYPTED

GA: Since We Are On The Subject  
GA: Do I Need To Know How I Am Sending Encrypted Messages

stoicDoorward messaged grimAuxiliatrix, disorderlyImpulse ENCRYPTED

SD: I dont ask  
SD: Since she theoretically has no access to the Inner Caverns computer system 

disorderlyImpulse messaged stoicDoorward, grimAuxiliatrix ENCRYPTED

DI: Th= Inn=r Cav=rns' privat= moundfram= hasn't =xist=d for long=r than w='v= b==n aliv=.  
DI: It's a partition and not a particularly s=cur= on=.

stoicDoorward messaged grimAuxiliatrix, disorderlyImpulse ENCRYPTED

SD: ...  
SD: What  
SD: But Attender Deepbore is always having to talk to Ancillar Passwell about our hardware

disorderlyImpulse messaged stoicDoorward, grimAuxiliatrix ENCRYPTED

DI: I think it's a w=ird sort of flirting.  
DI: Now th=y'r= probably trying to flirt whil= frantically shoring up th= moundfram=.

grimAuxiliatrix messaged disorderlyImpulse, stoicDoorward ENCRYPTED

GA: Maybe You Should Tell Them  
GA: What Its About  
GA: Not The Computer People I Mean  
GA: Or Maybe Them Also But Mostly Your Friends

stoicDoorward messaged grimAuxiliatrix, disorderlyImpulse ENCRYPTED

SD: What  
SD: Are you serious 

grimAuxiliatrix messaged disorderlyImpulse, stoicDoorward ENCRYPTED

GA: Yes  
GA: I Am Not Sure Why It Was So Secret To Begin With But  
GA: People Are Getting Hurt  
GA: They Deserve To Know Why  
GA: As Much As Any Of Us Know

disorderlyImpulse messaged stoicDoorward, grimAuxiliatrix ENCRYPTED

DI: I wouldn't call Ashtar a fri=nd =xactly.

stoicDoorward messaged grimAuxiliatrix, disorderlyImpulse ENCRYPTED

SD: We are talking about breaking untold aeons of sacred Inner Caverns traditions of secrecy and thats what you latch on to?  
SD: And yes they are your friends 

disorderlyImpulse messaged stoicDoorward, grimAuxiliatrix ENCRYPTED

DI: You hav=n't HAD a Matriorb for untold a=ons.

grimAuxiliatrix messaged disorderlyImpulse, stoicDoorward ENCRYPTED

GA: Not All Traditions Are A Good Idea  
GA: I Think People Should Know

stoicDoorward messaged grimAuxiliatrix, disorderlyImpulse ENCRYPTED

SD: I guess  
SD: Its your Matriorb  
SD: More or less

stoicDoorward messaged grimAuxiliatrix, disorderlyImpulse ENCRYPTED

SD: The Attenders are going to be very unhappy 

disorderlyImpulse messaged stoicDoorward, grimAuxiliatrix ENCRYPTED

DI: I'm t=lling H=stai, not s=nding a mass =mail.  
DI: If anyon= tracks it back to m= I'll blam= ghosts.  
DI: And it will b= tru=.


	153. Deputy Ghostleader's Driftlog (3)

CC: I'm still sort of rattled over being identified.  
CC: Maybe because I didn't efin slip up anywhere?  
CC: I talked some to the ghost who recognized me.  
CC: Seams she was matesprits with the Heiress... five Heiresses ago.  
CC: Still follows every Challenge in her memory, and roots for the Heiress.  
CC: But for some reefson she's also reely defensive of the established order other than that? So very anti-Signlessist and meh on the Matriorb. Not completely anti-Matriorb, because she's rational enough to realize the live jades aren't doing this for fun, but unenthusiastic.  
CC: I think I'll start with her. Point out that the established order sends Heiresses to certain death, and how can she support that?  
CC: If she thinks it's an Heiress's role to bring change, that's NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN.  
CC: ...That doesn't help at all with the reel issue, though.  
CC: I shoald just use her as an in with the loyalist faction and try to bring them around to pro-Matriorb.  
CC: It's just reely... I don't understand how you cod watch all those Challenges sympathetic to the Heiress, and not conclude change would be better.  
CC: 8|  
CC: Anyway, AG finally got here!  
CC: With only four ghosts following her.  
CC: Turns out the two saying insulting things about midblue psychics are reely senior Signlessists?  
CC: For now they are VERY distracted by the Signlessist annihilationist and... non-annihilationist factions here trying to get their support.  
CC: The probably-just-curious two are gawking.  
CC: One of them grabbed my earfins "to see if they're real".  
CC: 8/  
CC: Do they get lots of fake seadwellers here?  
CC: But the point is my backup is here.  
CC: So  
CC: Operation Pretend I Have (Or Have Ever Had) Some Sort Of Authority is a go.


	154. COMMAND CHANNEL

CG: I ACCIDENTALLY TOLD MY GHOST CULT TO GO OUT AND DO GOOD DEEDS FOR PRE-ADULTS.  
CG: SOME OF THEM ALREADY LEFT.  
CG: I FEEL LIKE I SHOULD WARN SOMEONE.  
CC: Whale  
CC: I non-accidentally told the empire loyalists that refusing to allow the new mother grub (whenever it hatches) to confront the Mother Grub (however that's supposed to happen) violates the imperial principles of healthy competition.  
CC: And they should be ashamed to call themselves loyalists.  
CG: DID THEY ACTUALLY GO FOR THAT?  
CC: Not shore. Maybe?  
CC: Do you know if any of the cultists who were here found you? I said they shoald go look for you.  
CG: POSSIBLY?  
CG: PEOPLE KEEP COMING AND GOING.  
CG: WHENEVER ANYONE STARTS IN ABOUT HERESY OR ABOMINATIONS C THROWS THEM IN A RANDOM DIRECTION.  
CG: THE IDEA WAS TO GET RID OF ANYONE BEING AN ASSHOLE ABOUT BLOOD BUT WE MAY HAVE GOTTEN SOME CULTISTS WITH STRONG OPINIONS IN THERE TOO.  
CC: Or just some people who feel really strongly about the Mother Grub.  
CG: ...  
CG: FUCK.  
CG: WELL, AT LEAST THEY'RE AWAY FROM THE MATRIORB!  
CG: I TRIED EXPLAINING THAT THE MATRIORB IS IMPORTANT TO ME BECAUSE IT IS IMPORTANT TO GA WHO IS MY FRIEND.  
CG: AND NOW I THINK THEY'RE WHISPERING ABOUT *HER*.  
CC: One of us needs to find an opportunity to update her. 8|  
CG: YEAH.  
CG: THOSE GHOSTS FOLLOWING AG GIVE YOU ANY PROBLEMS?  
CC: Not me, no.  
CC: They haven't ATTACKED AG or AW, but there's a lot of very hostile STARING. Esfishially at AG.  
CC: And wariness. Lots of wariness.  
CC: Not that I can't sea why people would be wary of midblue psychics, considering  
CC: Um  
CG: AG'S ENTIRE HISTORY?  
CC: Yeah. I guess I'm just used to seeing that sort of thing directed mostly at purples.  
CC: Have TC and CM been having and trouble?  
CG: THEY'VE BEEN HURTING TC'S FEELINGS.  
CG: CM HAS THE GUITAR AND THAT SEEMS TO BE TAKING PRECEDENCE OVER HIS BLOOD FOR NOW.  
CC: How is AG likely to react if I ask her to obscure her sign? I think it's making it worse.  
CG: UH, BETTER THAN CA OR CT? I DON'T KNOW.  
CC: I'll suggest it at least.  
CC: Oh glub got to go.  
CG: I HOPE YOU DIDN'T THINK THAT WAS UNWORRYING!  
CG: FUCK.  
CG: ...  
CG: ...  
CG: OKAY, FOR FUTURE REFERENCE, DON'T GET HANDSY WITH C. ESPECIALLY BY SURPRISE.  
CG: I THINK WE JUST HAD A GHOST FLUNG *DOWN* AT INTERSTELLAR SPEEDS.  
CG: THEY'RE PROBABLY GOING TO COME OUT THE OTHER SIDE OF THE PLANET.  
CG: IT WAS A CULTIST.  
CG: I'D FEEL WORSE ABOUT IT EXCEPT C REALLY LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE YOU SHOULDN'T GET HANDSY WITH.  
CG: ...  
CG: THE REALLY FUN PART IS THE FUCKER WANTED TO GET A CLOSER LOOK AT HER HORNS TO SEE IF THEY WERE "THE RIGHT HORNS" FOR A "DESCENDANT OF THE MARTYRED PSIONIC".  
CG: I'M SO DONE WITH CULTS.  
CG: AT LEAST THE OTHER CULTISTS AGREE SHE WAS ASKING TO BE THROWN THROUGH THE PLANET.  
CG: ...  
CG: EVERYTHING OKAY UP THERE?  
CC: On a scale of one to ten, how unethical would it be to use weird concupiscent fantasies AW or AG read out of loyalists' brains to discredit them and/or blackmail them into agreeing with us?


	155. LiGhTs oUt

TC: :o)  
TC: Cg fInAlLy gOt a cHaNcE To tAlK To gA  
TC: HeS TeLlInG HeR WhAtS Up  
CC: Oh, good!  
CM: While the cultists stand around whispering about the holy something I didn't catch.  
CC: ...Oooookay.  
TC: sHe sAyS ShE SaId iT WaS OkAy tO TeLl pEoPlE OuTsIdE ThE InNeR CaVeRnS AbOuT ThE MaTrIoRb  
TC: aNd tHaT  
AG: Th8 what?  
TC: HuH  
CC: What?  
TC: LoT DaRkEr aLl oF A SuDdEn  
CC: 8/  
CC: That can't be good.  
CM: It's not #completely dark, they have a lot of independent bioluminescent lamps. Just dimmer than it was.  
CM: But yeah I think the power just went out.  
AG: It's still on here.  
AG: For now.  
AG: ::::)  
CM: ...  
CC: All rayt, I think this means it's time for our group to stop arguing philosophy and get on the infrastructure.  
CC: ...Assuming we can get someone to show us there.  
TC: ThIs wOuLd bE KiNdA RuDe  
TC: bUt sInCe iTs aN EmErGeNcY  
TC: YoU CoUlD MaYbE  
TC: ReAd tHeIr mInDs?  
CC: ...  
AW: i dont think i could read everyones mind and i dont know where to look  
CC: What if I shouted where's the power plant?  
CC: Cod you see if someone particularly reacted?  
AW: yeah but they might just startle easily  
CG: YOU MIGHT TRY ASKING FIRST? JUST A SUGGESTION?  
CC: ...  
CC: Right.  
AG: She's gone to talk to the one who identified her.  
CG: DID YOU GUYS GO AHEAD WITH THE EMBARRASSING FANTASIES EXTORTION?  
AG: Ewwwwwwww don't remind me.  
AG: And no, at least not yet.  
AG: ...  
AG: Okay I know no one asked 8ut I don't care, I need to get this off my chest.  
AG: It involved mid8lue laughssassins  
AG: Which I don't think even exist!!!!!!!!  
TC: ThAt dOeSnT SoUnD So bAd  
AG: I wasn't done!  
AG: Imaginary mid8lue laughssassins and those wasps th8 lay eggs in things and the larvae eat their way out  
TC: i tAkE It bAcK ThAtS ReAl bAd  
AG: AND a vat of slurry AND TWO SPECIFIC LIVE TROLLS WHO WERE STANDING RIGHT THERE IN 8LISSFUL IGNOR8NCE!!!!!!!!  
CG: ...  
CG: UM.  
CC: Okay, Tendrite has agreed to show us to  
CC: Uh  
CC: The mechanical power infrastructure stuff that needs to be protected  
CC: I've also pointed out that all the anti-extinction groups shoald start being more careful not to hurt the living, because neither the Matriorb nor the Mother Grub would do well alone.  
CG: RIGHT.  
CG: HAVE YOU RUN INTO ANY OF THE PRO-EXTINCTION LOYALISTS SKELETON MENTIONED?  
CC: No. I still don't sea how that would work.  
TC: MaYbE ThEy tHiNk tHe eMpIrE WaNtS TrOlLs tO Go eXtInCt?  
TC: LiKe  
TC: bEcAuSe oF AlL ThE CuLlInG  
TC: AnD WaNtInG PeOpLe tO KiLl eAcH OtHeR  
TC: AnD LiKe  
TC: uNsAfE StUfF?  
CC: ...  
CC: Whale I GUESS.  
CC: Though you'd think they'd realize if the Empress wanted everyone dead Gl'bgolyb could do it very fast.  
AG: No sign of Skel8on. Where the hell has she gone NOW?  
JS: TALKING TO SOME OLD GHOSTS.  
AG: Oh look who's alive after all!  
JS: ...  
CG: ...  
AW: ...  
TC: ...  
AG: YOU KN8W WH8 I M8AN!  
CC: As it happens we DO know what you mean.  
CC: It obviously wouldn't kill you to keep in better contact, so will you PLEASE try to?  
JS: IF I CAN  
JS: ALL OF YOU KEEP DOING WHAT YOU'RE DOING  
JS: ONCE I'M SURE I'VE GATHERED NECESSARY INFORMATION  
JS: I'LL START SWEEPING FOR TROUBLE  
JS: LATER  
CC: ...  
CM: I foresee an irate message to our non-ghostleader coming soon.  
CC: Not very soon, we'd have to find disorderlyImpulse for it and I have no idea where she is.  
CC: Let's just get to the power infrastructure before the rest of the lights go out.


	156. Etiqu8te

AG: C8n I just say th8 I think it's R8ALLY RUDE to tell someone who d8dn't have to come protect your stupid infrastruct8re  
AG: (and is doing a 8etter jo8 than you were!!!!!!!!)  
AG: Th8 you're watching them to m8ke sure they don't do anything "perv8rted" to "decent people"  
TC: :o(  
AW: wow thats even worse than ive gotten  
AG: TH8Y DON'T EV8N KNOW ME!!!!!!!!  
CM: #That's your objection?  
AG: Shut up. Th8's a side o8jection.  
CG: ...  
CG: IF THEY'RE CULTISTS TELL THEM I'M DEEPLY FUCKING DISAPPOINTED IN THEM.  
CG: ACTUALLY HANG ON, I HAVE AN IDEA, IT'LL JUST TAKE A FEW MINUTES.  
AG: I'm not expecting you to 8e a8le to stop them even if they're cultists, I'm just pissed.  
AG: I found disorderlyImpulse, though!  
AG: ::::)  
AG: She's 8usy hooking porta8le power packs together around the transmitter or something, 8ut I can pro8a8ly get her attention.  
CC: Good! 8)  
CC: Tell her that despite what it looks like, we ARE making progress!  
AW: were not tattling on skeleton?  
CC: ...  
CC: And that we're not demanding intervention or recall or anything but just to put it out there we reely didn't appreciate Skeleton abandoning us in Slurry Hell.  
AG: ...  
AG: I'll see if I can get her attention.  
AG: Anyway rude people aside I've chased off seventeen ghosts from damaging the termite computer thing and the transmitter thing.  
AW: five down in wastewater recycling  
AW: but im not sure how much im needed because the living engineers are really on top of things  
AW: they shout and hit things with pipes when they think a ghost is making trouble  
CM: Why pipes?  
AW: lots of pipes handy i guess  
CM: Well, we've cleared a twenty-five meter quiet zone around the Matriorb, in all directions.  
CM: I say we, but mostly Caterpillar.  
TC: iM TrYiNg tO CoNvInCe jAdEs wHo aRe sUpEr pRo mAtRiOrB AnD JaDeS WhO ArE SuPeR PrO MoThEr gRuB To sEt aSiDe tHeIr dIfFeRrEnCeS  
AG: Is a guitar involved?  
CC: The main power plant is already pretty whale guarded  
CC: I may try to find the place the power supply should go to the Inner Caverns and doesn't.  
CC: The cultist ghosts seem to be in charge here and I think they aren't shore what to make of me.  
CC: Or whether they'll work with me at all  
CG: I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU TO TRY BEFORE YOU GIVE UP.  
CG: SENDING IT TO EVERYONE NOW.  
CG: TRY SHOWING IT TO CULTISTS BEING ANNOYING.  
CM: ...Caterpillar says you're sweet.


	157. TO WHOM IT MAY CONCERN

CG: ATTENTION, SIGNLESSISTS/SUFFERISTS/WHATEVER YOU CALL YOURSELF:  
CG: I, KARKAT VANTAS, THE "SECOND SIGNLESS", CAME WITH VRISKA SERKET, PANTHE SILBER, GAMZEE MAKARA, CHIDRO ARCTIF, CATERPILLAR, SKELETON, AND FEFERI PEIXES HERE FOR A FUCKING REASON, AND IT WASN'T TO SEE IF YOU'RE PARANOID ENOUGH!  
CG: SO IF YOU INSIST ON FUCKING *BELIEVING* IN ME, BELIEVE I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING WHEN I BRING PEOPLE WITH ME, AND FUCKING WORK WITH THEM!  
CG: LOOK, FROM A MIDBLOOD PERSPECTIVE, I UNDERSTAND BEING WARY OF MIDBLUES OR PURPLES OR SEADWELLERS, THAT'S NORMAL, BUT YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE NORMAL! I THOUGHT THIS WAS ALL ABOUT NOT JUDGING PEOPLE BY BLOOD.  
CG: SO I EXPECT EVERYONE WHO MEANS ALL THIS STUFF TO  
CG: WORK  
CG: WITH  
CG: THEM  
CG: OR I'LL GET ANGRY


	158. CHIEF GHOSTLEADER'S LOG (3)

CG: WELL, IF I WANTED TO BE DISTRACTED FROM LEFTOVER NERVES FROM USING THAT COLOR TEXT, I'VE GOT IT.  
CG: JUST FOUND A BLOCK FULL OF PETRIFIED GHOSTS SITTING VERY QUIETLY.  
CG: ...METAPHORICALLY PETRIFIED.  
CG: THEY DIDN'T EVEN REACT MUCH TO SEEING ME WANDERING AROUND THE INNER CAVERNS.  
CG: OF COURSE NONE OF THEM WOULD FUCKING TALK TO ME.  
CG: MAYBE THEY'LL TALK TO THE DESK GHOST. 

CG: ATTEMPT TO FIND DESK GHOST DERAILED BY ONE OF THOSE SENIOR SIGNLESSIST GHOSTS.  
CG: INSISTED ON EXPLAINING THEIR OBJECTIONS TO MIDBLUES AT EXCRUCIATING LENGTH, IN EXCRUCIATING DETAIL  
CG: EVEN THOUGH IT SOUNDS LIKE THE DETAILS ARE ALMOST ALL CONJECTURE.  
CG: THEN SHE STARTED TRYING TO ACT LIKE THIS MEANT GA WAS PARTICULARLY AT RISK AND I HAD TO SHUT HER UP BEFORE I PUNCHED HER, SO I BROUGHT UP OVERBEAR, AS IF HE'S ANY MORE RELEVANT.  
CG: GOOD FOR SHOCKING PEOPLE INTO SILENCE, THOUGH.  
CG: THEN I FOLLOWED UP WITH THE EVEN LESS RELEVANT GLEEFUL ABANDON  
CG: AND THEN PRETENDED IT WAS ALL A WELL-THOUGHT-OUT ARGUMENT TO ILLUSTRATE THAT NO BLOOD COLOR MAKES YOU IMMUNE TO CREEPY ASSHOLES.  
CG: AND THEN RAN AWAY BEFORE SHE REALIZED I HADN'T ACTUALLY ADDRESSED ANY OF HER CONCERNS.  
CG: MAYBE SHE'LL ASSUME I WAS BEING WISE AND CRYPTIC. 

CG: DESK GHOST HAD TO BE PERSUADED TO STOP HIDING BEHIND CM.  
CG: *SHE'S* GOTTEN OVER THE SCARY PURPLE THING. 

CG: TC INSISTED ON ACCOMPANYING US BACK TO PETRIFIED GHOSTS SO HE COULD  
CG: WELL  
CG: ACCOMPANY DESK GHOST'S COMMUNICATION ATTEMPTS, ON THE GUITAR.  
CG: I DOUBT IT WILL MAKE THINGS WORSE?  
CG: THOUGH I THINK IT IS GETTING QUIETER...

CG: SOME SCARED GHOSTS WILLING TO TALK TO DESK GHOSTS. IN WHISPERS.  
CG: THEY WERE HERE AND THERE ARGUING ABOUT HOW TO DESTROY THE MATRIORB WHEN A  
CG: I QUOTE  
CG: TERRIFYING APPARITION  
CG: DESCENDED ON THEM  
CG: AND INFORMED THEM THEY WOULD BE DOING NO SUCH THING  
CG: AND ANYONE WHO ARGUED  
CG: POOF  
CG: IF THEY DIDN'T ARGUE THEY WERE TOLD TO STAY OUT OF THE WAY AND NOT CAUSE TROUBLE AND THEY'D BE LEFT ALONE.  
CG: TC HAS A PICTURE OF SKELETON ON HIS GHOST PALMHUSK, BUT THEY COULDN'T ID HER WITH ANY CERTAINTY, POSSIBLY BECAUSE IN THE PICTURE SKELETON IS MAKING GOOEY EYES AT TERROR BIRDS RATHER THAN BEING A TERRIFYING APPARITION.  
CG: STILL, I GUESS SKELETON IS DONE INVESTIGATING, ON TO CLEANING UP?  
CG: NECROPATHS ARE TERRIFYING.


	159. FL33TS1D3 (3)

twinArmageddons left file DAIILY 2TATU2 READ THII2 in the dropbox 

TA: no, there 2tiill ii2nt anythiing new from the cavern2  
TA: but the automated 2tatu2 piing2 are 2tiill goiing  
TA: AA 2ay2 2hell call 2omeone back two check iin iif that 2top2, DII reque2t2 iit, or the previiou2ly agreed upon 500 hour2 after mii22iion go  
TA: and we 2tiill have a whiile two go  
TA: ye2 thii2 ii2 ba2iically the 2ame as ye2terday2 2tatu2  
TA: becau2e NOTHIING HA2 CHANGED  
TA: ii wiill alert everyone iif 2omethiing doe2

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox 

CA: I havven't been asking THAT often

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox 

TA: ii know how often youve been checkiing the dropbox  
TA: iit ii2 that often

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox 

CA: that's not the same as asking!

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox 

AA: n0  
AA: the 0ne wh0 has been asking is flayb0ne  
AA: dead necr0path  
AA: has been asking at least  
AA: i t0ld him he was distracting y0u and needed t0 st0p  
AA: let me kn0w if he d0esnt  
AA: 0_0

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox 

CA: can you evven DO anything?  
CA: I mean  
CA: dead necropath 

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox 

AA: flayb0ne isnt 0ne 0f the really str0ng 0nes  
AA: ill ask b0nebelt ab0ut pr0t0c0l if he d0esnt cut it 0ut

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox 

TA: thatd be good  
TA: makiing turnover jumpy ii2 fiine  
TA: iinterruptiing rec tiime ii2 not  
TA: talk two you about iit later

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox 

GC: SUPPOS3DLY 4 T34L W4S ONC3 CL34R3D OF MURD3R1NG 4 B4RB4RR1ST3R ON TH3 GROUNDS TH4T TH3 B4RB4RR1ST3R K3PT D3M4ND1NG COMPUT3R H3LP DUR1NG SCH3DUL3D OFF HOURS.  
GC: W3LL, W1TH 4 S1D3 OF, 1F H3 4CTU4LLY GOT K1LL3D BY A COMPUT3R SUPPORT TROLL H3 MUST 4CTU4LLY H4V3 SUCK3D, SO NO LOSS. 

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox 

AC: :|| < no one feels that way about OUR off time  
AC: :|| < *ac thinks the security roster for the entire ship got shuffled around in the last few hours*

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox 

CT: D --> Did something happen

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox 

AC: :33 < no  
AC: :33 < or at least nothing additional where ac could see it

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox 

CA: probably more bulge inquisition fallout  
CA: the higher ups aren't releasing the offender's name because evveryone's so annoyed  
CA: they're afraid someone'll seek revvenge for all the trouble  
CA: but evveryone knowws it wwas Loscar Randeg

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox 

AC: :?? < :??  
AC: :?? < efurryone here knows it was someone named verfor enolla?

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox 

CA: ...  
CA: huh

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox 

GC: NO ON3 4SK M3. BULG3 V1RUS3S 4R3 NO LONG3R OF 1NT3R3ST H3R3!

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox 

CT: D --> Urk

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox 

CA: you traumatize my entire class and just wwalk awway?  
CA: you personally by the wway 

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox 

GC: >:]  
GC: TH4TS SW33T OF YOU TO S4Y.  
GC: Y34H W3 WOULDNT H4V3 DROPP3D 1T *TH1S* F4ST 3XC3PT L4OV1C  
GC: ST4K3 THROUGH TH3 H34D GUY L4OV1C  
GC: 1S TRY1NG TO G3T H1S L1F3 B4CK UND3R H1S CONTROL  
GC: 4ND H3 H4S P1CK3D UP 4 N3W MO1RA1L!

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox 

AT: oR, VICE VERSA,  
AT: iT'S fRIEAS,  
AT: tHE "gREAT pACIFICATOR",

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox 

AA: 0_0  
AA: that s0unds like it will end well

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox 

AT: yES,  
AT: fRIEAS INSISTS, THAT HE HAS EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL,  
AT: bUT EVEN IF HE DOES i SORT OF FEEL SORRY FOR lAOVIC?  
AT: bUT THERE ISN'T, ANYTHING TO DO ABOUT IT?  
AT: wHICH DOESN'T DIRECTLY, ENDANGER fRIEAS'S LIFE,

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox 

CT: D --> ...  
CT: D --> And possibly the life of whoever attempted to pass along the information  
CT: D --> I cannot imagine anyone would take such acc00sations against their moirail well 

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox 

GC: 3X4CTLY. SO, NOTH1NG TO B3 DON3 BUT W4TCH!  
GC: 1 TH1NK L4OV1C W4NTS TO C4TCH H1S OWN 4TT4CK3RS.

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox 

AA: cant blame him f0r that  
AA: let us kn0w if things deteri0rate and a terrifying gh0st army w0uld help  
AA: even with the gh0stleaders away its g00d f0r small 0perati0ns  
AA: itd be g00d t0 get gilyan 0ut fr0m underf00t f0r a while

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox 

AT: i'LL TRY, TO KEEP THAT IN MIND,

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox 

TA: ii ju2t checked  
TA: iif anyone care2, the actual bulge viiru2 culpriit ii2 randeg  
TA: enolla2 codiing 2uck2  
TA: but hii2 me22age hii2tory ii2 full of 2elf-portraiit2 he 2pam2 lower ca2te2 wiith  
TA: 2o iit2 not 2trange people are thiinkiing of hiim 

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox 

CA: ...  
CA: great  
CA: twwo of them

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox 

TA: iif iit help2 theyll both be computerle22 for a biit

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox 

AA: as l0ng as y0ure d0ing that get awwakks c0mputer t00?


	160. Simultan8y

AG: So  
AG: Uh  
AG: Has anyone else had a sudden influx of ghosts who are  
AG: They're showing up and gra88ing their friends doing sa8otage here and just  
AG: Running  
AG: It's making me kind of nervous!  
AW: one ran through here without stopping  
CC: There do seam to be some more probably-formerly-in-the-walls ghosts running around with no particular goal?  
CC: And one big grouper ghost.  
CG: I THINK SKELETON HAS FINALLY STARTED  
CG: UH  
CG: CLEARING STUFF.  
CG: GHOSTS.  
CG: WHATEVER.  
CC: Oh!  
CC: ...Good?  
CG: I GUESS GOOD? THAT'S WHAT SHE'S HERE FOR.  
CG: BUT I'M NOT SURE WHY SHE'S ONLY JUST STARTING NOW.  
CG: ...  
CG: FUCK. UNLESS SHE DID START EARLIER AND WE'RE ONLY NOW FINDING OUT ABOUT IT BECAUSE EARLIER SHE WAS BEING A SILENT LAUGHSSASSIN NECROPATH.  
TC: BuT WhY WoUlDnT YoU StArT WiTh tHe gHoStS WhO WeRe mAkInG TrOuBlE  
CC: Whale, I'm not saying this is what happened, but  
CC: If there were ghosts who weren't currently making trouble, but would have made a lot of trouble as soon as they found out what she was doing, she might want to deal with them first?  
CC: But all she said was she was gathering information, rayt?  
CG: LATELY, YEAH.  
CG: SKELETON, WANT TO JUMP IN WITH A CLARIFICATION, HERE?  
CG: DIDN'T THINK SO. MAYBE LATER.  
AW: should we tell the ghosts whats going on?  
CG: THAT A NECROPATH IS CLEARING OUT PROBLEM GHOSTS  
CG: WHICH IS WHAT THE BUREAU OF RETERMINATION DOES?  
CG: UM...  
CC: Maybe leave it for now?  
CC: Just until we're completely shore.  
AG: ...  
CG: ...  
CC: You alraydy said somefin?  
AG: May8e?  
CG: ...  
CG: DID IT INVOLVE TAKING OVER THE WORLD?  
AG: NO!  
CM: Anyone know where GA is exactly?  
CG: TWENTY-MINUTE NAP, DIRELY NEEDED.  
AG: It was just something a8out how they'd caused way more pro8lems than a lot of ghosts in the Fleet who got dispelled ages ago, and they were doing whatever they wanted for a really long time, so suck it up and stop complaining?  
CG: ...  
CG: FAIR ENOUGH I GUESS.  
CM: How #far into the nap?  
TC: Uh  
TC: mAyBe fIvE MiNuTeS?  
CC: ...Why?  
CG: ...  
CG: NO.  
CG: YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING SHITTING ME.  
CM: Well I don't #know! It's not my field!  
CM: I don't think anyone else knows either!  
CM: Just, it #is flexing a bit and half the attendants think it's going to hatch soon.  
CM: ...Not sure what soon means in this context.  
CM: It just seems like she'd want to be here?  
TC: IlL WaKe hEr uP  
CG: YEAH, WE'D BETTER.  
CG: WHY DOES *EVERYTHING* KEEP HAPPENING *ALL AT ONCE*?  
CC: I acshoaly asked my lusus that once?  
CC: It was the time when AT was first getting his robolegs, AND CA got accidentally bricked into one of AG's treasure rooms by a contraband construction drone, AND there was a forest fire near AC's cave, AND GA's lusus was dying, AND there was a deep-sea vent that was acting up and threatening to boil one of the major sea-horse migration routes.  
AW: wow  
TC: aNd i bLeW Up mY OvEn  
TC: :o(  
AG: If anyone is wondering the treasure room construction drone thing was COMPLETELY CA's fault!  
AG: It looked nothing like a doomsday device and he had no 8usiness setting it off in my 8asement even if it was!  
CG: THERE WAS A LAWNRING INSPECTION IN MY AREA THAT WEEK, TOO.  
CG: ...IT WAS A VERY LONG WEEK.  
CM: So, did your lusus have an answer?  
CC: Whale, sort of?  
CC: She said time was an illusion.  
AG: THAT'S helpful.  
CC: Then she said I'd understand in time.  
CG: ...  
CM: Um.  
CC: I don't know either.  
TC: oK GaS AwAkE NoW  
TC: ReAlLy aWaKe  
TC: oN HeR WaY  
CG: HOW ARE THINGS LOOKING?  
CM: I #think about the same?  
CM: One of the attenders is trying to convince the others to increase the tempo of the chanting.  
AW: will that make a difference?  
CM: How would #I know?  
CM: Okay, GA's here now.  
TC: sHoUlD We pLaY A SoNg?  
AW: no  
AG: What would you even play????????  
TC: DiD AnYoNeS LuSuS UsEd tO SiNg tO ThEm?  
TC: i gUeSs iT DePeNdS On hOw yOu dEfInE SiNg?  
CC: Um.  
CC: Not anything a troll cod reproduce, I don't think.  
CG: HOW ABOUT NO ONE TRIES.  
CM: I mean after listening to all this chanting for the last however-long-it's-been I have kinda been putting it to music in my head.  
CG: I DON'T THINK MUSIC IS NECESSARY OR CALLED FOR.  
CM: I guess we wouldn't want to distract anyone at a crucial point.  
CG: I'M GOING TO HEAD BACK AND JOIN YOU.  
CG: ANY TROUBLE ON THE GHOST SIDE OF THINGS?  
CM: Just watching.  
CM: They've mostly stopped staring even.  
CM: ...Stopped staring at us, anyway.  
TC: eVeRyOnEs wHiSpErInG AbOuT WhEtHeR ThEy sEe aNyThInG MoViNg  
TC: aLl tHe gHoStS I MeAn  
CM: Some of them don't seem very happy we're here, but C's got it under control.  
AW: you non jades or you purples do you think  
CM: Ummm, some of each, I think? It's still a little divisive.  
CG: YOU WANT DIVISIVE, I'M ALMOST THERE.  
AG: I could 8e divisive, too!  
AG: 8ut I'm going to 8e good and stay here with the termites.  
AG: It's really calmed down, though.  
CC: How long has it been since Skeleton started reely  
CC: Uh  
AG: Annihil8ing trou8lemakers?  
CG: CAN'T BE MORE THAN A FEW HOURS, I DON'T THINK?  
CG: OKAY, THAT IS DEFINITELY MOVING.  
CC: Erg, I'd just make things more conchplicated by going there but I can't just SIT here!  
CC: Maybe I'll go find the grub wranglers and try to make today a culling-free holiday.  
AG: Ooooooooh, that sounds like fun.  
AG: How much are we really worried a8out the termites now?  
AW: ill switch off with you, i dont want to go exploring again  
CG: SOME VERY IMPORTANT LIVE JADEBLOOD HERE NOW.  
CG: ...AND SO IS SKELETON.  
CG: ...AND A REALLY OLD GHOST.  
CG: ...I THINK SKELETON IS TALKING TO THE IMPORTANT LIVE JADEBLOOD?  
CG: THERE ARE SOME REALLY CONFUSED LIVE PEOPLE AROUND ANYWAY.  
CG: ...  
CG: OKAY.  
CG: CONSENSUS IS IT'S HATCHING.  
CG: PROBABLY IN THE NEXT FEW HOURS.  
CG: THIS IS HAPPENING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, this is even worse than "vviolent night" last year.


	161. Local Networking (3)

disorderlyImpulse messaged stoicDoorward, grimAuxiliatrix ENCRYPTED 

DI: Did it sudd=nly g=t r=al qui=t wh=r= you ar=?

disorderlyImpulse messaged stoicDoorward, grimAuxiliatrix ENCRYPTED 

DI: I gu=ss you'r= busy?

disorderlyImpulse messaged popularDecay, unnaturalIntuition, dailyDemolition, upwardDescent

DI: Did it sudd=nly g=t r=al qui=t wh=r= any of you ar=?

upwardDescent messaged disorderlyImpulse, dailyDemolition, popularDecay, unnaturalIntuition

UD: Its been quiet here since I got back from Medical  
UD: I think my Desk isnt even haunted any more

dailyDemolition messaged disorderlyImpulse, upwardDescent, popularDecay, unnaturalIntuition

DD: Oh yo+u mean+ ghosts are q+uiet!  
DD: In+ that case yes  
DD: n+othin+gs flyin+g aro+un+d an+ymore, doesn+t feel n+early as ten+se  
DD: Still pretty b+usy here on+ the live en+d, thou+gh  
DD: More acciden+ts comin+g in+

disorderlyImpulse messaged dailyDemolition, upwardDescent, popularDecay, unnaturalIntuition

DI: Agitat=d ghosts, just what any m=dical facility n==ds.

popularDecay messaged disorderlyImpulse, upwardDescent, dailyDemolition, unnaturalIntuition

PD: Nowhere needs @git@ted ghosts.  
PD: Some ghost or ghosts here w@s sm@shing grubs @g@inst the w@lls.  
PD: P@ST the Tri@ls!!!

unnaturalIntuition messaged popularDecay, disorderlyImpulse, upwardDescent, dailyDemolition 

UI: Yo+u have too man+y iss+ues to be a good a+uspistice  
UI: It is q+uieter here

disorderlyImpulse messaged popularDecay, upwardDescent, dailyDemolition, unnaturalIntuition 

DI: Oh shit pl=as= t=ll m= th=y w=r=n't targ=ting browns

popularDecay messaged disorderlyImpulse, upwardDescent, dailyDemolition, unnaturalIntuition

PD: I'm not sure they were T@RGETING @nything  
PD: but we're no longer on tr@ck to meet quot@ with browns OR high blues  
PD: @nd we lost @ perfect j@de @nd two psionics 

dailyDemolition messaged popularDecay, disorderlyImpulse, unnaturalIntuition, upwardDescent 

DD: D:S  
DD: (an+d I'm perfectly happy with yo+u as an+ a+uspistice!)

disorderlyImpulse messaged popularDecay, upwardDescent, dailyDemolition, unnaturalIntuition 

DI: Shiiiiiiiiiiiiit  
DI: But it's stopp=d now, right?  
DI: How'd the ancillars tak= it?

popularDecay messaged disorderlyImpulse, upwardDescent, dailyDemolition, unnaturalIntuition

PD: It h@s stopped  
PD: Diligent proposed killing herself so she could @tt@ck the ghosts directly, but w@s t@lked down  
PD: @ll re@ctions t@me next to th@t

upwardDescent messaged disorderlyImpulse, dailyDemolition, popularDecay, unnaturalIntuition

UD: Thats awful, Maltha  
UD: Perses, how are the Termites?

disorderlyImpulse messaged upwardDescent, popularDecay, dailyDemolition, unnaturalIntuition

DI: Rattl=d?  
DI: But th= moundfram= is functional, is th= important part. 

upwardDescent messaged disorderlyImpulse, dailyDemolition, popularDecay, unnaturalIntuition

UD: What about the Inner Caverns?

unnaturalIntuition messaged upwardDescent, disorderlyImpulse, popularDecay, dailyDemolition 

UI: I can+ tell yo+u someon+e in+ there is very +un+happy abo+ut the in+terr+uption+ in+ +utilities  
UI: an+d is tryin+g to take it o+ut on+ Tr+uedraw over the comm

dailyDemolition messaged popularDecay, disorderlyImpulse, unnaturalIntuition, upwardDescent 

DD: kin+d of sorry I'm missin+g that tbh

disorderlyImpulse messaged dailyDemolition, upwardDescent, popularDecay, unnaturalIntuition

DI: Nothing for a whil=, I think th=y'r=  
DI: Hang on a minut=

stoicDoorward messaged disorderlyImpulse ENCRYPTED 

SD: It happened

disorderlyImpulse messaged stoicDoorward ENCRYPTED 

DI: WHAT happ=n=d?  
DI: Did th= haunting stop?  
DI: Ar= you all right?

grimAuxiliatrix messaged disorderlyImpulse ENCRYPTED 

GA: She Hatched  
GA: She Is So Beautiful 

grimAuxiliatrix messaged disorderlyImpulse ENCRYPTED 

GA: We Did Notice About The Ghosts Also  
GA: But I Am Not Completely Sure What Happened With That  
GA: But I Think A Necropath Ghost Came In With The Altadona  
GA: And They Are Still Talking  
GA: But For Now  
GA: Everyone Should Know

disorderlyImpulse messaged dailyDemolition, upwardDescent, popularDecay, unnaturalIntuition

DI: If anyon= n==ds m= I'll b= calculating how to trav=l back in tim= and punch mys=lf in the fac= wh=n=v=r I wish=d som=thing int=r=sting would happ=n.


	162. Deputy Ghostleader's Driftlog (4)

CC: My plans to impose a culling-free holiday didn't quite work out  
CC: As it is efishdently already a culling-free holiday until they work out exactly how many wigglers were killed by ghosts.  
CC: Said ghosts were gone by the time I got here.  
CC: Skeleton, I assume.  
CC: One way or another.  
CC: There are a few ghosts still here.  
CC: They mostly aren't happy about me and AG being here but aren't aboat to do anything.  
CC: AG is, uh, monologuing. About the stupidest people she's seen since she got here, I think? I think she's mostly nervous.  
CC: ...  
CC: I think we might be almost done here?  
CC: All of a sudden  
CC: It's so strange  
CC: I still need my turn seaing GA, though!  
CC: So does AG.  
CC: And I kind of want to sea the baby mother grub, even though non-jadebloods normally shoaldn't at all.  
CC: I want to  
CC: I don't know, I'm being silly.  
CC: It's not like I efin have a plan, just  
CC: I want to tell her whale do better, this time.


	163. receiive maiil (9)

MESSAGE BUNDLE TO: TWINARMAGEDDONS  
FROM: DISORDERLYIMPULSE  
DOUBLE ENCRYPTED

DI: Things hav= calm=d down h=r=.  
DI: Ghost l=v=l back to normal, or clos= to normal at l=ast.  
DI: Also th=r= is now a baby moth=r grub  
DI: And mor= p=opl= than not know about it  
DI: Maryam's call  
DI: Not sur= of h=r r=asoning =xactly but it mak=s things a bit simpl=r for m=  
DI: Sh='s r=ally busy right now but sh='ll probably b= abl= to s=nd som=thing soon


	164. Fleetside (4)

twinArmageddons left file GOOD NEW2 FROM DII in the dropbox 

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox 

TA: 2o iim not goiing two say were iin the clear  
TA: but  
TA: dra2tiic iimprovement 

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: ab0ut time  
AA: i d0nt kn0w what the fuck skelet0n was d0ing

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox 

AC: :33 < yay!  
AC: :33 < *ac is furry happy ga and the baby mother grub are safe*  
AC: :33 < *though she hopes we hear from ga soon!*

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: }:) }:) }:)  
AT: aGREED,  
AT: oN ALL POINTS,

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox 

CT: D --> I am  
CT: D --> E%tremely relieved

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < didn't ct have swing shift in the furbricatorblock?  
AC: :33 < *not that ac is complaining!*

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> Indeed I did  
CT: D --> However at present no one is on shift in the fabricatorblock  
CT: D --> Somewhat to my surprise  
CT: D --> This is not due to a rampaging robot  
CT: D --> There has been an aerosol coolant leak

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: yIKES  
AT: lET ME GUESS,  
AT: tHEY'RE SENDING IN LOWBLOOD MAINTENANCE TO FIX IT,

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> Yes  
CT: D --> She does have a gas mask

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: iT PROBABLY LEAKS,  
AT: }:|

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> I  
CT: D --> Apologize?

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: ,,,  
AT: i'M NOT EXPECTING, YOU COULD DO ANYTHING,  
AT: sO NO NEED, TO APOLOGIZE,  
AT: bUT, THANKS,

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: >:|  
GC: DO 1 N33D TO G1V3 YOU 4 B3TT3R G4S M4SK 4S 4 QU4DR4NT G1FT?  
GC: GOOD N3WS FROM 4LT3RN14 THOUGH!

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: thats every0ne but ca checked in  
AA: isnt he usually free n0w?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: OH, 1 KNOW TH1S!  
GC: TH3Y H4V3 4 M4ND4TORY "T34M BU1LD1NG R3CR34T1ON4L P3R1OD".  
GC: 1 4SSUM3 TO TRY TO H34D OFF FUTUR3 MURD3RK1SM3S3S?  
GC: BUT SK4R33 PR3D1CTS MOR3 BLOODSH3D TH4N T34MBU1LD1NG.  
GC: 1 C4NNOT D1S4GR33!

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: teambuiildiing for 2eadweller2  
TA: wow  
TA: haven't they  
TA: liike  
TA: had antiiteambuiildiing traiiniing theiir entiire liive2?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: thats my impressi0n t00

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < our strongest psychic has been randomly breaking into giggles for the last hour


	165. Send Mail (25)

MESSAGE BUNDLE TO: TWINARMAGEDDONS  
FROM: GRIMAUXILIATRIX  
REPLY-TO: DISORDERLYIMPULSE  
DOUBLE ENCRYPTED 

GA: Thank You  
GA: I Have Already Said Thank You To All The Ghost Mission Members  
GA: But Thank You To All Of You Too  
GA: I Know The  
GA: Setup  
GA: That Made This Possible Would Not Have Been Possible Without All Of You  
GA: So Thank You  
GA: The Entire Brooding Caverns Should Be Thanking You But I Dont Think You Want The Attention  
GA: Most Of The Living Only Know About Skeleton  
GA: How She Found A Ghost Of A Jadeblood Who Knew How To Transition Between Mother Grubs  
GA: And Told The Altadona The Ancient Knowledge  
GA: And Cleared Out The Problem Ghosts  
GA: I Understand She Intends To Remain Here Indefinitely In Case There Are More Problem Ghosts  
GA: Some People Are Upset About A Non Jade Ghost Being Around  
GA: Most Are More Concerned By Problem Ghosts  
GA: Anyway  
GA: I Will Be In Only Sporadic Contact For The Next While Until The Transition Is Finalized  
GA: But Should Be Able To Get To A Computer Once A Week  
GA: Again, Thank You All  
GA: Very Very Much


	166. RETURN

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox 

AA: theyre back safely!  
AA: just give them a minute t0 regr0up bef0re they get 0nline  
AA: 0u0

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox 

TA: how liiterally do they need two regroup?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox 

AA: its n0t t00 bad  
AA: death injuries sh0wing up  
AA: and they br0ught back a new gh0st wh0 is s0rt 0f flattened

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox 

GC: TH3 D34TH 1NJUR13S 4R3NT 4 PROBL3M?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox 

AA: were in my bl0ck  
AA: n0t in public  
AA: and it seems that inf0 g0t 0ut while they were 0n alternia  
AA: but CG d0esnt think itll be an issue

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox 

TA: huh  
TA: ii wonder how that worked

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox 

CG: DON'T EVEN ASK. 

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox 

TA: that mean2 iit2 2omethiing two do wiith the paiin cult  
TA: we 2hould compare note2

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox 

CG: YEAH, I NEED TO TELL YOU ABOUT THE CULTISTS WHO WERE TRYING TO SEE IF CATERPILLAR WAS THE "DESCENDANT OF THE MARTYRED PSIONIC".  
CG: HER HORNS WEREN'T RIGHT, THOUGH.  
CG: WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE EXACT ACCURATE HORNS ARE?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox 

TA: ...  
TA: not really no  
TA: ii a22ume caterpiillar diidnt take iit two well

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox 

CG: THREW THEM THROUGH THE PLANET.  
CG: WE THINK. 

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox 

TA: iill keep that iin miind a2 a u2eful 2trategy  
TA: goiing two me22age GA they made iit back okay 

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox 

AG: Hi everyone!!!!!!!!  
AG: I'm going to go find the GARPing, let me know if you want me to auspisticize 8etween Gilyan and Desk Ghost or anything!

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox 

GC: 1 T4K3 1T D3SK GHOST 1S TH3 FL4T GHOST?  
GC: 1S TH3R3 4 P4RT1CUL4R R34SON W3 N33D 4 FL4T GHOST?

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox 

CC: Not for the flatfish part!  
CC: She died in the Caverns, so using that whale be able to go strait to the Caverns without the whole overland trek/follow convenient group thing. 

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox 

GC: 4H, TH4T M4K3S S3NS3.

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox 

AT: wELCOME HOME!

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox 

CC: Thank you!

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox 

AT: oR, WAIT,  
AT: sHOULD WE, CALL THE SQUADRON HOME?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox 

AA: it seems t0 be the 0nly candidate f0r the p0siti0n  
AA: s0 yes? 

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox 

AC: :33 < welcome back!  
AC: :33 < *ac has an idea*  
AC: :33 < we should have a party!  
AC: :33 < *we did save the brooding caverns*  
AC: :33 < *and therefore the species*  
AC: :33 < :33

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox 

CC: I'm not shore how we'd do that exactly...  
CC: It seams like people would notice. 

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox 

TC: aWwWw  
TC: wE CaN Do sOmEtHiNg tHoUgH RiGhT?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox 

AA: there sh0uld be s0mething w0rkable  
AA: besides scarf girls yarnb0mb parade idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up to people not following on tumblr -- I'm probably going to be wrapping up the main fic shortly, though the 'verse will still be active.


	167. h0lidays

AA: i think s0me0ne t0ld the live necr0paths the news  
AA: they just pr0p0sed a new h0liday  
AA: m0ther grub day  
AA: f0r h0n0ring the m0ther grub and wishing her g00d health  
TA: that doe2 2ound liike they heard  
TA: waiit, necropath2 can propo2e holiiday2?  
AA: apparently?  
AA: i think usually its just suggesting 0ne time 0bservancss t0 placate difficult gh0sts  
AA: but the system is there  
TA: iif the hiigher up2 go for iit we could have that party then  
AA: my th0ughts t00  
TA: iim a liittle 2urprii2ed there ii2nt a holiiday already...  
AA: yeah it seems  
AA: hang 0n shamra is telling me why there isnt 0ne already  
AA: 0ne reas0n anyway  
TA: iif 2he know2... the cavern2 had iit 2uppre22ed?  
AA: ages ag0 acc0rding to her  
AA: pe0ple  
AA: a l0t 0f highbl00ds even  
AA: kept sh0wing up t0 h0n0r her pers0nally  
AA: and theyd get in the way and be really ann0ying  
AA: s0 the caverns decided theyd rather n0 0ne else d0 anything  
AA: but she c0ncedes its pr0bably 0k n0w since n0 0ne in the fleet can get there easily  
TA: huh  
TA: 2o, lobbyiing for mother grub day  
TA: iill briing iit up with loopyfruiits and domii and maybe ruthiie, 2ee what happen2


	168. Me22age board HELMCHATiaas612_1111ianas

twinArmageddons entered HELMCHATiaas612_1111ianas  
(already present: loopyFruits, brutalDomination, marineVessel, swarmBot)

TA: and here iid giiven up on anyone u2iing thii2  
TA: and you guy2 2tarted whiile ii wa2 dii2tracted?

LF: Well, you seemed **really** distracted *and* your necropath girlfriend did, too  
LF: I figured it was important?  
LF: I didn't think we should interrupt 

MV: using  
MV: this  
MV: for  
MV: me  
MV: regular  
MV: channels  
MV: no  
MV: access

TA: ...  
TA: MMP?

MV: yes  
MV: I  
MV: don't  
MV: think  
MV: we've  
MV: introduced  
MV: ?

TA: no, ii ju2t followed what wa2 goiing on when LF2 biiotechii2t giirlfriiend wa2 2ent over there  
TA: diidnt know you could communiicate out2iide?

MV: out  
MV: of  
MV: practice

BD: Marine's situation only got bad in the last five sweeps since they had some technician turnover.  
BD: They lost some good ones and got some bad ones

SB: RELATIVE

LF: Well you *gotta* admit the more recent ones were shitty  
LF: Cephal was about ready to strangle them

SB: INCOMPETENT 

LF: I'm going to *assume* you mean Marine's techs and not my Cephal.  
LF: Cephal is the ***best***.

SB: WHATEVER

BD: Don't take Swarm's attitude too seriously. 

TA: why would ii take a crappy aii an2weriing 2y2tem 2eriiou2ly?

MV: uh  
MV: oh  
MV: Swarm's  
MV: busted

SB: ...

MV: he's  
MV: trying  
MV: to  
MV: figure  
MV: saying  
MV: to  
MV: fuck  
MV: ourselves  
MV: in  
MV: one  
MV: word

SB: [image file of raised middle finger]

TA: much a2 iid liike two taunt Gatheriing 2warm all niight  
TA: there wa2 2onethiing ii wanted two con2ult you all on

BD: Fire away. 

TA: 2ome of the necr0path2 are tryiing to pu2h for a new holiiday iin honor of the mother grub  
TA: do we have an opiiniion of thii2?

LF: don't we have one *already*?  
LF: no, wait, I'm thinking of *Ancestor Day*  
LF: we never knew about *our* ancestors *so* we celebrated the mother grub instead 

BD: Setting that aside:  
BD: It would be hard to argue against the existence of a mother grub holiday.  
BD: Although I suppose one could say that we would already have one if we were meant to.  
BD: Perhaps if the caverns announced it?

TA: hmm  
TA: there ii2 that

LF: You're going to *ask* them to announce it? Aren't you?  
LF: *good* thing Ruthie's not on  
LF: **ouo**

MV: what  
MV: ?

TA: what the fuck ii2 that 2uppo2ed two be

LF: **ono**  
LF: My new *smiley*!  
LF: It has *sparkles*!

SB: IDIOTS


	169. send mail (26)

MESSAGE BUNDLE TO: GRIMAUXILIATRIX C/O DISORDERLYIMPULSE  
FROM: APOCALYPSEARISEN

AA: hi  
AA: 0u0  
AA: we g0t y0ur message  
AA: and every0ne is back safely  
AA: h0pe things are still g0ing well  
AA: if n0t  
AA: we can get s0me0ne there pretty fast n0w  
AA: s0 remember help is 0nly a message away  
AA: 0u0  
AA: s0mething kind 0f funny thats c0me up  
AA: s0me pe0ple in the kn0w want t0 have a m0ther grub h0liday  
AA: t0 h0n0r her and her wellbeing  
AA: etc  
AA: shamra said there used t0 be a h0liday like that and the caverns g0t rid 0f it  
AA: think theyd be interested in reestablishing it under current circumstances?


	170. MESSAGE SENT ALONGSIDE STATUS PINGS

MESSAGE TO: ALL COMMANDERS, ALTERNIAN IMPERIAL FLEET  
FROM: ALTADONA OF THE BROODING CAVERNS

THE BROODING CAVERNS HEREBY ANNOUNCE THAT THE THIRD PERIGEE OF SECOND BRIGHT SEASON SHALL OPEN A PERIOD OF SIX DAYS DEDICATED TO REVERENCE FOR THE MOTHER GRUB, THANKING HER FOR OUR EXISTENCE, AND PRAYING FOR HER HEALTH.

ALL TROLLS ARE INVITED TO CELEBRATE THIS HOLIDAY.

LONG LIVE THE EMPRESS. LONG LIVE THE EMPIRE.


	171. receiive maiil (10)

MESSAGE BUNDLE TO: TWINARMAGEDDONS  
FROM: DISORDERLYIMPULSE

DI: If you'r= wond=ring, w= didn't fak= that at all.  
DI: Maryam just ask=d th= Altadona about it and th= Altadona d=cid=d to s=nd th= announc=m=nt.  
DI: Also, th= choic= of tim= is significant and do=sn't match any of our pr==xisting holy days but no on= will t=ll m= how or why.  
DI: Maltha is c=rtain it's wh=n the baby moth=r grub will r=ach th= old Moth=r Grub and  
DI: what=v=r is suppos=d to happ=n will hop=fully happ=n  
DI: which is plausibl= but I don't s== why Maltha would know.  
DI: ...  
DI: I n=v=r h=ard of ghosts having comput=rs b=for=, how'd you pull that off?


	172. pAy iT FoRwArD

TC: i kNoW ThIs iS MaYbE KiNdA A StUpId iDeA  
TC: BuT I WaNt tO At lEaSt sAy iT?  
TC: WhAt iF I WeNt bAcK To tHe  
TC: back to  
TC: THAT SHIP  
CG: ...YOU MEAN THE GLEEFUL ABANDON?  
TC: yeah  
TC: THAT  
TC: bEcAuSe i dOnT ReMeMbEr sUpEr gOoD BuT  
TC: ThErE ArE A LoT Of uNhApPy gHoStS ThErE?  
TC: WhO NeEd hElP  
TC: AnD I CoUlDnT HeLp aNyOnE BeFoRe bUt  
TC: i hElPeD PeOpLe iN ThE CaVeRnS  
TC: So i wAs tHiNkInG MaYbE  
TC: I CoUlD HeLp pEoPlE NoW?  
TC: ShOw tHeM HoW ThEy dOnT HaVe tO HuRt eAcH OtHeR  
TC: just because theyre  
TC: SCARED  
TC: i know its stupid  
CG: I DON'T THINK IT'S STUPID.  
CG: MAYBE RECKLESS BUT CONSIDERING HOW MANY PEOPLE TAKE THAT AS A DEATH PHILOSOPHY WHO CARES.  
CG: AND YOU DID HELP A BUNCH OF PEOPLE IN THE CAVERNS.  
CG: I THINK YOU COULD HELP PEOPLE ON THE GLEEFUL ABANDON.  
CG: ...  
TC: BUT?  
CG: BUT I DON'T THINK YOU SHOULD, UNTIL YOU CAN TALK ABOUT THAT SHIP WITHOUT YOUR TYPING GOING WEIRD.  
TC: hUh?  
TC: oH  
TC: I GuEsS It dId  
TC: :o(  
CG: I THINK YOU'LL BE ABLE TO, EVENTUALLY?  
CG: JUST, NOT RIGHT AWAY.  
TC: i gUeSs  
CG: WE CAN GET CC AND GO PRACTICE ON THE BRUTAL DOMINATION OR SOMETHING.  
CG: I STILL HAVEN'T SPENT MUCH TIME THERE.  
TC: oH  
TC: YeAh  
TC: i bEt tHeReS SoMe sTuFf wE CoUlD HeLp wItH ThErE  
TC: :o)


	173. movving on

CC: Okay! This shoald be a private connection.  
CC: What's up?  
CA: I  
CA: uh  
CA: I think I wwant to ask your advvice?  
CA: or maybe just tell you because  
CA: I mean it's the sort of thing I think you're supposed to  
CA: Argh, I don't knoww!  
CC: Take your time, I don't have anyfin planned til tomorrow.  
CC: 8)  
CA: I think  
CA: I think maybe  
CA: I think I might be feeling flushed for AC  
CA: for real I mean  
CA: And I don't  
CA: knoww wwhat to do?  
CA: I don't wwant to make things awwkwward  
CA: and I don't knoww howw evveryone wwould react  
CA: and I didn't think  
CA: I alwways thought it wwould alwways be  
CA: I nevver thought I could pity anyone like  
CA: like I wwas in lovve wwith you  
CA: and I think it wwas right to nevver say anything wwhile you wwere alivve because it wwould havve been real awwkwward  
CA: and  
CA: are you still there?  
CC: Yes 8)  
CC: Just take your time  
CA: oh  
CA: good  
CA: I feel like I should tell her  
CA: but I don't want to push her into anythin and not just because Zahhak wwould kill me and I'd be haunted forevver  
CA: the first haunted ghost  
CC: Not the first actually! That's kind of a funny story.  
CC: But it can wait.  
CC: It's good that you don't want to be pushy.  
CA: Yeah wwell  
CA: I feel like anyone wwho still wwants to be pushy after seeing wwhere it got Awwwwakk should rethink their life  
CA: I don't knoww  
CC: Whale  
CC: I do have some advice, but I don't think you'll like it.  
CC: 8(  
CA: I don't knoww I'm desperate  
CC: Don't tell her anyfin, and keep acting the same way as before, for a sweep  
CC: See if you still feel the same way then  
CA: Oh  
CA: You did wwarn me  
CC: And try to find a moirail!  
CC: I don't mind helping you out but if there's one thing I've learned from hanging around the Bureau it's that having a ghost moirail isn't a very good idea  
CC: Whale reely if there's one thing I've learned it's that necropaths are very sneaky and more powerful than they pretend, but I've learned more than one thing.  
CA: yeah  
CA: I kind of wwould like a moirail I guess  
CA: I didn't appreciate it enough I don't think  
CC: You weren't a bad moirail, the last few sweeps  
CA: I'd say ouch for faint praise but I already knoww Awwwwakk has all my shitty old quadrant habits


	174. NON-PATHETIC CHARACTER

AG: Hello!!!!!!!!  
AG: CG  
AG: ::::)  
AG: Ceeeeeeee Geeeeeeee  
CG: OH, FUCK.  
CG: WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO WHEEDLE ME INTO?  
AG: Nothing 8ad, I promise!  
AG: It's just, now that we're 8ack, I wanted to organize a extra-cool GARPing event!  
AG: Aaaaaaaand I'm hoping I could talk you into  
AG: Playing an NPC again?  
CG: ...  
CG: I THOUGHT I WAS BANNED FROM GARPING FOREVER  
CG: FOR BEING A "ROGUE NPC"  
AG: Yeah, well, I was overre8ing  
AG: And everyone else who's good at NPC-ing really wants to be actually GARPing!  
AG: I've alr8y had to make some roles that were supposed to 8e NPC into just ordinary roles to get anyone to do them!  
CG: ...  
AG: Pleeeeeeeease?  
CG: I'M NOT SAYING YES, BUT WHAT KIND OF NPC?  
AG: ::::)  
AG: I'm guessing you don't want to 8e the charismatic cult leader?  
CG: FUCK NO.  
AG: Or the undead pir8 queen who arises from the depths to try to take over the world.  
CG: ...  
AG: You can't have th8 anyway, if I have to NPC  
AG: (which is looking increasingly likely)  
AG: th8 one is MINE.  
CG: IT SOUNDS MORE LIKE CC'S.  
AG: Wh8 a8out the local seadweller governor?  
CG: ...  
CG: I DON'T PLAY INCOMPETENT. HE CAN'T BE A PUSHOVER.  
AG: I got that after last time, thanks.  
AG: So will you do it? Pleeeeeeeease?  
CG: ...  
CG: I'M GOING TO REGRET THIS.  
AG: Yeeeeeeees! Thank you! I'll ghostmessage you the scenario!  
CG: I REGRET THIS ALREADY.


	175. System Compromised

ERROR

SYSTEM COMPRO hiiga MISED

MALICIOUS CODE DETthat2ju2trudeECTED

RUN AN thii2ii2friiendlycode TIVIRUS SOFTWARE

ERR whatever

okay that2 done iit

TA: hii ga  
TA: 2orry two do thii2 two your computer  
TA: but ii dont know how long thii2 wiill la2t and ii diidnt want two wa2te tiime  
TA: you 2hould be able two type a re2pon2e ju2t liike iin trolliian  
GA: ...  
GA: This Is Live?  
TA: yeah the 2quadron leader deciided two comm the cavern2 and demand an explanatiion for the new 2iix-day holiiday  
TA: apparently the 2quadron leader ii2 no fun at all  
TA: 2o for now iim iin the overhead of the call  
TA: becau2e that2 how good ii am  
TA: iim tryiing two get other people on but a lot of them wiill be on duty  
TA: the liive one2 that iis  
TA: and ii gue22 2ome of the dead one2 are GARPiing  
GA: It Is Good To Be Able To Respond Immediately  
GA: How Is Everyone?  
TA: about the 2ame ii gue22?  
TA: could be better, could be a LOT wor2e  
AC: :33 < *ac bounds up, purring*  
AC: :33 < *she is so happy to talk to ga directly!*  
AC: :33 < *she heard a lot from the ghost rescue group when they got back but it's not the same*  
GA: Indeed Not  
GA: How Are You  
AC: :33 < mostly purretty good!  
AC: :33 < *ac's job is terribly dull but her coworkers mostly aren't bad*  
GA: And Things With CA?  
AC: :33 < *ac shrugs*  
AC: :33 < okay?  
AC: :33 < *it's still weird*  
AC: :33 < *acting to fool people is harder than roleplaying*  
AC: :PP < :PP  
GA: I Always Found Roleplaying Difficult Enough  
GA: At Least If It Involved Other People In Any Way  
TA: werent your multiiper2on attempt2 u2ually with AG? that cant have helped  
GA: ...  
GA: Not Always  
CA: yeah, once it wwas wwith me, that wwas an evven wworse disaster  
CA: i can't stay on, i'm messaging with my palmhusk under my desk, good to type right to you GA  
TA: ii dont thiink ii heard about thii2 dii2a2ter  
GA: It Was With CA And CC Both  
GA: They Were Making A Short Trip To A Nonfatal FLARP Exposition  
GA: CC Invited Me To Join Them At The Last Minute  
GA: I Believe To Keep Things From Getting Too Red  
GA: I Would Not Describe It As A Disaster So Much As A Comedy Of Errors  
GA: At Least In Hindsight  
AC: :33 < *ac thinks she heard about that*  
AC: :33 < *was there something about a squaredance duel?*  
GA: ...  
GA: I Would Rather Not Discuss That Incident  
CC: Awwww, it wasn't THAT bad, was it?  
CC: AA is in the middle of clearing out a major infestation on a recon vessel  
CC: Not AG's old one, a bigger one  
CC: There are a bunch of angry aliens stuck to it apparently? That isn't just a pun, they are literally clinging to the hull.  
CC: She'll connect if she can.  
AT: uM, gc CAN'T,  
AT: sHE HAS THIS, BIG COURTBLOCK THING,  
AT: iT'S SUPPOSED TO GO ON, FOR HOURS STILL,  
AT: sHE'LL BE VERY, SORRY SHE MISSED IT,  
AC: :33 < *and ac thinks ct is away from his copmeowter, too*  
AC: ;33 < *though not fur quite such official business*  
AC: ;33 < *(in case no one has mentioned it to GA, CT has friends! friends who build fighting robots)*  
TA: uh  
TA: ii hope thii2 ii2nt iinterruptiing YOU iin the miiddle of anythiing two important  
GA: No  
GA: Though This Was Not The Only Computer To Experience Sudden Dramatic Mysterious Malfunction  
TA: 2orry about that, no tiime for fine22e  
TA: thii2 ii2 goiing two get cut off wiith no warniing a2 2oon as commodore kiilljoy get2 tiired of the jade2 not beiing iimpre22ed wiith hiim and cut2 the connectiion  
GA: It Certainly Sounds Like They Are Likely Unimpressed With Him  
GA: ...  
GA: Is That His Real Name?  
TA: nah, iit2 liike wavecre2t or 2omethiing  
AC: :33 < *ac isn't sure she has any idea what a squadron commodore even does*  
AC: :33 < *besides try to argue with the brooding cafurns she guesses*  
TA: ii thiink mo2tly iit2 about iinteractiing wiith other 2quadron2?  
GA: In Case We Are Cut Off Soon  
GA: It Has Been Very Good To Chat With You All  
GA: I Hope You Continue To Do Well  
GA: And Thank You Again

FAILED TO SEND  
CONNECTION LOST  
ERROR  
MALICIOUS CODE DETECTED


	176. MESSAGE SENT ALONGSIDE STATUS PINGS (2)

MESSAGE TO: ALL SHIP CAPTAINS AND OFFICERS, ALTERNIAN IMPERIAL FLEET  
FROM: ALTADONA OF THE BROODING CAVERNS

THE BROODING CAVERNS HEREBY ANNOUNCE THAT THE THIRD PERIGEE OF SECOND BRIGHT SEASON SHALL OPEN A PERIOD OF SIX DAYS DEDICATED TO REVERENCE FOR THE MOTHER GRUB, THANKING HER FOR OUR EXISTENCE, AND PRAYING FOR HER HEALTH.

ALL TROLLS ARE ENCOURAGED TO CELEBRATE THIS HOLIDAY.

LONG LIVE THE EMPRESS. LONG LIVE THE EMPIRE.


	177. receiive and 2end

MESSAGE BUNDLE TO: TWINARMAGEDDONS  
FROM: DISORDERLYIMPULSE

DI: I would b= much, much mor= angry at you if comput=rs w=r= my full tim= assignment  
DI: As it is I am back wrangling grubs  
DI: whil= Ancillar Passw=ll and Att=nd=r D==pbor= ar= trying to coordinat= cl=aning up th= m=ss you mad=  
DI: On= of th= t=rmit= mounds w=nt w=ird and start=d trying to construct som=thing that's mayb= suppos=d to b= a hon=ycomb?  
DI: Th=y blam=d it all on th= guy who call=d to complain, so no n==d to worry about that.  
DI: Just  
DI: Talk to m= b=for= you hack my t=rritory, okay?

 

MESSAGE BUNDLE TO: DISORDERLYIMPULSE  
FROM: TWINARMAGEDDONS

TA: 2hiit  
TA: iim 2orry  
TA: iim not u2ed two dealiing wiith other people2 terriitory ii gue22  
TA: uh, not the be2t tiime two ask ii know  
TA: but thiink you can get me 2ome non-cata2trophiic backdoor acce22?


	178. 100ming festivities

twinArmageddons left file GA CHAT TRAN2CRIIPT in the dropbox

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox 

TA: for everyone who mii22ed iit  
TA: before anyone a2k2, ye2, ii diid fuck up 2ome cavern2 computer2 wiith that, and no, DII ii2nt 2uper happy about iit  
TA: kiind of angry iin fact

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox 

AG: She'll get over it.  
AG: It's not like she has so many friends that she can afford to dump one over a little hacking stuff!!!!!!!!

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox 

TA: ...

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox 

AG: What?! I'm trying to help!

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox 

CG: I WOULDN'T PUT IT QUITE LIKE THAT BUT TBH I AGREE?  
CG: I MEAN SHE'S GOT A MOIRAIL AND SHE GETS ALONG WITH FLAMETHROWER GIRL AND THE BOY JADE OKAY BUT  
CG: NONE OF THEM ARE VERY TECHY  
CG: I EXPECT  
CG: YOU'RE STILL FRIENDS

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ha fuckiing ha  
TA: anyway the cavern2 apparently blamed commodore kiilljoy  
TA: that2 probably why they doubled down  
TA: 2ent the announcement two more people and changed 'iinviited' two 'encouraged', ii mean

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: sent it t0 WAY m0re pe0ple  
AA: c0rpsepap g0t it  
AA: and was feeling lucid en0ugh t0 0rder us t0 c0me up with s0mething festive and s0mething reverent  
AA: n0t that im c0mplaining  
AA: this seems likely t0 be hilari0us  
AA: 0u0

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: MOST H1GH-R4NK1NG L3G1SL4C3R4TORS GOT 1T, TOO, 4ND 3V3RYON3 H4S H34RD 4LL 4BOUT 1T.  
GC: TH3R3S SOM3 D3B4T3 OV3R HOW W3 SHOULD OBS3RV3 1T, THOUGH.  
GC: WH3N L3G1SL4C3R4TORS OBS3RV3 HOL1D4YS M4SS TR14LS 4R3 USU4LLY 1NVOLV3D.

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: 0_0

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 1 KNOW!  
GC: SH4RP3Y3 H4S TH3 1D34 W3 SHOULD HONOR TH3 MOTH3R GRUB BY TRY1NG P3OPL3 WHO K1LL YOUNG TROLLS W1THOUT 4D3QU4T3 JUST1F1C4T1ON 4ND TH3R3FOR3 N33DL3SSLY W4ST3 H3R H4RD WORK  
GC: 3R, TH3 MOTH3R GRUBS H4RD WORK, NOT SH4RP3Y3S  
GC: 4LSO SH4RP3Y3S WORK, SOM3T1M3S  
GC: NOT SUR3 1F 1T W1LL C4TCH ON, S1NCE MOST P3OPL3 H3R3 4R3 JUST K1ND OF 4MUS3D BY SH4RP3Y3S CONC3RN FOR N3W CONSCR1PTS

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: If that's how legislacer8ors o8serve this kind of holiday I don't want to know how su8juggl8ors do.  
AG: ::::P

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: UGH, TRUE.  
CG: MAYBE WE COULD HAVE A TERRIFYING GHOST ARMY OBSERVANCE WHERE WE FIND SUBJUGGLATORS AND TRY TO SPOIL THEIR FUN.

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: I don't think wwe're planning anything too awwful here  
CA: --Evveryone got the message  
CA: Awwwwakk wanted to make a potential quadrants meet-and-greet but the instructors just gavve her the most incredulous looks  
CA: And I mean, it's not like I wwouldn't like a moirail, but a holiday for the Mother Grub isn't the right PLACE for it  
CA: So that's not it  
CA: It'll probably be stupid but not awwful

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: wE, WILL HAVE TO CLEAN UP AFTER, WHATEVER IT IS,  
AT: bUT WE WOULD REGARDLESS,  
AT: aLSO i THINK, nINEEYES IS LOBBYING,  
AT: FOR SOME SORT, OF FREE INTOXICANT RATION,  
AT: tO DRINK TO THE mOTHER gRUB, OBVIOUSLY,

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> We did not receive the message personally  
CT: D --> But it was quickly forwarded around the ship  
CT: D --> You may be able to guess what my peers' proposed celebration method is

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: ROBOTS.

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: kILLER ROBOTS?

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < is it... attack robots?

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> Yes  
CT: D --> Though with a variation from the norm  
CT: D --> Callea has proposed that I should construct a particularly STRONG robot in the shape of a mother grub  
CT: D --> And then direct it to destroy other robots  
CT: D --> Possibly robots shaped like things that might threaten a real mother grub  
CT: D --> Although further research would be required to pursue that plan

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: THAT IS EASILY THE BEST PLAN I'VE HEARD YET.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My current plan is to wrap up the fic at chapter 200 -- the intervening chapters will probably be mostly character interaction/slice-of-life/party planning rather than anything terribly plotty. Sorry/you're welcome as applicable.


	179. shipstorming :33

arsenicCatnip started trolling caligulasAquarium

AC: :33 < *ac has a few suggestions*  
AC: :33 < *about ca's moirail thing*  
AC: :33 < *if ca is interested?*  
CA: sure fire awway  
CA: I mean I'm not promising anything but  
CA: suggestions, wwhy not  
AC: :33 < *okay*  
AC: :33 < Briate Medlai still n33ds a moirail but he wants someone to pacify HIM  
AC: :33 < Pegaus Hippus is teal and our age and here with his kismesis, he recently broke up with his purple moirail beclaws long-distance wasn't working for them  
AC: :33 < Kessey Lander is high blue, a brood ahead of us, here with her matesprit, turned Briate down though so I'm not sure if she wants a moirail right now  
AC: :// < *ac thinks she had a one-sided thing for hesten boetia*  
CA: ouch  
CA: anyone else?  
AC: :33 < *some who're older, and some who have seadweller moirails*  
CA: Okay, try... Hippus, I guess. Can you introduce us?  
CA: Wwait, wwhich of my idiot classmates is his kismesis?  
AC: :33 < *ac has heard him mention a relrin?*  
CA: Huh.  
CA: Bissel's the one who thinks he should be underwwater all the time, I wwonder how he got a landdwweller kismesis?  
AC: :33 < *ac thinks he used to have a boat?*  
CA: That might explain it  
CA: Of course I think the person here wwho MOST needs a neww moirail is Soldie.  
CA: wwell maybe not, some of the others could do with a pale kick in the head  
CA: Soldie's just really lonely and pining ovver her jade matesprit  
CA: and these cavvern messages havven't helped at all  
AC: :33 < ...  
CA: Wwhat?  
AC: :33 < *has ca considered talking to ms. soldie himself?*  
CA: Huh?  
AC: :33 < *that sounded a little pale*  
AC: :33 < :33


	180. Party prawning!

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: All rayt!  
CC: Terrifying Ghost Army celebratory things current-ly planned:  
CC: Concert, everyone welcome to perform. Chidro says he has composed a memorial song for the old Mother Grub and is working on an ode to the new one.  
CC: Caverns Trivia Contest, judged by CG and Efessa.  
CC: Possibly subjugglator-foiling, led by me and/or CG.  
CC: Commodore Killjoy impersonation contest, judged by the other ghosts who've been here longer and maybe the live necropaths. We figure that's fitting to the holiday because he tried to interfere with it, and... I don't know, we all agreed.  
CC: A GARP session trying to reenact our mission.  
CC: And taking turns sitting with our fingers crossed thinking VERY POSITIVE THOUGHTS!

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: TH1NGS H4V3 GOTT3N 4 L1TTL3 W31RD OV3R H3R3.  
GC: SOM3ON3 SUDD3NLY R3M3MB3R3D TH4T H1S HONOR4BL3 TYR4NNY W4S 4LSO SP4WN3D BY TH3 MOTH3R GRUB  
GC: 4ND SOM3 P3OPL3 W1TH MOR3 GUTS TH4N COMMON S3NS3 4R3 TRY1NG TO 4SK *H1M* HOW H3 W4NTS TO C3L3BR4T3.

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: definitely wweirder than anything we'vve got  
CA: someone tried to convvince the senior pedagogue that we should havve all six days free, no classes or anything  
CA: he counteroffered six days of teambuilding exercises  
CA: negotiations are continuing 

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < we won't know fur sure what we're doing until you know what you're doing  
AC: :// < it purrobably won't be very exciting, though  
AC: :33 < maybe I should suggest an amateur concert, that might be fun  
AC: :33 < or an art contest!

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: my tech2 had all 2ort2 of GREAT iidea2  
TA: happiily wiireburn vetoed all of them  
TA: that2 what ii liike about wiireburn, 2he treat2 EVERYONE liike equiipment 

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :(( < *ta doesn't get to do anything fun?*

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ii diidnt 2ay that  
TA: there may be 2ome helm2men group actiiviitiie2  
TA: iif we ever agree on a game  
TA: and pachex made her2elf u2eful and conviinced the captaiin thii2 ii2nt a good tiime to 2ell more power. ii thiink 2he cooked 2ome number2.

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox 

GC: OH, GOOD! GL4D TH4TS WORK1NG OUT. 

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: i STILL DON'T KNOW, IF WE'LL GET ANY, EXTRA TIME OFF?  
AT: bUT THE EXTRA INTOXICANTS RATION WAS APPROVED,  
AT: }:)

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> Rayshe also obtained an abnormally large intoxicant supply  
CT: D --> I intend to abstain  
CT: D --> The tribute robot is coming along well  
CT: D --> Outside our immediate group there is some manner of slam poetry competition in planning stages 

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox 

TC: aWwWwWwWw  
TC: dArN  
TC: :o(

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox 

CG: NO REASON THE TERRIFYING GHOST ARMY CAN'T HAVE ONE, TOO. 

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox 

TC: :o)

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: 0ur plans may be even weirder than the legislacerat0rs  
AA: f0r the celebrati0n were planning 0n a big meal with fresh f00d  
AA: which is fine  
AA: but f0r the reverent 0bservance the idea has c0me up  
AA: n0t sure fr0m wh0  
AA: that we sh0uld g0 ar0und and try t0 summ0n the gh0sts 0f any grubs that died near s0me pers0n in the trials  
AA: and then get paid t0 make them g0 away, i assume

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :|| < *ac isn't sure how that honors the mother grub?*

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: i d0nt think any0ne else is, either  
AA: 0_0


	181. receiive and 2end (2)

MESSAGE BUNDLE TO: TWINARMAGEDDONS  
FROM: DISORDERLYIMPULSE  
DOUBLE ENCRYPTED 

DI: You ar= forgiv=n for th= hacking thing.  
DI: Passw=ll and D==pbor= found a nasty biowir=-ish THING insid= th= worst-aff=ct=d mound.  
DI: S==ms lik= th= t=rmit=s id=ntifi=d it as a pr=dator or parasit= and s=al=d it off as b=st th=y could  
DI: but that do=sn't chang= th= fact som=on= stuck a THING in our comput=rs, pr=sumably to spy on us, hundr=ds of sw==ps ago AT L=AST.  
DI: ...  
DI: Sinc= it isn't MARK=D as an imp=rial loyalty monitor or anything, and it probably was too chok=d off by t=rmit=s to transmit anything anyway, th=y w=nt ah=ad and =ctract=d it.  
DI: I'm still cr==p=d out.  
DI: So you'r= forgiv=n.  
DI: So ar= th= t=rmit=s.  
DI: Changing th= subj=ct compl=t=ly, I found out what th= holiday's timing is about!  
DI: R=port=dly th= transition is b=st don= by allowing the n=w Moth=r Grub to approach th= old Moth=r Grub und=r h=r own pow=r, which tak=s w==ks and giv=s th= old Moth=r Grub pl=nty of tim= to sm=ll h=r coming.  
DI: Th= six days ar= th= window in which sh='s =xp=ct=d to arriv=.  
DI: =v=ryon= in th= know is r=ally cag=y about what happ=ns th=n.  
DI: ...  
DI: My guess is th= old Moth=r Grub will spontan=ously di=.  
DI: Or som=thing. 

MESSAGE BUNDLE TO: DISORDERLYIMPULSE  
FROM: TWINARMAGEDDONS

TA: ok ii wa2 not expectiing that  
TA: make 2ure the biiowiire ii2 completely de2troyed, iit can grow back from a lot  
TA: you may or may not fiind iit amu2iing that 2ome of the necropath2 want two 2how reverence for the mother grub by 2ummoniing wiiggler gho2t2


	182. sLAMSTORMING

AT: oKAY, i'M BACK,  
AT: wITH THE RHYME LIST,  
AT: tHOUGH i'M NOT SURE, HOW MUCH HELP IT WILL BE,  
TC: fIrE AwAy  
AT: uM, ALL RIGHT,  
AT: bROTHER, DRUTHER, ANOTHER, OTHER  
AT: aND SORT OF ALSO,  
AT: cOVER, HOVER, LOVER, PLOVER, BOTHER, CLOTHIER, RATHER, CLOVER, ROVER,  
AT: mAYBE SOME MORE?  
TC: ...  
TC: wHaTs a pLoVeR?  
AT: uM, i THINK, A KIND OF SHOREBIRD?  
TC: oH  
TC: wHaTs tHe lIsT FoR GrUb?  
AT: bLUB, FLUB, GLUB, TUB, HUB, DRUB, CLUB, LUB, NUB, PUB, SUB, STUB, SCRUB  
AT: i'M NOT SURE, WHAT TO DO WITH THESE  
TC: iTs wAy aFtEr cUrFeW  
TC: aNd iM SiTtInG In aNoThEr pUb  
TC: bUt NoWs tHe tImE To tElL AlL Of yOu  
TC: tO Be rEvErEnT Of tHe mOtHeR GrUb  
AT: ,,,  
AT: yOU'RE SO GOOD AT THIS,  
TC: nAh  
TC: iM NoT SuRe hOw wElL It wOrKs  
TC: oR If tHeRe eVeN Is a cUrFeW  
TC: dOnT ThInK IvE EvEr eVeN HaD A CuRfEw  
AT: oUT OF SIGHT, OUT OF MIND, SOMETIMES WE JUST SEEM, TO FORGET,  
AT: bUT SHE'S THE ONE, WHO MAKES EVERYTHING, SOMETHING SOMETHING-ET,  
AT: bET, SET, MET, FRET, GET, JET, LET, NET, YET, ARRGGHHH,,,  
TC: mAyBe, bUt sHe aNd sHe aLoNe hAs lAiD EvErY TrOlL YoUvE EvEr mEt?  
AT: i'M NOT SURE, YOU NEED MY HELP FOR THIS,,,  
TC: sUrE I Do!  
AT: oH, dO YOU THINK, UM, WE SHOULD TAKE OUT 'she alone'?  
AT: sINCE EVEN THOUGH, MOST PEOPLE DON'T KNOW, WE DO KNOW,  
AT: tHERE'S ABOUT TO BE A new LAYING MOTHER GRUB?  
TC: SeE ThIs iS WhY I NeEd yOu yOuRe sMaRt aBoUt tHeSe tHiNgS  
TC: bUt tHe cEnTeR Of tHe cAvErNs hAs sPaWnEd eVeRy tRoLl yOuVe eVeR MeT?  
AT: yES,  
AT: lIKE THAT,  
AT: yOU REALLY DON'T, NEED ME FOR THIS,  
AT: i CAN'T PERFORM IT FOR THE GHOST ARMY,  
AT: aND IT'S NOT LIKE, THERE'S ANYTHING ELSE I COULD DO WITH IT,  
TC: :o(  
TA: ii a22umed you were goiing to enter iit iinto the hiighblood 2lam poetry competiitiion under a fal2e iidentiity  
AT: hOW LONG, HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING IN?  
TA: ...  
TA: ii alway2 moniitor the 2ecure liive-per2on connectiion2 ii 2et up  
TA: ii cant not  
TA: tune iit out at mo2t but iit record2 untiil ii delete iit  
TA: iive saiid thii2 before  
AT: oH,  
AT: rIGHT,  
TC: aT ShOuLd dEfInItElY EnTeR It uNdEr a fAlSe iDeNtItY  
TC: :o)  
AT: ,,,  
AT: wHAT IF,  
AT: WE ENTERED IT, IN tc'S NAME?  
TA: ju2t had iit come out of nowhere wiith a dead troll2 name on iit?  
TA: that2 fanta2tiic  
TA: ii love iit  
TC: :o)  
TC: bUt tHaT MaKeS It mOrE Of a cOlLaBoRtHiNgY  
TC: sO At sHoUlD DeFiNiTeLy kEeP HeLpInG  
AT: ,,,  
AT: i GUESS,  
TC: yOu cAn dO ThE NeXt vErSe tOo


	183. RUL3 R3V1S1ON

GC: H4V3 YOU H34RD FROM 4T?  
GC: 4BOUT TH3 4G TH1NG?  
GC: NOT 4 '4G D1D SOM3TH1NG' TH1NG, 4 'TH1NG 4BOUT 4G' TH1NG.  
AA: i did  
AA: just t0 c0nfirm  
AA: he als0 t0ld y0u he thinks we can relax the restricti0ns 0n her talking t0 him 0r being near him?  
GC: Y3S  
GC: 1M NOT SUR3 HOW 1 F33L 4BOUT TH1S  
GC: ON TH3 ON3 CL4W 1TD B3 NIC3 TO S33 H3R  
GC: 4ND S1NC3 *H3* SUGG3ST3D TH1S 4ND *SH3* 4PP4R3NTLY DO3SNT 3V3N KNOW 1M  
GC: W3LL  
GC: MOR3 1NCL1N3D TO B3L13V3 TH1S 1S L3G1T 4 GOOD 1D34  
AA: same  
AA: and he really d0esnt have much hist0ry 0f letting her 0ff the h00k when hes n0t 0bliged t0 be near her  
GC: ON TH3 OTH3R CL4W  
GC: TH4T RUL3 H4S B33N SO GOOD FOR BOTH OF TH3M 1 K1ND OF DONT W4NT TO G3T R1D OF 1T  
AA: same again  
AA: 0_0  
AA: als0  
AA: h0w d0 y0u feel ab0ut p0tential garping 0n the ruthless regulati0n  
AA: since i suspect this w0uld lead there s00ner rather than later  
GC: 1 F33L 1TD B3 H1L4R1OUS  
GC: >:]  
AA: maybe just say that she d0esnt have t0 av0id him s0 l0ng as y0ure there?  
AA: 0r CC 0r CG  
GC: TH4T S33MS R34SON4BLE TO M3  
GC: 4 GOOD COMPROM1S3  
AA: yeah  
AA: d0 y0u kn0w why he wants it changed anyway?  
GC: 1 TH1NK 1T JUST 3MB4RR4SS3S H1M?  
GC: 4ND POSS1BLY H3 TH1NKS G4RP1NG ON BO4RD WOULD B3 H1LAR1OUS, TOO.  
AA: he d0esnt need t0 be embarrassed  
GC: OF COURS3 NOT, BUT H3 1S.  
AA: right  
AA: y0u kn0w what  
AA: ill have ta set up a gr0up chat with every0ne tangled up in this t0 discuss it  
AA: and if it g0es badly, well kn0w its a bad idea


	184. Parole

twinArmageddons created chatboard  
twinArmageddons added apocalypseArisen to chatboard  
twinArmageddons added gallowsCalibrator to chatboard  
twinArmageddons added adiosToreador to chatboard  
twinArmageddons added arachnidsGrip to chatboard

TA: okay, all 2et up  
TA: 2o what exactly ii2 thii2 about?  
TA: ii mean, ii can gue22, but...  
AA: right  
AA: at has suggested the restricti0ns 0n ags interacting with him c0uld be relaxed  
AG: ...  
AA: were g0ing t0 discuss it as a small gr0up  
AA: if y0u w0uldnt mind d0ing s0me m0derat0r duties  
AA: like shut the wh0le thing d0wn if discussi0ns get 0ut 0f c0ntr0l  
AA: thatd be great  
TA: ...  
TA: ...okay  
GC: SO, 4T, C4N W3 H34R YOUR R34SON1NG?  
AT: iT'S, UH, NOT THAT COMPLEX,  
AT: jUST, i DON'T THINK I NEED IT, ANYMORE?  
AT: i MEAN, i'M NOT SAYING, WE SHOULD BE BLOCKMATES,  
AT: jUST THAT,  
AT: iT WAS ALL A VERY LONG TIME AGO,  
AT: aND, THERE ARE MORE IMPORTANT, THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT?  
AA: n0ne 0f that makes it n0t imp0rtant  
AG: Uhhhhhhhh, can I talk on this thing?  
AG: Type. Wh8ever.  
AA: yes  
AG: okay  
AG: so  
AG: um  
AG: like  
AG: Wh8 would I have to do?  
AG: I want to see GC  
AG: 8ut  
AG: 8gh  
AG: I d8n't know wh8 I'm s8pposed to do. Or 8ct.  
AG: 8eing nice is hard!  
AG: ::::\  
TA: ii can't beliieve iim 2ayiing thii2, but ye2, beiing niice ii2 hard  
TA: not beiing iinde2criibably awful ii2 ea2iier  
AG: ...  
AT: yOU COULD JUST TRY, NOT DOING ANYTHING, THAT fRIEAS IS DOING,  
AT: jUST TO START WITH,  
AA: awwakk might be a m0re useful negative example  
AG: R8, her. Th8's a place to start at least.  
AA: and maybe bring pr0b0s  
AG: Huh? Why?  
AA: because when he sh0uts at y0u t0 st0p s0mething y0u usually st0p l0ng en0ugh f0r him t0 explain why  
AA: 0r maybe bruice  
AA: actually definitely bruice  
GC: 1 KNOW WHO PROBOS 1S BUT WHOS BRU1C3?  
AA: gh0st armys purple ashen tw0 wheel device  
AA: camie0  
AA: theyll be delighted theyve been waiting to auspisticize ag with any0ne in the ~inner circle~ f0r ages  
GC: TH4T SOUNDS PROM1S1NG?  
AG: Only if they PROMISE not to 8ring the cape.  
AT: ,,,cAPE?  
AA: l0ng st0ry  
GC: OK4Y, SO... W3R3 TRY1NG TH1S?  
AG: I'll bring a GARPing group!!!!!!!!  
AG: ::::)  
AA: i knew it  
AT: cAN YOU CONSIDER, MAYBE,  
AT: garpING AT fRIEAS?


	185. G4RP1NG (2)

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox 

GC: TH1NK TH3R3S 4NY CH4NC3 OF G3TT1NG R.R. TO PUT 1N GHOST 4CC3SS 4NYT1M3 SOON?  
GC: SOM3 OF TH3 G4RP3RS W4NT TO CH3CK 1N MOR3 D1R3CTLY.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox 

TA: ii wouldnt hold my breath  
TA: what are they up two?  
TA: have they deliivered the garpiing at friieas?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox 

GC: OH, Y3S  
GC: 4PP4R3NTLY CG 1S NPC-1NG 4 LOC4L GOV3RNOR TH3Y N33D TO ST34L STUFF FROM  
GC: 4ND H3S D3C1D3D TH3 GOV3RNOR 1S DO1NG 4N 1NSP3CT1ON TOUR  
GC: WH1CH JUST H4PP3NS TO B3 WH3R3V3R FR134S 1S.

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox 

AT: iT'S KIND OF ANNOYING, FOR US BLOCKMATES,  
AT: bUT SO WORTH IT,  
AT: tHE MUSIC, WAS A NICE TOUCH?  
AT: wAS THAT cm?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox 

AA: n0  
AA: hes still here w0rking 0n ballads  
AA: can think 0f a c0uple pe0ple it c0uld be  
AA: seen much 0f ag?

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox 

AT: nO,

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox 

GC: Y3S!  
GC: SH3 W4NT3D TO US3 MY BLOCK FOR TH3 L41R OF TH3 UND34D P1R4T3 QU33N  
GC: BUT SK4R33 4ND 1 BOTH N33D TO STUDY  
GC: SO 1TS OUT 1N TH3 H4LL  
GC: >;]  
GC: 1V3 H34RD THR33 D1FF3R3NT P3OPL3 OUT TH3R3 TRY1NG TO WORK OUT WH4T 4LL TH3 NO1S3 1S. 

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox 

AA: y0u really seem t0 have inadequate s0undpr00fing 0ver there  
AA: i usually cant hear pe0ple 0utside my bl0ck  
AA: n0t live pe0ple  
AA: the dead 0nes are usually l0uder anyway but still

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox 

GC: 1TS D3L1B3R4T3  
GC: TO 3NCOUR4G3 SNOOP1NG, B4S1C4LLY.  
GC: 1 TH1NK WH3N YOUR3 NOT 4 TR41N33 4NYMOR3 1T CH4NG3S.

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox 

AT: wE DEFINITELY CAN'T HEAR, WHAT'S GOING ON EVERYWHERE,  
AT: hANG ON,  
AT: fRIEAS IS HERE,  
AT: i THINK cg IS DOING A VINTAGE ca IMPRESSION,  
AT: aND AT LEAST ONE GHOST, IS UP ON THE CEILING,  
AT: fOR SOME REASON,  
AT: tHIS IS GREAT,

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox 

GC: YOU KNOW, TH1S COULD B3 CONSTRU3D 4S BL4CKFL1RT1NG ON YOUR P4RT  
GC: >;]

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox 

AT: ,,,  
AT: nOT IF HE DOESN'T KNOW I'M INVOLVED,


	186. Me22age board HELMCHATiaas612_1111ianas (2)

ruthlessRegulation entered HELMCHATiaas612_1111ianas  
(already present: twinArmageddons, loopyFruits, swarmBot)

RR: "Armageddons".  
RR: what.was.that?

TA: that wa2 gho2t actiion role playiing  
TA: mo2t of iit anyway  
TA: ii under2tand there wa2 a guy who apparently triipped and landed on a kniife?  
TA: that part wa2 viigiilantii2m  
TA: or not, 2iince they claiim they got a legii2lacerator gho2t two approve iit

RR: you.are.insane

TA: po22iibly, but ii do not control the gho2t2  
TA: be2iide2, theyre gone now, riight?

RR: ...  
RR: it's.gone.QUIET  
RR: I.don't.know.if.that.means.they're.GONE

TA: ...  
TA: all riight that2 faiir 

LF: I don't mind the GARPing!  
LF: It's better than obvious **unhappy** ghosts  
LF: and less grating than a lot of Scavenge's stuff

TA: he pull2 that on the 2ame 2hiip he liive2 on?  
TA: rii2ky

LF: Not *really* often? And not huge things.  
LF: There are so many ghosts here all the time it's plausible, but, it's *Scavenge*.

SB: NOTORIOUS 

RR: Notorious.what.

TA: we all know you can 2end more than 2iingle word2, ii dont know why youre 2tiill doiing that

SB: [image file with text reading "speaking of notorious, how are you enjoying the Murder Recon trio?"]

LF: *****Seriously???****

TA: what?  
TA: huh

RR: I.refuse.on.principle.to.interpret.that

TA: 2hiit, the murder recon triio II2 on my crew lii2t  
TA: ii gue22 the an2wer ii2 ii dont care  
TA: though ii miight iif 2ome of the gho2t2 hear about this


	187. wh0 kn0ws

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox 

AA: all right  
AA: did EVERY0NE else kn0w im n0t the 0nly r00kie at the bureau 0f reterminati0n?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox 

GC: 1T D1D S33M 4 L1TTL3 UNL1K3LY, BUT 1 DONT H4V3 4NY 1ND3P3ND3NT SOURC3S TH3R3, SO NO.  
GC: 1S TH1S 4N 1SSU3?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox 

AA: define issue 

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox 

CG: LOOK, I REALLY THOUGHT YOU KNEW!  
CG: IT SEEMED LIKE SOMETHING THEY WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU OFFICIALLY!

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox 

AG: I didn't know.  
AG: ...  
AG: Erithe, Nuflin, and Sulky say they didn't know, either. 

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox 

CA: obvviously not  
CA: I didn't evven knoww there wwas another seadwweller in this brood wwho wwas in remedial training until she showwed up in our classes finally

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox 

TA: uh  
TA: ye2  
TA: ododby woda2h, "unaccu2tomed two gho2t2", they were tryiing two ea2e hiim out of iit on 2maller 2hiip2

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox 

AA: s0 ive learned

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox 

AC: :?? < how can a necropath be unaccustomed to ghosts???  
AC: :?? < did he live somewhere with no ghosts?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox 

TA: okay diiggiing further  
TA: that miight be code for  
TA: "ha2 iinconveniient gho2t phobiia"

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox 

AG: No wonder we haven't seen him!  
AG: :::;)

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox 

CG: NOT TO BURST YOUR BUBBLE AG BUT THE OVERBEAR VICTIMS BEFORE THE TRIAL WERE A LOT WORSE  
CG: YOU HAVEN'T BEEN GARPING AT THE BUREAU, AFTER ALL, AND WE HAD LIKE SIX GHOSTS SHOWING DEATH WOUNDS OF HAVING THEIR HEADS SMASHED OPEN, FROM ONE DIRECTION OR ANOTHER  
CG: AND THE OVERKILL KID WITH THE BURNS

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox 

TC: yEaH ThOsE WeRe kInD Of uPsEtTiNg  
TC: :o(

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox 

CT: D --> I do not understand  
CT: D --> How a necropath could be afraid of ghosts  
CT: D --> Put off by their appearance certainly but  
CT: D --> A phobia?

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox 

AC: :33 < *ac shrugs*  
AC: :33 < *she doesn't think phobias are supposed to make sense*

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox 

CC: That's probably why they didn't tell AA about him!  
CC: Because it IS weird and embarrassing and they were trying to be nice.  
CC: --I did know, sorry. 

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox 

AT: ,,,  
AT: i THINK, IN HINDSIGHT, i MAY HAVE SEEN HIM?  
AT: oN THE CAVALREAPERS TRAINING SHIP,  
AT: tHERE WERE TWO RUSTBLOODS WHO PASSED THROUGH,  
AT: nO ONE TOLD US WHO THEY WERE,  
AT: aND i HADN'T NOTICED ANY GHOST PROBLEMS,  
AT: bUT THEY WERE WEARING GREEN,  
AT: aND THE YOUNGER ONE WAS REALLY,  
AT: uH,  
AT: nERVOUS,

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox 

AA: ...  
AA: huh  
AA: d0 they think hes 0ver it 0r is his grace peri0d 0ver

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox 

TA: biit of both?  
TA: by the way ca  
TA: do you know about the other 2eadweller iin the brood who te2ted out of everythiing and jumped ahead?

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox 

CA: wwhat?


	188. g00d reas0ns f0r gh0st ph0bias

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox 

AA: if any0ne was w0ndering why w0dash was afraid 0f gh0sts  
AA: i n0w kn0w  
AA: acc0rding t0 drybleach  
AA: w0dashs hive was built 0n land that used t0 be z0ned f0r higher density residence  
AA: there was a hivestem cluster there ab0ut fifty sweeps ag0  
AA: but there was a maj0r undead infestati0n  
AA: and eventually dr0nes t00k 0ut the wh0le thing with incendiaries  
AA: n0t b0thering t0 check f0r surviv0rs 0f c0urse  
AA: s0 nice big cluster 0f gh0sts wh0 were undead  
AA: gh0sts wh0 burned t0 death  
AA: and gh0sts wh0 were undead AND burned t0 death

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox 

TA: ...  
TA: ...  
TA: wow

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox 

CC: ...  
CC: I think I'd think that's a good reason to be scared of ghosts efin if we hadn't run into those undead ghosts on Alternia.  
CC: since we did  
CC: 8( 8( 8(

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox 

AA: it gets better

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox 

TA: ii a22ume by better you mean wor2e?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox 

AA: why yes  
AA: any0ne watch the fake subjugglat0r lawnring cullings m0vie?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox 

TA: the 2peciial effect2 2ucked and the romantiic 2ubplot wa2 forced  
TA: ...  
TA: waiit, are you iimplyiing iit really wa2 ba2ed on a true 2tory?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox 

AA: apparently 

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox 

GC: 1 L1K3D TH3 MOV13!  
GC: TH3 4M4T3UR 1NV3STIG4TOR W4S 4D3QU4T3LY COMP3T3NT  
GC: 4ND 1N TH3 3ND JUST1C3 W4S S3RV3D!

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox 

TA: and the iinve2tiigator u2ed a 2wordcane  
TA: ii2 that related at all?

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox 

AC: :33 < *ac doesn't think the romantic subplot was forced*  
AC: :33 < *she thinks the ships were done well given time constraints!*  
AC: :33 < *ta is right about the special effects though*  
AC: :33 < *that was not how compound fractures work*

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox 

AA: i d0nt kn0w ab0ut the rest 0f it  
AA: but apparently there really was a eight sweep 0ld indig0 wh0 was pissed he c0uldnt bec0me a subjugglat0r  
AA: s0 he camped 0ut in his y0unger midbl00d m0irails basement and started messily killing his neighb0rs  
AA: and things g0t w0rse fr0m there  
AA: alth0ugh in real life m0st 0f the surviving midbl00ds g0t 0ut 0f range bef0re the chl0rine gas was released

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox 

AC: :33 < :33  
AC: :?? < ...but why would mr. drybleach know this?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox 

AA: n0 idea  
AA: but anyway all this was maybe twenty sweeps ag0  
AA: same place  
AA: s0 thats pe0ple culled by wannabe subjugglat0r  
AA: wannabe himself  
AA: and misc c0llateral damage

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox 

CC: ...  
CC: Did he conchsider moving?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox 

AA: highly territ0rial and stubb0rn lusus

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox 

CC: ...  
CC: That poor kid. 

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox 

TA: okay, moratoriium on makiing fun of woda2h for hii2 phobiia becau2e that would giive anyone a phobiia  
TA: ii feel liike "ododby" 2hould 2tiill be an allowed target though 

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox 

AC: :33 < anyone want to plan a movie morning?


	189. talent showw (prep)

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox 

CA: in case anyone wwas wwondering  
CA: my classmates are idiots

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox 

CG: WHAT DID THEY DO NOW?  
CG: ACTUALLY AGREE TO THE SIX DAYS OF TEAMBUILDING?

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox 

CA: not THAT idiotic  
CA: but idiotic enough to think a local showwing of our wworks of art honoring the mother grub is going to go any better or is in any wway a fair price for four days off  
CA: like Itchee could art his wway out of a wwet paper bag  
CA: pretty sure Hightide only approvved this for the humor vvalue

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox 

CG: ...  
CG: ...  
CG: WOW.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox 

TA: no 2hiit  
TA: ii2 thii2 MANDATORY?

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox 

CA: YES  
CA: wwe're all going to die  
CA: if wwe're lucky it'll be before the "exhibition"

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox 

AC: :33 < *ac's blockmate's moirail just called her in a panic about this*  
AC: :33 < *at least ca isn't alone in this?*

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox 

CG: DOES THIS APPLY TO MULTIPLE CLASSES?  
CG: LIKE, IS AWWAKK GOING TO HAVE TO DO IT, TOO?

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox 

CA: yes  
CA: she'll probably try to submit a 'engine ovverhaul in honor of the mother grub' or something  
CA: wwhat am I going to do  
CA: I don't do art at all

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox 

AG: Really?  
AG: I didn't say so then I know, 8ut I thought your old drawings of your wizardsona weren't 8ad at all

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox 

CA: IT WWAS NOT A WWIZARDSONA!  
CA: ...  
CA: and I didn't really draww those myself I just told you I had  
CA: I commissioned them from some sevven-swweep-old tealblood wwhen I wwas four  
CA: paid wway too much for them, too  
CA: I wwas all "WWANTED someone to draww my character you can havve my stipend for last season I didn't spend it"

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox 

AC: :|| < *ac was all set to argue with you about the paying too much but*  
AC: :|| < *a seadweller's stipend for a season might actually be too much*

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox 

AG: I don't know, they were good and there were like ten of them...  
AG: No, never mind, I forgot how much 8igger his stipend would 8e  
AG: If we asked CC, would SHE say it was a wizardsona?

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox 

CA: can wwe drop this, the point is I can't really draww like that

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox 

TC: wHaT AbOuT SiNgInG?  
TC: tUrNs oUt tHeRe aRe aLrEaDy a fEw sOnGs aBoUt tHe mOtHeR GrUb oUt tHeRe  
TC: yOu cOuLd pIcK OnE  
TC: UnLeSs yOu tHiNk tHeYd wAnT YoU To wRiTe yOuR OwN?

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox 

CA: ...  
CA: thanks but I don't sing

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox 

TC: i dIdNt eItHeR BuT It tUrNs oUt iTs nOt sO HaRd!  
TC: :o)

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox 

AG: I only heard him try once 8ut he wasn't kidding, he CANNOT sing. 

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox 

CC: It's a gill thing.  
CC: I read you can compensate if you cover them but then you'll get headaches?  
CC: Singing underwater sounds different but is supposed to work better. 

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox 

AG: Oh, you're here!  
AG: Wizardsona????????

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox 

AT: sLAM POETRY?

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox 

CG: JUST PAINT SOMETHING ABSTRACT AND SAY IT REPRESENTS YOUR FEELINGS.  
CG: YOUR DEEP FEELINGS TOO COMPLEX FOR WORDS. 

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox 

CA: but  
CA: wwhat if other people do that too and they catch on?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox 

GC: YOU S4Y TH4T L1K3 4NYON3 WOULD H4V3 B33N FOOL3D TO B3G1N W1TH.  
GC: GO FOR UND3RW4T3R S1NG1NG!

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox 

TA: no actually ii would 2trongly recommend agaiin2t anythiing iinvolviing performance at the 2how  
TA: iit2 iinviitatiion-only but the educator2 keep forwardiing iinviite2 two theiir friiend2  
TA: antiiciipated hiigh qualiity is not the 2elliing poiint

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox 

CA: shit

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox 

GC: 1NT3RPR3T1V3 D4NC3?  
GC: TOLD SK4R33 4BOUT TH1S  
GC: SH3 PR3D1CTS H3R M4T3SPR1T W1LL DR4FT 4 M4P FOR 1T, SOM3HOW

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox 

CA: ha fuckin ha

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox 

AC: :33 < just go with cg's idea  
AC: :33 < ordering paints is easy  
AC: :33 < it doesn't have to be good!  
AC: :33 < if you're worried about that you can do a couple! and we'll all help pick the best one

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox 

CA: I'm going to DIE


	190. *beasts*

arsenicCatnip started trolling gallowsCalibrator

AC: :33 < *the huntress approaches the mighty dragon's cave!*  
AC: :33 < *she has a great idea!*  
GC: !  
GC: TH3 DR4GON UNCO1LS FROM H3R H34P OF TR34SUR3, CUR1OUS  
GC: WH4T 1S TH1S 1D34?  
AC: :33 < The idea is, the huntress and her colleagues could celebrate the holiday by Mother Grub themed roleplay!  
AC: :33 < :33  
GC: ...  
GC: 1 4M NOT SUR3 1 4GR33 TH4TS GR34T  
GC: S4YS TH3 DR4GON  
AC: :(( < :((  
GC: DONT G1V3 M3 TH4T LOOK. 1 DONT 3V3N KNOW WH4T TH4T WOULD CONS1ST OF.  
AC: :33 < efurryone can be animals hoping the mother grub picks them to be lusii  
GC: ...  
GC: ...  
GC: TH3 DR4GON LOOKS SP3CUL4T1V3  
GC: 1 4M ST1LL NOT CONV1NC3D TH4T WOULD WORK  
GC: BUT 4M 1NT3R3ST3D 1N H34R1NG 4DD1T1ON4L D3T41LS  
AC: :33 < :33  
GC: WOULD 3V3RYON3 B3 TH31R OWN LUSUS? K1ND OF LUSUS?  
AC: :// < that would purrobably be fairest  
AC: :// < *the huntress concedes that some of the blue-range lusii could make that awkward*  
AC: :?? < *and also she is still not sure what a ballistic armadillo-mole even is*  
GC: ...  
GC: 1 H4V3 N3V3R H34RD OF TH4T ON3 31TH3R  
GC: WONT SOM3 P3OPL3 H4V3 TH31R LUS11 ON BO4RD?  
AC: :33 < *yes but im not worried about that being a problem*  
AC: :33 < *lusus behavior standards are stricter here*  
AC: :33 < *for non-seadweller lusii i mean*  
AC: :33 < *we even have an alligator thing that doesn't do anything but lie under heat lamps and complain when its troll gives it live prey*  
GC: ...  
GC: HUH  
GC: 1 WOND3R 1F TH3 LUS11 TH3R3 4R3 DRUGG3D  
GC: OR 1F TH3 LUS11 H3R3 4R3 ST1RR3D UP...  
GC: H3Y W41T 4 M1NUT3  
GC: YOU C4N BUY L1V3 PR3Y FOR LUS11? HOW B1G?  
AC: :?? < uh, not sure?  
AC: :?? < the alligator was refusing to chase cluckbeasts i think  
GC: WHY H4SNT 4NYON3 B33N BUY1NG L1V3 PR3Y FOR *YOU*?  
AC: :!! < :!!  
AC: :33 < *the huntress begs the dragon to excuse her*  
AC: :33 < *she has to go look up price lists*


	191. POST MORT3M

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox 

GC: H3Y T4  
GC: C4N 1 G3T SOM3 1ND3P3ND3NT 4N4LYS1S OF JUST HOW B1G 4 M3SS TH3 L1V3 PR3Y 1NC1D3NT C4US3D?  
GC: TH3R3 H4V3 B33N CONFL1CT1NG R3PORTS!

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox 

TA: ...  
TA: giive me a miinute

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox 

CG: WHAT NOW?

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox 

AG: Ooooooooh, did I hear a8out something 8efore you for once?  
AG: Turns out high8loods can 8uy live prey for their lusii, and CA got some for AC as a ~romantic gesture~.  
AG: Hearts are in the air! Quick, someone tell-- oh w8.

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox 

CT: D --> ...

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox 

AG: What????????

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox 

TC: aWwWwWw  
TC: i tHiNk iTs sWeEt

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox 

GC: 1 TH1NK 1TS GR34T, S1NC3 4C W4S S33M1NG K1ND OF D3PR3SS3D.  
GC: BUT S3CONDH4ND R3PORTS 1ND1C4T3 TH3R3 M4Y H4V3 B33N MOR3 OF 4 SPL4SH TH4N 4NT1C1P4T3D.  
GC: SO TO SP34K.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox 

TA: okay  
TA: iit depend2 on how you defiine me22

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox 

AT: ,,,  
AT: ,,,sOMEONE, ON THAT SHIP,  
AT: iS CLEANING ENTRAILS OFF THE CEILING,  
AT: aREN'T THEY,

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox 

TA: no  
TA: entraiil2 confiined two floor  
TA: and a biit of the wall2  
TA: blood 2patter on the ceiiliing

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: ,,,

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: 2o liiterally, ye2, a con2iiderable me22  
TA: not at all an admiinii2tratiive me22 though  
TA: apparently all the me22 pretty much a2 expected for a hogbea2t as prey  
TA: ju2t iin not quiite the expected place2

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: L11111111K3...?  
GC: >:]

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ii dont know what you want me two 2ay here  
TA: that backwiing per2on doe2nt 2eem two worriied about iit 

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: I GUESS THAT DOES EXPLAIN WHY SOME OF THE GHOSTS SUDDENLY SWITCHED TO THE TERRIFYING FERAL CATTROLL THEORY.

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> What

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: NOTHING IMPORTANT.  
CG: YOU KNOW HOW GHOSTS GOSSIP. 

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> ...

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: THEY GOSSIP INCESSANTLY, IN CASE YOU DON'T.  
CG: FREQUENTLY ABOUT THE "INNER CIRCLE".  
CG: IT'S HELLISHLY EMBARRASSING, BE GLAD YOU DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO IT.

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: Oh, CT, that reminds me!  
AG: Did anyone ever tell you a8out the "avoid cerulean named Razortoe" thing?

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> Yes  
CT: D --> But not why

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: may or may not want two recruiit you two be iin semiipro porn

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> ...

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: MOR3 1MPORT4NTLY, DO 1 UND3RST4ND CORR3CTLY TH4T 4C 1S UNL1K3LY TO G3T 1N TROUBLE FOR TH1S?  
GC: H3R BLOCKM4T3 1S K1ND OF WORK3D UP 4T TH3 MOM3NT BUT SK4R33 TH1NKS SH3LL G3T OV3R 1T 1N 4 W33K OR SO.

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> Oh dear  
CT: D --> Did she stash the leftovers of the kill somewhere inappropriate  
CT: D --> I have told her never to do that inside  
CT: D --> ...  
CT: D --> Although I suppose that would be challenging on a ship 

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox 

AT: ,,,  
AT: tHOSE POOR MAINTENANCE PEOPLE,

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: from the chatter iit look2 liike they mo2tly count them2elve2 lucky iif there2 nothiing underwater  
TA: e2peciially the underwater draiin2

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> She definitely knows now not to put anything in any drains

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: ...  
AG: ::::)  
AG: GC, did I ever tell you a8out the waterspout castle incident?  
AG: I feel like it may be relevant all of a sudden.


	192. showw or tell

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox 

GC: OK4Y, 1TS CONF1RM3D! TR41N33S 4R3 PR3S3NT1NG 3XH1B1T1ON C4S3S DUR1NG TH3 F3ST1V1T13S.  
GC: ...3V3N THOUGH 1T H4S NOTH1NG TO DO W1TH TH3 MOTH3R GRUB.

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox 

CG: ...  
CG: IS THIS A GOOD THING OR A BAD THING?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox 

GC: B3TT3R TH4N 4NYTH1NG 1NVOLV1NG H1S HONOR4BL3 TYR4NNY.  
GC: 1LL B3 WORK1NG W1TH SK4R33, S1NC3 1M 1NQU1S1TORM3NT 4ND SH3S NOT.  
GC: TOMORROW TH3YR3 G1V1NG OUT 4 L1ST OF POSS1BL3 C4S3S TO P3OPL3 WH1CH DONT H4V3 ON3 4LR34DY.  
GC: T4, DO YOU TH1NK YOU COULD G3T US 4N 4DV4NC3 LOOK 4T 1T?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox 

TA: 2hould be able two  
TA: ju2t let me fiinii2h wiireburn2 diiagno2tiic fiir2t

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox 

AG: GC...  
AG: Are you...  
AG: CH8ATING????????  
AG: I am shocked. Shocked.  
AG: :::;)

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox 

GC: 1M NOT SUR3 1T COUNTS 4S CH34T1NG 1F YOUR3 *3XP3CT3D* TO US3 4LL UNUSU4L R3SOURC3S.  
GC: UND3R-TH3-T4BL3 CONN3CT1ONS 4R3 GOOD. 

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox 

CG: ...

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox 

GC: GR4NT3D TH3Y PROB4BLY WOULDNT TH1NK TH4T 4BOUT YOUR CULT.

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox 

CG: I DON'T HAVE A CULT. 

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox 

AG: You soooooooorta do. 

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox 

TC: tHeY ThInK ThEyRe yOuR CuLt

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox 

AG: In the Caverns you adm8ed they're your cult. 

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox 

CG: SHUT UP.  
CG: JUST BE CAREFUL, GC.

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox 

CA: I havve had the WWORST idea for the talent showw and someone needs to talk me out of it  
CA: Wwhat if I got a big canvvas  
CA: And a wwhole bunch of paint in lidless cylinder containers  
CA: You knoww. Buckets.  
CA: Then I throww all the paint at the canvvas.

twinArmageddons left file 2TARTER CA2E2 in the dropbox 

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox 

CA: Oh shit did I break in in the middle of something AGAIN?  
CA: Sorry. 

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox 

GC: NO N33D TO 4POLOG1Z3!  
GC: TH1S 1S MUCH MOR3 1NT3R3ST1NG.  
GC: 1 TH1NK YOUR 1D34 1S V3RY PROM1S1NG.  
GC: >:]

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox 

CG: YOU WOULD.  
CG: HOW LONG HAD YOU BEEN AWAKE WHEN YOU CAME UP WITH THIS IDEA?

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox 

CA: ...  
CA: a wwhile 

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox 

AG: Doooooooo iiiiiiiit

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox 

CG: AG, NO ONE ASKED YOU.  
CG: HAVE YOU SLEPT ON THE IDEA?

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox 

CA: yes

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox 

AG: Hey, he asked every8ody!  
AG: And I think he should do it!  
AG: Like you know anything a8out art, CG!

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox 

CG: ...  
CG: FINE, DON'T TAKE MY OPINION ON IT.  
CG: JUST... ASK AC OR CT OR SOMEONE WHO DOES KNOW ART FIRST?  
CG: MAYBE NOT CT, HIS HEAD MIGHT EXPLODE. 

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox 

AG: I'll have you know I had quite a collection of fine art!

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox 

GC: WH1CH YOU L3FT P1L3D UP 1N TH3 B4CK OF YOUR TR34SUR3 ROOM B3C4US3 YOU THOUGHT 1T W4S UGLY.

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox 

AG: ::::P

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox 

TC: WhAt dOeS MiSs sOlDiE ThInK Of iT?  
TC: I MeAn  
TC: oF CaS IdEa  
TC: nOt oF AgS ArT CoLlEcTiOn

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox 

CA: Havven't asked, she's busy wwriting poetry.  
CA: Howw do you evven knoww about her?

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox 

TC: UhHhHhHhHh...  
TC: mAyBe cHiDrO?  
TC: Or cAtErPiLlAr?

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: I think it shoaled up on the terrifying ghost army's shipping board. 

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: ...  
CG: ...  
CG: ...

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: I thought we weren't telling him a8out that.

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Oh, it's not that big a deal.  
CC: 8)  
CC: So CA, you have an idea for the talent shoal?

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: Maybe?

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: DOOOOOOOO IIIIIIIIT

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: I should probably ask AC wwhat she thinks at least  
CA: she did offer to help wwith art stuff  
CA: but I think she's on duty noww 

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ye2. 2o2 AT.  
TA: CT ii2nt techniically, but he2 up two hii2 neck in half buiilt robot  
TA: and AA ii2 tryiing two be niice two the 2cared-of-gho2t2 necropath kiid 

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: ...  
CC: Trying?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: Well 2he II2 beiing niice  
TA: iit miight be gettiing lo2t iin metaphoriical tran2latiion though  
TA: for 2ome rea2on ii dont thiink he appreciiated her offeriing two get bruiice two au2pii2tiiciize between hiim and 2cary gho2t2

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Reely?  
CC: Camieo's really good at being nonthreatening though!

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: yEaH ThEyRe rEaLlY ChIlL

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: NOT AS GOOD AS ODODBY IS AT BEING SCARED OF GHOSTS.  
CG: OKAY, SO CA'S FINE ARTS VENTURE IS ON HOLD UNTIL HE TALKS TO AC.  
CG: POSSIBLY SOMEONE SHOULD WARN HER.  
CG: GC, DID YOU NEED US TO DO ANYTHING WITH THAT POSSIBLE CASE LIST?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: Y3S, 1F 3V3RYON3 COULD LOOK OV3R 1T 4ND S33 1F TH3R3S 4NYTH1NG W3 SHOULD KNOW 4BOUT 4NY OF TH3M B3FOR3 W3 CHOOS3?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ii can tell you riight now that anyone who take2 the ca2e of lookiing iinto graft on the unrelentiing per2ecutiion ii2 not goiing two get good re2ult2  
TA: and not ju2t becau2e of me


	193. THEMES

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox 

AA: i l00ked 0ver the list 0f p0ssible cases  
AA: in additi0n t0 TAs cauti0n re the unrelenting persecuti0n graft  
AA: i n0ticed there was 0ne ab0ut p0ssible min0r sab0tage 0n a f00d pr0ducti0n ship?  
AA: d0nt t0uch that 0ne, its scavenge-related

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox 

CG: I SWEAR, THAT GUY. 

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox 

CT: D --> Sabotage  
CT: D --> On a food production ship  
CT: D --> That seems  
CT: D --> Una%eptable

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox 

AA: hes n0t d0ing anything t00 destructive  
AA: just having a gh0st shuffle things ar0und a bit

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox 

CT: D --> ...

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox 

GC: NOT3D.  
GC: 1 T4K3 1T SC4V3NG3 WOULD NOT T4K3 1NT3RF3R3NC3 W3LL?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox 

AA: i d0nt think thered be any lethal danger  
AA: but a high chance 0f humiliati0n

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox 

GC: 1 C4N TH1NK OF 4 F3W P3OPL3 TH4T M1GHT B3 GOOD FOR...  
GC: 4NYTH1NG 3LS3?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox 

TA: not exactly prohiibiitiive, ju2t 2omethiing two know  
TA: the iiliiciit recreatiional drug dii2triibutiion here?  
TA: murder recon triio 

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox 

AG: WH8?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox 

GC: R34LLY!  
GC: HOW 1NTR1GU1NG!

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox 

AG: How did I never notice they were there????????  
AG: I've 8een all over!!!!!!!!  
AG: Hey AA, can I haunt them?  
AG: At LEAST GARP at them?  
AG: Pleeeeeeeease????????

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox 

AA: ...  
AA: that d0es seem 0nly fair  
AA: TA? y0ur ship

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox 

TA: ...  
TA: ju2t dont do anythiing phy2iical for now  
TA: audiiovii2ual only  
TA: and try not two make them break anythiing

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox 

AG: YES!  
AG: I'll 8e good I promise.

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox 

GC: ...  
GC: W3LL L34V3 TH4T TO TH3 GHOSTS FOR TH3 T1M3 B31NG, 1 TH1NK.  
GC: THOUGH 1 DONT TH1NK 1LL TRY TO PUT 4NYON3 3LS3 OFF 1T.  
GC: 4NYTH1NG 3LS3?  
GC: B3S1D3S NOT TOUCH1NG TH3 GL33FUL 4B4NDON, OBV1OUSLY. TH4T ON3 MUST B3 TH3R3 TO W33D OUT SU1C1D4LLY R3CKL3SS TR41N33S.

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox 

CT: D --> Assuming the objective is to complete the case quickly  
CT: D --> I advise against anything involving many low ranking blueb100ds  
CT: D --> The comple%ity of cahoots and conspiracy can be e%treme

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox 

GC: 1F SK4R33 4GR33S 1M TH1NK1NG SOM3TH1NG ON TH3 G4TH3R1NG SW4RM.  
GC: 1M T3MPT3D BY TH3 M1SS1NG P3RSONN3L C4S3...

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox 

TA: iid be able two proviide miiniimal a22ii2tance  
TA: gatheriing 2warm contiinue2 two be an antii2ociial ba2tard

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox 

CG: AND WHEN TA SAYS THAT, YOU KNOW IT'S BAD.  
CG: ...  
CG: THIS SOUNDS LIKE AN AREA GHOST INVESTIGATION MIGHT APPLY.  
CG: MISSING PEOPLE, I MEAN. 

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox 

GC: TRU3, BUT HOLD OFF FOR NOW?  
GC: 1M GO1NG TO T4LK TO SK4R33, L3T M3 KNOW 1F 4NYTH1NG 3LS3 COM3S UP. 

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox 

CC: I'm still not shore how they're getting away with not efin spinning this to be aboat the Mother Grub.  
CC: It seams like everyone else is at least pretending.  
CC: Except maybe the subjugglators, I haven't checked. 

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox 

CG: MAYBE THE MORE SENIOR LEGISLATORS ARE DOING SOMETHING MORE THEMATIC.  
CG: CT, HOW ARE THE THEMATIC KILLER ROBOTS COMING ALONG?

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox 

CT: D --> ...  
CT: D --> Well

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox 

AT: i JUST, CAUGHT UP, ON THE DROPBOX,  
AT: aND,  
AT: ca, IS DOING WHAT NOW????

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox 

CG: WAS THAT A "GOING WELL" WELL OR A "WELL, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY" WELL?

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox 

TC: i tHoUgHt wE WeReNt tAlKiNg aBoUt tHaT So CtS HeAd wOuLdNt eXpLoDe

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox 

CT: D --> What

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox 

AG: It's not confirmed yet 8ut he shoooooooould  
AG: It'd 8e HILARIOUS

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox 

AT: ,,,

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox 

CT: D --> What is this

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox 

CC: You REELY don't want to know.  
CC: How are the robots?

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox 

CT: D --> ...  
CT: D --> The Mother Grub robot is in testing phase  
CT: D --> Design of the other robots has not been finalized  
CT: D --> Every animal design thus far has been eliminated as the lusus of some higher ranking person who might not like to see something resembling their lusus set against the Mother Grub

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox 

AT: ,,,  
AT: aRE YOU JUST, ASSUMING THAT?  
AT: bECAUSE, AT LEAST IN MY EXPERIENCE, MOST TROLLS,  
AT: dRAW A SHARP DISTINCTION, BETWEEN their LUSUS, AND OTHER ANIMALS, OF THAT TYPE?

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox 

CT: D --> ...  
CT: D --> Perhaps I should mention that to Naspar  
CT: D --> The eldritch horror robots are not coming along smoothly

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox 

CC: Hope that clears things up!  
CC: Things are looking pretty good over here.  
CC: 8)  
CC: Although someone is going to have to explain the caverns situation to the live necropaths, and we haven't agreed who. 

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox 

AA: the new reverent 0bservati0n is silent meditati0n  
AA: by which is meant listening t0 gh0sts discuss the caverns  
AA: still better than the grub gh0st summ0ning they were c0nsidering bef0re

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox 

CG: YEAH, THAT WAS STUPID. 

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox 

AC: :// < ...  
AC: :\\\ < ...  
AC: :|| < :||

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox 

CT: D --> Is something wrong  
CT: D --> Are you all right

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox 

AA: s0 i gather ca talked t0 y0u

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox 

AC: :|| < *the huntress enters the clearing and gives efurryone a severe look*  
AC: :|| < I PAINT! Fur FUN! I don't know Fine Art, especially not AVANT-GARDE art, which is what this is!  
AC: :(( < In order to answer questions helpfully I had to do a database search, which ANY OF YOU COULD HAVE DONE

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox 

CT: D --> What

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox 

AC: :|| < *furtonately ac's blockmate was out but cirrus caelum cracked up for no reason*  
AC: :|| < *this is ALL FURRY EMBARRASSING*

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox 

AG: So you're not going to let him do it? Awwwwwwww.

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox 

AC: :|| < that's not what I said  
AC: :|| < it's furry avant-garde and he's going to do it as soon as he can order the supplies  
AC: :|| < *ac may NEVER STOP BLUSHING is all*

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox 

CT: D --> What is this 

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox 

CG: YOU SERIOUSLY DO NOT WANT TO KNOW.  
CG: THANKS FOR TACKLING THAT, AC.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox 

TA: holy 2hiit  
TA: the 2quadron iintoxiicant cateriing organiizatiion ju2t put iin an order for ten thou2and recyclable driinkiing ve22el2  
TA: 2HAPED LIIKE MIINIIATURE PAIIL2!!!!

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox 

AA: ...  
AA: 0_0

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox 

AT: ,,,  
AT: i HEARD SOMETHING, ABOUT,  
AT: sPECIAL HOLIDAY COCKTAILS,,,  
AT: ,,,  
AT: }X|

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox 

TC: ...  
TC: uH  
TC: Is cT OkAy?

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox 

AG: Will any of us really 8e okay again?

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox 

CC: You'd think those were the funniest thing you'd ever seen after two drinks and you know it.  
CC: They'd just better not bring those out til the fourth or fifth round. 

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox 

CG: ...  
CG: I FEEL LIKE THERE HAS BEEN SOME THEMATIC CONFUSION SOMEWHERE.


	194. Receive And Send (3)

MESSAGE BUNDLE TO: GRIMAUXILIATRIX C/O DISORDERLYIMPULSE  
FROM: CARCINOGENETICIST  
CG II2 A WU22 AND JU2T TRYIING TWO GET OUT OF GHO2T KARAOKE

CG: I REALLY HOPE THE CAVERNS WEREN'T COUNTING ON THE FLEET FOR ANYTHING RESEMBLING A THOUGHTFUL OBSERVANCE, BECAUSE THINGS ARE COMPLETELY OUT OF CONTROL.  
CG: THERE ARE LOTS OF PARTIES, OF COURSE. THAT'S THE NORMAL PART.  
CG: THE LEGISLACERATORS ARE HAVING TOP TRAINEES INVESTIGATE THINGS AND PRESENT THEIR WORK. FOR SOME REASON.  
CG: WELL I MEAN I GET WHY PERIOD, IT JUST HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE HOLIDAY.  
CG: CT'S WORKSHOP IS STAGING A ROBOT FIGHT.  
CG: (I ALMOST WROTE A FUCKING ROBOT FIGHT, BUT THAT WOULD BE TOO OPEN TO MISINTERPRETATION.)  
CG: THEY'VE STARTED ACCEPTING ENTRIES FOR THE SLAM POETRY COMPETITION, AND TC THINKS THERE WAS AN ACTUAL DUEL OVER WHO WOULD JUDGE.  
CG: AT SAYS ALL THE MEDICULLERS ARE PREPPING FOR POTENTIAL ALCOHOL POISONING, PARTIALLY BECAUSE RUMOR HAS IT THERE'S GOING TO BE ANOTHER THRESHECUTIONER/RUFFIANNIHILATOR DRINKING COMPETITION.  
CG: HOLIDAY COCKTAILS WILL BE SERVED IN NOVELTY GLASSES THAT LOOK LIKE PAILS.  
CG: THE SEADWELLER STUDENT TALENT SHOW IS GOING TO BE... SOMETHING.  
CG: AND I HAVE JUST NOW LEARNED THAT TA HAS, IN HONOR OF THE OCCASION, CODED A CAVERNS-THEMED CUSTOM LEVEL OF MARRIO KART, AND WILL BE INVITING HIS COLLEAGUES TO PLAY.  
CG: THERE'S NO WAY THIS CAN POSSIBLY GO WRONG.  
CG: ...  
CG: WE'RE ALL THINKING OF YOU THOUGH.  
CG: IF WE CAN WILL EVERYTHING TO GO WELL FROM HERE...  
CG: TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF, TOO.

MESSAGE BUNDLE TO: CARCINOGENETICIST  
FROM: GRIMAUXILIATRIX  
REPLY-TO: DISORDERLYIMPULSE  
TO B= FAIR I WOULD ALSO RATH=R SPY ON MARRIO KART THAN PARTICIPAT= IN KARAOK=

GA: Thank You  
GA: Everything Seems To Be Going Well So Far  
GA: And Vigilant And The Others Make Sure I Get Plenty Of Rest And Food  
GA: I Am Still Not Used To The Additional Food  
GA: "Food"  
GA: Required By My Health Condition  
GA: Undead Creatures Of The Day Should Not Get Indigestion  
GA: It Is Very Unglamorous  
GA: ...  
GA: Will The Seadweller Talent Show Be Recorded In Any Way?  
GA: Just Wondering  
GA: For No Particular Reason


	195. Heroi%

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: sO, UH,  
AT: i HEARD SOME MEDICULLERS GOSSIPING, AND,  
AT: aRE YOU OKAY, ct?

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :?? < :??  
AC: :?? < what did you hear?

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: ...  
CG: THIS IS ABOUT THE FUCKING ROBOTS, ISN'T IT.  
CG: DID THE ROBO-MOTHER GRUB GO RAMPAGING THROUGH THE ENGINEERING AREA?  
CG: IS IT GOING TO TAKE OVER THE SHIP AND SET COURSE FOR ALTERNIA?

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: I wonder if a ro8ot could actually do that.  
AG: Like, I know theoretically it could kill everyone on 8oard, 8ut would it 8e a8le to oper8 the ship after that?  
AG: I guess if it was a really smart ro8ot?  
AG: Most ro8ots I've run into weren't that smart.

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: i dUnNo  
TC: tHe dRoNeS SeEm pReTtY SmArT To mE  
TC: BuT MaYbE ThAtS JuSt mE  
TC: :o(

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: DON'T BE RIDICULOUS.

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: No, I wasn't thinking of drones as ro8ots.  
AG: O8viously drones can take over ships.  
AG: They pro8a8ly do it all the time.

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :|| < *the huntress politely asks if ta is available to check on ct?*  
AC: :|| < *she knows she is probably ofurreacting but the fleet is scary*

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: sOrRy  
TC: wAsNt tHiNkInG AbOuT HoW WoRrIeD YoU MuSt bE

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> My apologies for worrying you  
CT: D --> I was trying to think of how best to e%plain the incident  
CT: D --> The robot Mother Grub did nothing wrong

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: HOW IS THAT A SENTENCE THAT HAS EVER BEEN SPOKEN.

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: I 8et you've said weirder.  
AG: Recently.

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < :33  
AC: :33 < *the huntress is glad to hear from her meowrail!*  
AC: :?? < but are you hurt?  
AC: :?? < *worried*

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> I was not seriously hurt  
CT: D --> Some minor burns and lacerations  
CT: D --> Hardly more than a usual day in the workblock

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :// < ://

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: sO, WERE YOU THE ONE, TO CATCH THE CEILING?  
AT: tHAT SOUNDED, LIKE SOMETHING, YOU WOULD, AT LEAST, BE ABLE TO DO?

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: :oO  
TC: wHaT AlL HaPpEnEd oVeR ThErE

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> Yes  
CT: D --> I supported the ceiling plate long enough for everyone to vacate the block

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < :33  
AC: :33 < good for you!  
AC: :33 < (as long as you're getting treatment now!)

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: SO IF IT WASN'T THE ROBOT MOTHER GRUB, WHAT WAS IT?  
CG: I ASSUME SOME OTHER ROBOT?

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> I am currently in the medicblock  
CT: D --> As for cause  
CT: D --> I mentioned the eldritch horror robots were not coming along smoothly  
CT: D --> We abandoned them and changed to more conventional animal life, but owing to time constraints had not yet disassembled them for material reuse  
CT: D --> However one of my colleagues, upon running short of material for the giant robot spider, attempted to cannibalize an eldritch horror robot directly  
CT: D --> Not considering that one of the eldritch horror robots was designed by the colleague who puts disintegration rays in everything

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: oH,  
AT: fUCK,

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> Fortunately she did e%tract a few components before abandoning it  
CT: D --> So it was mostly a concussive blast of short duration  
CT: D --> Directed upwards  
CT: D --> So apart from the ceiling collapsing the damages were not severe

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: ,,,

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> What

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: ,,,  
AT: nOTHING,  
AT: eVERYONE, HAS THEIR OWN PRIORITIES,  
AT: i GUESS,

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: sO ArE ThEy gOiNg tO CaNcEl yOuR SwEeT RoBoT FiGhT?  
TC: :o(

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> No  
CT: D --> In fact Naspar is more committed to it than he was before  
CT: D --> I believe he plans to change admission  
CT: D --> And use the proceeds to pay off the ruffiannihilator trainees on the next deck up  
CT: D --> Despite suggestions that a slight robot redesign could easily take care of them immediately

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: I REALLY FEEL FOR THIS NASPAR GUY.  
CG: MAYBE I SHOULD SEND HIM A SYMPATHY CARD.


	196. Progress Rayport

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Anemoneone want to check in with their holiday activity prep progress?  
CC: The concert is ready to go.  
CC: ...At least as far as the lineup goes. If they don't prep enough that's not my problem.  
CC: We are having some technical difficulties setting up post-concert ghost karaoke, but I think we will get it done in time.  
CC: Although I think to transfer the song data we might have to put it on another killable biowire mini-computer?  
CC: So we may need help from TA and Cephal Mycota.  
CC: Doable?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: on my end  
TA: iill a2k mycota iif 2he ha2 free tiime  
TA: a2 far a2 progre22 report2 go  
TA: iim almo2t fiinii2hed codiing  
TA: may need two adju2t the diifiiculty 2tiill, 2ome people have never played before??  
TA: remaiin2 two be 2een wholl play  
TA: anana2, domii, mariine iif he can manage iit  
TA: domii ii2 tryiing very hard two talk ruthle22 regulatiion iinto iit  
TA: gatheriing 2warm ii2 uncommuniicatiive  
TA: biig 2urprii2e there

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: mE AnD At sUbMiTtEd oUr sLaM PoEtRy!  
TC: :o)  
TC: iT HaSnT BeEn jUdGeD YeT BuT ItS ReAlLy gOoD  
TC: :o)

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: still trying t0 ease 0d0dby int0 things  
AA: s0 he d0esnt have a c0mplete breakd0wn during the gh0st filled events  
AA: TC, c0uld i get y0u t0 try playing guitar at him?  
AA: s0mething s00thing?

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: jUsT SaY WhEn aNd wHeRe  
TC: :o)

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < ca is working on his tribute artwork  
AC: :|| < the paint supplies he ordered cost more than i used to spend on paint in a SWEEP  
AC: :33 < though i guess furry high quality supplies are best to give the very serious avant garde artist impurression

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: sO Is hE JuSt  
TC: lIkE  
TC: Uh

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :|| < *the huntress reminds everyone that she is not purrivy to the details of ca's creative purrocess*  
AC: :|| < *and will be STAYING THAT WAY*

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ii gue22 ii could a2k mariine for the 2urveiillance record2  
TA: ...  
TA: ii thiink iill hold off untiil after the talent 2how  
TA: he2 probably 2ufferiing enough riight now

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: I can't w8 to see it!  
AG: ::::)  
AG: This isn't holiday planning exactly 8ut I have successfully alarmed Shredear and Sharpwit WITHOUT them 8reaking anything.  
AG: Not Scanfire though.  
AG: Scanfire is reeeeeeeeally high for some reason.

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: cAnT WaIt tO SeE ThE ArT Or tHe sUrVeIlLaNcE?

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: 8oth!

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: CC LEFT OUT HALF THE PLANNED ACTIVITIES.  
CG: POSSIBLY BECAUSE *SHE* ISN'T BEING FORCED TO HELP JUDGE THE TRIVIA CONTEST.  
CG: I KEEP RUNNING INTO GHOSTS PRACTICING THEIR COMMODORE KILLJOY IMITATIONS FOR THE IMPERSONATION CONTEST. IT'S DISTURBING.  
CG: AND AG, WEREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE PLANNING CAVERNS-THEMED GARPING?

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: ...  
AG: Oh right that.  
AG: 8ut we have a million other activities planned!

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: YOU CAN'T JUST DROP ALL YOUR COMMITMENTS JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE ANOTHER CHANCE TO HAUNT THE PEOPLE WHO KILLED YOU!  
CG: MOST OF US HAVEN'T HAD A CHANCE TO HAUNT OUR KILLERS EVEN ONCE.  
CG: ...  
CG: US IN THE DROPBOX US, I MEAN. ALL THE OVERBEAR VICTIMS DID.  
CG: ANYWAY YOU CAN HAUNT THEM LATER.

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < ...  
AC: :33 < er

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: iit2 fiine, iim a liittle weiirded out two

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: THE *DEAD* US IN THE DROPBOX, YOU *KNOW* WHAT I *MEANT*.

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: Fiiiiiiiine.  
AG: ::::P  
AG: How are the killer ro8ots coming along?  
AG: Did they fix up the workshop yet?  
AG: W8, is CT even here?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ye2

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> They are not killer robots  
CT: D --> ...  
CT: D --> They are not intended to be killer robots  
CT: D --> The robot Mother Grub is complete and in testing  
CT: D --> I am assisting with the other robots  
CT: D --> The workshop is mostly repaired  
CT: D --> ...  
CT: D --> I have been informed that this is because the people in charge of prioritizing repair work have a STRONG desire to see the robot fight

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: iS EVERYONE EVEN, OUT OF THE MEDICULLING BAY?

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> Yes  
CT: D --> Although the medicullers were not 100% in support of all the departures  
CT: D --> It seems manageable to me

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: i GUESS, AS LONG AS EVERYONE IS OKAY,  
AT: aS FOR ME,  
AT: i HAVE A CHANCE TO MAKE SOME EXTRA CAEGARS,  
AT: bUT i'M NOT SURE, i SHOULD TAKE IT,

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: whats up?

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: a BLUEBLOOD WITH A GIANT ANTEATER LUSUS,  
AT: wANTS ME TO TRY TO MAKE SURE IT DOESN'T TRY TO EAT ANY IMAGES OF THE mOTHER gRUB,  
AT: dURING THE FESTIVITIES,  
AT: aPPARENTLY, IT HAS A HISTORY,  
AT: aND THEY THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY BEFORE, BUT UNDER PRESENT CIRCUMSTANCES,  
AT: iT WOULD BE VERY EMBARRASSING,  
AT: tHE ONLY PROBLEM IS i'M NOT SURE IF i CAN DO IT,  
AT: wITHOUT FOLLOWING THE ANTEATER AROUND, THE WHOLE TIME,  
AT: wHICH WOULD BE, ANNOYING,

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: have they con2iidered  
TA: ii dont know  
TA: not lettiing theiir lu2u2 iinto place2 iitll do 2omethiing embarra22iing?  
TA: leave iit iin theiir block? or the lu2u2block?  
TA: unle22 iit2 liike, GIIANT giiant and they u2ually let iit run around eatiing people or whatever  
TA: iit 2eem2 liike that2 the obviiou2 thiing two do

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: i GUESS, THEY DON'T WANT TO?  
AT: i'M NOT SURE,

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 1S TH1S D3DUCTOR?  
GC: H3 L1K3S TO T4K3 H1S LUSUS 3V3RYWH3R3.  
GC: 1 TH1NK JUST TO ST4ND OUT MOR3?  
GC: TH3 MOST TH34TR1C4L 4CCOUNT4NT 1V3 3V3R H34RD OF.

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: ...  
CG: WHAT.

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: R34LLY H3S L1K3 4 SP3C14L CR1M3 4CCOUNT4NT.  
GC: 1 DONT KNOW H1M R34LLY W3LL BUT 1 DONT TH1NK H3D T4K3 1T TOO B4DLY 1F YOU S41D NO.  
GC: JUST PHR4S3 1T 4S H1S LUSUS B31NG TOO P3RS1ST3NT TO B3 PUT OFF SO 34S1LY.

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: oKAY,  
AT: tHANKS,  
AT: hOW ARE THINGS, ON THE gATHERING sWARM?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: Y34H 4BOUT TH4T.  
GC: W3 S33M TO H4V3 D1SCOV3R3D 4 BL4CK M4RK3T OP3R4T1ON 4BDUCT1NG P3RSONN3L 4ND S3LL1NG TH3M OUT OF TH3 SQU4DRON 4S CH4TT3L.

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: wHAT?

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING.  
CG: I SWEAR. IT'S ALWAYS SOMETHING.  
CG: ARE YOU AT LEAST SAFE?

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :OO < :OO

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: F1N3, F1N3!  
GC: W3 4PPR3H3ND3D TWO P3RP3TR4TORS/W1TN3SSES 4ND 4R3 BR1NG1NG TH3M B4CK FOR 1NQU1S1TORM3NT.  
GC: 4LMOST B4CK TO TH3 RUTHL3SS R3GUL4T1ON.  
GC: W3LL H4ND FURTH3R 1NV3ST1G4T1ON OFF TO SOM3ON3 MOR3 S3NIOR  
GC: 4ND L4RG3R 4ND B3TT3R 4RM3D  
GC: W3 H4D 4 CL34R ROUT3 TO TH3 SHUTTL3 BUT 4T ON3 PO1NT 1 THOUGHT W3 WOULD H4V3 TO DROP TH3 PR1SON3RS TO G3T TH3R3 F4ST 3NOUGH.

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: ...

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: wwhy do I ALWWAYS get here right wwhen something major is going dowwn?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: NOTH1NG M4JOR 1S GO1NG DOWN!  
GC: 1TS DON3 4ND 1T W4SNT TH4T B1G 4 D34L.  
GC: TH3Y WOULDNT H4V3 DON3 4NYTH1NG P3RM4N3NT TO US.  
GC: TH4T WOULD H4V3 4TTR4CT3D W4Y TOO MUCH 4TT3NT1ON.  
GC: NO ON3 N33DS TO FR34K 4BOUT TH1S.

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: I'm going to kill them.

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: WH4T D1D 1 JUST S4Y?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: there will be n0 unscheduled gh0st murder  
AA: 0r gh0st vigilantism  
AA: but if the alternative is sitting ar0und hq seething and scaring 0d0dby y0u might as well g0 check it 0ut

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: NO!  
GC: NOBODY TR4SH 4NYTH1NG UNT1L 4LL TH3 3V1D3NC3 H4S B33N COLL3CT3D!

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: excu2e me  
TA: ii need two go hack a crappy aii an2weriing 2y2tem

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: (and ye2 ii know he miight not know anythiing but wiith how communiicatiive he ii2nt hackiing ii2 the only way two fiind out what he DOE2 know)

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: I'm so confused  
CA: should I wwait to showw evveryone my first painting?  
CA: the picture didn't turn out vvery wwell but you get the general idea

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: I think you might as well share it now.  
CC: I don't think anyfin is actually happening right now?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 3X4CTLY!

caligulasAquarium left file IMAGE in the dropbox

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: I just wwanted to start wwith a feww colors  
CA: I kept rotating the canvvas wwhile it wwas drying so it didn't drip in just one direction  
CA: actually nevver mind im going to go hide in my recuperacoon for the rest of forevver

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: THAT'S  
CG: ACTUALLY NOT TERRIBLE.

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: BUT DON'T THINK I'M LETTING YOU OFF THE HOOK, GC.

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: *3V3RYTH1NG 1S F1N3!!!*


	197. pARTY tIME (1)

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox 

AT: wELL,  
AT: nINEEYES, HAS JUST OPENED, THE FIRST INTOXICANT BARREL,  
AT: dESPITE, THE DUTY SHIFT JUST BEGINNING,  
AT: sO i GUESS, THE PARTY HAS STARTED?

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox 

CA: uggghhhhh not for us  
CA: wwe'vve got twwo days of classes and then the ART SHOWW  
CA: my one consolation is howw Itchee is freaking out  
CA: wwhen this wwhole showw thing started he wwas boasting about howw he wwas going to do a breathtakingly beautiful coral mosaic  
CA: his wwords  
CA: but I guess it hasn't been wworking out for him

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox 

CG: IT SEEMS THE COMMODORE KILLJOY IMPERSONATION CONTEST HAS STARTED.  
CG: IT'S SORT OF DISCONCERTING.  
CG: MY IMAGINARY MONEY IS ON GRAYWIRE.

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox 

AA: speaking 0f bets  
AA: i have just been invited t0 j0in the necr0path betting p00ls 0n:  
AA: the rate 0f party related fatalities f0r this new h0liday  
AA: and  
AA: the rate at which these fatalities will attempt t0 c0ntinue partying 0r 0therwise be nuisances s0 that we are called t0 dispel them bef0re the end 0f the h0liday  
AA: i am g0ing t0 bet 0n a slightly l0wer fatality rate  
AA: as everything IS spread 0ut 0ver six days s0 pe0ple will pr0bably take it a little sl0wer  
AA: but im n0t sure ab0ut the immediate nuisance rate

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: IT'LL BE HIGH.

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: 8et high!

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: i dOnT KnOw aBoUt eVeRyOnE ElSe  
TC: bUt iF I WaS CeLeBrAtInG A BrAnD NeW HoLiDaY I NeVeR CeLeBrAtEd bEfOrE  
TC: AnD ThEn sOmEoNe kIlLeD Me bEfOrE I WaS DoNe  
TC: iD WaNt tO FiNiSh cElEbRaTiNg

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: rate 0f sticking ar0und high, yes  
AA: but will they necessarily need t0 be dispelled?  
AA: 0r will 0ther pe0ple fail t0 n0tice and/0r be b0thered by them?  
AA: theyre just partying  
AA: hyp0thetically

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: eVEN FESTIVE GHOSTS, CAN BE UNSETTLING, IF YOU'RE NOT USED TO THEM?  
AT: i WOULD, ALSO SAY HIGH,

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: hmmmmm

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ehehehehe  
TA: wiireburn ju2t walked iin wiith a portable iintoxiicatiion te2t uniit  
TA: thiing2 may get ugly iin here

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < we are on regular duty rota today  
AC: :33 < although someone has hung up streamers!  
AC: :33 < soon they will start moving shifts around so the more senior people can have their purrfurred time off  
AC: :33 < although it's already been agreed that efurryone with a quadrant in the art show gets time to go to that!

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: that is really really not necessary

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < :33

...............

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: JUST F1N1SH3D MY L4ST CL4SS OF TH3 HOL1D4Y!  
GC: 1T W4S 1NT3R3ST1NG -- TH3Y SUGG3ST3D W3 LOOK 4T TH1S WHOL3 TH1NG 4S 4N OPPORTUN1TY TO PR4CT1C3 P4C1NG OURS3LV3S.  
GC: NOW 1TS C4S3 PR3S3NT4T1ON!

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: I'm jealous  
CA: vvery vvery jealous  
CA: vvery vvery vvery jealous

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: For someone in class you're in the drop8ox a lot.  
AG: Just saying.  
AG: :::;)

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: ...

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 4NYW4Y  
GC: ON3 OF TH3 4CT1V3 PURSU1T L3G1SL4C3R4TORS JUST G4V3 US 4 SUMM4RY OF TH3 R3ST OF TH3 G4TH3R1NG SW4RM C4S3  
GC: SO 4FT3R W3 PR3S3NT OUR WORK W3 C4N S4Y WH4T 3LS3 W4S UNCOV3R3D 4S 4 R3SULT OF OUR 1NV3ST1G4T1ONS!  
GC: 4T TH1S R4T3 1 TH1NK W3 COULD BOTH G3T ST4G3 FR1GHT 4ND F4LL FL4T ON OUR F4C3S 4ND W3D G3T M4RK3D W3LL  
GC: S1NC3 W3 FOUND 4  
GC: YOU KNOW  
GC: 4CTU4L C4S3 OF 1NT3R3ST TO R34L L3G1SL4C3R4TORS.

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Congrats!  
CC: 8)

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: SO  
GC: TH3 FULL 1NV3ST1G4T1ON H4S B33N WR4PP3D UP.  
GC: 4RR3STS H4V3 B33N M4D3.  
GC: TH3 PLOT H4S B33N FO1L3D 4ND TH3 CONSP1R4TORS D3T41N3D.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: the crappy aii an2weriing 2y2tem roundly mocked for faiiliing two notiice anythiing wa2 goiing on  
TA: dont thiink domii2 goiing two forgiive hiim for a whiile yet

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: MY PO1NT 1S  
GC: YOU C4N C4LL OFF TH3 GHOST BODYGU4RDS NOW  
GC: 4G, YOU C4N T4K3 TH3M G4RP1NG OR SOM3TH1NG  
GC: TH3Y MUST H4V3 MOR3 3NT3RT41N1NG TH1NGS TH3Y W4NT TO DO

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: No I can't.  
AG: :::;)

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: ...  
GC: TH3Y SHOW3D UP 4FT3R YOU H4D TO GO PL4N TH3 TH3M3D G4RP1NG.

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: :::;)  
AG: I don't make the rules!

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: YOUR3 S4Y1NG 1T W4SNT YOU WHO 4PPO1NT3D NON-YOU BODYGU4RDS.

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: :::;)

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: STOP. W1NK1NG.

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: ;;;;)  
AG: Technically I think that's a 8link.

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: OK4Y. CG, W1LL YOU PL34S3 C4LL OFF TH3 GHOST BODYGU4RDS?  
GC: 1TS R34LLY NOT N3C3SS4RY!

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: let me knoww howw that wworks out for you

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: I think akshoally he's doing prep for the ghost concert?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: TH3N 1M SUR3 H3D B3 H4PPY TO H4V3 4N 3XCUS3 TO L34V3.  
GC: SO 1 C4N T4LK TO H1M 4ND T3LL H1M TO C4LL OFF TH3 BODYGU4RDS.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: okay ju2t a hiint  
TA: CG wa2 very much iin favor of gettiing you gho2t bodyguard2  
TA: but gho2t2 who dont per2onally know you 2tayiing on ta2k and not doiing any iinciidental hauntiing?  
TA: tho2e are not gho2t2 takiing order2 from CG

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: ...  
GC: ...  
GC: 44!  
GC: TH1S 1S G3TT1NG 4WKW4RD!

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: yOU SHOULD MAYBE, HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT,  
AT: bEFORE, YOU HAD A CLOSE CALL, WITH DANGEROUS TRAFFICKERS?

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 4R3NT YOU SUPPOS3D TO B3 MOPP1NG SOM3TH1NG 4BOUT NOW?

...............

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> Would there happen to be any  
CT: D --> "GARPing"  
CT: D --> Taking place on the Brutal Domination?

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: ...  
CG: SOMEONE WAS SUPPOSED TO WARN YOU ABOUT THAT.  
CG: THEY AREN'T IN THE WORKSHOP, ARE THEY? THEY ARE SUPPOSED TO BE STRICTLY AVOIDING THE KILLER ROBOTS.

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> They are not  
CT: D --> We encountered it  
CT: D --> Them  
CT: D --> While restocking our provisions

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: WHAT ARE YOU UP TO, ANYWAY?  
CG: THE ROBOT FIGHT ISN'T FOR A WHILE YET, RIGHT?  
CG: DOING REGULAR WORK?

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> No  
CT: D --> I am assisting Naspar in checking all the completed robots  
CT: D --> For disintegration rays or any similar devices likely to cause collateral damage  
CT: D --> Or to damage the robot Mother Grub  
CT: D --> Although that last is unlikely

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: SOUNDS IMPORTANT.  
CG: WELL, IF THE GARPING GETS OUT OF HAND YELL AT AG.  
CG: IF SHE DOESN'T LISTEN, TELL AA.

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: It is NOT out of hand!!!!!!!!  
AG: And I did warn CT, I left like eight different messages a8out it.

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: WAS THIS WHILE HE WAS IN THE MEDICULLING BAY RECOVERING FROM THE CEILING COLLAPSE?

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: Not all of them!

...............

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: yOU KNOW WHAT aa SAID, ABOUT TAKING THINGS SLOWLY OVER SIX DAYS?  
AT: aND gc'S INTRUCTORS, ABOUT PACING ONESELF?  
AT: i THINK THERE ARE SOME PEOPLE, IN THIS SQUADRON,  
AT: wHO AREN'T FAMILIAR, WITH THOSE CONCEPTS,,,

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :|| < your ship too, huh?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: pretty 2ure iit2 EVERY 2hiip

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: i MEAN, IT'S BEEN A DAY,  
AT: iT'S NOT implausible FOR SOMEONE TO BE THIS DRUNK NOW,  
AT: jUST,  
AT: wON'T THEY THEN, BE SPENDING THE REST OF THE HOLIDAY,  
AT: hUNG OVER?

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :|| < ac hasn't actually seen the culprit here  
AC: :|| < just smelled the aftermath

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: ,,,  
AT: fRIEAS SEEMS TO THINK, THAT CONTINUALLY REMAINING DRUNK, WILL PREVENT THIS,  
AT: bUT i'M NOT SURE, THAT IS MEDICALLY FEASIBLE?

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :?? < um...  
AC: :?? < ac isn't sure about that?  
AC: :?? < maybe they just haven't thought at all about the rest of the holiday

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: oR, AT ALL,  
AT: pERIOD,

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: any amount of thought would have told certaiin people that 2howiing up drunk iin front of wiireburn would be a terriible iidea  
TA: they arent dead but they probably wii2h they are

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: acc0rding t0 b0nebelts c0ntact in the squadr0n m0rtality register  
AA: we just had the first 0f the requisite h0liday 'partied in airl0ck, f0rg0t which was the right d00r' fatalities  
AA: i was skeptical but...

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: oH, THERE YOU ARE,  
AT: dID gc EVER GET IN TOUCH WITH YOU?

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: n0t directly  
AA: shes n0t getting rid 0f the b0dyguards that easily anyway

...............

twinArmageddons left file CAVERN2 UPDATE FROM DII2ORDERLYIIMPUL2E in the dropbox

DI: Maryam want=d m= to t=ll you sh='s b==n summon=d to th= Inn=r Cav=rns for Things.  
DI: Appar=ntly important things?  
DI: And =v=rything s==ms to b= going w=ll so far.  
DI: Will updat= lat=r  
DI: Assuming I hav=n't chok=d to d=ath on th= rising t=nsion l=v=l.

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: Whale, that sounds  
CC: Momentous.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: no 2hiit

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: I was kind of expecting everyone else to jump in to sound alarmed...  
CC: I know CG's stuck explaining things to live necropaths  
CC: ...And AG's GARPing  
CC: ...And TC's last-minute rehearsing

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: AA ii2 de-hauntiing one of the cateriingblock2  
TA: AT and AC 2tiill on duty two  
TA: CA ii2 iin cla22, ii gue22 actually payiing attentiion for once?  
TA: iidk about GC or CT but theyve got 2tuff two do...

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: iinconveniient tiimiing  
TA: thii2 really meriit2 2ome good old ma22 anxiiety

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: ...  
CC: Guess it's a good thing the ghost conchert is starting and we can send plenty of good vibes!  
CC: 8)

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ...  
TA: ii 2uck at good viibe2  
TA: 2end 2ome for me two


	198. Party Time (Interlude)

Party Time (Interlude)

terrapinSymposium started trolling sighthoundsTrajectory

TS: so  
TS: are you remembering to breathe right now? (:DC  
ST: >>hat?  
ST: Oh, you mean am I freaking out about the case presentation.  
ST: Only a little. >>e're >>very prepared, and I think it's more urgent right no>> to >>atch out for possible attacks.  
TS: ...  
TS: I think that still counts as freaking out  
TS: but I'm not going to tell you not to watch your back ):DC  
ST: Partnership >>ith Pyrope is still in effect, so it could be a lot >>orse.  
ST: Ho>> about you? The partying as annoying as you >>ere afraid it >>ould be?  
TS: it's not good  
TS: could also be worse  
TS: I think I can get away with hiding in my room most of my off-duty time  
ST: >>ish I could, but I'>>e got to net>>ork. Blech.

...............

loopyFruits entered HELMCHATiaas612_1111ianas  
(already present: marineVessel, ruthlessRegulation)

LF: I'm back!  
LF: ...I see Domi and Swarm *still* aren't here.  
LF: Still haven't made up enough to play Marrio Kart?

RR: they.have.not

LF: ...  
LF: Did Swarm ever even say he wanted to play?

RR: only.when.Domi.suggested.he.leave.until.after.the.game

LF: ***UUUUUUUGGGHHHHHH!***

MV: not all  
MV: one sided  
MV: Domi  
MV: knows  
MV: carrier ship  
MV: too big  
MV: surveil  
MV: accusations  
MV: unfair

LF: Yeah, but bringing up Overbear like that was *****not***** cool!  
LF: Domi was **********sabotaged**********!

RR: are.you.sure.you.have.enough.asterisks.

LF: **Ugh**  
LF: I'm going to go back and make sure Cephal isn't being poisoned by fumes.

loopyFruits left HELMCHATiaas612_1111ianas

MV: ?

RR: moirail.is.sensitive.to.alcohol.fumes  
RR: ...  
RR: or.possibly.matesprit

...............

catsPaw started trolling majorJaws

CP: hey  
CP: want to co to the ropot fight with me?

...............

hearthKeeper entered GHOSTCHAT (already present: argentWings, cosmicMelody, cameoAppearance, yarnBomb, justCaterpillar, grayDuck)

HK: Hi?  
HK: Am I doing thiS right?  
GD: Yeah you're gooD.  
GD: Efessa, right?  
AW: probos is very happy you are here to join his midblood club  
GD: DiD I say that?  
HK: Um  
HK: Really I think it'S going to take a while longer for me to Stop being Startled by anyone non-jade  
HK: Sorry  
GD: No neeD to aPologize  
GD: It isn't my miDblooD club anyway  
GD: It's Perlen's wants-to-avoiD-highblooDs club  
YB: And she might not be very comfortable there anyway considering Gilyan's attitude problems  
CA: No need to get too person@l  
CM: I don't think you need to do the ash thing when Gilyan's not ever #here.  
CA: Th@t w@sn't @n @sh thing  
CA: Gily@n not being here m@kes it not @n @sh thing  
AW: riiiiiiight  
AW: so what brings everyone else here  
AW: all the ghosts at the concert were giving me a psychic migraine so I'm hiding from it  
GD: GARPing is on holD until after the robot fight -- some sort of concern we'D mess with safety?  
GD: Thought I might as well check in  
YB: My descendant isn't doing anything right now  
GD: I KNEW you weren't here to GARP  
CA: Hiding from the irration@l urge to offer to @uspisticize between CG @nd his cult  
CA: Believe it or not I h@ve Limits  
CM: I'm hiding from #encores. I swear my voice was getting strained and I didn't think that was #possible.  
JC: Sure you aren't hiding from that teal blaming you for his not getting into propagandart?  
CM: His act was doing a handstand on a two-wheel device. That was it. He would have been eliminated against practically anyone.  
AW: ...  
AW: CATERPILLAR?????  
JC: Yeah!  
JC: I can type fine when it's not biowire, turns out.  
AW: you seem  
AW: uh  
AW: normal  
JC: ...  
JC: it comes and goes  
HK: Well  
HK: The thing iS, I don't mind telling the necropaths about the CaVernS, and I couldn't get out of it anyway  
HK: And the ghoSt army iS okay  
HK: But I am not going to tell EVERY GHOST IN THE FLEET

...............

disorderlyImpulse messaged popularDecay, unnaturalIntuition, dailyDemolition, upwardDescent

DI: No updat=s y=t.  
DI: I may com= back, I'm just loit=ring out h=r=. K=b=la will b= m=ssaging m= anyway.

disorderlyImpulse messaged popularDecay, unnaturalIntuition, dailyDemolition, upwardDescent

DI: Ashtar if you hav= s=t off ANY fir=works in the dormblock I will mak= sur= =v=ry computing d=vic= you us= for th= n=xt SW==P mak=s bagpip= nois=s at you.


	199. *purrty time* (2)

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox 

AC: :33 < *ac would like it to be known that the art/talent show is ofur and*  
AC: :33 < *ca is NOT dead!*  
AC: :33 < *despite furrious purrotestations to the contrary*

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox 

CC: How'd it go???

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox 

AC: :33 < can't speak for what the seadweller instructors thought  
AC: :33 < but consensus among other guests seemed to be giggling ofur the bucket aspect  
AC: :33 < and thinking the art is okay  
AC: :33 < which was better than a couple of the others  
AC: :33 < :33

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: 8)

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: I dunno if I'd go THAT far  
CA: as far as smiley faces I mean  
CA: but it could'vve been wworse

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: What did Awwakk do?

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: photoshopped a drawwing of the Mother Grub into a photo of her seaplane  
CA: evveryone wwas nonplussed

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropvox

AG: ...

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: yeah  
CA: Bissel actually DID underwwater singing  
CA: it wwas wweird  
CA: Soldie had landscape photography with jade tinted filters  
CA: Kellep had this hand drawwn sea chart showwing locations of seadwweller communities accompanied by this wwhole big thing about howw amazing it is that the Mother Grub distributes us so wwidely  
CA: I convvinced Soldie to wwait until the instructors wweren't RIGHT there to point out to him he forgot about the jadebloods  
CA: he is vvery embarrassed and hasn't showwn up to the party

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < *ac's blockmate said something about him hiding with his lusus?*

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: wwell  
CA: all of them wwere better than Itchee  
CA: his breathtakingly beautiful coral mosaic turned out to be some tiny scallop shells glued to construction paper  
CA: guess he panicked

...............

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: W3 H4V3 TR1UMPH4NTLY PR3S3NT3D TH3 C4S3!  
GC: 1 DONT KNOW 1F TH3YR3 GO1NG TO TH1NK W3 W3R3 B3ST BUT 1M SUR3 W3R3 1N TH3 4CC3PT4BL3 R4NG3.  
GC: >:]  
GC: ST1LL LOTS OF C4S3S TO GO.  
GC: 1NCLUD1NG L4OV1C, 1 DONT KNOW HOW TH4TLL GO.  
GC: ...  
GC: W1LL SOM3ON3 PL34S3 C4LL OFF THE GHOST BODYGU4RDS?

...............

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: iim tryiing two fiigure out how two get domii and crappy an2weriing 2y2tem two make up iin tiime two play thii2 game ii 2pent forever codiing  
TA: domii blamed 2warm for not knowiing about/2toppiing the traffiickiing operatiion  
TA: 2warm defended hiim2elf wiith a na2ty comment about overbear  
TA: now they arent 2peakiing  
TA: there2 no way ruthle22 regulatiion wiill play iif theyre not, and mariine2 only maybe up two it  
TA: iif iit2 ju2t me and loopyFruiit2 playiing ii wiill 2laughter her and 2hell get fed up and quiit

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: AM I SERIOUSLY THE ONLY ONE WHO THINKS HAVING ALL THE HELMSMEN PLAY MARRIO KART MIGHT BE A BAD IDEA?  
CG: I KNOW YOU HAVE THINGS UNDER CONTROL, TA, AND I KNOW LOOPYFRUITS IS INTERMEDIATE, TOO, BUT AREN'T SOME OF THE OTHERS INTEGRATED?  
CG: COULDN'T SOME OF THE DRIVING... LEAK?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: domii and ruthle22 regulatiion are old pro2  
TA: they wouldnt 2iign up two play iif they couldnt control iit

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: ...  
CG: YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THE HELMSMAN OF THE MMP. MARINE.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ye2 ii diid, ii 2aiid he miight not be up two it

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: ...  
CG: IF THE MAGNIFUCKING PREDATION SUDDENLY SHOOTS SIDEWAYS ACROSS THE SQUADRON TRYING TO THROW THINGS AT OTHER SHIPS, I WILL KNOW WHO TO BLAME.

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: wHaT AbOuT ThE HeLmSmAn oN ThE GlEeFuL AbAnDoN?  
TC: Do yOu tHiNk sHe mIgHt wAnT To pLaY?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: iive been thiinkiing about that  
TA: but iitll take more fine22e two arrange  
TA: dont thiink iit2 fea2iible iin the next few day2

...............

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: tHIS IS NOT, A CHEAP LIQUOR,  
AT: yOU WOULD THINK, PEOPLE MIGHT MAKE MORE OF AN EFFORT, NOT TO SPILL IT  
AT: oN EVERYTHING,

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: fRIEAS, MAY ACTUALLY, BE SLIGHTLY CONCERNED,  
AT: aBOUT HIS SUPPOSED MOIRAIL,  
AT: ,,,  
AT: oR ELSE, HE'S HUNG OVER, FROM YESTERDAY,

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: W3LL, L4OV1C S33MS TO B3 M4K1NG 4 GOOD SHOW1NG OF 1T.  
GC: TH1NGS 4R3 NOT LOOK1NG GOOD FOR ON3 H1RD4N Y4TTON.  
GC: ...NOT LOOK1NG GOOD FOR CONC34L1NG H1S PROB4BLE ROL3 1N TH3 4TT4CK ON L4OV1C, NOT SUR3 1F TH3R3LL B3 4NY FURTH3R CONS3QU3NC3S.

...............

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: this p0ssibility g0t left 0ut 0f my die during h0liday/dispel during h0liday predicti0ns:  
AA: s0me sugjugglat0rs were 0rdering pe0ple t0 entertain them and then killing them if they d0nt satisfy  
AA: it seems s0me 0f the victims have decided t0 c0ntinue the entertainment anyway  
AA: including s0me0ne with a 0ne man band  
AA: s0 the m0st prestigi0us highbl00d party is n0w being haunted by a gh0st with a 0ne man band

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: th0ugh it may n0t c0unt f0r that since weve had the dispel 0rder given and rev0ked f0ur times already  
AA: highbl00d partyg0ers cann0t agree 0n whether they are supp0sed t0 t0ugh it 0ut

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: i wOnDeR If i cOuLd gEt a OnE MaN BaNd?

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: ...  
CG: I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO LEARN XYLOPHONE NEXT?

terminallyCapricious left a file in the dropbox

TC: wElL YeAh  
TC: bUt a oNe mAn bAnD SoUnDs cOoL FoR SoMeDaY  
TC: :o)

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: i think scavenge is trying t0 call dibs  
AA: 0n the 0ne man band  
AA: i assume he means the gh0st with the 0ne man band since its n0t like it c0uld be anything else but thats n0t what he said

...............

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: CT!  
GC: TH3Y 4R3 S3TT1NG UP 4 L1V3 F33D OF YOUR ROBOT F1GHT!

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: GU3SS H3S NOT H3R3. PROB4BLY W1S3.  
GC: 4NYON3 3LS3 W4TCH1NG?

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ye2  
TA: watchiing them 2et up, at the moment  
TA: tho2e really are exce22iively large robot2

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: Can't go 8ack to GARPing until it's over, might as well!  
AG: It does look much 8etter than CT's usual ro8ots.

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < *ac waves to her meowrail even though he is sensibly prepurring the robot instead of browsing the dropbox!*  
AC: :33 < we're watching! it looks great!

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC :|| < some of those spectators should move further back, though

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: LOOKS L1K3 TH3YR3 MOV1NG NOW?

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :|| < FURTHER back

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: I could try to spook them further away?  
AG: ::::)

gallowsCalibrator left a file in the dropbox

GC: 1M NOT SUR3 TH4TS TH3 B3ST 1D34.

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: maybe ii can get domii two page 2omeone  
TA: no, theyre backiing up more now  
TA: far enough, AC?

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :?? < *ac... thinks so?*

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: Hey, that Naspar guy's putting up some sort of transparent shield thing!

arsenicCatnip left a file in the dropbox

AC: :33 < oh good  
AC: :33 < :33

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ii know we were all jokiing about the robot mother grub rampagiing off two take over the 2hiip but that thiing doe2 look alarmiingly... 2hiip-takeover-capable  
TA: good thiing iit2 fiightiing the other robot2 and not leadiing them

...............

centaursTesticle left a file in the dropbox

CT: D --> TA  
CT: D --> When you have an opportunity  
CT: D --> I would STRONGly appreciate any assistance you could provide in tracking down the origin of the irregularity in the robot megalobster's programming  
CT: D --> It was not supposed to do that

arachnidsGrip left a file in the dropbox

AG: I thought the way you used the ro8ot mother gru8 to pin it down was really 8adass, though!

...............

adiosToreador left a file in the dropbox

AT: iF i NEVER, SEE ANOTHER PAIL-SHAPED NOVELTY BEVERAGE CONTAINER, IT WILL BE TOO SOON,  
AT: eSPECIALLY, ONES THROWN ON THE FLOOR,

...............

twinArmageddons left file HOLY2HIITCAVERN2 in the dropbox

GA: It Happened  
GA: Everything Went Well We Think  
GA: The New One Has Settled And  
GA: And  
GA: The Elder One Has Passed  
GA: Everyone Is Crying  
GA: But Hopeful  
GA: ...  
GA: Now One Of The Older Rainbow Drinkers Insists I Need To Go Get  
GA: I Quote  
GA: Rainbow Drunker  
GA: I  
GA: Am Not Sure How To Take That

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: ...

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: ...

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: ...

carcinoGeneticist left a file in the dropbox

CG: ...  
CG: ACTUALLY CAN WE JUST *ASSUME* EVERYONE WENT AROUND AND ...'D?

caligulasAquarium left a file in the dropbox

CA: I need a drink

apocalypseArisen left a file in the dropbox

AA: i need t0 get the late bartender 0ut of the cavalreaper party  
AA: and then take l0ng en0ugh c0ming back that i d0nt get assigned t0 explain anything t0 c0rpsepap

twinArmageddons left a file in the dropbox

TA: goiing two try two talk domii and 2warm around agaiin

cuttlefishCuller left a file in the dropbox

CC: ...  
CC: ...  
CC: ...  
CC: ...  
CC: ...  
CC: ...  
CC: ...  
CC: whale do better, this time


	200. Okay

twinArmageddons added grimAuxiliatrix to chatboard po2tholiiday analy2ii2

CG: YOU MADE IT!  
GA: What  
GA: Hello  
GA: This Is Another Live Chat  
GA: How  
AA: c0mm0d0re killj0y decided t0 call the caverns again t0 c0mplain ab0ut the "mass pandem0nium" caused by the h0liday  
AA: with 0nly a little enc0uragement fr0m gh0stly subliminal messages  
AA: 0u0  
TC: i hElPeD WiTh tHoSe :o)  
TA: and 2ome liive me22age2  
TA: we made 2ure he heard plenty of chatter about thankiing the cavern2 for the holiiday  
TA: unfortunately we couldnt en2ure hed call at a tiime everyone wa2 avaiilable  
TA: but iit2 more or le22 worked out  
AC: :33 < *the huntress is technically on duty*  
AC: :33 < *but isn't too worried about it since she doesn't think anyone else is at 100 purrcent efficiency either!*  
AT: sAME,  
AT: eXCEPT,  
CA: a message wwent out promising dire consequences if wwe didn't showw up for class after the holiday  
AT: fOR HOW i FOOLISHLY, PARTICIPATED IN THE,  
AT: 'cONSUME aLL tHE rEST oF tHE eXTRA iNTOXICANT rATION bECAUSE wE dON'T hAVE aNYWHERE tO sTORE iT' THING THAT WAS GOING ON,  
CA: but noww that wwe're here the instructor just put on an educational vvideo about shipboard lifts,  
AT: i HAVE REGRETS,  
CA: and I think he's taking a nap  
AC: :?? < how do you get a whole video about shipboard lifts??? for seadwellers??? it would make more sense if it was aimed lower...  
AT: aLL, OF THE REGRETS,  
TA: iif iit make2 you feel any better AT  
TA: grea2y and bucket face are iin wor2e 2hape than you  
TA: they cant even type coherently  
TA: ii thiink wiireburn may kiill them thii2 tiime  
AG: Anyone else hung over?  
AG: The ghost alcohol apparently wasn't convincing enough to get any of us.  
GC: NOP3.  
AG: (Even leaving out the party poopers who wouldn't drink any.)  
AG: Although a few other people in the terrifying ghost army seem a little worse for wear!  
GC: NOP3 TO WH3TH3R 1M HUNG OV3R, NOT 4NYTH1NG 4BOUT TH3 GHOST 4RMY.  
CG: SOME OF US CAN HAVE A GOOD TIME WITHOUT GETTING DRUNK, FUCK YOU VERY MUCH.  
GA: I Wish Someone Would Explain That To Attender Trutrail  
GA: I Am Not Hung Over Despite Her Best Efforts  
CG: OR *PRETENDING* TO BE DRUNK, WHICH IS ALL ANY GHOST IS DOING IF YOU THINK ABOUT IT.  
AA: i gave m0st 0f my drinks t0 0d0dby  
CA: I'm fine, but don’t ask about Day Fivve  
AA: i felt like he needed them m0re  
CT: D --> I have a very STRONG metabolism...  
TA: iim hung over the engiineblock floor  
CG: ...  
AA: ...  
CA: ...  
GA: ...  
GC: MOV1NG ON FROM TH4T  
TA: oh come on, that wa2 the perfect 2etup  
GC: FUNNY YOU SHOULD M3NT1ON PR3T3ND1NG TO B3 DRUNK, CG, TH4TS TH3 TR4D1T1ON4L TH1NG 4T L3G1SL4C3R4TOR P4RT13S  
GC: 3V3RYON3 TR13S TO 4CT DRUNK BUT NO ON3 1S, 4ND TH3R3 1S SNOOP1NG.  
AT: ,,,  
CC: ...Is it akshoally illegal for legislacerators to loosen up and have fun?  
GC: POSS1BLY. BUT ONLY TH3 LOOS3N UP P4RT -- FUN 1S 3NCOUR4G3D  
AT: iS THAT WHY,  
AT: tHERE WAS SO MUCH INTOXICANT BEVERAGE,  
AT: sPILLED ON THE FLOOR,  
AT: aND THE FURNITURE,  
AT: aND INTO THE AIR DUCTS,  
AT: wERE PEOPLE ACTUALLY,  
AT: pOURING IT THERE, ON PURPOSE?  
GC: ...  
GC: ...M4YB3.  
AT: ,,,  
TA: would you liike me two 2ee iif ruthle22 regulatiion ha2 an opiiniion on legi2lacerator party habiit2?  
TA: 2he2 feeliing faiirly well dii2po2ed toward2 me at the moment  
TA: due two beatiing the crap out of everyone at marriio kart  
AA: really!  
AA: 0u0  
TA: ...  
CC: Oh, good, you did get to play! How did the Domi and Gathering Swarm issue get resolved?  
TA: ii conviinced them two vent theiir feeliing2 iin the game  
TA: AND plea2e note there were no unplanned trajectory change2  
TA: CG.  
CG: IT WAS A VALID FUCKING CONCERN!  
AC: :33 < we did have that one weird gravity hiccup  
CA: I don't remember that  
CA: Wwas it on Day Fivve?  
AG: Has anyone told GA a8out the ro8ot mother gru8?  
CG: VERY GENERALLY.  
TA: iill 2end the viideo  
TA: iit get2 pretty epiic  
AC: :33 < ct was furry heroic!  
AC: :33 < though you can't tell that unless you know he's operating the robot controls.  
GA: ...  
GA: Heroic  
CT: D --> One of the other robots malfunctioned and attempted to attacks the onlookers  
CT: D --> I was able to intervene with the robot mother grub  
TA: 2peakiing of that, ii looked and there2 2ome qualiity maliiciiou2 code iin that megalob2ter  
TA: iitll take a liittle longer two narrow down 2u2pect2, though  
GA: I Will Have To Work Out Who Would Be Amused Versus Offended  
GA: But It Does Sound  
GA: Interesting  
GA: What About The Art Show  
GA: GC's Case?  
CA: There's no vvideo of the art showw!  
AC: :33 < um...  
AC: :33 < yes video of the art show  
TA: 2endiing iit now  
TA: and GC2 ca2e  
TA: oh, you can weiigh iin on the gho2t bodyguard argument  
GA: Thank You  
GC: 1 DO NOT N33D BODYGU4RDS.  
TC: aNd oUr sLaM PoEtRy eNtRy wInNiNg tHiRd!  
TC: aNd tHe jUdGeS GeT AlL CoNfUsEd bEcAuSe iT WaS EnTeReD UnDeR My iD  
TA: riight, 2endiing that two  
GA: I Have Little To Share In Return  
CC: No, it's great just to have you here!  
CC: Metaphorically  
CC: 8)  
CC: Wait, did I mean virtually?  
CG: WHATEVER.  
CG: BUT BACK TO GA, THE CAVERNS? HOW IS EVERYTHING?  
AA: if y0u need help just say the w0rd  
AA: the terrifying gh0st army will c0me charging t0 the rescue  
AA: what else are terrifying gh0st armies f0r  
GA: Thank You  
GA: But I Think  
GA: I Think  
GA: I Think We Will Be Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are. It's been a fun two years, and I'd like to thank all the readers and reviewers both here and on tumblr for sticking with it through some of the shortest chapters I have ever written. :)
> 
> 0k POV is likely to remain 'incomplete' indefinitely, as the askbox is always open to questions and will intermittently be open to POV requests. A future fic in this universe, Enlistment, will go up... at some point.
> 
> Thanks for joining me!

**Author's Note:**

> Several major characters have died before the story starts -- though not Aradia, oddly enough.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [How To Fail At Blackflirting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204006) by [Shadow_of_Quill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_Quill/pseuds/Shadow_of_Quill)
  * [How to Possibly Not Fail at Auspisticeship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251343) by [Shadow_of_Quill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_Quill/pseuds/Shadow_of_Quill)
  * [How Quadrant Corners Meet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272442) by [Shadow_of_Quill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_Quill/pseuds/Shadow_of_Quill)
  * [How To Auspistise Responsibly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582029) by [Shadow_of_Quill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_Quill/pseuds/Shadow_of_Quill)




End file.
